Athena Black and the Knight's Squire
by Thewallflowerwithasword
Summary: Hermione and Athena are trapped between two times. One in desperate search for answers in 1994 and the other in a desperate fight for her life in 1745 Scotland; the second uprising. Will they find what they need or will war be the end of one? There's only one way to find out... SERIOUS TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS WHERE NEEDED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so here we are again, Chapter One; thank you, dear reader, for taking this next step in journey with me. This part of the journey is going to be dark and painful before it gets better. Hopefully everything that I've done my job right and explained everything that I've been foreshadowing since Athena's beginning.**

 **There will be trigger warnings were needed, please heed them. Athena is going to war and war is not pretty, it's not pristine and it is really not nice. As it stands, the girls will have chapters to themselves, going back and forth with expectations when I felt the chapter was too long.**

 **Please, drop a review or hit me up on twitter, I'm Thewallflowerknight wallflowernight. I've never really used twitter before but I am learning.**

 **So…without my further rambles: here we go and as always…I don't own Harry Potter…**

Chapter One: Dawn's Discovery…

Hermione felt proud of herself and she couldn't help it as she and Harry made their way stealthily back towards the infirmary. She and Harry had had a long night so far but they'd saved Buckbeak and Sirius (even if he'd been slightly crazy and obsessed with Ronald rat) from Fudge; and Hermione was hoping that they'd saved Athena as well. Hopefully the usage of Hermione's time-turner had successful.

On some level, Hermione understood why Athena refused to let Pettigrew get away. Athena took care of those she considered family and Hermione had been surprised that Athena's plea had gotten through to Snape. Catching Pettigrew would have been instinctual to Athena.

Hermione refused to think about watching Athena absentmindedly sprint after Pettigrew and capture him. She refused to remember watching Lupin's werewolf take off after her girlfriend with the intent of killing her. Going back and watching it happen was a bit like torture, Hermione had almost panicked for a second time.

Then Hermione remembered what she'd learned from Snape's essay and was grateful for the massive grudge the potion's professor held for Lupin. Hermione had howled out a wolf's call, Harry had cut it short leaving Hermione to explain why she was doing it. It was to draw the wolf away from Athena.

Snape was too busy with Pettigrew, Sirius and Ron had re-broken his leg when Pettigrew had stolen his wand. Hermione was legitimately frightened for Athena, especially when Buckbeak had had to save them from Lupin's werewolf. He'd burst through the trees were they were waiting before hurrying off to where Harry and Sirius had been attacked by dementors.

Hermione was very happy the whole thing was over and was anxious to wrap her arms Athena before smacking the dark haired heiress silly for pulling such a stupid move. Then she was going to smack Athena for scaring her and possibly giving her grey hairs. When that was done, Hermione was going to kiss the girl.

Harry brought Hermione out of her musings when he grabbed her arm and stopped her just at the door to the secret passage, were a tapestry covered the entrance. They were just a floor below the infirmary and just feet away from the stairs that'd take them directly to where they needed to go. Harry pulled Hermione away from the tapestry and put his finger to his lips to keep her quiet.

"No!" Madam Bones growled not far away from them "I will not bring Peter Pettigrew back to this school, Minister!" she snapped dangerously "he's already in a holding cell at the DMLE and I will not put this school in anymore danger just to bring him back so you can give him to the dementors! I know what you want to do to Sirius Black and it is not happening!"

They heard Fudge stomp his foot in frustration as he spoke "it is my right to give him to the dementors! My order stands, Madam Bones…"

"Do not dare to threaten me, Cornelius," Amelia spoke lowly, the tone sent a shiver down Hermione's spine "you're position in Wizengamot's is weak after your brash order to send dementors here, to a school filled with children. Many of whom belong to prominent members of Wizengamot's," the woman's voice never wavered "you want to keep your position then I would suggest you allow me and my people to do their job. We are no longer at war, Cornelius, what do you think the public are going to think when they learn that Pettigrew was alive and hiding as an unregistered animagus, some kid's pet and this somehow involves the Heirs to several noble houses?" Bones demanded before she growled softly and stated firmly "I will not do what Barty did. I will not sweep this under the rug only to have it bite us in the ass later, like it has now. I will have answers, Cornelius and I will run you in if you keep trying to mess with my investigation. Even you, Minister, are not above the law."

Hermione was very impressed by the Head of the DMLE who'd just threatened the Minister of Magic. Maybe the steel this woman had running down her backbone was the reason that Athena admired the woman so much. Hermione had asked Athena why but the girl would just shrug and say that she couldn't explain it. Amelia Bones was unique and irreplaceable.

When Madam Bones spoke again, Hermione almost wished that she could see the look on the Minister's face "now, I have to find Severus Snape before I go and speak with Sirius Black after you almost had his soul sucked out! Then I have to go question a bunch of teens who should have never been in the middle of this!"

With that said, the two Gryffindors heard Madam Bones turn and marched away with Fudge hot on her heels, silently stalking after her. The pair waited another second before taking a peak out around the tapestry to see if the way was clear. It was, but just barely, as they watched the Department Head and the Minister disappear down the hallway.

They made it back to the infirmary door just was Dumbledore was instructing Hermione on how many turns of the turner they needed. He closed the doors then and locked them magically. Hermione and Harry were standing in front of him when he turned around and raised a greying eyebrow at them.

"Did you get done what needed done?" Dumbledore asked

Harry nodded "yes," looking back and forth between the headmaster and Hermione "we did, sir."

Dumbledore nodded, turned back around and unlocked the doors. He ushered the pair inside and closed the door again after winking at them. The infirmary was empty expect for Ron and Neville who were both sleeping off injuries incurred previously during the night. Hermione frowned as she rushed back to her bed. Athena wasn't here.

Madam Pompfrey stomped out of her office then, not looking happy at all "am I allowed to treat my patients now?" she demanded with an indignant hug as she headed for Harry first "I swear that man confounds me at times."

"Madam Pompfrey," Hermione called as the healer started passing her wand over Harry's body "where is Athena?" Hermione's concern deepened when the woman looked over at her, confused "she was with us tonight, she's supposed to be here!"

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, but I have not seen Miss Black in weeks, which would be a record for her," the woman mumbled that last part "I will summon Dumbledore back…or just wait."

The woman stood up, looking very unimpressed as she looked towards the doors to the hospital wing. Her distress was stemming from the loud argument that was getting closer and closer. Hermione recognized several voices, she'd just heard two of them not five minutes prior. In their mix was a very livid sounding Professor Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore was trying to play the peace maker.

"NO!" Snape was shouting "I know where I put that coward Sirius Black! He's gone and I tell you that Potter had something do with this! Potter and Black are always at the heart of what happens at HOGWARTS!"

"My granddaughter had nothing to do with this!" McGonagall hissed dangerously "watch yourself Severus."

"Now, now, Minerva," Fudge was trying to intervene as the doors to the ward burst open "I'm sure the children had nothing to do with this! They are just children after all!"

"Do I need to tell you about what happened earlier tonight again?" Snape rounded on the Minister just inside the doors "or what happened in their last two years! They are not just _children_ , Minister!"

Madam Bones shook her head "they are also innocent until evidence says otherwise and right now we have no evidence! Now calm down, Severus, before I stun you and lock you in a broom cupboard!"

Snape snarled and swung his head round to lock his gaze on a wide eyed Harry "you!" the man growled dangerously "you helped Sirius Black escaped, didn't you!? DIDN'T YOU?"

Harry shook his head as Hermione let out a piercing whistle, drawing everyone's attention to her "forget where Sirius is, where's Athena!?"

Snape froze for a second before his eyes did a full sweep around the room "where is she? She should have been here by now!"

"Severus," the anger was gone now from McGonagall's voice "what do you mean 'she should have been here by now'? Where's my granddaughter?"

Snape straightened up and turned to Madam Bones "we need every Auror you have at Hogwarts to search the Forbidden Forest."

"Why?" Bones asked

"Because, the last I saw of Miss Black, she was being chased into the woods by Lupin," Snape admitted with a small glare at Dumbledore before continuing "he's a werewolf and tonight is a full moon! I caught a glimpse of him not long after and he wasn't all bloodied so we need to search the woods behind Hagrid's hut."

McGonagall looked horrified "why didn't you go after her?" she demanded grabbing Snape by the front of his robes

Snape didn't flinch as he responded "because there was chaos and two other of your cubs were hurt, Minerva. I had to choose and your granddaughter is one of the most capable students that I've ever met."

McGonagall's nostrils flared as she looked passed Snape's shoulder to the four filled infirmary beds, filled with students from her own house. Slowly, she made her fists relax and let go of Snape. Hermione watched the woman's internal struggle swirling in the woman's eyes as tears welled up in Hermione's.

"I'll call up my Aurors," Madam Bones's voice was steadfast despite the worry that was on her face "Albus, call up your teachers. Houses are under lockdown, no one in or out until Athena Black is found."

Dumbledore didn't protest to at being given orders in his own school regarding his own school. Instead the man nodded and drew his wand as he hurried out the door with McGonagall and Fudge following him. Madam Bones called to an elf named Manny and started rapid firing orders to the straight backed little elf. When she was done, the elf nodded and popped quickly out of existence. The woman then turned to Snape, who had been held back by her grasping his arm.

"I want to know everything that happened tonight and I want to know it now, Severus," her voice was calm and even but nonetheless commanding.

***Knight's Squire***

Nym was freaking out…internally, she hoped. The young Auror wanted to seem professional next to her mentor and he seemed stone cold at the moment. He'd been precise and demanding the moment that Bones's personal elf had pulled them out of the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore and Kinsley Shacklebolt had been waiting there just at the entrance. Most of the Hogwarts staff just beyond that haphazardly dressed and looking liked they'd just been pulled from bed.

When the reason they'd been pulled back was said it was Moody's steadfastness that had kept Nym from sprinting towards the woods by herself. Wand drawn and screaming Athena's name like a madwoman. Now she was glad that she'd waited, she probably wouldn't have found Athena's trail without Moody.

Nor would she have found Athena's wand as easily as Madam Hooch had. The woman's amazing vision had caught 11 inch aspen stick out of the cluttered debris of the forest floor. Nym's stomach felt like it wanted to revolt as she pocketed her cousin's wand safely inside her coat. Hooch handing it over without a fight, looking just as worried and scared as Nym felt. Poor Flitwick was trembling so had he couldn't keep his wand steady.

"Look!" it was Moody's harsh and gravelly voice that cut through the petrifying emotions, his wand lighting up a metal statue that really shouldn't have been in the forest.

"What in Merlin's crusty short pants?" Hooch frowned as she moved towards it and swore when she slip, nearly falling but caught herself with an outstretched hand "oh shit," she paled considerably when she brought her hand up to the wand light and saw the sticky and dark of the nearly dried blood there "where are you kid?" Hooch asked softly looking around before shouting very loudly "ATHENA!"

"She's here," Moody answered the shout, having shuffled passed the flying instructor. He was rather quick with that peg leg and was now standing before the armor "blood trail leads here," he said pointing with his ever present cane "looks like she was lying here and then got up and tried to walk away. Something grabbed her and dragged her backwards, right to here."

As Moody said that he smacked with his cane. Even he jumped when a loud, piercing scream issued forth from inside. It was filled with pain that set every nerve of Nym's nervous system on edge. The younger Auror lost her decorum then and ran to the armor, running her hands over it trying to find a seam in which she could pry it apart.

Flitwick sent off a patronus to the castle before joining the other three adults in trying to get the suit of armor to open. Every spell they tried fizzed out the moment it touched the steel that made up the statue. Powerful spells that would have melted the Statue of Liberty, Big Ben and the Eiffel Tower to just small puddles of goop no matter their construction.

"STOP!" Madam Bones cried as she entered the clearing, arriving in a flash of light with Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Fawkes squawked as the phoenix swooped around the statue, landing on its shoulder and bowing its head "no more spells," the normally stoic woman looked…Nym couldn't quite describe what she was seeing on her boss's face. There was wonder, concern, fear and sadness; at least those were the ones that Nym recognized "you are not going to get that open with any spell that's ever been invented."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall demanded, her ebony wand drawn and only altering to its presence by the wand light coming from the end "what is it? Where's my granddaughter."

"She's inside," Bones answered before Moody could, the man looked…perplexed, Nym decided "she's inside the armor but…I thought these were just a myth."

McGonagall snapped through gritted teeth "again, Amelia, what do you mean?"

Madam Bones had moved to the statue and was gently running her hand over the chest plate, she looked back with a furled brow "this is a Knight of Camelot, Minerva, one of the seven suits of armor enchanted by Merlin himself…" she was cut off when another scream of pain echoed from inside the armor, Bones flinched at it. She caught McGonagall around the waist as the woman moved to attack it with fist and wand "stop, Min," the woman pleaded with a shuddering voice "she's trapped in there until the armor lets her out."

"Then let's make it let her go!" McGonagall hissed in cat-like fashion "NOW!"

Bones shook her head sadly "I can't and neither can you…I promise I will tell you everything Minerva but first," she looked to where Dumbledore was staring dumbly at the statue, froze in midstride with his hand point loosely at the statue "first, we need to get the statue out of the forest. It will be safer that way."

"Poppy has a way to get her out?" McGonagall asked in hopeful whisper

Bones shook her head with watery eyes "no, it'll be safer for us because your werewolf Defense Professor might comeback smelling the blood that's on the ground and Hooch's hand. Not to mention any other predator in these woods looking for a meal."

***H***

Hermione sat on the bed with Harry holding his hand almost as tightly as he was holding hers. Their backs were to the metal headrest, they hadn't moved since Madam Bones and Snape had been called away by a rhino patronus. It'd given Bones a location and then vanished.

The bushy haired bookworm had defied Madam Pompfrey as she crawled onto the bed with Harry. Not that Madam Pompfrey was trying all that hard to get Hermione back to her own bed. Hermione needed the comfort as much as Harry did, both wiping at tears, running noses and staring distractedly at the end of the bed.

When the doors opened, Hermione felt hope surge in her chest. All she wanted to see Athena, just a glimpse to know the girl was okay. She sat up straighter on the bed and then tilted her head in confusion at the massive statue of armor that was being wheeled into the room. At least she wasn't alone in her confusion. Madam Pompfrey and Harry looked just as dumfounded when Alastair Moody brandished his wand and caused a bed to disappear, the one that Hermione was supposed to be in.

They watched in silence as the gathered group of adults, Aurors and Hogwarts faculty (all except Hagrid because he wasn't there and Flitwick as he was trying to keep from being stepped on), physically lifted the armor off the fat-wheeled dolly to put it in place of the missing bed. Nym broke the silent confusion the two Gryffindors were in by coming and sitting next to Hermione in a conjured chair.

Madam Bones was shaking her head as turned her back to the crowd so she was looking upon what she was the looming statue "Aurors," she called over her shoulder "I want a perimeter search of the school and Hogsmeade. The school is to stay in lockdown until further notice, the students can eat in their common rooms. Moody, Tonks, I want you to stay here and guard the Infirmary," the woman turned back around to the group of Aurors "no word of this is to be uttered. Any mention of this leaks and I will become your worst nightmare, am I understood?"

There was firm nods of understanding and then they were gone. Dumbledore gave the woman a nodded before he address his staff. Rosenberg was asked to take care of Gryffindor during the lockdown or until McGonagall or Kaylee could relieve her; the woman accepted without hesitation. Again, a gag order was given and the teachers were sent off into the light of the new day before the students could start trying to exit their common rooms to head to breakfast.

***H***

A table was conjured just a little ways down from where the armor stood. Neville and Ron had woken as weepy Kreacher and Jubilee arrived with platters. The elves touched the armor, a soft caress before leaving. Hermione watched, feeling her breath catch in her chest and her eyes welling up again at the tender love the elves had shown.

"So, what exactly is up with the suit of armor?" Neville asked frowning, weakly prodding at the food in front of him. He hadn't been very hungry after getting the news about last "I know you said Athena's in it but why is she in it?"

Madam Bones sighed and glanced around the table. It was the four Gryffindors, McGonagall, Nym, Kaylee, Madam Pompfrey and Dumbledore had arrived not too long ago with Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted. Hermione watched Madam Bones nod as she sat her teacup, gently down, not bothered by the rattling of the china.

"My grandfather, Marvin Bones was a well-known magical historian. His focus had originally been the middle ages, how magicals dealt with the witch hunts, the religious wars and he dabbled a little with the politics of the Hundred Years War," Bones eased smoothly into her explanation "he was pretty well into his career when he became obsessed with the city of Camelot and her knights," Bones smiled softly as she looked to her cup, lost in childhood memories Hermione guessed "he had several books co-authored with Bathilda Bagshot even," the woman sighed and looked up from her cup "my grandfather used to tell me stories, you see. He'd been trying to validate a family legend which is what started his obsession. Legend goes that when the original Knights of the Round Table started dying; the wizards of Arthur's inner circle, Merlin enchanted their armor."

Harry frowned and pointed to the statue "that thing was enchanted by Merlin?"

Bones nodded "from what my grandfather could corroborate, yes," the woman sighed and leaned back into her chair "the armor's purpose, single purpose. Merlin enchanted their armor so that the armor would be sentient and going looking for some witch or wizard worthy enough to take up the title of the knight the armor belonged too as legend goes. My grandfather found several mentions of Sir Belvidere, Sir Gawain and Lancelot throughout the ages," Bones leaned forward for her tea and sipped before stating "their names became titles but their existence shrouded," she looked to Dumbledore then "if my grandfather was not mistaken the Knights even have a treaty with Hogwarts."

Dumbledore frowned "I can neither confirm nor deny that," he shifted uncomfortably in his seat "headmaster oaths and such, but I can say much of what you are saying is…correct."

McGonagall huffed irately, her accent threatening its natural brogue as she slapped the table "just tell me how ta get ma granddaughter out!"

"We can't," Madam Bones shook her head as she repeated herself "the armor was created for the original knights of old, the wizards of Arthur's inner circle by Merlin himself," Bones stressed, setting her cup aside for a second time "there is no magic on this earth that can make the armor open up before whomever inside is deemed worthy…or fail and their bodies are returned."

"What do you mean by that?!" Aunt Andy demanded with an outraged cry as she jumped out of her chair with clenched fists, Uncle Ted put a comforting hand on her arm to keep her from attacking Madam Bones.

The Department head sighed and said with a frown "those who are not worthy of knighthood are killed, they failed. There is a price to be paid for entering the armor, either take up the title or give up your life."

"No!" Hermione lost it shouting "no, no and just NO! I don't believe you!" Hermione half stood and glowered "I will not believe this is happening!"

Neville chimed in next "me neither, that isn't a knight-thingy and whatever is in there isn't Athena. She's still out there somewhere in the forest hurt!"

Harry stepped in next and stopped whatever Madam Bones was going to say "NO!" he shouted, on his feet "this is too much! Neville's right, Athena just can't be in there because…because if she was then…she'd be…no!"

"Hey," Uncle Ted spoke softly as he stood and pulled Harry into a crushing hug, Harry allowing it so it'd hide his tears "everything's going to be fine. You know Athena," he chuckled "this knight thing isn't going to know what hit it."

Kaylee spoke for the first time "I want to see the research," she told Bones, hands limp in her lap "what your grandfather did. I want to see it for myself," her voice choking up and her eyes brimming with nearly shed tears "I have to see it because that's my baby there and I need to know for myself."

"Agreed," Hermione was rubbing at her wetted cheeks "I want to see it too."

Madam Bones frown deeply "when my grandfather died, my mother donated his whole entire library to Napoleon's National Archive of Magic in Paris, France where her sister was a director. I'm afraid if you want to see his work then you'll have to go there."

Ronald Weasley nodded resolutely "okay, when do we leave?"

***Knight's Squire***

Saturday had been a long day for Minerva McGonagall as it had continued on until Sunday morning. There'd been no time to rest after Saturday morning's breakfast. They'd had to go searching for a very naked Remus Lupin and explain to the man what had happened. McGonagall had never seen a man looked so soul crushed before. Even Severus hadn't had the heart to prod the man in any way.

The DADA professor's resignation had been a dual sword for McGonagall. On one hand she wanted to flay the man alive for attacking her granddaughter and on there she knew that it wasn't exactly his fault for what had happened. He hadn't been in control of the beast and admittedly Athena shouldn't have run. However, throwing blame wasn't going to fix the situation and maybe that's what irked McGonagall the most.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when there was a knock upon her office door. The Scottish witch had retreated there after dealing with Hermione stomping on Lupin's foot. Lupin had been taken to the infirmary to be checked over after his night and half day in the forest without clothes. The four Gryffindors were still under lockdown until Dumbledore and Bones could decide what information they wanted released to the student population and to rest the magical world.

"Come!" McGonagall yelled not having enough energy to care about being proper and answering her door "Amelia," McGonagall wasn't exactly surprised to see the woman "how are you this morning?"

The head of the DMLE sank into the chair opposite of McGonagall's desk and seemed to melt into it "wishing I was twenty years younger when working forty-eight hours straight wasn't as much of a struggle as it is now," the blonde woman admitted with a darkened chuckle (McGonagall was in total agreement) before righting herself in the chair "wanted you to know that the DMLE is working on clearing Sirius's name."

McGonagall looked confused "and?" she asked "I know you, Amelia, you wouldn't be telling me this without a reason. What's that reason?"

Bones sighed and rested an elbow on the arm of her chair so to prop up her head "I know more about the knights than I admitted yesterday," she held up her free hand for peace "I didn't add this bit in because, honestly, I didn't think the children needed to know it."

McGonagall reined her initial anger in "alright, what is it?" she asked as calmly as possible

"There are laws, Wizengamot laws…well, rules pertaining to the knights. The Ministry isn't even three hundred years old," Bones said wearily "and there hasn't been a recorded Knight on the British Isles since the Ministry's founding…"

"But Wizengamot's is older," McGonagall nodded in understanding

Amelia nodded, fighting back a yawn "yep, and it means that Wizengamot's is older than the Ministry but Camelot is so much older Wizengamot's. Camelot's laws ruled the land far longer than Wizengamot's and the Ministry put together. In fact, Wizengamot's was formed just after the kingdom fell in order to keep a semblance of peace throughout British wizardom."

"You look like you could use a good night's rest, friend," McGonagall playfully scowled as she fought off a yawn induced by Amelia's.

"Don't I know it," the blonde woman straightened up and rubbed at her burning eyes with the heels of her hands "sleep will come when I'm done here. I have to be back at the Ministry tomorrow to see what my Aurors were able to get out of Pettigrew and to deal with Fudge. I'm not doing that on no sleep."

"You're more than welcome to use my fireplace to head home," McGonagall offered, thinking of her own comfortable bed waiting just beyond the standing stone's portrait "now, what do these 'rules' say?"

"I don't remember," Bones admitted "I know they pertain to how much political power the knights have and what their standing in Wizengamot's is. To be honest, I never was that interested in them because they were written in Latin. However, I know they're there and they're important and on my to-do list to catch up on."

"Mine now as well," McGonagall sighed, taking her glasses off to rub at the corners of her eyes "was there more or was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No," Bones shook her head "I'm actually worried about when Athena comes back, knight or no, she's going to have to deal with Sirius."

McGonagall stopped what she was doing and snapped hard, green eyes to her blurry friend "what do you mean by that?"

"Sirius being cleared and released from Azkaban would…could, cancel out the deal that Narcissa made with Wizengamot's regarding Athena's ascending to ladyship at her majority," Amelia frowned, shifting in her chair "as he wasn't the one to declare her his heir as it went to her by default, he could disown her and chose a different heir."

McGonagall frowned deeply "why are you worried about this?" the professor was confused "what brought on that line of thought?"

"Something that both Lupin and Snape said," Amelia confessed without hesitation "Sirius wanted Harry to come and live with him, to be Harry's legal guardian. Potter said no but Lupin admitted that even he has a hard time not looking at Potter and seeing James," she shook her head "Remus had to pay attention in class so not to call the boy by his father's name, he's afraid that Sirius is going to not be able to distinguish between the two, that he's going to be obsessed with Harry. Remus told me that Athena doesn't think that Sirius can actually handle being Lord Black and I find it very disturbing that Remus Lupin agreed with her."

McGonagall looked very shocked and disturbed by that revelation "but Sirius can't disown Athena, she's legally his heir. It has been declared by Wizengamot's and backed by Gringotts that Athena is the next Lady Black. There is no legal way he can disown her without someone shouting line theft and getting himself chucked back into Azkaban," McGonagall pointed out "maybe if there was another blood member of the Black family in the UK…he just can't."

"But he can destroy what Andromeda and Athena have worked to build, he can destroy what progress their house has made," Amelia pointed out "which is why I have a meeting set up with Andromeda in the next few days," the woman sighed "I need time to look into the old laws and find a way to keep Andromeda as Black's proxy, so she has more power than him. It was Athena's wish that he not have true power over their house. If this is how I can help her while she's in there then I don't feel useless Minerva."

McGonagall nodded slowly, resting her forearms on her desk "I get it, Amelia but I don't think Athena would be very happy if you compromised your position as DMLE Head in the process," McGonagall eyed the sleep deprived woman "get some sleep before you do anything that could cost you your job for playing favoritism with the houses."

Bones smirked "who'd fault me for wanting to keep a leash on Sirius Black?" she asked "in all seriousness, Minerva…what is that?"

Bones was distracted from what she was going to say when a leather bound journal started to levitate off the desk. The embossed rune and knot work started to glow and fill the room with a tingling light. Both McGonagall and Bones scrambled back away from the desk as the tingling sensation got to the point of making their skin crawl and their teeth itch. Then just as quickly as it started, the light vanished, the tingling sensation dissipated and the journal fell to the desk open to the first page.

"What in the Divine's names?" McGonagall drew her wand, holding it on the now open journal.

Bones's was wide eyed and stepping around her knocked over chair, her own wand drawn "what the name of Merlin's underpants is that!?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the other woman "really?" she asked in teasing belief "Merlin's underpants? Are we five years old again?"

Amelia glared at the professor "you might be if you keep that up, Minerva, I knew a few spells that's make you five years old again…or make you believe you were," she scoffed and jerked her head towards the desk "now what is that!"

McGonagall decided not to push the issue and sighed "that is a journal that Ro and Athena found in Heather Valley. Athena spotted it and brought it back. She took it to Kaylee to get it date and Kaylee figured it to be over two hundred and forty years old," McGonagall explained as she inched closer to poke the tome with her wand "Kaylee gave it to me because it had some heavy rune and knot work to seal and time lock it. It's been sitting on my desk since Christmas. I hadn't been able to open it and decided to set it aside…then I forgot about it with the million other things going on here at Hogwarts."

Amelia frowned and tilted her head questioningly "is that so?" she asked "I mean the finding of the thing," she rolled her eyes "I already know how busy this place gets but why would it open now?"

McGonagall gasped and paled "I don't know but it's addressed to me…"

"What!?" Amelia rushed around the desk to stand beside the professor

There on the front page, in neat cursive handwriting was McGonagall's name with the current date at the top. As the two women read the more drawn each of their expressions became until McGonagall slammed the journal shut and rapidly backed away from the desk.

 _Minerva McGonagall, June the 12_ _th_ _in the year of our lord Nineteen Hundred and Ninety-Four_

 _I am writing this in reverent hope to ease the burden of worry that has been place upon your shoulders. As, I myself, am a mother and a grandmother I would be very grateful that someone would do me the same curiosity if they were to find themselves in the same position that I now find myself in. My name is Emily Lucille Black nee Prescott and I find myself as the guardian to a rather peculiar curiosity; your granddaughter, Athena Cassiopeia Black._

 _Before you disregard this, let me give evidence to let you know that I am not pulling a 'fast one' as Athena would say. I know that you are a professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts and hold a mastery in subject and I know that, while I write this letter in September of 1745 you will be reading it in 1994. I know that you lost family to a creature called Voldemort and that you had a man named Blake Fraser take guardianship of your granddaughter._

 _I know that Athena shattered a whiskey decanter in your office just after she first became an animagus. My husband and youngest son were horrified to learn of the demise of the whiskey and that it came from a frolicking Frenchmen. I believe that Athena may have exaggerated about the Frenchmen._

 _Now that the evidentiary portion of this is over, let me advise you to that which your granddaughter has found herself in…_

"What the hell?" Bones frowned and whirled around when she heard a body hit the floor and found McGonagall passed out. The woman sighed and magicked the slumbering professor onto the couch across the room from them. When Amelia had the Scottish woman comfortable she whispered "well my old friend, it looks like our work is just starting. You sleep and let me handle this."

***H***

Hermione couldn't help but glare at Dumbledore when she and the boys were released from captivity and sent back into the wilds of Hogwarts (Harry's words). They'd been let out just in time to have breakfast with the rest of school that last Monday of term. Gryffindor descended up on them, swallowing them up and demanding to know where they'd been. It was Malcom who realized that Athena wasn't with them.

Malcom's mother hadn't said anything about Athena being missing, Malcom frowned as they were ordered to take their seat by Dumbledore and in fact she hadn't really said anything of what was going on. Hermione watched the frown cover the younger boys face as he sharply looked to the Ravenclaw table, found his sister before looking to where his mother was sitting at the teacher's table.

"Good morning," Dumbledore's voice rang clearly throughout the hall, cutting the chatter of the student body "another year almost gone," the aged wizard started "in two days' time you will be packed up and headed home for the summer break. Before then, I would like to inform you as to why all houses were on lockdown this past weekend. There was an incident on school grounds which required the summoning of the Aurors. I will tell you before you heard it from the newspapers," the man paused, the hall was on edge and Hermione wished the headmaster would get on with it "Sirius Black is an innocent man and was wrongly accused for the crimes of another, Peter Pettigrew. This was why Sirius Black escaped and came here to Hogwarts where Mr. Pettigrew was hiding. Pettigrew has been taken into custody and the host of dementors that assisted in the search for Sirius Black have returned to Azkaban. That is all."

Dumbledore was starting to turn away from his podium when the Weasley twins demanded "WHERE'S ATHENA!"

The headmaster hesitated before turned back, Hermione swore the man sighed heavily as he faced the room again "Miss Black is currently with family during this time of duress."

Hermione snorted, that was technically true. Nym and Uncle Ted had been watching over the statue when Hermione and the boys were shooed out of the infirmary to go to breakfast. Across the way, Hermione caught Draco's inquiring eyes. She gave a small shake of her head and then nodded when the boy mouthed 'council tonight'?

***H***

Getting to the Come and Go room was ridiculously easy, it sort of a sore point with Hermione. For a school that claimed to take student safety seriously they were sure lax on security. How else could you explain how the dozen or so Gryffindors (minus the Holmes twins who were with their family in McGonagall's quarters) sneaking through the halls and not getting caught.

A part of Hermione wished they would get caught. She wanted to argue and fight. That felt better than the constant dread, grief, worry and hopelessness that had plagued her and twisted up her stomach since she'd learned Athena's fate. Hermione had a hard time even eating and deep down she was very grateful to Kreacher who prodded her to eat. The withered elf cooing to her softly that 'Miss Myne needed to eat if she wanted to help Miss Hammy'.

Hermione thought of the little elf as she listened to Harry, Ron and Neville relay all the details of their adventure and what happened to Athena. The bookworm had not the heart to repeat any of it, to give voice to it so to make it real to herself. She was already thinking ahead, how she was going to get to France.

Hermione was determined to go one way or another even if McGonagall had asked them to leave the details up to her. She was brought of her packing plans when Neville nudged her and Hermione found that everyone was looking at her. Hermione could feel the mood of the room as she looked around the table.

It was somber and withdrawn; Angie had her face buried in George's chest with her shoulders trembling. Many were on the edge of tears and Ginny was holding her head in her hands trying to remember how to breathe, Hermione assumed that's what Daphne was whispering in the second year's ear as she rubbed calming circles on Ginny's back. Only Draco and Susan looked appropriately horrified in Hermione's opinion.

"What?" Hermione asked having no idea why Neville had gotten her attention

Cedric cleared his throat and asked "what can we do to help?"

Hermione shrugged "I don't honestly know right now," the Gryffindor admitted shifting in her seat "I know that a handful of us are going to France to do research but I…I don't know what to do beyond that."

"We listen," Draco said as Hermione deflated in her chair "there'll be rumors running about after this," he wiped at his eyes before continuing "the return of Lord Black will have backlash. Who doesn't have an owl?" he asked and then rolled his eyes at the Weasley's "a proper owl and not a feather snitch or one that should be retired?"

"Why?" Annie asked leaning against Luna

"I know a breeder of owls," Draco shrugged as if that were a common place thing "we need to keep in contact with each other and sending owls is less conspicuous than using patroni all the time. I can get an owl for whomever needs one."

Hermione zoned out again as the rest of the council started discussing Draco's offer and whatever else…Hermione really wasn't paying attention anymore. In fact, she stayed in a zoned out state long after the meeting was over and she'd returned her dorm room. One of Athena's elves, maybe, had stripped Athena's bed and had taken her things.

Upon seeing this, Hermione had rushed to her own wardrobe to make sure her pilfered stash of Athena's shirts and hoodies were still there, ignoring the other girls as she went. Tears leaked down Hermione's cheeks in relief as she pulled out Athena's favorite hoodie, her Montrose Magpie one, and pulled it on. Hermione gave into the sobs that threatened her since the start of the ordeal and gave way at the smell of mixture of minty freshness and old books that lingered that. The fragrance that was Athena.

Eloise, Lavender, Fay and Parvati helped Hermione to her bed and curled up with her like they'd done so many times over the course of the year. To them, Hermione poured her heart out about everything she'd refused to at the council meeting. She couldn't help it as she breathed in her girlfriend's comforting scent. Hermione confessed her fear that Athena wasn't coming back.

***H***

Hermione's trunk was packed and ready to go to the train but Hermione wasn't…she wasn't ready to leave Hogwarts. It was early Wednesday morning, the train would be leaving at ten after breakfast and Hermione was sneaking into the infirmary instead of doing one last check over of her part of the dorm. Hermione couldn't leave without…something from the statue of armor. She knew she wouldn't get anything back but there were things she had to say.

Bridget was on duty, in a plush reclining chair, book and steaming cup of tea at hand. Hermione had never really interacted with Athena's aunt but was very thankful when the woman gave her a hug and went to Pompfrey's office to give Hermione some privacy. Teary eyed and with a lump in her throat, Hermione put her hands to the statue's chest.

"I still don't believe that you're in there," the girl whispered to the cold metal "but if you are then, bloody hell, Athena, you need to come back. We need you," she paused to swallow the lump "train to London is leaving today. I wanted to stay but I can't," Hermione let her tears roll down her cheeks unchecked, she didn't want to stop touching the armor "there a chance of an answer to this in France, so that's where I'm going. One way or another, Hammy, I'm going to get you out of there and this is my chance and," Hermione gently leaned her forehead against the armor "I have to leave you do it. I hate this, I hate this so much, Athena. I hate Sirius, without him we wouldn't have been there. I hate Pettigrew because without his cowardice the whole situation wouldn't have arisen and Harry's parents would still be alive. I am so angry at you, Athena and I don't want to be. You left me alone, damn you, you left me alone to figure this out just when I need your beautiful mind the most. When I need you…"

***H***

The somber and quite of the train ride home was only broken twice. Once when Hermione had told the boys why McGonagall had held her back after breakfast that morning before they left…Hermione had decided to drop Muggle Studies when McGonagall had asked for the time-turner back for the summer break. The need to take so many classes didn't seem as overpowering now. She'd go back to a normal schedule keeping Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

The second break not long after Hermione's cabin partners had let their chat about Hermione using the time turner die out. Su Li (who was almost sitting in Neville's lap) thought it was hilarious that the boys had never figured it out when all of Ravenclaw had it figured in the first two weeks of the school year.

It was caused by a bird no bigger than Pig, bouncing off the window to get their attention. Ron caught the thing has he'd had the most experience in handling smaller owls. He'd opened the window and caught the miniature owl in a gentle hold. Crooks ignored the puff ball as it lay panting in Ron's lap after Ron had handed over the letter that had been addressed to Harry.

The boy sighed and shook his head. Hermione waited for him to say what the letter had been about but Harry didn't say. He just folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. Then Harry folded the envelope in half and shoved it down his front pocket, not saying a word as he looked back out the window.

"From Sirius?" Neville asked cautiously

Harry nodded disgruntled before being leapt on by Luna. She'd been sitting across from him and Hermione guessed that the blonde girl hadn't liked Harry's frown. Hermione started up a conversation about Paris in order to drag everyone else's attention away from the couple. She wanted to give them privacy for their whispered conversation.

Hermione shouldn't have been too surprised that Su Li spoke fluent French but was blown away that Neville could as well. The bookworm had just blinked at the Longbottom Heir when he started informing her that his family owned a manor house just outside of the city of Paris. It'd been in their family for over two hundred years.

Su Li was just a nerd. That's how the girl had responded in a flat tone that made Hermione laugh for the first time in days. At least Su Li was accepting of it and it brought to mind first year when Hermione, Athena and Neville had gone home for the Christmas Holiday. She'd never imagine that Su Li would integrate herself in Hermione's group the way the girl had and she was grateful for it.

Arriving at the King's Cross Station was a bit emotional toss up for all them, Hermione noted. There'd already been an emotional burden upon the children and finally getting to see their parents was the proverbial straw. Hermione noticed that her parents weren't that surprised to be rushed and dragged into crushing hugs only to be cried on.

Hermione had thought that she was done with the tears or at least she'd hoped. After what seemed like a long time her parents pulled away and moved to greet Hermione's friends with the same crushing hug that Hermione was getting from Su Li's mother. That was how it went until everyone had been cooed over and welcomed back.

Lady Longbottom spoke to the gathered group of parents and students "I would like to invite you all to Longbottom Manor day after tomorrow for lunch. There are things that need discussed and plans to be made," the formidable woman looked to Hermione and her parents then "I will be sending one of my most trusted elves to bring you round by magical means, mostly a portkey, will that acceptable."

Hermione looked up at her mom who was nodding "it would, Lady Longbottom, thank for thinking of us," the dentist bowed her head before asking "is there anything we can bring food wise?"

Lady Longbottom just grinned and nodded. Apparently the woman was fond of twinkies and Coca-Cola. She never bought them herself but would never pass up the opportunity for them. The Granger parents just smiled and nodded saying they would bring some with them. Hermione had expected a rant about sugar content from the dentists but that didn't happen. They just gathered up Hermione's trunk on a trolley with Crooks cage on top and followed the Uncle Ted and Harry to the parking lot.

***H***

"So," Hermione dad said softly from the front seat "when were you going to tell us that you and Athena were dating?"

"The wedding," Hermione mumbled under her breath before sighing and rising her head away from the window and the passing London traffic "I don't know," she caught her mom looking at her in the review mirror with a skeptic look on her face "really, mum, I swear I don't know. I was going to but it just didn't seem like the kind of thing to be put in a letter."

Her mom nodded "alright, I can agree with that but it would have been nice to have clues dropped in letters leading up to it beyond what your father and I saw whilst you two were home," the woman snorted "I lost twenty quid on you lot."

"What?!" Hermione cried in shock

Mr. Granger snorted with laughter "yep, I said that you girls would get together third year whilst your mum voted for summer hols after."

"How could you make a bet like that!?" Hermione squeaked in dismay, her hands gripping the seatbelt across her chest. Her fingers digging into the strap "why is everyone making bets on Athena and mine love lives?"

Mrs. Granger turned in her seat to look back at her daughter "because, love, you two were so obvious about it. It was overly sweet too, I was worried I'd have to start checking your father and I for cavities."

"Mum…" Hermione groaned

The older woman reached back and playfully smacked Hermione's knee "don't 'mum' me, young lady, I get to tease. I approve of Athena. She is a good egg and we will get her back, just you see," Mrs. Granger promised "can't let my future daughter-in-law get away with no teasing, can I? Oh," the woman had started to turn away from her red-faced daughter and stopped "expect teasing from Andy as well and Nym."

"Which one told?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously, it was probably Nym.

Her mother didn't answer, just winked at her and turned back round. Properly sitting in her seat before asking her husband where they should eat for dinner. Hermione folded her arms across her chest and let out a loud huff, letting her forehead resting against the window.

A small part of her was happy that her parents approved of her relationship with Athena. Hermione had heard and read too many stories about the problems of 'coming out' and what could happen. Now that she thought about it, Hermione felt super lucky to have her parents and that did make her smile.

***H***

It had been a full week after the luncheon at Neville's house that the elected group had been scheduled to leave. Hermione was blown away by the fact that Molly Weasley had let Ron willingly join their excursion. That had been almost as amazing as the monies put up by the Longbottoms, Blacks, McGonagalls and the Clan Li to fund the group for a month in Paris.

As much as this vexed Hermione, it was just one of the many rules laid down before the adults (mainly Molly Weasley) would agree to the trip. The adults had held firm to the rules that had been spelled to a board that would travel with them to France. Hermione had argued for more time but had been denied.

They were only allowed the weekdays to do research between the hours of ten in the morning to closing time at the Archives. Weekends were meant for exploring and being on holiday; Lady Longbottom was very firm on that one. Any arguing with the adults or fighting amongst each other would end the trip right then and there. When it was time to go it was time to go. There would be no compromise on that.

Lady Longbottom would be their official sponsor and chaperone as they'd be staying at Chateau de Longbottom; meant she held the purse coins and got to tell them where they could and couldn't go. The Granger parents were going for two weeks (happily accepting the rules that had been laid down) and would be helping the Longbottom Matriarch herd the child with the help of Uncle Ted, Kaylee and a reluctant Nym. The Auror had wanted to stay at Hogwarts with her mum and McGonagall to watch over the armor and to deal with Sirius.

Hermione had overheard the argument and knew that McGonagall had enough people to watch over the armor, including Blake Fraser (which Hermione found really weird). Nym hadn't been very happy about that and had stormed out of Longbottom Manor after being handed a scroll from Madam Bones. It was orders from Madam Bones and gave Nym the authority to act as an Auror on protection detail on foreign soil. McGonagall had seen Hermione and the two of them had talked about who was going where.

The Holmes were at Hogwarts for the summer, Aunt Andy and Angie (plus the Weasley twins who weren't usually far from Angie's side), a few of the professors had volunteered and there few others that McGonagall hadn't named but had mentioned. This group would free up the others to go to Paris. McGonagall was entrusting Hermione with fact finding mission and Hermione wasn't about to fail.

Joining Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron on their journey was Susan Bones and Su Li. Susan was going because she could get them full access to her great-grandfather's words and Su Li wasn't in Ravenclaw because of her looks (her words) plus her family was paying her way to be there. Ginny hadn't been allowed to go, Luna was off somewhere in the Amazon already, Annie had been radio silent since being picked up at the train station as had Draco and Cedric. Colin was with the Holmes twins for the start of summer.

Daphne had been doing research of her own and…it was then that Hermione realized that the council she advocated for was primarily made up of Gryffindors and her circle of friends. That had given Hermione pause while she'd been packing. Hermione sighed and made a mental note to talk to Susan about fixing that as Susan seemed to be their unspoken leader. That was another thing that Hermione was going to figure out what happened.

As per the plan, Longbottom elves came to collect luggage the night before they were to travel and then the Grangers caught a ride with Ted Tonks and his scowling daughter to the Ministry of Magic. Through connections in Wizengamot's, Hermione's parents had been granted passes so they could enter the Ministry to travel internationally via portkey with Hermione. Otherwise Hermione and her parents would have had to catch a plane or ferry across the channel and arrived hours after the others.

Arthur Weasley had been excited to catch up with the elder Grangers while they waited for everyone else to arrive. It had been a while since they'd talked and Arthur was making good use of his time by asking loads of questions pertaining to the muggle world. He even got himself a dental appointment for when the Grangers returned from holiday. Hermione and Harry were sniggering at the fact that Ron's face was the same color as his hair.

When it was finally time for them to travel, everyone had arrived and Hermione had gotten to meet Su Li's granny (Athena may have been onto something with that woman). Their travel papers (both magical and muggle) had been verified and stamped. Hermione's parents were a little anxious but having traveled via portkey to and from the Longbottoms, they were looking forward to it.

A large hula-hoop had been presented to large group. The rainbow swirled children's toy was just large enough for those going to get a hand on it. Hermione held Nym's hand when the portkey activated at precisely two minutes are eleven, giving them sharp tug to the navel and jerked them out of the United Kingdom.

***H***

Chateau de Longbottom wasn't as extravagant as Hermione thought it was going to be. She was studying the grounds, the crème colored two story house with the navy colored shingles as the rented French Ministry cars pulled up the long white gravel drive way. It was not the first time that Hermione had had to reassess her expectations. She'd had to do that when they arrived in France.

The French Ministry wasn't anything like the British counterpart which was dark and gloomy. No, the French Ministry was filled with natural lights from multiple sets of large windows with the walls done in pale blues with gold accents. The place could have been a work of art in of itself with the murals and numerous elaborately carved banisters and pillars. Hermione absolutely loved the warm, inviting and pleasant feeling the government building had glowed with. It sort of reminded her of pictures from the Palace of Versailles.

Lady Longbottom had paid a little extra for the magically-enchanted-to-fit-all-of-them-in-a-town-car car to take the scenic route through the city to her family's chateau. Hermione was convinced that the woman had gotten a kick out of watching her grandson pointing out different attractions and talking about to them to his eager friends. The bookworm wasn't about to complain at all, she was freaking in France and a day away from much anticipated research.

Once her guests were settled into their rooms, Lady Longbottom called the group to the parlor. There was the hated board with the rules on it and accompanied by another board. The second looked like a times-schedule, a list of who all was there and which house elf would be assigned to them during their stay. There was one for the adults (Gumby), one for the boys (Benji) and one for the girls (Floyd).

"Right," the noblewoman clapped her hands together once she'd done a head count "this is how the next month here is going to go. As today is Wednesday, we will have tomorrow and the day after at the Archives. They are expecting us at nine sharp, first hour will be a tour and their rules and regulations that you lot will be following. Lunch will be taken at noon thirty, no compromise. The Archives close at six and then it's back here for dinner at seven," the woman used her cane to point out where the relevant information was located on the board "breakfast is at eight every morning and you teenagers will be present and dressed," she glared pointedly at her scowling grandson "weekends haven't been planned but I have information for you adults about where to go exploring. The Catacombs are strictly forbidden…why are you raising you hand Weasley?" Lady Longbottom was frowning at the sheepish looking Ron

He slowly lowered his hand as he asked "what-what are the catacombs?"

"They are a maze of underground tombs, Ron," Hermione answered from where she was leaning against her mum's side "they are old mining tunnels that were converted and hold the remains of millions. It's reported to be very easy to get lost down there and never be found again and it's also supposed to be very haunted…"

"And extremely dangerous as it's saturated in dark magicks and home to Merlin only knows," Lady Longbottom added "there are creatures down there that make dementors seem like cute little creatures that you just want to cuddle up to."

Ron paled and gulping as he nodded "off limits, gotcha."

***H***

Hermione couldn't sleep. It wasn't the fact that she was sharing with Su Li and Susan, Hermione was used to being in a dorm setting. Maybe was it the heat, well…it could have been but the Longbottoms used magic to cool their house to a comfortable temperature. Hermione finally decided it was a mixture of racing thoughts and anxiety. She just couldn't lay still and decided that she needed to get up and move about without waking the other girls.

That's how she found herself slipping into the back gardens lit with enchanted fairy lights. There by a marble satyr playing his reed pipes over a small pool of coy fish was Kaylee. The professor had a cup of tea in hand and was staring at a very specific constellation, a lopsided 'W'. Kaylee didn't startle at the sound of Hermione approaching and didn't look exactly surprised to see the pajama clad teen coming towards her.

"What are you doing out of bed, Miss Granger?" Kaylee asked tilting her head questioningly at the approaching teen.

Hermione sighed as she got closer "I couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"Same, just could stop thinking," the history professor patted the seat next to her before asking "did you know that Athena has always had a dislike of her middle name?" Kaylee asked looking back towards the sky and the constellation "she'd argue with me when I was teaching her how to write. Claimed it was too long to be a real name, truth was that she hated writing it."

Hermione sat down next to the professor with a smile on her lips. She could picture Athena as a child, chubby checked, tussled hair and mischievous smirk. Hermione was certain that Athena's face was never clean and her jeans always had holes in the knees.

"What was she like as a child?" Hermione asked

Kaylee was slow to smile as she brought up the memories "she was a perfect little brat who was usually shy until she got to know a person. Then I couldn't get her to be quiet," the woman smirked "she loved to learn and loved asking questions of anyone and everyone we met. Didn't matter the subject, if it caught her attention she would ask," Kaylee chuckled then "she loved to read but hated learning to write."

Hermione nodded "I've seen that trunk she has will all the books in it."

Kaylee patted Hermione on the knee "honey, I don't think you've see the whole of that trunk. Athena's library could put the one at Hogwarts to shame. She probably even has a few tomes on magic that even this Archive we're going to tomorrow doesn't and she's probably forgotten about them."

Hermione blinked several times as she tried to process this "wow, how do I not know this?"

"Athena is very protective of that trunk and it has protective enchantments that could repel a dragon. Everywhere we'd go she had to find a bookshop," Kaylee sipped at her tea "Blake learned the best way to keep Athena occupied or quiet was to give her books. She refused to leave them behind so I found her that trunk in a Turkish flea market. Second best deal I ever made."

"What was the first?" Hermione asked

Kaylee grinned proudly "accepting a caretaker job to a five year old from Minerva McGonagall."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Trigger warning…never used a warning before but I am now because there be death, gore and major violence ahead.**

 **I had to break this chapter up into two parts because it was so long, like 16000 words long. It was a little much, I mean I know I'm challenging myself to longer chapters but that's a little over board. Expect this trigger warning in the future, Trelawney didn't lie at Christmas…there is death and blood in Athena's future.**

 **p.s. I foreshadowed the shit out of this…just saying.**

 **2** **nd** **A/N: so I decided to post this earlier than planned. If you leave a review I will post the second part today because I like hearing from you lovely readers. If not I'll wait till Monday to post. There will scatterings of French and Scottish Gaelic throughout the rest of this story, Google Translate helped. If you want I can add a glossary for the words and their meanings. All ya got to do is ask.**

Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit's Hole: Part One…

I had no idea how I got here. No, seriously I have no idea how I came to be walking down a dirt road in strange clothing that I know are not mine. I've never worn a tunic shirt, full breasted vest and short pants that end at my knees. I don't recognize the brown cloak and also, I'm pretty freaking sure I've never worn hooker boots before. They came up to where the pants ended and I think I'm wearing wool socks too. 

Hell, I'm still trying to figure out where my slight limp in my left leg is coming from. I really want to take of my boot but I don't know if I can get it back on again…if I can get it off in the first place. All I know is that the only things I have that belong to me is my clan broach holding the cloak together, Kaylee's necklace with Hermione's raven and my signet ring. I don't even have my wand and that was what was really freaking me out.

Stopping in the middle of the road, I closed my eyes to try and remember just what the hell-fire happened. Slow and deep breathes draw me into a sense of calm. I remember…a wolf's howl…being scared and running for my life…strange images of a mammoth knight strangling a nightmarish creature and then being grabbed from behind. It clicked then and I remembered everything.

I screamed when someone touched my shoulder, snapping my eyes open and tried to back paddle away from the danger. The shaggy and raggedy man before me caught my arm and kept me from falling. I just gaped at him. He was dressed in full highlander kit, a great tartan wrapped around him in a kilt, sporran, a white caveat, dark wool coat and the funny hat tilted to the side. What really caught my attention was the basket hilted sword that hung from his side and the musket pistol tucked in his belt.

He had a thick but neatly trimmed beard but was very dirty. There was dirt caked to his face that wasn't taken up by his beard. His dark brown eyes were squinted and he looked concerned as he pulled me back to a full standing position. He was shorter than me, solidly built and gave off an intimidating aura. There were four more men astride horseback behind him, a mixture of colors concerning their tartans.

"Are ye daft, lass? Standing in the middle of the road like a loon? What are ye doing, lass?" he asked now confused as well as concerned, man had a very thick accent "are ye by yer-self? What are ye doing in the middle of the road?"

"Ah…" I just blinked at him "I don't know where I am," I confessed trying to reign in the fear I was feeling, left over from the remembering Lupin's attack "I don't know how I got here."

A dark eyebrow went up and he tapped my cloak broach "ya part of Clan Black?" he asked "ye don't sound like yer Scottish."

"I am too Scottish," I snapped "I was born in Castletown. I have just been away…where am I? Who are you?"

"Who are ye?" the man demanded right back

"Athena Black," I answered losing my snappish tone "and I really don't know where I am."

The man nodded and sighed "Murtagh Fraser at yer service, even if ya are dressed funnily," he shook his head "we are just south of Edinburgh. We can take ye there, Mistress Black as that's where yer Clan Chieftain is," he rolled his eyes when I looked at him very confused "Rigel Black?" he asked and I gaped at him "ye know him?"

"Of him," I admitted slowly "this is gonna sound stupid but what's the year?"

There was a look that passed over Murtagh's face that I couldn't read "the year is 1745, what year do ya think tis?"

I whimpered and frowned "not that one."

***A***

Murtagh decided that it was best to take me to Rigel and that I would ride behind him on the roan horse. I ignored the smell wafting off the man because riding meant I wasn't walking on the leg that Lupin tried to rip off of me. That was another thing I was ignoring because I didn't want to think about what the wound was going to look like.

Werewolves can only transmit their virus or whatever when the moon is full and their in wolf-mode. Then it's only through their saliva or bite that it's passed on. So I wasn't worried about being infected and turning next full moon…when the hell ever that was. I was more worried about the fact that werewolves leave behind cursed wounds when they use their claws.

Wounds that never heal right and leave behind wicked scars that never go away. I thought about the armor that had saved me only to entrap me inside of it, swallowing me essentially. Hermione was so going to kill me if Gran didn't beat her to it. Well, that's if I ever figure out how I got here and how to get back from here.

"What are ye thinking, lass?" Murtagh asked looking back over his shoulder at me

I blinked a couple of times before answering "well, I was thinking that I'd really like to go home but I don't know how."

"Where is home?" he asked causally

I shrugged "depends on the time of year," I admitted "either boarding school or back with the parental guardians."

Murtagh snorted and looked back towards the road. He muttered something that sounded like 'nary a straight answer with ye lot' but I couldn't be sure. If that was what he said I was had to wonder what he meant and as I didn't want any more questions, I chose to dismiss it. The man smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks and there was a strong hint of horses. Yea, I turned my focus back to that.

***A***

We'd been on traveling for nearly an hour when I spotted something through the trees. Hey, my hawk vision still works. I frowned and tilted my head in confusion. There were men in red coats gathered at the side of the road. I closed my eyes and shook my head. That couldn't possibly be what I'd seen.

Okay…so I may not believe what's going is actually happening. I mean the pain feels real and Murtagh smells pretty real and rank but seriously? I'm in 1745? No freaking, fracking way. Cause see, I know that time-travel is limited to like five hours with a time turner that Hermione has. Even a true time turner has restrictions…like its buried deep in the heart of the Department of Mysteries.

"Hey, Murtagh…" I called softly

He turned his head back slightly "aye, lass?"

"Are you real?" I asked worriedly "are you…ya know, like really real?"

The Scotsmen sounded confused as he nodded "aye, I am…why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," I whispered as we got closer and closer to where the redcoats were "umm…if this is real then the men waiting in the bushes in redcoats would be bad right?"

Murtagh's jaw came unhinged as he started "aye!" he sputtered "that be really bad!"

He reached for the musket pistol at his belt about the same time that one of the soldiers took the shot. I watched his finger twitch and squeeze the musket's trigger, there was the flash of the spark and I put up my hands about the time the ball left the end of musket, everyone else on his line firing just seconds after he did.

Murtagh let out a cry of surprise and I had to pry my eyes open to see why. There were eight smashed balls floating in midair right in front of Murtagh and myself. I gasped and realized that I'd performed wandless magic. Murtagh's horse reared up as the next volley came through the trees, Murtagh's men were firing back at the same time and spurring their horses into the brush. I watched a wobbling shot streak millimeters from my nose before I was sent off the back of Murtagh's horse.

The Scot swore as I righted myself and the redcoats came out rushing out of the brush obscuring the roadside. First soldier tried to skewer me with the end of his bayoneted musket. Blake's paramilitary training, what there was of it, kicked in and I dodged to side and let the sharp, pointy end go by me. I grabbed the barrel of the gun and shoved backwards sending the stock into the stomach of the solider.

The man let the gun go and I used it as a javelin to impale the back of a redcoat that was about to kill one of Murtagh's men. Probably should have held on to that but I didn't give it much thought as the first redcoat regained himself. He'd drawn a light reddish colored wand with a black swirl going around it and a sliver capped handle while trying to find his breath.

Yeah, not letting scary solider guy have enough breath to start casting at me; or the brainpower to do it non-verbally. I was very thankful of my extra strength when I grabbed the man's wrist, twisting and squeezing painful at the same time. He screamed as his wrist bones made a snapping, grating sound as I yanked his wand out of his hand.

A boot to his chest sent him stumbling backwards and I felt…literally, I felt the wand in my hand give me its allegiance. It felt better in my hand and more attuned to my magic than my own wand did. I didn't get much time to contemplate this as I had to duck under a freaking saber and moved backwards.

I caught the man's wrist as he moved in to run me through the bellybutton, twisting to the side before ramming my knee into the man's groin. He screamed and then let out a little grunt when Murtagh brought his bloodied sword up through the man's chest. Murtagh gave me a strange look as he wrenched his sword free and swung it out in a spray of blood to slit the throat of the redcoat I'd taken the wand from. The soldier grasp at his severed throat, thick red blood slipping through his useless fingers as that same blood spurted out of his mouth when he gasped for air. He feel to his knees, choking on his own bodily liquids.

Over Murtagh's shoulder I saw a redcoat lining up a shot with a musket for Murtagh's back. The shot would have killed Murtagh for sure if I hadn't thrown up another shield. What I didn't see was the British officer who had a pistol pointed at me. My move to save Murtagh also saved me as I moved and took the ball to the shoulder, it would have impacted me mid-chest otherwise. I'm really starting to think my left side is cursed.

It was like being hit by an opposing chaser at full speed or getting hit by a bus. At first it wasn't painful as it knocked me backwards and off my feet. I hit the ground trying to figure out what had happened. It was the shiny wetness and hole in the shoulder of my dark vest that clued me in. I wanted to panic and hyperventilate as the pain blossomed and radiated out but I gritted my teeth staring at the sky as Murtagh shot back at the officer; he'd picked up a pistol somewhere.

"RETREAT!" a deep male voice bellowed through the trees

"THAT'S RIGHT, RUN AWAY YA BLEEDING BASTARDS!" one of Murtagh's men yelled before coming over to knee beside me "are you alright lass?"

"Mentally, physically or emotionally?" I asked right back through gritted teeth, my stomach wanted to rebel "I've never been shot before so I'm lacking the required basis of comparison."

The man snorted with laughter "I think ye'll be just fine, lass, as long as ya stop using the stick thing in yer hand. What is that, anyways?"

"That is a wand, magical wand," I probably shouldn't have said that, the man raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly "took it from a redcoat and now it's mine."

"Right, cause' weirder thing have nary been seen," he said as he helped to sit me up right, my head swarmed "yer gonna be fine and ye aren't gonna turn that thing on us…right?"

I frowned at him "why would I?" I asked "did you give me a reason I don't know about?"

The man shook his head and called out over his shoulder "hey, Murtagh, yer lassie's been shot!" I heard Murtagh swear as he came back out of the woods, he was covered in blood like the rest of his men from the close quarter's fighting "and she's a witch like Jamie's woman."

Murtagh scoffed and slapped the man upside the head "dunna be calling Claire Fraser no wicked names like that, be respectful unless ya be wanting unnatural things to be happin' to yerself," he knelt down and sighed "I have ta be openin' yer vest to peek at that wound, is that alright lass?"

"Can I pass out first?" I asked, opening and closing my eyes slowly to try and get rid of the double images.

"No," Murtagh stated flatly

He was unbuttoning my vest when I asked "wait…did you say Claire Fraser, the doctor?"

Murtagh raised an eyebrow and stopped what he was doing "well, she's a healing woman, ya know her?"

"Maybe…" I whimpered because there was no way it was the same Claire, but I was in the past so anything is possible.

***A***

Murtagh had to reset my shoulder, which really, really, really hurt because the ball as still in my shoulder just under my collar bone. I may have thrown up…on his boots. It wasn't a lot of sick because my stomach was empty so it was mostly bile. Still sucked majorly.

It took a little convincing on my part but I got Murtagh to go collect the satchels of dead soldiers. He didn't want to because only couriers and officers kept the vital information on their persons. I had to explain to him and Rupert McKenzie (he as the one who'd help me to sit up) that the soldiers might be carrying medicines or some other magical stuff that I might find useful.

That made both men uncomfortable but they did so anyways after collecting muskets, pistols, what powder and shot they could find and then gathered the scattered horses the redcoats left behind. They left the bodies of the redcoats off the road a dozen meters or so. I had been watching from the saddle of Murtagh's horse as they'd carried away the man I'd taken my newish wand from.

He couldn't have been older than twenty five with his long red hair drawn back into a pony tail with a black ribbon. The soldier could have been one of the Weasley boys if he'd had a splash of freckles across his face. It was better to look at him than the man I'd speared in the back to save a man named Angus Mhor.

Angus was a giant of a man who I had to look up at to see his face. He'd smiled at me and was the one to help me onto Murtagh's horse. The man even stayed with me whilst Murtagh and the others were out gathering and stashing bodies. He even gave me a semi-clean handkerchief, using it to wipe at my wetted cheeks when I frowned at it.

"Ye'll be alright, lass, Mistress Claire is just up the road a wee bit," Angus promised "she'll get ya fixed up."

I frowned at him "you're not freaking out about the magic stuff?"

He shrugged "I'm Scottish before I'm Catholic," he offered as an explanation "the fairy folk and creatures been around lot longer than God's priests. Still tendrils of the old ways weaved through our people, besides," he leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially "I've a cousin my parents were fosterin' who went ta that magic school, Hogwarts or some such silly name."

I just gaped at the bemused man and seriously did not know how to respond to theat. Angus just leaned away and chuckled. The towering man left for his own horse when Murtagh came back with lead ropes in hand. It was with great skill that Murtagh took his seat in front of me and then we were traveling again.

***A***

Murtagh and his boys kept me awake the whole way back to Edinburg by keeping me talking when all I wanted to do was sleep. I had to wonder about that because I didn't have a head injury and I really wanted to sleep. They made sure that I kept drinking water from someone's canteen and ate a few times, they even wrapped me up in a blanket to stave off the chill.

The water tasted funny and I'm not a fan of the hard roll things but the jerky was pretty good once it was thoroughly chewed enough to swallow. I got pretty snappish with them as it was the early hours of the morning by the time we arrived at a small cluster of cottages on the outskirts of a blurry blob of lights.

Angus and Rupert got me down and walked me to the door behind Murtagh. The windows of the cottage were still well lit and there were voices inside. Murtagh pounded on the door and waited for it to be opened, Rupert and Angus turned us sideways in order to fit through the door.

I was a little confused as to why I was brought to a room filled with men. One of them looked familiar. He was dark headed and had light brown eyes, I feel like I'd seen his face somewhere; he was also the shortest of the lot. The other men, there were five of them in total, just gaped at me.

"Murtagh, what's this?" a tall red-headed man demanded pointing a brace encased hand towards me

"We found this lass upon the road, lost, milord, she called herself Athena Black," Murtagh turned his gaze upon the familiar looking man "she's wearing a Clan Black broach and signet ring."

"And she's shot," I swore I heard a slight slur to my voice, cutting off the familiar looking man "can we please do questions later, doctor now? I've never been shot before but I'm really disliking it…immensely disliking it."

The dark headed man chuckled and nodded "right," he said in resonating baritone "getting shot's not fun."

"You're telling me this now?" I snarked, upset that nobody was moving "where were you a few hours ago when redcoat peoples were popping up out of nowhere with sticks that go bang?"

"I think I'll go get Claire now," the red headed man was smirking "boys, why don't ye put her in a chair."

"Yay, more sitting," I mumbled as Angus and Rupert did just that "at least this seat is stationary and doesn't whiney or sway."

***A***

I honestly to the Great Divines, believe, that at this time I am at the point of hallucinating when a woman named Claire sat knelt down before me while a woman with dirty blonde hair started shooing the men out of the cottage. I gaped at Claire Fraser because she was a carbon copy of the Claire Fraser I met at Ginny's birthday party but like thirty years younger.

"How are you here?" I gaped at her as she started unbuttoning my vest "I met you in 1992!"

Claire frowned at me, pausing a second and flashed a quick glance at the other woman "I have no idea what you mean," she responded when the other woman snapped her gaze up from the basket of medical supplies she was going through "how long ago were you shot?"

I ignored the question "Claire Fraser, married to Jamie Fraser?" I asked trying to get my brain to work properly "know a place named Lollybroch?"

"What is yer name, girl?" the blondish woman asked, she had soft Scottish brogue.

I whimpered as Claire took my vest off, I had to move my arm to help "Athena Black, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and up until a handful of hours ago, I was in 1994 at Hogwarts being chased by my Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor who turned out to be a werewolf," I managed in one breath, Claire looked very confused while the other woman stayed straight faced with a neutral expression "he took a swipe at my leg, cut me, and then there was this statue of armor…I don't know how I got here," I felt myself starting to tear up, this was starting to become overwhelming "I don't know if this is real or not, it feels real and…and I killed some dude with a freaking musket and stole another guy's wand and-and I threw up on Murtagh's boots."

That last bit made both women chuckle with laughter as Claire loosened the laces at the neck of my bloodied shirt, she moved the shirt so she could have access to my shoulder. Claire swore under her breathe and cursed Murtagh and his fellows for not bandaging or cleaning the wound. The other woman stopped Claire as she reached for the medical basket.

"I trust ya, Claire, yer a competent healer and such but," she sighed and drew a deep red wand from the sleeve of her desk "but I can help the lass much better then ye can."

"What?" Claire demanded and shook her head "Emily, there is no such thing as magic that can heal her. I need to use real medicine and remove that ball before the wound becomes enflamed!"

"Wrong," I croaked and then realized what Claire had called the woman "you're Emily Black?" I asked and the blondish woman nodded "you're like my great...several greats grandmother through your son Leo," I stated in astonishment "that is so weird."

Emily snorted and put the tip of her wand to the hole in my shoulder that was oozing blood "this is going to hurt, sorry lass."

Emily hadn't lied. What she did really hurt, she summoned the ball back out of the way it'd gone in. I'm not ashamed to say that screamed before I passed out.

***A***

I woke to the mummer of voices nearby. For a moment I just laid there looking at the sundrenched ceiling of a thatched roof. For one dumb more I tried to figure out why Gryffindor tower had switched roofs…then reality clicked in my brain and I sat straight up in bed. Regretted that decision immediately because my shoulders burned with a kind of soreness that I was overly familiar with. The kind that comes from a magical healing. I groaned and laid back down quickly. Hey, I'd been put into a clean shirt but wasn't wearing pants underneath the blanket.

"Aye," it was Emily chuckling from a comfortable looking chair off to my right "that would be fer the hurtin'," she was mending a shirt with thread and needle "the wound is closed but yer muscles are going to be sore for a day or two, hav' ta wear a sling," she looked over at me then "you are exceptionally well muscled for a lass your age, or any age, why is that?"

"Hawk animagus?" I offered tiredly "sort of became one this past year, I play chaser for Gryffindor's Quidditch team and through circumstances that were not my own, I sort of fell off my broom at over two hundred or so feet…should I be telling you this, can't that disrupt the space-time continuum?"

Emily's look of horrified concern shifted to one of confusion "I dunna know what the _space-time continuum_ is but ya dunna hav' ta worry about messing with time by telling me things, lass," Emily promised "there are reasons why but first, I need you to tell me all about you."

I snorted in dismay "well that hardly seems fair. Who's to say that you'll keep your end of the bargain or I ended up going to back to find that the world is ruled by talking monkeys."

"Talking monkeys?" Emily asked, clearly amused by the notion "fine, lass, I do happen ta know how ye got here but first I need ta confirm that theory so I need ta know about ye."

I sighed and asked "can I at least get something to eat first? This is going to take a while and I haven't really eat in like forever."

Telling Emily my story took the rest of the day once she'd summoned a tartan wearing houself to bring us breakfast. There was breaks for when I needed to relive myself and when our next meal came via happy little elf service. Emily was clearly astonished by the whole thing, growling at times for how Blake treated me and she was very curious about the satchel Hooch and I found in Heather Valley.

I talked about the dementors and the blocks I had with my animagus. Didn't mention the bleeding effects though but pushed through to what happened with Sirius in the Shrieking Shake. Emily was very dismayed to learn that there were only two Blacks left on the British Isles and that Sirius was a jerk.

She listened intently about the bit where the statue of armor had fended off Lupin before yanking me inside it. That was the part where she asked the most questions until I had no more answers. She sighed then, folded up the shirt she'd finished working on hours again before she stood.

"My theory is confirmed," Emily said with a frown "and I am sorry, lass, fer what you've gone through and what you will go through. I can tell ye that ya were brought back here, to this time, by the Knight Statue of Lancelot to see if you are worthy of taking up the title of Sir Lancelot. Yer here ta be tested and I pray to Merlin and God Almighty that ya pass."

I didn't know how to respond to that as I watched Emily leave the small room that I'd been housed in. Talking all day had worn me out and I was still trying to process everything else that had happened. My mind was in a whirlwind as I laid back down and succumb to slumber surprisingly quickly.

***A***

When I woke again I found that I'd slept through the evening and the rest of the night and it as morning again. That little elf, the one in the Black's tartan, named Gobhar…which meant goat in English, as the one to wake me. He'd brought me my clothes, which had been mended and washed.

Gobhar was happy to help me dress. I was very embarrassed that he had to help me with my chest bindings as bras hadn't been invented yet and I wasn't given a corset. Not that I would have worn it, mind you. Only hitch up was when I went to put on my short pants, sort like underwear and frowned at the wide and thick, reddish scars that marred my lower left leg.

"Tis no matter, Mistress," the elf smiled and patted my knee with a warm hand "scars show tha' ya've survived and Mistress Emily has taken care of them."

I blinked at Gobhar "you are very well spoken…I don't mean to be rude but how well an elf speaks…is that based upon who they are attached to?"

Gobhar nodded slowly "aye," the Scottish elf confirmed "Master Rigel likes for his servants, family, to be smart. He asks what is the point of an unteachable servant?"

That was actually a good question but I felt a little uneasy at the detachment it held. Gobhar finished helping me dress in silence and once he was sure that I could stand on my own, he led me to where the familiar dark haired man, Emily, Claire, Murtagh, the tall redheaded man from last night and a burnet boy of about ten were having breakfast.

"Ah, Athena," Emily spotted me first and rose from the table to guide me back to it. She made quick introductions. The dark headed man was Rigel, the redheaded man was Jamie Fraser and the young man was named Fergus but he had a French accent. With introductions out of the way, Emily made me sit before a plate that Claire had filled "eat," the blonde woman poked my shoulder "now, lassie."

I leaned over to her, as I was sitting next to her "can I have my wand back?" I asked softly "I would really like it back."

Before Emily could reply, Rigel cleared his throat and looked to the young boy "tell me, Fergus, do ye know whom ma son is?"

Fergus nodded "yes, milord," the boy seemed eager "would you like me to fetch him?"

Rigel nodded and held up to large silver coins "I would, lad, and these are fer the trouble of locating him. Should be with the rest of my clansmen…"

"To the east," Fergus nodded, his eyes on those coins "I will find him, milord."

Rigel gave the coins to Jamie who pasted them to Fergus, grasping the boy's wrist before adding "stay out of trouble."

The boy nodded and then fled the breakfast table. When he was gone out the door, it was Rigel who produced my new wand. He held it out to me so that I could take the handle of it. I sighed in relief as I took the magical tool, I hadn't realized just how naked I'd felt without it.

I frowned "umm…I'm not sure where to stow it, I normally have a wrist holder."

Rigel chuckled as the others looked interested "stick it in the top of yer boot," Rigel suggested "tis a good place to keep a knife or a secondary wand, if yer of that mind."

"Thanks," I nodded to him as I carefully slid the wand between my sock and boot "so…" I turned my attention back to the adults as I started trying to eat "what's going on?"

"Right," Rigel sighed "well, I have to say that I never expected my squire would be of my own blood, I'm not sure whether ta be proud or worried."

"Worried," I answered for him "usually when I get chosen for something, you should be worried. I have a special sort of luck that runs with a limp."

The redheaded man snorted in amusement "after havin' heard yer storie, lass, I'm likely to agree with that assessment."

I frowned at him "I didn't know that you were a wizard!" well…Brianna had never said to be honest…I think.

"I'm not," Jamie admitted "but I do know about magic, ya ken, just not the kind out of fairytales."

Emily spoke, saying "I hope tis alright that I told them about you, Athena. My husband needed ta know and Claire's circumstances included her into the talks and wherever Mistress Claire goes so does her husband."

"Her circumstances has to do with time travel, doesn't it?" I asked curiously

Claire nodded "though I did not come through a statue of armor like you did," she smiled kindly at me, her English accent was comforting "I came through a ring of standing stones called Craigh na Dun at Inverness."

That name struck a note of familiarity "huh, my Gran has a portrait of those stones covering the porthole into her quarters. I hadn't realized they were actually magical," I frowned and sat back in my chair "but what I don't understand is how the you I've already met was in her…umm…seventies, I think. You gave a wand that you'd gotten in France to my friend Ginny for her eleventh birthday and you gave me a recipe for a hand lotion…that I'm probably going to need again," I frowned and looked down at my still scarred hand.

Claire frowned and narrowed her eyes at me "you know about the wand?" she asked in soft disbelief.

"It would seem," Rigel interjected as I nodded "that fate wanted you here, Athena, you weren't just randomly chosen like many who become squires are."

"I don't understand," I shook my head "how am I a squire and what exactly is going on?"

Rigel drew a deep breath before answering "you are a squire because you are here to learn from me," he said "there are lessons and skills that I need to pass on ta ye so that maybe ye might fulfill the destiny that has been placed upon all of those who've held our title since Camelot fell."

I wrinkled my nose at that "well…that wasn't ominous at all, Pops," I shook my head at him "could you do that revel again without the ridiculous amount of expectations being implicated?"

"I think the first lesson will be about respect," Rigel hummed thoughtfully and I just snorted.

"Good luck with that one," I gave him the thumbs up "I do sarcasm as a defense mechanism…if my grandmother and the headmaster of Hogwarts haven't been able to cure me of that bothersome habit in the three years I've been at Hogwarts then I highly doubt you will be able to. However, I do know how to be respectful, it's the timing that I'm working on."

Emily put a hand on Rigel's shoulder "perhaps we can continue this later but for now, can we please move on? Before Rupert gets here."

Rigel agreed with a cleansing sigh and gave a wave of his hand, producing a small book with a black velvety cover out of thin air "this is yer cover story, fer why yer here," he slid the book towards me, ignoring the astonished looks from Jamie, Claire and a very quiet Murtagh "ye will be the daughter of our middle son, Heracles Bartholomew Black, who left Scotland near twenty years ago bound fer the colonies. He married a native woman of the Mohawk tribe named Kariwase. The book is filled with important information that we've collected from the letters he's sent. We believe this will give explanation as to why ya dunna have a Scottish accent. Leo hasn't been in London long enough to have children your age and Orion is somewhere in the Caribbean playing pirate with some childish name that I'd care not ta repeat," Rigel scowled at that but continued, I gaped at that "doubt ya'd want ta be fathered by a pirate and Rupert is too young."

Pirate might be better than a Death Eater…I left those thoughts and skimmed through the book before looking up from "alright, so I'm from the States-I mean the Colonies," I caught Claire's smirk at the slip up "how did I get here then?"

"Ya hit yer head whilst helping ta load cargo on ta one of Heracles's ships and ya weren't found out until the ship was too far out ta sea ta be turning back," Emily said with a simple wave of her hand, frowning I put a hand up to my imagined head wound could visualize how much that would have hurt "ship's captain is a friend of ours and thought ta bring ya ta Dorcha Clagh Caisteal ta decide what ta do with you, the sea tis not a nice creature this time of year," Emily sighed when she noticed mine and Claire confusion at the Gaelic phrase "it means Dark Stone Castle, the seat of Clan Black," she explain, I'd heard of that place…once "but we happened to be headed this way when the owl arrived…"

"Owl?" Claire frowned

I grinned "think postal system for the magical world. Instead of mailmen in neat uniforms, we have owls. Rarely requires postage and can go around the world…in less than eighty days," I smirked smugly as Claire narrowed her eyes at the book reference, Jules Verne is always good read "I have an Eagle Owl named Gorgo."

Claire raised an eyebrow "you named your bird after the wife of King Leonidas of Sparta?"

I nodded "I did, if she was badass enough to be one of the few women named by Herodotus the Historian then she's badass enough to have an owl named after her. Besides have you seen an eagle owl? Their freaking monsters of the owl world with red eyes…"

"Athena," Emily called, interrupting my rant with a soft smile "now, continuing on…it happens that ye and the captain's most trusted manservant that was escorting you from Newark got separated whilst upon the road which is why Murtagh found ya alone."

"That's rather well thought out," I was impressed by that but it made me wonder, and not for the first time "umm…how long am I going to be here for?" I asked almost not wanting the answer.

Rigel frowned, his brow furling as he answered "fer as long as it takes, lass."

***A***

Rupert was not the Rupert that I was expecting. Apparently the name Rupert is rather popular during this era. The Rupert I got to meet was Rupert Adonis Black, the youngest son of my 'grandparents' and my 'Uncle'. That was going to take some getting used to and I'm exactly happy about that. I'm sure that everyone I've met so far, besides the Redcoats, were charming and nice people but I want to go home.

I hated that Rigel had been lacking or at least, not as forthcoming with the answers as he could have been. All this cryptic crap about lessons and skills bullshit wasn't endearing the man to me. I felt sort of hostile towards the man who I'd been asked to call grandfather; though I might call him grandda just to mess with his sense of formality because he really did tell me that I was to call him 'grandfather'. There might have been a name in Gaelic but I don't remember, forgot it seconds after I was told.

Now, calling Emily, Nana, wasn't a stretch at all. The blonde woman was genially well-meaning and kind. She might have been excited to have a grandchild around even if there were a few generations between us. Nana sort of reminded me of Gran when Gran wasn't all angry at me for something that was probably and most likely my fault. It was comforting.

So, Rupert looking more like his mum than his father was major points towards me like him from the start. He was tallish, about as tall as I am, with wild blonde hair and brown eyes. The man was solidly built for sure but wiry and lean. He was clean shaven and probably in his early twenties, maybe. I don't think I've ever been good at guessing ages. He'd smiled at me and gave me a huge, bone crushing hug before tugging on my ear after depositing the numerous satchels and a couple packs on the table that the boy, Fergus, had helped to bring in.

"So, yer the wee lassie who's ma niece," he grinned brightly, his voice was lighter than Rigel's "seems like ya got my brother's looks but ye make them work better than he does," he teased "I cannae say that the circumstances of our meeting is ta my likin'," Rupert confessed "would hav' been better with the whole family but yer here and safe, nuthin' more could've been asked."

"Murtagh taking a bath could be asked for," I grinned and ducked a roll that Murtagh got chastised for "hey, friends don't throw food at…wait, I've thrown a roll at a friend's head before. You aim is deplorable!"

"That's what ya have ta say?" Murtagh raised an eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest

Jamie smirked and gently elbowed the man "sure she's not yer's?"

"I'm offend by that!" Murtagh and I cried in protest at the same time, even Rigel cracked a smile at that.

With a deep frown my way, Murtagh picked up one of the satchels from the table "remind me why I had ta pick these off of dead redcoats?"

I rolled my eyes at him and gently took the satchel away before opening it "it was so I could see if there was something that could help with my shoulder, which you never finished bandaging by the way, numpty."

Murtagh's eyebrows disappeared in to his head "but did ye die, lass?"

I scowled, pausing in my emptying of the bag to glare at the man; Emily and Rupert had followed my example "have you ever been kicked in the nether region, really hard, by an angry girl to see if any part of you is sensitive."

Murtagh stepped behind Jamie as he said "no need for violence, lassie. See if I help ye again!"

Claire put a gentle hand on my shoulder, chuckling "don't pick on Mister Murtagh too much, Athena, he's not that bad of a man…once you get past the smell."

"Mistress Claire," Murtagh groaned as the man he was hiding behind laughed "dunna ya encourage the lass, she's well enough on her own!"

"Alright," Claire conceded and turned her attention to the laden table "what is all of this then?"

I sighed and started pointing "potions, for what I'm not sure. Those look like spell books of some sort and the purses hold galleons, I think…"

That got Fergus's attention "like Spanish gold?"

I froze and shrugged "well, umm…not really, but kinda like that. See," I reached over and picked up a purse to empty it in my hand "wait…is…can I tell him?" I asked looking to Claire, who looked to Jamie, who nodded.

"Might as well," the man reasoned "the magical cat's out of the bag, so it seems. He'll know about it sooner or later."

"Okay," I just shrugged, not really knowing what he meant by that. I laid each coin out on the table as I explained "so these bronze ones are knuts and it takes 29 of these to make up one of the silver coins. Those are called sickles and it 17 of those to make up one gold galleon."

Fergus frowned "that is strange," he looked up at me "why the odd numbers to make up one of each?"

I frowned right back "my theory is that the idiot in charge of the deciding the system equivalencies was either drunk or on drugs or both at the time."

Rupert snorted and shook his head "ya can thank the goblins for the system, tis based off their maths."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," I nodded as I put the coins back into the purse and tossed it back with the others "they have seriously twisted senses of humor. Morbid and deranged little beasties who have the odd chance of being helpful if they find entertainment in your situation."

Rupert nodded putting an ebony wand with the other three that'd been found so far "sounds about right."

"Wait," Jamie raised a red eyebrow "goblins are real?"

I was going to answer but stopped when Fergus reached out and picked up the ebony wand that Rupert had just laid down. The instant the kid touched the wood, he started giggling and was lit up in a shower of golden light. We all sort of gaped at him as the light draped over his shoulders before vanishing.

Fergus looked up at Jamie "it feels warm, milord, and like it wants me to have it. Can I keep it, milord?"

"Ya kinda have to," I frowned blinking at him "the wand chooses the wizard."

Rupert scoffed "got a wand from an Ollivander, have ye?" he asked sounding curious.

"A wizard?" Fergus frowned "you mean like magic and funny robes? Like some of the men who used to come in to Madam Elise's through the green fire in the fireplaces?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that except by asking "who is Madam Elise?"

"Not important," Jamie said quickly with a nervous chuckle "what do you mean bout the wand and the wizard being chosen?"

Murtagh snorted contemptuously "bunch of superstitious gossip if you ask me," he said as he picked up an oak wand and I groaned when he was showered in golden light, he dropped the wand and stumbled backwards "what in the name of…" he would have kept going but the man trip over his own feet and landed hard on his backside.

"Fergus," I held my arm out to the boy when he looked to me "I think I'm dreaming, care to pinch me?"

He grinned wickedly and pinched in a way that was going to leave a bruise. Chasing the giggling boy out the door was better than listening to Murtagh's decent into some very foul language that even impressed me. I caught Fergus just back round of the house and tickled him into tears before he called for mercy.

The French boy grinned at me when I showed him how to stash his wand inside his vest so that he wouldn't lose it. I was starting to like the little shit until he tried flirting with me, that was not amusing and he learned it quite quickly. He didn't like being caught by the ear and informed that girls nor women found it cute to be flirted with by a ten year old. It was creepy and off putting, he should save it for when he was older.

Rupert saved the young boy when he came to find us and got him out of my clutches. He just shook his head when he found out what Fergus was being taken to task for. Rupert sent Fergus back inside and then informed me that a wand had chosen Claire as well. That wasn't all surprising but now I wanted to go hide somewhere. It was very unsettling for witches and wizards pop up out of nowhere.

When I mentioned how uncomfortable I was with that, Rupert explained "oh, it can be quite common, ye ken. When wee muggle-born bairns get their letters from Hogwarts, their parents can decline which leaves the professor…or the ministry folk now I guess, to go out and bind the bairn's magic and modify their memories," he sighed and leaned up against the house "the quality of the bindings depend upon the person doin' it. Tis usually broken when a wand choses them, would have ta ask a wand maker or someone versed in wand lore as to the reasons why."

I shook my head "I still don't like it," I folded my arms across my chest "makes my magic itch."

Rupert snorted and pushed away from his leaning spot "that's because magic dunna like being bound and repressed. Put shivers down my spine when Murtagh was claimed," he admitted "come along, ma mum is desiring a trip to the market fer ye. Does'ne want people thinkin' we treat our bairns like they were pauper's ilk."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Trigger warning…because there be death, gore and major violence ahead.**

 **This is the second half of Athena's chapter, has some answers and a few questions to be found. Also, my posting plans changed…again. I'm stepping up my schedule a bit because I probably won't be able to after the 15** **th** **for a while because of RL problems.**

 **Happy reading…**

Chapter Three: Down the Rabbit's Hole: Part Two…

It was very annoying that Rupert found my discomfort at Emily and Claire fussing over me amusing. Afternoon had found us deep in the heart of Edinburg's magical shopping district and I have to say it all looks the same as the last time I was here…only the people changed. Actually, that's not reassuring that wizarding fashions hasn't changed in two hundred and some odd years. Made me even more homesick than I already was.

Emily found me an enchanted satchel while she was busy explaining the magical world to Claire. It was when I noticed a small boy playing with wand at one of the shops down the street that I remembered that the statue for underage wizardry hadn't been drafted yet, not till the middle of the 1800's. Wasn't really sure what the meant for me but I didn't get much time to think on it as Emily dragged me by the wrist into a clothing store owned by a member of Clan Black; seems we've always had a hand in textile sales.

The woman who operated the shop was this small and wizened but spry enough to move quickly and keep several needles pulling thread through different projects at the same time. Seonaid Black had, originally, lived in the village of Loch Sgàthan (Lake Mirror) that lay nestled near Clan Black's castle. She'd been a seamstress there before Rigel had helped her expand her business, she even had a shop in Paris run by a daughter.

Seonaid was very excited to learn that she was being trusted with dressing a grandchild of her Chieftain, not so much that it would be in men's clothes but she still gave her best. I got three pairs of sturdy the short pants, three vests of varying colors and three white tunics. They were supposed to be charmed against tearing and staining. The three sets of clothes went into an inside pocket of my satchel along with a complete bed roll (two wool blankets folded into each other) and several pairs of tall socks along with a heavy russet jacket.

Rupert laughed himself out of the shop when I blushed at the mention of underclothes and if I knew how to take care of my monthlies. I tried to go after the man and punch away the laughter but Claire held me in place, she was chuckling at me as well. There was nothing amusing about this conversation.

Before Seonaid would let us leave, she waddled her way towards the back of the shop where another daughter and a granddaughter were hard at work. The woman returned quickly with a heavy brown paper wrapped package that she laid on the nearby table. She took us all by complete shock when she produced a great tartan in Black colors. Told us that it'd belonged to her son but he'd been killed in France doing mercenary work and had been returned by her daughter's husband. Seonaid didn't have any grandsons to give it to, currently, but decided it would be a great honor for a noble Black to have and wear it. Even if it was a girl, the 18 yards of cloth would still keep me warm and protect me against the Scottish weather.

***A***

I wanted to hide after we finally left Seonaid's shop but neither of the women I was with would let me. Claire was having a field day as we made our way through the apothecary shop, where Emily got me a small, complete and portable potion's making kit. Like the first time I'd met the woman she was knee deep in a conversation about healing herbs and methods.

Rupert took pity on me as he snuck me away from the conversation his mum and Claire were having with the apothecary man. First he told me by Edinburg's own Ollivander wand shop; I could see the family resemblance in the jittery middle aged man who materialized out of seemingly nowhere.

Derwyn Ollivander gently accepted my new wand when Rupert asked me to hand it to him for inspection. He looked it over and then looked up to me, intently studying my face before tilting his head to the side in contemplation. The sandy haired man with the inquisitive dark eyes hummed before brandishing my wand to produce a showered of blue sparks that took the shape of humming birds as they drifted down wards. Why is it always humming birds?

"Curious," the man muttered, he had a Welsh tilt to his words "this wand was not originally yours," he looked away from the sparks "but is more firmly in tune with you than any wand I've seen in a very long time. This wand was made by my cousin in London, ten inches of elder yew with the feather of Benu; an Egyptian phoenix," he explained "it is in the middle of yielding and not," Derwyn frowned "what was your first wand, Mistress Black?'

"Eleven inch aspen wood with the core of a feather from a Valkyrie, freely given," I felt a sudden pang of lose as I said convincingly "it was in my mother's possession when I accidently got shipped here."

Derwyn raised an eyebrow as he handed my wand back "a warrior's wand and you've found yourself another one," he said clasping his hands in front of him "those who wield wand of yew are furious protectors and proficient duelers. Often found in the hands of heroes and villain alike," the wand maker shrugged "the Bennu are just as powerful a bird as our own phoenixes but some say they were the special familiars of the pharaohs and blessed by the god Ra to protect all of Egypt. A feather of a Benu is even rarer than a feather from a normal phoenix."

"Look at that, niece," Rupert purred with pride at me, it was weird considering he actually knew where I was really from…but I guess I was still his niece "even magic is trying ta say something about ye. I think yer going ta be just fine here."

I scowled at him as Derwyn looked bemused "in any case," the man hummed happily "your wand is in prime condition, just needs cleaned and polished."

***A***

Emily and Claire caught up with us just outside of the wand shop. She wasn't very happy that Rupert and I had snuck away from them at the apothecary as she'd wanted to hear what Derwny had to say about my wand. The Black matriarch cuffed her son upside the head and led Claire into the wand shop.

Rupert was still rubbing at his head when he stopped us before a little blacksmith's shop that didn't exist in my time. I remember this spot because it was boarded up with a warning that stated the place had been cursed. Fraser had said that it was an unsatisfied customer that happened to be a follower of Grindelwald's.

The basket-hilted sword that I was given was technically called a Scottish broad sword. Rupert had explained to the man what he'd wanted for me and that the order was coming directly from Laird Black. Most of their conversation was in Gaelic but I understood the laird bit and remembered that it was Leo who worked make us English nobles and turn our clan into a Most Noble and Ancient House. More like Wizengamot's was trying posh itself up with the changing times. Of course there was the new restrictions against traditional Scotland that everyone was running away from too. There were a few unwavering hold outs.

I was brought out of my musings when Rupert nudged me with the pommel of a basket hilt. He sighed when I just started at him when he tried to hand to me…Great Divines! He's trying to give me a sword, it was happening and Aunt Andy was nowhere round to say no. I jumped when Rupert sighed and slipped the belt for the sword over my head, sort of like a bandoleer you see the in the moves or a strap to a messenger bag.

"I have a sword," I grinned dumbly "I've wanted one for like three years now and everyone keeps telling me no," Rupert chuckled at me as I held the sword up by the leather sheath to look at the simply decorated guard "they say that being proficient in fencing can make you a better dueler. Gran was teaching me on the weekends but I've nowhere competition worthy."

"Huh," Rupert hummed and shrugged "never thought about it that way but I guess dueling and sword fighting have similar movements," he hummed again before tapping the hilt with what I recognized as a traditional dirk, he was also had a basic camp knife in his other hand "this one right here is consider a Sinclair hilt," he explained "rather basic but has works just fine. The blade is sharpened on both sides, so dunna go playing with it," Rupert warned pointedly "tis a tool and not a toy."

I let the diamond and heart motif hilted sword hang back at my side, thing had to weigh about three pounds with the sheath and the belt around my shoulders "who says I was playing?" I wanted to know.

Rupert just scoffed and held out the dirk "this goes on yer belt, _gairghean_ ," he smirked holding up the yellow handled camp knife "and this one goes in yer boot. Got one of these for ma Elise last year, nice Damascus steel," he grinned as it said it and I had to wonder if the Elise was the same one from Heather Valley "even got her a ring that I plan on giving her soon…why aren't ye putting the dirk on yer belt?"

I'd taken the knives from him and frowned "I don't have belt," I pointed out "I didn't come equipped with that piece of inventory."

Rupert just blinked at me before he started laughing and patted me on the shoulder "well, _gairghean_ , looks like we're gonna hav' ta get that piece of inventory now won't we?"

"What does _gairghean_ mean?" I asked as he turned me round and headed for the nearest clothing store.

"It means niece," he explained "if you wanted you could call me _brathair-athar_ which is uncle…" the man went on a long winded lesson about his native language whilst on the way to buy me a belt…and gloves too, I finally membered those when a cold wind blew through the shopping district.

***A***

My hand was killing me by the time we made it back to the cottage where the Blacks had taken up residence. I had traitorous thing stuffed into a glove and shoved under my arm pit to try and protect it. Rupert hadn't noticed as he was trying to tell me something about a group he called 'Men-at-Arms' but it had witches as well…I really wasn't paying attention.

Once inside the cottage, I raced towards the crackling fire and nearly stuck my hand directly into the flames. The sudden heat made me grit my teeth, the two contrasts made me want to whimper. Emily and Claire, who were at the table nearby with Fergus chatting about something took noticed of me when Fergus spoke up.

"You're going to burn yourself," he pointed out coming to stand beside me "shouldn't stand so close, milady, didn't they teach you that in the Colonies."

I chuckled darkly "kid, I've already burned my hand and it doesn't like the cold," I tried not to grow at him.

"What?!" Claire was instantly by my side pulling my hand towards her, I'm not sure she heard everything I'd said "why didn't you say you were hurt!" she demanded ripping my glove off, the woman scowled at the scarring she found "how long ago did you do this?"

I shrugged, staring at the hammer and sickle that was very visible "going on two years? Happened before I started second year and I'm supposed to be going into my fourth year," I looked up at the concerned woman "it was seriously bad and not even magic could fully heal it."

Emily was there now as well "that'd be because magic caused it," she pointed out "need to enchant some wrappings as well as gloves I see," Nana (I'm trying to think of the woman as my grandmother and its spotty) heaved a sighed "do they still teach enchanting at Hogwarts?" I shook my head "well, looks like another thing on our list."

Claire watched Nana turn and head out of the room, I heard her calling for Gobhar, when Nana was out of sight Claire asked as she was rubbing my hand between hers "you said I gave you a lotion recipe? Do you remember what was in it?"

I closed my eyes tightly "there was mint oil, beeswax, some other oil and something else," I opened my eyes and admitted "Jubilee makes it for me religiously and won't let me do it for myself. The houself is very pushy sometimes."

"What's a houself, milady?" Fergus asked tugging on the bottom of my vest

I frowned at him "please call me Athena, not milady, please," I implored of the child, he looked hesitant "or Miss Black works too."

"Alright, milady," he nodded, I groaned at that "but what is a houself?"

Rupert chuckled as he called from across the room "they're a magical creature who live to serve, no taller than bairn of six years maybe and have floppy ears."

"Oh, so that's what that thing was that was running around the kitchen this morning," Fergus nodded "thought I was still dreaming."

***A***

The wrappings that Emily-Nana …damn, NANA…came back with were strips of cloth that had been embroidered with Celtic knots and Nordic runes. Reminded me of the journal thing Kaylee and I had found inside the satchel. Nana sat me down and was showing me how to wrap them as Claire was picking her brain about the lotion.

It was a simple wrap like one would use for a bandage. Cover the palm but leave the fingers and thumb free without cutting off the feeling or compromising movement. I grinned as the heated material eased the last of the pain from my flesh, completing the task that Claire had started. Nana showed me a simple to tie off the ends so none of it would come free, she chided me a little for asking if I was allowed to perform magic outside of school. She called it a ridiculous notion and that I was, in fact, allowed and encouraged to use magic.

After that was done, Nana gave me four more sets of wrappings and sent me on my way. I found a place by the fire to sit and read the book I'd been given about my supposed 'parents' and to look over a spell book I'd nicked off the table this morning. Evening was falling and I had no idea what else I was supposed to be doing or where I was to go. The little book about Heracles was very informative and the other seemed like a standard issue book of offensive combat spells.

***A***

I spelt on a makeshift bed in the living room that night, near the fire, as the room I had been in had been given back to Jamie and Claire. Apparent Jamie was a laird or something. That was alright, I guess, was weird that I woke up with Fergus cuddle up to my side and mumbling in French. He'd gotten cold during the night and I was warm.

Rigel had waken me with a soft kick to my leg and told me to get up. He eyed my wrapped hand but didn't question it as he waited for me to put my boots back on and put away my two heavy blankets as Fergus was up and stoking the fire blearily. When Rigel deemed I was ready to go, sword in place and the knitted cap he'd tossed at me drawn down over my ears, I followed him out into the barely lit misty morning.

September is cold any year in Scotland. I shouldn't have expected anything else but I wasn't really thinking as I stumbled after the quick moving Chieftain. He led me to a gathering of little tents and a large group of people moving around a campfire trying to warm up and start their day. One of them was Rupert.

When Rupert say us approaching, he left the side of a pretty red-haired woman with bright blue eyes and splash of freckles. She was wearing clothing similar to mine but had a green and soft yellow checkered tartan with thin red lines wrapped around herself. Rupert had been holding her hand before he'd left her to hurry over to us.

He greeted his father in Gaelic and glanced towards me questioningly. Rigel followed his gaze before he grabbed the shoulder of my jacket and shoved me towards the group of people behind Rupert. I stumbled but kept my feet, Rigel growled at me when I came back at him.

"I don't care who you are," I snarled at the intimating man almost standing nose to nose with him, my temper getting the better of me. Considering the circumstances I'm surprised I haven't snapped sooner "shove me again and we are going to have serious problems. If a homicidal megalomaniac who started a ten year war doesn't scare me, what chance do you have?"

Rigel didn't flinch and didn't move as all conversation behind us died immediately "step back, lass."

"You going to shove me again, old man?" I demanded clenching my fists

Still Rigel held himself in a calm demeanor "I said, step back," he stated firmly "obey yer laird, now!"

I held his gaze and chuckled as I stepped back "only because I want to go home," I told him "you're my ticket to there, shove me again though and I'll find my own passage home after I punch you in the face. May not be a fight I'll win but hey, I don't like being shoved round."

The noble growled before turning his gaze to his son "the lass is yer responsibility now, see that she's trained ta fight and use that sword and wand of hers. Dunna give her a gauntlet, she has ta earn that," he looked back at me and away from Rupert's stunned astonishment "ye live or ya die by what yer willing ta learn."

With that he turned and walked away. Rupert came to stand beside me and blinked several times at the retreating figure of his father. He hummed thoughtful at the shrinking figure before knocking shoulders with me.

"You are most certainly Heracles's daughter," he muttered "hav' ta be because Leo never showed that much gall nor backbone," Rupert sighed, his thumbs hooked on his belt and turned to properly face me "well, then _gairghean_ , welcome to the camp of the Black clansmen, temporary home to our Men-and-Women-at-Arms…" he chuckled "there was a vote last night, we had ta change the name. Good thing we didn't order a standard with our name on it, all that embroidery work would have been wasted," he smiled when I laughed at that "now, why dunna come and met ma friends."

There were eighteen of these Men-and-Women-at-Arms, Rupert included. Four women and the rest were men and not all were from Scotland. Each wore a shiny leather and metal vambrace on their left forearm that was engraved with a twisty, turn-y and knotted up Celtic dragon circled round three large golden crowns with diamond shapes at the center that were stacked in a pyramid format. According to my hand, they were all heavily enchanted too.

Rupert smiled at me when I asked if the lone bit of armor was enchanted. He promised to tell me all about it after introductions were finished and we'd had a breakfast of porridge and raisins. I was proud of myself that I didn't gape nor act any weirder than I already had when Rupert introduced me to his intended, Elise…Elliot. She was the red-headed woman Rupert had been standing beside when Rigel and I had arrived.

A little bit of my heart seized in protest at the adoring looks of love the pair were shooting at each other. I knew what lay in Elise's future after Heather Valley. To ignore that I turned towards were a soft probing thought coming from across the fire that was trying to sneak past my Great Wall of China. I frowned at the brunette woman with the steel colored eyes and a noticeable gap between her front teeth.

"That's rude," I told her and she grinned, pulling back her mental probe "not even properly introduced and you're literally trying to pick my brain. I'm not impressed."

"Oh, but I am," the woman called with a Welsh tilt "not many would have noticed my gleaning of their surface thoughts," she was dressed like Elise and I but without a tartan, she had a heavy grey cloak instead. The woman was carefully studying me as she left her place and came over "you've an amazing mental defense, I'm Branwen Cooper, and who are you?" she spoke all in one breath.

"As a person?" I asked and the woman chuckled as she shook her head

"Your name, _gwalch gwirion_ ," she countered leaning on a tall, heavily carved staffed that she'd summoned. I knew that last bit sounded like Welsh but I didn't know what it meant.

I sighed and glanced around that the interested men and women, I have a bow of my head "I am Athena Black, daughter of Heracles Black of Clan Black and I where I'm from we still get stuck using long, useless titles to introduce ourselves," that earned a few chuckles "so, what's next?"

***A***

I was quite surprised to learn that I knew several of the names of the 'paladins' (that's what they called themselves and Rupert protested every time) such as Longbottom, Greengrass and McMillian. Lesser sons not in line to inherit anything more than some coin. I learned this while we were feed breakfast.

Branwen dusting some reddish powder with golden flakes over mine when I'd been turned away, she just grinned when I frowned at it. The woman nudged me again and promised that it'd make the porridge taste better. It was her own special mixture and would mimic a flavor that I, personally, would find appealing. The porridge tasted like bananas.

"Our Branwen here could be a potion's master," Elise grinned as hummed over my food "if she ever decided it was more than just another piece of paper. Hard ta believe she was Slytherin's princess."

I froze at that and frowned "Slytherin?" I looked to the young woman sitting next to me.

"Hogwarts has four houses," Branwen explained as if I knew nothing about the school "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin; each named after the four founders of Hogwarts. Each have their own qualities they seek after and Slytherin seeks for those who are ambitious, cunning and resourceful and tend to find themselves in leadership roles," she smiled then and asked "I know that Ilvermorny is much like Hogwarts, four houses. What house were you in?"

"Ahh…Thunderbird," I sputtered automatically…thank you, Kaylee! Without her this response would have failed, Kaylee was a Thunderbird "we like adventurers and such. Thunderbirds are supposed to be soulful but I've never really understand that part, though I do like poetry so that's something."

"What about the other houses?" Bradley Longbottom asked "they named after creatures as well?"

I nodded "they are, there's the Horned Serpent, Wampus…cat like thing and the Pukwudgie. Soul, mind, heart and body," Kaylee was so getting something shiny and pretty when I get home, especially because even Rupert looked to have bought my explanation.

***A***

Training was weird and it freaked me out because the wooden training blade that Rupert created felt natural in my hand. Using it was like déjà vu or a half-remembered dream, it felt like I already knew what to do and Crowley Greengrass was just reminding me.

Each clash of wooden blades. Each deflecting maneuver and counter attack. My body seemed to already know how to move and I was just along for the ride. Just because it was familiar didn't mean I knew what I was doing.

I wasn't perfect by any means, I did still wind up with bruises that Rupert got chided for by Nana when she and Claire came to check on me that evening before dinner. Nana had whispered to me that it was because of my connection to the knights who'd come before me through the armor I was technically in. Every knight, if they tried and concentrated hard enough, could remember the lives and knowledge of every knight who'd come before them.

Not sure I liked that idea and stored it away for another day as Claire was rubbing her newly made batch of mint lotion into the palm of my hand. Claire had been rather proud of herself that she'd spelled away the tie binding my wrapping all by herself once Nana showed her how to do it. Then she'd watched Nana help the blisters and hot spots on my hand to heal and promote the start of calluses.

I was so worn out by the events of the day that I started to nod off after dinner, which was very delicious rabbit stew, even though Rupert had some lessons about something…I didn't care. Exhaustion had hit me hard. Branwen saved me, she and Elise kept me awake long enough to finish eating and then spirited me off to the tent they shared. Which, mind-blowingly, was bigger on the inside.

The tiny little tent that would have had both women squashed in there was spacious enough for two trunks, two beds and a small magicked camp stove that didn't produce smoke. Elise conjured me a little cot and I was deposited into. I starting to doze off when Branwen started tugging on my boots. Both women hissed when they saw the scarring on my leg.

"What?" I tried to sit up

Elise shoved me back down "what did ya do ta yer leg, little one?"

I flopped back down "werewolf," I huffed out and held out my satchel to the woman "blankets, in there, please, thank you," I'm not sure if either of them caught it before I let go and rolled onto my side.

***A***

The next morning as I was stretching out sore muscles after being woken by Branwen, I heard Rupert tell his 'paladins' that Edinburg was officially ours. There might have been something about the castle but I didn't hear him because I'd noticed that Jamie, Claire, Murtagh and Fergus were fixing saddlebags to already saddled horses.

Did this mean they were leaving? If I remembered right, Prestonpans was next on history's chessboard of battles. Were they off to join back up with the Prince; I knew he wasn't here and that he'd be there for when the battle started. Rupert sighed as he came to stand next to me.

"Laird Fraser and his band are moving on today to rejoin the Prince like we will be doing the day after tomorrow," he informed me causally "Da has tomorrow as one last day to gather as many men before we move on as well."

"Sounds fun," I frowned and folded my arms across my chest

Rupert snorted "no, it doesn't but tis what we have ta do. Not what yer going ta be doing when we get there," he turned towards me "yer ta be with mother if we run into government troops. Ye'll not be fighting this go round, there are plenty of us who have experience; ye'll stay behind and help with the wounded."

I looked over at him "I have no issue with that, whatsoever."

The man said nothing as he directed me back towards the campfire where Branwen tugged me down beside her and started asking about my skills in potions class. She dusted more of that red powder before passing the pouch around and excitedly decided that she was kidnapping me for the morning when I told her that I was actually passing the class. Branwen wanted to teach me how to make a proper healing potion.

There had been a disturbing lack of potions in my satchel and I didn't have any belt pouches for the carrying of more potions. That was something that she and Elise had decided needed to be changed. They were taking me back into Edinburg during the lunch back and Rupert meekly handed over his coin pouch after Elise prodded him. He was muttering to himself that Heracles was going to owe him and that a visit to Gringotts was in order so I could have my own coin.

Seems that Rupert had taken all the money we'd taken off the redcoats and gave it to Jamie and Claire. That wasn't exactly a bad thing but it did leave me relying on Rupert for finical aid and that didn't feel right to me. However, it was funny to see Rupert parted from his purse in such a way.

***A***

I'm not sure I like Branwen's way of teaching, it reminds me too much of Hermione and Snape. Very informative, little bit of a rant but so very grouchy when I make a simple mistake and added the ingredient at the wrong step turning the potion blue instead of green and basically ruining the whole batch in my tiny little cauldron. Branwen scathing look as she made the potion inert so she could vanish it was enough to overwhelm my fraying nerves on edge because it reminded me so much of Hermione.

Stepping back from the table we were working at I told them I'd be right back and then shocked them all by leaping into the air, not very far, but still enough to shift and get a few enough flaps in to get airborne. I just needed to get away because everything felt too real right then. Missing Hermione was too much. I had been able so far to keep that in check.

I'd told myself this was just another trip like so many I'd taken with Fraser and Kaylee when I was a kid. This was no different, there was a thing needed doing and then I could go home. I guess becoming my hawk was a way to prevent a panic attack which I hadn't had since Christmas second year, I think. It would be nice to continue that record.

The city of Edinburg looked so much different from the air. It was freaky to me to not see modern day things like skyscrapers, cars, planes in the sky, power lines, fast food chains or even something as simple as paved roads. Instead it was all basically wooden houses, cobbled streets, lots and lots of smoking chimneys. My anchor was Edinburg Castle looking the same as it always had, there were a few things missing but whatever. It was still the castle.

At least I felt loads better when I swung back round towards the shrinking sea of tents. There was a gathering at the 'paladins' area and Nana looked quite proud of me when I shifted before landing rather gracefully beside her. Then she frowned and grabbed my face.

"Why are yer eyes green?" she demanded curious, moving my face about so she could look at them better.

"Cause they came that way?" I offered a little confused "you'd really have to talk to my parents if you want more information on the subject."

Nana scowled " _gòrach leanabh!_ " and lightly slapped me "I mean why are they not the color of a hawks?" she wanted to know "ye must have gone through the bleeding effect."

"Oh, right…well, that's a bit of fancy transfiguration inside my brain so that I can stand having the vision of a hawk," I shrugged as I answered, geez…ask the right question and be answered "did have three weeks of tortuous headaches, I think it was that long. I just knew it was hell."

"Is that normal?" Jamie asked pointing between me and the sky "can all wizards transform in-ta animals?"

"Yes," I nodded as Nana released me "with enough determination and willingness, it's possible. There's even a process specially dedicated to, just never do it the way I did it."

Branwen frowned, she took had grabbed ahold of my face and was inspecting my eyes "colonies not use mandrake leaves?"

"I was knocked off a broom whilst two hundred or so feet in the air," I deadpanned "my magic took the simplest route to save me. Saying that hurt is like saying a cannon is a sling and pebble."

"A broom?" the tall man asked in disbelief.

I nodded, Branwen's hands going with me "yep, a broom, a very nice broom that's now at the bottom of a lake on a mermaid's wall."

Jamie thought about that for a moment before shaking his head and walking away, quickly. Nana snickered at the big fleeing man and informed me we were going shopping again. I wasn't allowed to sneak off this time because that's how we'd missed getting things the day before. Branwen grinned and gently slapped my cheeks before telling me to cheer up and called me that thing in Welsh again, _gwalch gwirion_.

***A***

The next three days, after Claire's lot left, seemed to drag on for forever. There was the shopping, the training, me getting voted out of having my own tent because Elise and Branwen had adopted me and the mini-lessons that all of the paladins seemed almost too eager for me to have. Then there was the grey dapple mare that Nana presented me with and told me the horse was mine to keep. I named her Spot despite all the names Nana was suggesting in Gaelic.

Then there was the riding of Spot. When I'd first arrived and had ridden behind Murtagh I was more focused on the radiating pain from my shoulder, the wooziness of losing blood and how foul smelling Murtagh had been to consider how uncomfortable it was. Riding hurt and the saddle was seriously uncomfortable after a long while.

I mentioned this to Rupert after we'd left Edinburg and informed him it'd been years since I'd ridden a horse. It would have been with the Amazons and then that was all done bareback. Rupert nodded thoughtfully and then grinned. I still had the great tartan in my satchel, Rupert was going to show me how to wear it.

He assured me that, whilst it was uncommon for women to wear them as kilts, women still wore them because it was a covering and warm. Pants weren't tabooed when wearing a kilt and neither was short pants (underwear/bloomers…whatever). He'd show me once we caught up with the main branch of the army outside of Prestonpans. I was going to learn how to pleat a kilt because it added much needed cushioning to a saddle.

Prince Charles's camp was still buzzing late that evening on the 19th of September, just two days away from battle. I wanted to hide but Rupert informed me I had to take care of Spot first. That was done with the help of an eager Fergus and a happy Branwen. Both were a little suspicious that I didn't know how as Heracles was rumored to a legend with horses. That gene missed my branch of the family tree.

***A***

Nana was very…protective…of me after arriving at Prince Charles's camp. The only time she have me physically in her sights was when she was helping Claire to prepare a makeshift hospital, then I was being watched over by one of the Black clanswomen who'd joined the camp's train. Claudia Black was a cousin of 'ours' through Rigel's younger brother and lived in Loch Sgàthan; straight backed, strong handed, hair in tight and meticulously detailed braids and was very opinioned about the way I was holding my sword during training.

Rupert looked a little frightened but powerless to stop anything when Claudia pushed Crowley out of the little training circle we'd formed and took his wooden blade. Then the demanding woman attacked me and it was all I could do to fend her off. That eerie sense that I'd wielded a sword before came back full force but it wasn't enough and I found myself face down in the dirt. Chest heaving, covered in sweat with sting and abused patches of flesh all over my body and Claudia's voice telling me it was a good start.

I may have whimpered when she told Rupert she'd take my swordswoman whatever from here on out. Bloody cowards, those Paladins, they let her do it. Claudia made me get up but she was somewhat kind about it. She kept me in the ring until my arms were laden and Nana was glaring at her. Claudia just shrugged and gave the wooden blade back to Crowley before wondering off.

Nana made me sleep in the cottage that was being shared by the Blacks, Longbottoms and Frasers that night. Slept by the fire again with Fergus right there beside me again. I wondered if this was what having younger siblings truly felt like. Nope…no nostalgic memories needed of Angie and the Weasley twins right now…just no.

Sleep only came easy because Claudia had wiped me out and then came looking for me the next day. Branwen gave me some metallic yellow potion that was supposed to ease my sore muscles as I ate breakfast with the Paladins (I could really get used to not calling them by Rupert's preferred name). It worked, I'm happy to say, and I wish I knew where to find the recipe for it.

The potion lingered even after a whole day with Claudia whilst the Jacobite generals made their plans to get at General Cope across the marshlands. Rumor that I heard during breaks was there was a trail or something to get past the sodden ground. I probably should have paid more attention but trying to catch my breath was my priority. Quidditch and my hawk had given me great strength but stamina was lacking.

***A***

I was going to kill Fergus. It was thanks to him that I was really regretting not listening to Rupert's passing of information to his Paladins. I was really on the verge of freaking the hell out as I jogged behind the ten year old boy in line with a thousand Scots in tunics and kilts (I'm sure the girls were wearing pants at least) in near total silence down that trail to the far east of Cope's position.

This had begun when we'd all gone to bed early. The army was to be getting up around four in the morning so to make the hike to surprise Cope's dragoons and infantry at the first light of dawn. I did feel bad that I'd be staying behind and was secretly thankful for it because I know my limitations.

I am a fourteen year old kid who had almost no experience in this type of thing; a fourteen year old who is already repressing the redcoat I speared in the back. He's not dead, he's just permanently sleeping…that's it. There was no way that I wanted to kill people the way that Murtagh had. Just the thought of it made my stomach twist in unnatural fashions. I didn't want to be a part of that. At freaking all! Nana and Claire had been trying to prepare me for what was to come in their hospital the next day.

So when Fergus tripped over me following Laird Longbottom out of the cottage, I was caught off guard. I'd been in a heavy sleep and dreaming of home, Christmas dancing to be precise. Fergus had tried to hush me, as he shut the door behind him. My still groggy brain had noted his lack of jacket and vest and registered the long kitchen knife? It'd been in his hand…what?

It had been the chill that had made me keep my boots on and I scowled when my sword belt caught on a large stump of wood, pulling my sword free. I glared groggily at the abandoned sword sheath and belt and told it to go fuck itself, before I stumbled for the door. Outside, I wished I'd remembered to grab my jacket as I'd been using it for a pillow.

"Fergus!" I growled catching up with the boy fairly quickly as we were swept along with grim faced men "what are you doing!" I hissed lowly

"Shush," he hissed back "I'm going to fight like milord."

I tried to grab him but lost him in the sea of quickly jogging men. There was a painful stitch when I caught the little shite two hours later. I need to work out more because that stamina thing is important.

When I got to Fergus the morning sun was just coming up with the very, very thick mist that you could have cut with a knife. He was in line with the others and I had to wonder what kind of men would let a boy stand beside them for battle. I was startled by the 'Highlander's Cry', their combined roars were overwhelming and almost caused me to trip and almost skewer myself with my own sword. That allowed the slippery little rat to get away and join the charge at the very startled and confused redcoat camp.

***A***

History states that the Battle of Prestonpans only lasted some ten minutes but I found in situations like this where adrenaline is running high, ten minutes is an eternity. I had to fight to find Fergus in the mist. Claudia's harsh words echoed in my head and that sense of déjà vu worked on me as I slashed my way through frightened redcoat soldiers.

There were tears in my eyes for the lives I'd taken and blood on my blade when I found Fergus struggling against a man twice his size. Fergus was trying to keep himself from being bayoneted whilst trying to stab the man in return. The little conflict was broken up when I slammed bodily into the solider.

He stumbled sideways and cry out when a stinging hex zapped his shoulder, it was weird to hold my wand in my left hand but I had to. I didn't know how to use my sword with my left hand, not that I truly knew how to use it at all. Like most happenings in my life; I shouldn't be here at all. I felt like throwing up when I slashed the man's throat, severing his artery in a shower of blood that stained my already bloody white tunic.

I grabbed Fergus by the arm and then swore loudly "FUCK FERGUS!" while dropping to my knees and clutching at my face.

The boy had turned and slashed at me with the kitchen knife. He'd caught me about an inch away from the corner of my mouth on the left side, the cursed side, and had almost gone all the way through my cheek. The knife had been sharp and had cut easily, blood running thickly through the fingers of my wrapped hand.

"Athena," Fergus gasped in horror at what he'd done and dropped the knife "I thought you were a redcoat, I am sorry."

Growling, I picked up my wand, holding it gently in my teeth as I harshly grabbed Fergus's arm and shoved him down under the bed of an overturned wagon that'd held sacks of spilling grain. Thinking back to my fight against teenage-angst-Riddle, I strengthen the wood with a spell so that not even artillery could puncture it and prepared myself to defend Fergus's position.

There was nothing I could do about the blood running down my chin and neck, I didn't have the skill for it nor had I those potions that Branwen had brewed for me. Facial and head wounds and bleed profusely because the blood vessels aren't buried under layers of fat or muscles like other parts of the body. I knew this and I knew that I could power through the pain of it.

My greatest strength here would be my dueling experience. If I could keep them at bay and not let them get close then I wasn't relying on truly limited skills that I hadn't even been practicing for a complete week. I used ice spears, stinging hexes and that spear transfiguration one of Fraser's and Flitwick's lavation that head me hearing Hermione's voice for enunciation (swish and flick). Granted I was throwing more than rocks at Riddle's head but it worked.

Claudia found us then when the random shelling started. Someone had found their guns because artillery was falling all around us. She was covered in blood and so enraged that I could feel it in her magic wafting off her person. It was tangible like when a child preformed accidental magic. I shrank before her and closed my eyes in fear when the woman wrapped a hand around my throat.

All round us in the mist and burning powder were the echoing shouts of pain, rage, sabers and swords clashing, men dying and horses screaming in fear but my whole focus was on her. On the hand squeezing my neck none too gently and her face nearly pressed to mine.

"What are ye doing here?" she demanded for a second time in a low and dangerous voice, the first had been in Gaelic.

I trembled in terror and meekly sputtered out "pro-protecting Fergus, he wouldn't go-go back to the cottage and-and-and I could stop him in time."

Claudia didn't let go as she stepped back and looked towards the wagon behind me. I choked when the woman's grip tightened when she saw Fergus where he was hiding. She looked back to me, grasping at her hand, my sword and wand forgotten on the ground. Her eyes flicked to my slashed face and with a coldness that intensified my shivering, she slowly put her wand to the bottom and uttered something.

I screamed, as much as I could lacking the air that I was, when the cut started to heal itself. Claudia made it hurt and she was making sure that it was leaving a scar. I could feel the bump of it with my tongue where Fergus's blade had nearly gone through. Claudia snarled when she as finished, letting me go to crumple to the ground.

"Pick up yer sword and wand, lass," she commanded, steel in her voice "this fight is not over."

***A***

As quickly as the battle started it was over with a Highland Cry of victory. Finally free to do so, I threw up just behind the wagon. Down on my knees with my stomach bile going into a burned out crater were artillery had hit not inches away from Fergus's little fortress. Claudia sent a summons to Rupert and Rigel, it was little sparkly birds made of purple light.

Then the woman was dragging me to my feet. Sword and wand were shoved back into my hands. Rupert was the first to arrive with a group of paladins in tow. He paled and looked like death boiled over when Claudia had shoved me and Fergus towards him. Children were not to be on the battlefield, she growled and then stalked off.

Rigel was there next and got shoulder checked by the woman, she was quickly forgotten in light of myself. He didn't scold me or yell once I'd managed, with Fergus's shameful self, to tell him exactly what we were doing there. The man had just nodded and gently tried to fix what Claudia had done.

It reopened the wound, partially and started me bleeding again, he pressed a conjured handkerchief to the wound. Then he ordered Rupert to get me to the hospital or to his wife, whichever we encountered first. Rupert wished me luck and then left to finish with the aftermath of the battle.

A teary eyed Branwen took my wand from my shaking hand, cleaned it off and stuck it back in my boot. Elise took my dirk from Fergus (which I didn't know he had) and re-sheathed it for me before taking my sword. I thanked her with a nod and cried when Rupert apparated us away from the battlefield to the outskirts of the camp.

Nana was horrified when she caught sight of us. Rupert holding the handkerchief in place and me holding on to him to walk because my knees keep trying to give way. She deep into a rant in Gaelic as she pulled us into their hospital and sat me down on a barrel. There she paused her rant to demand to know what happened as she pulled the bandage away.

Her scowl deepened when Rupert retold my story. Nana shook her head and let her shoulders shag. She gently held my chin and kissed my forehead. There as a promise of a talking later before the woman went to work.

She cleaned the wound that her husband had reopened and healed it again. There wasn't much she could do for the scarring, that was permanent now. Lastly she lathered the long healed cut in a sticky yellow colored salve to cover the fact that it had been healed. When that was done, she quickly checked the rest of my blood and gore checked person. The cuts that were found were healed to leave no trace they'd been there.

She left me there with Rupert to keep me propped up and helping me to sip from a water-skin. I was still trembling, this time from the fading adrenaline and the fact that I hadn't eat at all since last night. We watched as the injured started pouring in.

Rupert McKenzie was brought in by Angus and Murtagh, Jamie helping another man. Murtagh noticed me as Claire rushed to help the unconscious Rupert McKenzie, Murtagh wondered over to us and another got the story from Rupert Black (too many Ruperts in the room). The Fraser clansmen clasped forearms with me and told me that if I ever needed anything than he was my man. There was no way to ever thank me for having protected Fergus's life.

***A***

Then the Prince arrived after some of the Jacobites and the redcoats had literally bet on a pissing contest. All because Claire was worried about internal damage to her husband and asked him to pee in a jar. The Prince had entered the little hospital just as Jamie, thankfully having is back to the room, had started to fill the jar from however many paces he was away from it.

The Prince was nothing like the wax statue they had in the Culloden museum, expect for the way he was dressed. Stately red tartan, fancy little cap and powdered wig. In real life he was sorter than perceived, about as tall as Claire was. He was a little more waxen in complexion and his accent was nasally like it was a mixture or he'd spent too much time abroad.

He made a rather nice speech about how we were all 'one people under his domain'. If he was the rightful heir to the throne; depending upon how it was looked at, then he was right. Scotland and England had been unified in like 1707 and thus making all British subjects. I was thinking about this when I felt Rupert, my Rupert, nudge me and say at the same time.

"Please forgive her, your highness, ma niece has never experienced war before," he was saying "she wouldn't have been there but fer ta protect a young boy who wanted ta prove himself ta his laird and yourself, Your Royal Highness," Rupert sounded proud about that, me protecting part "she tried ta bring the boy back but they found themselves in the thick of battle. One of our kinsmen found them on the battlefield when battle was almost over. Athena had killed a number of men who came near wee Fergus Fraser."

The Prince turned his softened but commanding gaze towards me and saw that I was now aware of him "is this true, milady?" he asked in a kindly manner, non-threatening. I nodded and tried to respond but could only whimper "no, do not speak if it hurts," Prince Charles stopped my attempts with a wave of his hand, he then straightened up and said "if I but had a hundred more like you then we'd win this war in but a day," he smiled before pulling a small ring from his pinky, it was simple and gold with a small emerald set into the center "a reward for bravery," he said simply, his hands warm as he caught my trembling ones "it was given to me by an Italian Contessa while I was in Rome, treat it well."

I nodded quickly and slowly closed my hand around the ring. It wasn't every day that a Prince gave me something shiny and I wasn't about to lose it neither. Prince Charles smiled and then left after one more look around the room. I liked him, even if his foolishness ended this cause very tragically.

Angus Mhor died and I watched helplessly not long after Prince Charles was gone. The tall, gentle giant who'd looked after men when I'd arrived mere days ago was dead. He'd had internal bleeding after getting tossed about by an exploding shell from the artillery; he knew he'd been hurt but wanted Rupert McKenzie taken care of first. The image of him spewing thick, dark blood out of his mouth as he went into shock felt like it was burned into my retinas; the curses of good eyesight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: next chapter should be posted on Wednesday, it'll be back to Athena. Who, by the way, has turned out to have a lot longer chapters than Hermione. That means that it'll be another two parter.**

… **I don't own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Four: Napoleon's Archives…

Hermione woke to the sounds of birds coming through the window and Kreacher shaking her foot. The elderly elf had shown up the night before to check up on his mistress's friends and asked if he could stay for the week. Lady Longbottom had frowned before nodding and giving her acceptance to the little creature. It baffled Hermione because there were already elves assigned to them but the bookworm was grateful, however. For Kreacher to be there it felt like there was a bit of Athena close by.

One thing that assuredly felt strange for Hermione, in amidst all the other warring emotions she was going through, was the fact that she wasn't wearing her school uniform. Sure there were times when she got to wear her normal clothes when she was at school but it was a weekday. Weekdays meant uniform, not jeans and one of Athena's pilfered Auror training shirts.

The blue sleeves were a bit longer than Hermione's arms were and so the cuff was bunched up around Hermione's wrist. Hermione noticed that Su Li was giving her an inquisitorial look as she kept glancing at the shirt. No doubt the Ravenclaw had seen it before on Athena.

Neither girl said anything as they finished putting their shoes on and headed down for breakfast. Su Li automatically took a seat next to a bleary eyed Neville and kissed the boy's cheek, causing said boy to blush and his grandmother to smirk. Now that, Augusta Longbottom actually liking the brash and temperamental Ravenclaw who defiantly stood up to her, that was something nobody was expecting. Hermione wondered if Neville wasn't secretly hoping that his grandmother would drive the girl away.

It was cute, in a way. Hermione had heard Su Li discussing Neville with Susan the night before. Susan was baffled by the attraction. The Hufflepuff thought her friend might have wanted more of a romantic challenge or someone who's IQ was on par with her own. Su Li had shook her head and said…

"I've been flirting with Longbottom since before Christmas," she'd snorted "he is a challenge and I'm going to break him. He's steadfast and not so quick to anger, I like that. He also likes plants and pretty much has the best grades in herbology; a field of study that I sorely lack in despite my family's vast enterprise of apothecaries," Su Li shrugged "plus he's tall and cute in a dopy oblivious way that makes me want to wrap him up in protection wards and hide away to hide him from the cruelness of the world."

Hermione had to admire that Su Li had thought out her liking for the Longbottom heir. Girl knew why she liked him and able to give reason more than 'I just do'. She also liked the fact that paying attention to Su Li chase the hesitant and girl-shy boy kept her mind off of worrying about Athena and the searing ghost pain in her chest that happened any time she thought of the younger girl.

With a sigh and keeping an ear out for Su Li's inexperienced flirting, Hermione thanked Kreacher for the plate of food he'd put before her. The wrinkly elf smiled at her and accepted the bit of fruit Hermione had offered to share with him because they both knew it was Athena's favorite. Hermione didn't notice the bittersweet tear that Kreacher was wiping away from his eyes as he hopped back towards the kitchen.

***H***

Getting to Napoleon's Archive was much easier than Hermione had pictured it was going to be. Hermione had expected a rented van or something of that nature. Instead, they took the floo after a twenty minute lesson in how to properly pronounce the Archive's name in French. Poor Ron was sure he was going to end up in Russia or Greece; Uncle Ted held his hand and walked him through the fire so to make sure he'd get there.

Hermione rapture at the sheer beauty that was the entrance hall of the Archives was ruined when she heard her father ask excitedly if he could have another go at the green flames. The bookworm rolled her eyes and turned to look at her normally professional father bouncing on the tips of his toes with a grin splitting his face. Her mother had a little more decorum but looked just as eager.

It was then that Hermione realized this was her parents first time using the floo. Hermione felt bad about that. She'd hardly spoken to her parents, or anyone really, and it put a lead weight of guilt into her stomach. With a deprecating sigh, Hermione hurried over and hugged her mother hoping the contact would make up for the pitiful way she'd been acting.

"This place is amazing," Mrs. Granger grinned looking around at the highly decorated room "sort of feel like we've stepped through time to the start of the romantic era. Look at the detail in the molding."

"That is because this building was constructed before ze fall of King Louie the XVI," a soft musical voice called, a quick look showed it belonged to one of the most beautiful women that Hermione had ever seen "when Emperor Napoleon started his reconstruction, he had a great fondness for this building and chose it to store the great works of knowledge he had saved at ze end of ze Great Terror."

The woman would have been an even five and a half feet tall without her heels, Hermione decided. Her lustrous blonde hair was twisted up to the right side of her head in a complicated style that would have made hairstylists weep for the glory of it. The woman's face looked like it had been molded by that hands of Aphrodite herself and her shimmering blue eyes were gems made out of the sky.

Hermione frowned and shook her head, quickly dispelling the effect the woman in the tailored green business suit was having on her. It felt like Hermione was becoming enamored by the unnamed woman, like she could quickly become Hermione's most favorite woman in the world. Realization struck Hermione then, Athena had told her about this sensation from her trips to the Paris shopping district.

"You're a Veela," Hermione gasped in wonder at the woman.

The woman nodded, happily grinning "oui," she nodded "'ow did you guess? 'ave you encountered some of my sisters already?"

Hermione shook her head as Lady Longbottom grumbled behind her and smacked somebody, "no, but my girlfriend has, she told was describing her shopping experiences," there were two grunts that sounded like Neville and Ron "but," Hermione frowned, ignoring the boys' pain "I didn't feel like she described."

The woman shrugged "that is because most of ze Veela who work Rue de Nicolas are unmated. I have found my mate so my thrall, it changed," she sort of explained, leaning Hermione with more questions "my name is Apolline Delacour and I am one of ze volunteer directors of Les Archives Nationales de Napoléon de la Magie. I will show you to ze Bones Collection and its curator Madame Darcy Bones. This way…"

***H***

Hermione was not the only one who was blown away by the collection hall for Susan's great-grandfather. It had two stories for the original portion and took up a whole wing of its own for additional works donated to the collection. Hermione could almost feel the history and the power of the tomes settling onto her shoulders. As sure as the place smelled of old books and lemon wood polish. There was a clinging silence to the place that Hermione could not bring herself to break and had to stow away the many questions that tumbled through her head.

A quick look to her friends showed they'd been affected by the place as well. Apolline had a small, knowing quirk to her painted lips and made the group jump a little when she spoke. She called to them to keep falling and led them to a conference like room with windows for a wall and a door.

The conference room was large on the inside and could easily fit a group twice as large as Hermione's without crowding. In addition to the long table and cushy chairs, the room sported push and comfortable sitting chairs, several coffee tables. The white walls turned a soft russet color and Bach tinkled gently and low through the room upon the door closing behind the volunteer director.

Already seated in the room next to a chalk board was a white haired woman who looked an elderly version of Madam Bones. Hermione had to admit that the Bones family did age gracefully and that Susan was lucky for it. Darcy Bones was still a very handsome woman with gleaming eyes and a strong body.

Her voice was a bit gravely but pleasant to listen too. She had waited until they were all sitting down with Apolline standing at the end of the table. Madame Bones eyed each of the young teens who sat before her and then nodded as if she'd decided something. The woman winked at Susan before she'd started speaking.

"My name is Darcy Bones, this was my father's collection and you will not be allow to touch the original material. All works that will be available for you will come from a Gemini duplicate," she explained, quickly cutting off protest "some of the pieces here are so rare they are the only ones left in existence or are the only ones ever to be printed," she then tapped the board with a yellowish wand and writing started to appear "rules are thus, you will not enter the stacks to select the tomes you want to read. As the library had been catalogued and cross-referenced I have created a list of works that pertain to the subject you are here about," the woman's voice was firm and unwavering "any cross-referenced material can be obtained from a library assistant in office across the hall. Make sure to have the name of the tome you're reading written down so a duplicate can be summoned again if the spell wears off."

Madame Bones glared once more around the room until she'd received the nods of understanding she required. Once she had them, she tapped the board again. More writing appeared in the same eloquent cursive as before.

"There is to be no food here but a re-closeable water bottle is allow. We're not worried about stains or spills but lingering food orders," Madame Bones explained "there is a dining hall on the floor above the Reception. We do not provide food services but Madame Delacour did have an announcement on that."

Apolline nodded when all eyes turned to her "oui, my 'usband has offered to cater to your group from his restaurant Café de la Petite Sorcière. He is willing to do it free of charge."

"Why?" Susan frowned and jumped when her great-aunt cleared her throat loudly "I mean, that is gracious of him but why is he willing to do that?"

Apolline hummed happily "ze man 'as 'is reasons but ze food is quite good and 'e likes to feed people."

Lady Longbottom narrowed her eyes at the Frenchwoman "alright then, if it won't hurt his business any."

Apolline just shrugged "I am a member for ze Ministry, foreign relations, I take foreign dignitaries there all ze time. Some of them would rather stay and eat than return to their embassies and order from it all ze time," the woman sound a little smug at that "feeding a bunch of _adolescents affamès_ for a month is nothing."

"You may regret that," Uncle Ted chuckled looking at Harry, Neville and Ron "I've seen them eat and it's not cheap."

***H***

The short week felt like a waste to Hermione. They'd just been really getting into the material when Friday ended and the weekend was there. Hermione tried to enjoy the time with her parents as they happily flittered their way around the City of Lights. She really did try to stamp down the frustration and the other emotions that turned dangerously in her stomach.

Hermione's parents seemed to understand that and were gently encouraging her to enjoy herself. It'd been decided that they'd hit the big attractions first and then dive into the Parisian goodness the next weekend and then pop over to the magical side of Paris. The plan was written on the board at the manor.

Getting to see the Eiffel Tower and the many museums was fun and educational but that spark just wasn't there for Hermione. Though, getting to see Su Li drag Neville about by the hand was pretty entertaining. Hermione had even spent most of her 'allowance' she and the others had been granted for the weekend at the various gift shops with Nym's help.

That Sunday was spent visiting old churches and peaceful cemeteries. It had been Mrs. Granger's suggestion. While the Granger parents were church-goers, mostly, they thought it would be a unique experience for the teens. A difference sort of serene peacefulness than that of the Archives and a different historical weight. Hermione found herself feeling lighter and more peaceful afterwards; she actually sleep that night without dreams or heartburn.

***H***

That next week started to ease the burden for Hermione as she lost herself to the books and the pages and pages of notes she'd taken. The teens had settled quickly into a routine. Getting up at seven, a run around the grounds with Nym barking at them about fitness for an hour and then breakfast. After breakfast they'd go through the floo to meet with Apolline before she'd head off to the ministry; she'd always lead them back to the conference room and answer Hermione's million questions about France's policy for magical creatures.

After that, the adults would draw straws and the loser would stay with the teens while the others went out to spend time elsewhere. Susan had protested this but Lady Longbottom shut her down quickly, by sticking her tongue out at the girl and dragging the Granger parents away, both of whom were waving goodbye to their daughter. Uncle Ted had just smirked at his daughter and followed the other three adults, Kaylee had stayed behind with her nose in a book.

The rest of the morning would be spent reading, taking notes and randomly waking Ronald up when he's snoring got too loud. At lunch, in the dining hall they'd have wax paper wrapped toasted sandwiches with some sort of fizzy orange drink and seasoned chips. There they'd compare notes of what they'd found. Writing it all down on a board so they weren't getting duplicate bits of info or letting it get lost.

Slowly, a picture of history started to emerge. Hermione wasn't sure that it was reassuring. Bones had been pretty spot on in her short description of the knights, they had been created by Merlin and there were seven of them, they did take 'squires' or potentials to take up the title of the knight the armor had belonged to. That much was agreed upon by several different sources from three different countries.

They were sitting at the lunch table when Su Li started poking at their board with her wand, using little bits of magic to make a dragon of ink fly over a castle on fire as the girl said "Camelot wickedly bites Merlin's ballocks!" she poked the board harder, the dragon attacked a village "rose up from nothing all because Arthur pulled some sword from the stone that wasn't even Excalibur, boring and lame. Then, depending upon who you ask, old Artie is either a hero or a villain, guess he lived long enough. Had Merlin make Camelot's laws supreme by tying them to the land, binding them in earth magic."

"What does that even mean?" Ron asked frowning at his sandwich "and what's in this, it tastes funny!"

"That would be crab meat," Nym sighed and explained "by tying the laws to the land it means that they are absolute. You can't go against them if they are enforced. Think of them like a ward. When the ward is activated you can't get through but it it's just there you can still pass through but you know it's there. Does that make sense?"

"But how does that make it right?" Neville asked "can't that be that be used for tranny or T-Rex or something?"

Hermione, Nym and Harry snorted back laughter as Harry shook his head "mate, a T-Rex is a dinosaur, we saw it last Saturday at the Museum of Natural History?" he offered but Neville just looked frowned "big head and little arms…"

"Oh, right," Neville nodded "how was that supposed to be scary again?"

"You know," Nym bit at her lower lip "I'm really hoping that some muggle-born third year next year gets a dinosaur as a patronus because that would be the greatest thing ever! Can you picture the look on McG's face or Flitwick's?"

"Ole Wick would have a heart attack," Su Li grinned "can we go back the museum? I want to get more books about the dinosaurs so I can show them to the younger years, _I need to make this happen_!"

"Down killer," Nym called softly, leaned across the table to whisper conspiratorially "I like Flitwick, but I will help as long as I get to see the memory of it."

"As a teacher of Hogwarts," Kaylee interjected looking up from her yellow legal pad "I'm not hearing any of this dinosaur talk," she looked at her students pointedly with a raised eyebrow "none of it… _compris_?"

"Oui," Ron wrinkled his nose " _je comprends_ ," he'd been picking up French rather quickly to everyone's surprise, even his "umm…Professor, you should probably plug your ears, eh?"

"Or," Kaylee smirked at the boy as the others tried to rein in their mirth "you could go back to talking about Camelot, right? Has anyone found anything about the fall of Camelot?"

Susan raised her hand up a bit "I did but it was weird. The book I was reading rambled about how Camelot broke away from the muggle world and then fell to darkness as the knights retreated to their secret hall to protect…something. There was something about a group they believed was responsible but keep changing the name."

"That is because ze group go by many names," Apolline Delacour sighed as she sat down beside Kaylee " _bonjour à tous_ ," she called "how lunch is?"

"It's crabby," Ron smirked at his own joke before taking another bite, he grossed them out all by talking with his mouth full "'s oof!"

Nym winched "Ronald, that's disgusting, don't talk with your mouthful," she chided and looked to the obviously uncomfortable newcomer "it is good, they'res eating it, teenagers can be so picky."

Apolline smirked as she looked away from the puffy cheeked Weasley boy "my daughter Fleur is very picky, especially about clothes," she made a sound of exasperation "she refuses to go shopping with me, says I am old," Apolline rolled her eyes "I expect better of my younger _fille, tellement mieux_! She will be starting at Beauxbatons this year," Apolline grinned "there is a wand maker not too far from where we live who makes custom wands. Gabrielle is very much excited about that. She is thinking she will get a Veela hair core wand but," Apolline sighed and waved her hand dismissively "I think my mother is correctly thinking that Gabrielle will attract ze different creatures for she does have a way with them," the woman sighed again and shrugged "forgive me, my daughters are my joy to talk about. What have you found for your quest?"

Kaylee glared at Su Li until the girl stopped poking the board and making the dragon eat the villagers that were on fire "well, I am curious about what you said when you arrived, about this group that took down Camelot."

Delacour shrugged "oui, most scholars have called them The Fallen ones," she hummed thoughtfully " _y rhai wedi syrthio,_ in Welsh, _Les Tombès_ by us French, _na feadhainn a thuit_ by the Scottish folk, but…" she shrugged "if you find ze old works, ze muggles who wrote about Arthur, there is not much of their writings anymore. Much was lost or destroyed but they are called ze Champions of Rheged. They very much hatred of Arthur and his city," Apolline sighed "ze Archives once had these works but they vanished when ze Nazis held Paris."

"And it was these Champions who felled the city?" Susan asked, resting her chin on her propped up fist "they have anything to do with the knights."

"Maybe," Apolline shook her head "I know not, I only know that much because my mother has a photographic memory. I took her position as a director when she retired. She used to tell me stories. Some of our ancestors were familiar with the Last Knight, Lancelot, I think, in Scotland when ze Pretender tried his rebellion," she smiled "they were twins who'd gone to find a seer, ooh…I think her name was Terlenny…or some such thing."

"Trelawney?" Hermione offered with a frowned

Apolline grinned " _Oui_ that is it. She was hiding in Scotland having been driven from Ireland, too much ruckus with ze muggles. My however-many-greats grandsire, Henri Delacour and his sister Zoeè meet ze knight when ze were running from redcoats," the woman chuckled "they called ze knight _'Yeux Verts_ '. Never mentioned her name in any of their writings but _c'est le vie_. They did not stay long there with ze Pretender marching about."

"Do you know what the purpose of the knights are?" Hermione asked curiously

Apolline shook her head "sadly, _non_ , however I could loan my daughters to you for help in finding out. They know of the city and how to read some ze tomes in old French and you can help them with their English. Deal, _oui_?"

***Knight's Squire***

Andromeda Tonks could not believe what she'd just read. In fact, she'd had to read the whole thing twice before the words started sinking. The third time was to get the full scope of what Emily Black had written. She looked up from the book and frowned, snapping the leather thing shit and tossing it onto Minerva McGonagall's kitchenette's small table.

Minerva looked weary, her long ebony locks were not up in their usual tight bun and Andy could traces of Athena there in the woman. Andy had to wonder if the transfiguration professor had slept since this all started. The answer to that was probably…very little; but then again, Andy wasn't sleeping all that well either.

"So, Athena had to learn these lessons in order to come home?" Andy frowned and Minerva sighed, slowly nodding "what the hell was the lesson of Prestonpans? Dodging some brat's knife?"

"No," Minerva shook her head "Emily stated that it was the lesson that sometimes we have to fight even if we don't want to or we don't feel ready too. Athena probably didn't think twice before going after that boy," she snorted and rose from her desk, going over to the shelf of decanters and chose the one that she'd repaired after Athena had destroyed it. Minerva had never left it sitting on her end table again after that, she mused to herself as she pour herself and Andy a dram "I'm not sure which parent she got that from, the lack of self-preservation. Seen it her first year when she went to save Potter, Granger and Weasley. She wasn't exactly friends with them at the time, either."

"Thanks," Andy expected the drink, took a healthy sip and relished in the burn "she actually met Prince Charles Stuart? And was given recognition, what the actual hell?!"

Minerva shrugged "it was not uncommon for muggle women to fight in battle; plus it was a different time back then for the muggles as well. He would not have thought it out of place with the explanation given. I'm not sure him encouraging her was 'in-character' but I know that Athena would have prized that ring greatly."

Andy frowned "she would have, yes," she sighed and drained the last of her drink before admitting "I think that we can actually hear Athena getting hurt. Danny and I were on Statue Duty last night when Athena screamed bloody murder near morning. Liked to have scared the life out of us," the Tonks woman gritted her teeth as she put the glass on the table and shook her head "though, considering what I read, it could have been…"

Andy was interrupted when Minerva's personal fireplace roared greenish life and out strode Amelia Bones. The woman was in her official ministry robes but looked like she'd had a long day already given how rumpled the woman looked, Amelia Bones was a stickler for looking prim and proper. Amelia took a look round and then snorted when she caught sight of the whiskey glasses on the table. She shook her head as she made her way over to the seated woman as she vanished the soot and ash from her clothes.

"Little early for the drinking, isn't?" she asked, easing herself down into the third chair at the table carefully and sighed in relief once she was fully sitting "my feet are killing me, I've been standing all days. Merlin, I miss being twenty."

"You were a bitch at twenty, please don't go back," Minerva pleaded and the three women descended into much needed laughter "what brings you here, Amelia?" Minerva asked once her giggling hysteria had ended.

Amelia sighed away her laughter and drew a packet of papers from the inside of her papers "well, just ruin the moment but here, this is official papers from this morning's closed Wizengamot's meeting. Peter Pettigrew spilled his guts last night, in the sense that he told us everything. Confessed to the mass murder that Sirius was accused," she passed the papers to Andy "he's being offered a deal."

Andy raised an eyebrow before looking at the papers "you do realized that he's not in the UK, right?"

Amelia just snorted "he'll be back, he won't stay away from the Potter boy," she said reaching out to steal Minerva's untouched glass, the Scotswoman glared death at her "thanks for that letter by the way. I can imagine that Potter wasn't too happy about considering how upset he was before term ended."

"You're charging him with being an unregistered animagus?" Andy choked out and looked wide eyed at the ministry official "he'll never come back if you start with that…"

"Keep reading, Tonks," Amelia growled sipping from the stolen whiskey "there's more."

Andy sighed and went back to reading. She tossed the papers onto the table before she was even done. Andromeda Tonks neè Black had already had enough of reading today, she was done with it. She snatched up her empty glass and quick marched to refill it.

"Six months of see a mind healer…Andy stays proxy because he's on probation for the unregistered animagus," Minerva snorted in amusement and looked over at the DMLE head "why do I get the feeling that this keeps true lordship power out of his hands and you had something to do with it?"

Amelia scoffed and downed the whiskey, what was left of it "I wish I'd masterminded this, no this was drafted by Lords Greengrass and Burrows. Old and new nobles working together; never thought I'd see the day," Amelia grinned at that "keep reading, they deny Sirius custody of Harry because the boy is in a stable household with a mother and father figure. All of Wizengamot's was uneasy to but the Boy-Who-Lived with an unstable former prisoner of Azkaban, even if we put him there unjustly. Malfoy pushed for Sirius to go back to Azkaban because of all the trouble he's caused."

"Lu-Lu knows his days married to my sister are numbered and when Sirius annuls their marriage, Cissy gets to take Draco with her and he becomes a Black," Andy grinned darkly "father put that their marriage contract. If a Lord or Lady Black were to annul the marriage then Cissy gets to keep half of what's in Malfoy's personal vaults and any issues between them become Blacks. Whilst father and Aunt Walburga were alive it kept Lu-Lu in check. Then they both died and Sirius became Lord Black because Athena was up for either of her parent's titles. Being in Azkaban limited Sirius's powers and I can't do anything as Proxy."

"I was wondering why Malfoy was so insistent Azkaban," Amelia chuckled "now, how are we getting Sirius back to England?"

"Harry," Minerva sighed heavily wishing she'd gotten to drink the whiskey she'd pour for herself "get him to write a letter asking Sirius to come back. Sirius has been cleared and it's safe."

Amelia just shrugged "might work, I'll have to check into that," she grinned over at Andy "you just might be going to France after all."

***H***

It was to Hermione's great annoyance that the Delacour daughters arrived sooner than she thought they would. Hermione had kept her irritation at Apolline's suggestion of pawning her daughters off on Hermione's group to herself. They were two weeks into this investigation with really nothing so far to show for it but some gift shop trinkets and an impressive back story of Camelot. Secretly, Hermione wouldn't be surprised of Kaylee didn't incorporate this all into her lessons somehow.

Hermione had been desperately hoping for that little, bitty, teeny weeny thread of information or a single word that led them to the how of getting Athena free. She was consumed with every word she'd read so far and had started learning other languages thanks to Neville and Su Li but it still wasn't enough. In truth, Hermione felt like punching someone in the face and screaming in frustration.

The bookworm did wonder as she was getting ready for the formal dinner that Lady Longbottom had planned out if her irritation didn't stem from having to repeat the same facts over and over again, getting nowhere. If the more they read the more questions popped up. Maybe it was her over analytical brain's irrational, nagging feeling that she was missing some clue that'd put this whole puzzle to rest. Or it could be, as Su Li had offered, Hermione was trying too hard.

That could be it, really, Hermione pondered as she used a scrunchie to put her hair up into a messy pony tail and slipped on the butterfly choker that Athena had given her at Christmas. The white gold sapphire ring was firmly on Hermione's right hand, shimmering hopefully as Hermione finished tying the black ribbon into place. This was the first time that Hermione had worn the necklace and it felt like it belonged there. A sense of calm settled over Hermione as she looked herself over in the full length mirror.

Full length skirt with a light colored see-thru cover that had birds against the black of the main piece of the skirt. Her top as a purple button up, long sleeved blouse. With Su Li's help and Jubilee's elfy-powers all three girls had Doc Martins that Su Li had found in a random muggle fashion magazine. Girl had become obsessed with magazine and now wanted stone washed jeans with the knees ripped out and tie-dyed tee-shirts. It was all Susan and Hermione could do to keep the Ravenclaw from bleaching her hair a 'suicide blonde' and sneaking away to a body piercing shop. Divines help them if Su Li discovered TLC, Nirvana, The Spice Girls or Tupac.

That thread of thought was enough to distract Hermione from what was about to take place. A formal dinner between the noble houses of Delacour and Longbottom with guests included so to introduce heirs and yadda…yadda…yadda…food. Hermione's mum and dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione, dressed to impress and beaming at the young bookworm. Tonight was the last night of the elder Grangers' stay, duel celebration.

"You look wonderful, darling," Mrs. Granger fawned over her offspring, gently brushing a lose lock of hair out of Hermione's face

"Where'd you get this?" Mr. Granger asked curiously, gently tapping the necklace that clung to his daughter's throat "it looks suspiciously like something I saw in a painting of one of our great-something-or-another-grandmothers. Late 1700's or so, I mention it because I was going through family records before we left."

Hermione shrugged with a small smile "Athena gave it to me," she informed them "at Christmas, she found it in a very old satchel she found. I decided to start wearing it."

Her mum sighed "it looks pretty, my love," then looked towards the dinning parlor where everyone was gathering "you ready for this, duckie?"

"Only one way to find out," Mr. Granger smiled brightly "just don't think too much about what we're eating."

Hermione giggled when her mum slapped her dad's shoulder "Richard!" she admonished "just because you didn't like the escargot doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us!"

"It was snails, Denise!" he whispered hotly back at his wife "Augusta made me eat snails and called it gourmet!"

***H***

Hermione knew things were going to be awkward over the course of the meal when Su Li unashamedly started smacking Neville because he's practically drooling over himself whilst staring at the willowy blonde girl who had her silvery blue eyes locked on an aloft looking Nym. The situation isn't helped when Harry has to snap his fingers in Ron's face to get his attention away from the girl. Both boys, once Neville gets away from Su Li, are wiping at their chins and looking anywhere they can but at their guests. Apolline is by Lady Longbottom, smirk politely hidden behind a delicate hand.

Soon introductions are made, Hermione's group first and then the Delacours. The girl being drooled over is Fleur Delacour, Apolline's eldest and the one who could be her carbon copy. The shortest person in the room was Gabby Delacour. Accompanying them was a dark haired girl with an accent that sounded almost American but closer to Professor Rosenberg; she was introduced as Fleur's friend Lindsey Clarke. There was a pleased looking man with neatly combed dark hair who was stuck almost to Apolline's side; he was her husband Raymond Delacour.

Fleur instantly took a seat next to Nym, across from Hermione and Harry, and grinned at the questioning look the older girl was shooting her way. Hermione was happy that Lady Longbottom had decided to seat her heir and the speech-incapable Weasley at the other end of the long table. Not that Hermione incapable of seeing the appeal of the Veela girl. However, all Hermione can feel is annoyance.

"You can't feel her thrall, can you?" a soft voice asks to Hermione's right, startling her out of her exasperated thoughts, Hermione hadn't noticed Lindsey had sat down beside her until then.

Hermione frowned and tilted her head at the older girl beside her "what do you mean? What's a thrall?"

Lindsey blinked in surprise before explaining "all Veela give out a thrall, I would have thought Mrs. Delacour would have explained it."

Hermione blinked "right, she has somewhat, sorry, a little lost in my thoughts but," Hermione paused trying to remember everything she'd talked with Apolline about in connection to magical creatures "why did you mean about not feeling the thrall? Who's thrall? I can feel Apolline's, all friendly and whatnot."

The girl with the dark brown eyes grinned "well, yes, Apolline's does feel like that because it changed when she meet Raymond…well, married him actually. However, I was talking about Fleur's thrall," Lindsey pointed with her fork where Fleur was conversing with Nym "she may not be full blooded Veela but that girl has one hell of a thrall. Makes you speechless like the boys over there," Lindsey nodded towards the abused Neville and Ron "makes your brain short-circuit and feel like you've fallen in love with her and that Fleur is the only thing that exists in this world but you don't feel that do you?"

"No," Hermione frowned "should I?"

Lindsey nodded "yes, there are only a certain handful who don't feel it. Even the straightest of straight girls question themselves and I've seen gay dudes reevaluate their life choices in her presence. Hell, even I was swept up in her wake when I first met her, took a blessing from Grandma Delacour to make me immune to Fleur," the older girl pouted then "you found your soul mate, haven't you?"

"What?" Hermione felt so confused

"Lindsey is talking about your protection from my ambient creature magic," Fleur had broken away from her conversation with Nym to address the bookworm. She had a surprisingly good grasp of English with only trace of an accent that Hermione was loathed to admit sounded pretty to hear "you and Monsieur Potter. You are not affected by me, which is quite refreshing. My people call it being _âme appariée_ …or soul-matched or soul-locked. The Veela's thrall is our way of finding our mates, our _Coeur de l'âme_ …our soul's heart," Hermione noticed the glance that was sent Nym's way as Fleur translated the word's meaning "our creature within seeks out a witch or wizard with a similar 'frequency' of magic, best way to explain, when we don't find it, our magic reacting with others makes them that," she delicately pointed towards the other end of the table "fools who do not know their own name."

"What about when you find it?" Harry asked curiously

Fleur smiled at the younger boy and shrugged "it is different for every Veela but one thing I keep hearing is that it is like coming home to a warm house on a cold day and you just know when you find a potential or the one," Fleur chuckled at the looks of confusion surrounding her, expect from Lindsey "how can I put this…soul mates can be thought of in two ways and trust me, the Veela have had as much thought on this as Centaurs do on the night sky. A soul mate can be a person you are very good friends with, a friendly connection that can traverse time and space…"

"Reincarnation?" Susan asked doubtfully from the other side of Nym

Fleur nodded "yes, we believe that soul tend to gather in groups."

"Safety in numbers, buddy system," Lindsey offered with a smirk "similar energies or magic. Veela really love this stuff."

Nym smirked when Fleur rolled her eyes "that is because we are creatures of passion and love, children of Aphrodite and other goddess of love…"

"And related to sirens who lured sailors to their deaths upon the rocks," Lindsey snorted and grinned "basically the love sick puppy over there believes that one type of soul mate is like your best friend whom you've probably known countless lives and you connect with and could be possible lovers before they find the other kind of soul mate. The other type is the kind that Veela long for, even have poems and ballads dedicated to it," Lindsey winked at her friend "the kind that completes them, like one soul two bodies sort of thing. The thrall is their way of sorting out the losers, the potential mates and the one mate. Those who aren't affect but still feel it are potential soul mates, I'm iffy on the difference between a potential and the one. However," Lindsey held up a hand to cut Fleur off "I do know that those who aren't affected but do not feel the thrall are those who've found their own soul mates and are basically protected."

Fleur pouted a little "yes, as the heathen said but I would have put it much more eloquently. You took all the romance and mystery out of it!"

"So sue me, little Miss-I'm-a-Veela-so-bow-down-and-worship-me!" Lindsey taunted back.

Fleur's face went devoid of emotion and she raised a blonde eyebrow slowly as she asked "why do I call you my friend again?"

"I was on discount at the 'pick a friend' sale last year when I moved here," Lindsey deadpanned "because of you I've been forced to eat kale, snails and fish eggs. Delacour, remind me again why you people eat what should be fishing bait?"

"It is caviar, you uncultured heathen!" Fleur mocked playfully "just because you Canadian chose pancakes and maple syrup as national foods does not mean you have a sophisticated palette!"

Lindsey glared at her friend "do not mock the Canadian," Hermione could hear the teasing between to two older girls "I could use this to catch a large mouth bass or draw in a very nice bull moose. Trust me, Frenchie, you haven't lived until you've had moose steaks in rich brown gravy with mushrooms and onions and mashed taters on the side. This…" she pointed to the appetizers before them "where I'm from, this is how we catch the good stuff, you skipped a step in this food chain, stopped too short of the goal."

"Oh, Great Divines!" Harry grinned amused "you would so like our friend, Athena."

Hermione shook her head "no, Harry," she couldn't help but smile, as did Nym and Susan "they'd get each other into too much trouble. Hammy can do that quite well on her own, thank you very much!"

"Who is Athena?" Fleur asked innocently

Hermione, Nym, Harry and Susan froze at the question before Nym answered "she's the reason we came to France."

"The reason _ma mère_ gave out our help?" Fleur asked nodding towards Lindsey and herself.

"No offense but she said nothing of Lindsey," Susan nodded fiddling with her necklace "but yes."

Lindsey glared towards where Apolline was happily chatting away with the adults. Su Li was in conversation with Gabby and the two boys were trying to focus on not stabbing themselves with their forks. The dark haired girl stuck her tongue out at the woman when Apolline felt her gaze and looked over. Apolline raised an eyebrow, very much looking not impressed and turned back to her conversation.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with that woman, she can't just claim me as a third daughter and not brag about me, I'm freaking awesome!" Lindsey protested "now who is this Athena person and why haven't we met her yet?"

It was with a heavy sigh that Harry answered the question. His answer and ensuing conversation dominated the rest of the meal. Susan and Nym jumping in to fill in gaps while Hermione did her best not to tear up or smash her fist through the plate in front of her.

***H***

The next two days, the last two days of the second week, went so slowly that Hermione can feel the minutes individually ticking away because without fail, the Delacours and Lindsey have been waiting for them the last two mornings. Hermione was starting to think that the number two was cursed. It had to be after listening to Fleur and Nym flirting with each other in almost the same halting manor that Lindsey was enjoying making Susan squirm.

Hermione had no idea what gender her Hufflepuff friend preferred but it would seem that Susan found the Canadian annoying. Well, that was if the glare of death that had been etched into Susan's face the past couple of days was anything to go by. Lindsey's flirting started when she noticed Susan's necklace that was charmed to protect her from a veela's thrall.

Damn, those older girls loved to talk constantly. More than once Hermione had spooked them all by shouting very loudly 'more reading less chatting!' and was applauded by Su Li every time. Hermione was really beginning to like the crass Ravenclaw.

The bookworm wanted to strangle the older two girls while she could have adopted Gabby in a heartbeat. Hermione didn't care to hear about Fleur's plans to be a curse-breaker or her want to study how wards were formed and implemented. She didn't care about Lindsey's transfer to Beauxbatons from the same school that Professor Rosenberg was alumni too. Hermione really didn't care that Lindsey wanted to be a wand maker even more famous than Ollivander.

Gabby, on the other hand, was quiet. A quick reader and could understand everything she read. The young girl had something akin to a photographic memory. Hermione found her a joy to work with even if the girl tended to forget herself in her excitement and ramble quickly in French that even Su Li couldn't keep up with. To be honest, Hermione wasn't the only one who wanted to adopt the girl.

So, and even more vexing to Hermione's current state of emotions, Hermione actually looked forward to the coming weekend. There were notes that she wanted to go over and confer with the others about without some wild tangent coming in from nowhere and Hermione just wanted to be somewhere quiet and peaceful.

She'd already seen her parents off via floo back to the English Ministry so that left her seeking out Kaylee or maybe even Lady Longbottom. Hermione didn't feel like going out because she just wanted to collect herself…yep, that sounded really nice to her. However, her plans were almost violently dashed when she came down to breakfast and found that Lindsey and Fleur were there at the table. No Gabby shaped barrier insight.

Hermione tried her best not to growl as she sat down to a perturbed Susan Bones. There maybe have been a smirk on Hermione's part when she heard Susan chanting that she really didn't want to know what Azkaban was like, murder was bad….murder was bad! Hermione brushed a sympathetic shoulder against Susan's and nodded to the girl when Susan looked over.

They listened to Lady Longbottom lay out the day, grateful that it made the Beauxbatons girls shut up! They'd be shopping and exploring Rue de Nicolas and side streets. There were a few magical places they could still go in Paris. Sunday there were plans to visit the all magicals village outside of Beauxbatons. Bit like Hogsmeade…but French (Lady Longbottom's words).

Lady Longbottom had been about to excuse them from the breakfast table when the nearby fireplace roared to life and out came Andromeda Tonks. The woman was immediately set upon by Hermione, Harry, Su Li and Neville with Susan and Ron bringing up the rear. Lady Longbottom could be heard laughing at the Tonks woman's plight of being at the middle of a teenaged dog pile.

When Aunt Andy was able to extract herself she sigh, heavily and answered the rapid fire questions that'd been sent at her "no, Athena has not come out yet. Madam Pompfrey and Healer Strout are certain that she is alive and doing just fine. Susan, your aunt says hello and you'd better be behaving yourself. Su Li," Andy sighed again as she turned towards the eager Ravenclaw "your grandmother hopes that you haven't blown anything up."

"Aww…she really knows me," Su Li gushed then paled and looked towards a glaring noble woman who owned the house they were in "not that I'd do anything to harm this fabulous building…home…thingy because that would be bad and wrong and I should stop talking…right?"

"Yes," Neville nodded as he slipped his hand into Su Li's to distract her "you really should because you're digging your own grave."

Aunt Andy smirked as she turned to Ron "your mum says hello and that she would have sent Errol with packages but didn't want to chance him over the Channel. She also wants to know if you know anything about the barn owl that Fred and George now own and where they got it. Molly thinks there's a conspiracy going on and she loves you."

Ron grinned and shrugged. Of course the six Hogwarts students knew where the owl came from but they weren't about to tell. Hermione as genuinely surprised though that Draco had come through with his promise, so it seemed.

They'd been using Kreacher and Jubilee to run messages to the Weasley twins and the twins were distributing the information from there. It was agreed them having an owl with them was odd. Hermione had even left Crooks with the twins for safe keeping.

When the passing of parental information was over and Aunt Andy had greeted her husband and daughter; which led to the meeting of the two unknown girls, Aunt Andy finally pulled Harry to the side with Ted accompanying them.

***Knight's Squire***

Andy sighed as she enveloped Harry into another hug, squeezing him tightly before letting go. Harry was very excited to see her and that made Andy's heart swell with love, joy and pride. As she listened to him explain everything that'd happen so far on the trip, asking about Angie and Alec along the way, Andy sent a quiet thanks to Lily and James Potter for giving birth to the young man and promised them (not for the first time) that she'd watched over the boy. That she'd help him grow to be a man that they'd be proud of.

Finally Harry ran out of steam and sighed before asking "where are your bags? Will Jubilee be bringing them over later?"

Andy shook her head and frowned "I'm only here for the day, Harry," she admitted "there's something I need to tell you about, it concerns Sirius Black."

Harry eyed her wearily and leaned backwards, preparing himself for bad news "okay…what do you need to tell me?"

Andy held his hand in hers "he's being cleared of the murders he was accused of," she started "which means that he's going to be a free man here soon and…"

"You're not going to make me go live with him, are you?" Harry asked in a squeaky voice as he tried to pull away from Andy.

"No," she shook her head quickly, tightening her hold on his hand "my dear, sweet boy, no, I'm not. Your guardianship is firmly with Ted and myself, we'd never give that up. Just like we'd never give Athena's up. You are our children," she reassured him "we may have our problems and such but you're ours and you'll stay that way."

Harry beamed and stopped trying to tug his hand out of hers "good, I like living you guys. I know Sirius knows loads about my dad but I have a home already."

Andy smiled "and Wizengamot's agrees with you, Harry, but there's something I need to ask you do to. See, we need Sirius back in England. There are still something that we can only accomplish with him in hand. We, Madam Bones and I, agree that the only way to get him back is if you ask him."

Harry raised an eyebrow "but won't he be really suspicious about that? He's sort of paranoid and not likely to trust even me."

Andy nodded as she said "we thought of that and there's a couple phrases that I can give you to let him know that we're telling the truth. They'll be coded in magic and in a Black family cypher. He can't deny them and we can't lie with them."

Harry took a moment to think about it before he started nodding "alright then," he said looking between Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy "what do you want me to say?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING! There is violence in the next two chapters. These are an Athena chapter and people are going to get hurt. Child death ahead.**

 **I will posting again on Wednesday.**

… **I do not own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Five: The Captain and the Seer, Part One.

I'm not sure which was worse. The anger I was feeling, the anger coming from Claudia and Emily or Fergus's hero-worship, the kid followed me nearly everywhere when he had the chance. At least with Claudia the woman just tried to beat me into the ground during our training lessons and Emily just had this permanent glare thing going on no matter what we were doing.

The week after Prestonpans left me drifting on a sea of turning emotions that I really didn't understand. I was livid with Fergus because he always seemed to be right there, literally not understanding what he'd done wrong. He didn't get that I could see the faces of the men I'd been forced to kill, that I could smell the powder burning and the tinge of blood at random times during the day. The boy didn't understand why I had a hard time keeping food in my stomach.

Having Emily and Claudia upset with me only made things more overwhelming. The Paladins tried to help, they really did. Branwen and Elise the most because they were there for my nightmares when my cries woke them. I couldn't get anything by those girls, not really. I tired staying up so that I wouldn't have to dream but they caught me at it.

A week was all it took before things came to a head. It was Rupert who pulled me aside after my temper snapped at Claudia. I would like to say it was epic but it was just brutal and I've never heard so much swearing and foul words spoken in another language before. Those strange sword fighting skills had kicked in when my temper let go and I gave Claudia a run for her money. All the near sleepless nights filled with bad dreams, near panic attacks, Fergus talking my ear off as we rode south, Emily's silent temper and Claudia's abusive training tactics broke me.

"That was impressive, I think," Rupert murmured as he'd sat me down on a barrel so he could wash my face off. We were well away from the Paladins' part of the camp and Claudia had wondered off to the pub, or that's where she said she was going "were ye trying ta get her livid?"

I just shrugged "I don't know, Uncle," I admitted, much more at ease now with the title than I had been "how am I able to do that?" I demanded "I've never picked up a sword till now!"

Rupert wasn't affected by my angry tone "ya know how because of every knight that's come before ya," he said "ma father has the memories of every knight of his line that's come before him, with some exceptions. So it's like yer channeling them to know how. Ya don't have access to the memories but somethings are still there."

I just gaped at him and shook my head, I didn't want to acknowledge what he'd said so instead I changed the subject "I just," I gritted my teeth and hung my head so I wouldn't have to look at him "how do I make their faces go away?" I asked, oh yea…this was a great change "how do I make it stop hurting?"

Rupert heaved a sigh and shrugged "dunna ken, but that's alright," he said "they say when you start forgetting what they look like is the day ya should hand up yer sword," I looked up at him, frowning "oh, now why are ye crying?" he asked using the handkerchief to wipe my tears away "none of that, now _gairghean_ ," he gently pinched my chin "ya shouldn't be worried about what's already happened. Ye can't bring back the dead…well, ye can it's just really gruesome and very dark magic," he amended "but the point is, ya defended that boy who needed it because those redcoats dinna care who was on that field. They would have tried to kill him because he wasn't wearing their colors. There's a difference between killing and murder, _gairghean_ , and what you did out there was killin'. Murder is wanting someone dead and purposely ending their lives with intention. Killing is when ye have no choice in the matter because they're trying ta kill ya back."

I just blinked at him "that makes horrible sense, Uncle," I did feel a little better and desperately wanted to change the subject "why doesn't Rigel tell me any of this?" I asked, putting voice to a question that had really been bugging me "why isn't he the one teaching me…any of what I'm learning. I thought I was supposed to be his squire and I haven't seen him much more than just in passing."

"My father is a completed man," Rupert shrugged "he has strange beliefs that I'll never be ken to. He thinks that knights should be strong, stoic and abide by ancient rules and such…"

"He doesn't like the fact that I'm a girl, does he?" I asked in a deadpan

My uncle shrugged "well, sort of, could be more that ye represent a fallen family. All the hard work that ma parents and grandparents have put in-ta making a good name for Clan Black laid ta waste in less than three hundred years," Rupert moved to lean against the barrel beside me "ma brother Leo was never a strong-willed man. He was ambitious and cunning, aye but never strong-willed and the lassie that he's attached himself too…is. They met at Hogwarts, she was the kind of Slytherin ta give the rest of us bad names. A _Sassenach_ ," he near spat, apparently Rupert really didn't like my great-whatever-grandmother "an Englishwoman and not the same quality as Claire Fraser, which is a pity. Ma father thinks that by keeping ye at a distance then that future isn't real…or so that's mine and mother's theory."

"What is exactly are the knights?" I asked next "I mean, I know about Merlin and the inner circle, I was curious once and read a book," I told him when Rupert raised an eyebrow at me "but what I don't know is why…why am I here specifically, what am I meant to do. I mean more than what Nana has told me. I'm confused and I don't like being confused."

Rupert sighed "well, the knights are ta restore Camelot to its proper place. They're ta find the city and put the Heir of the Pendragon back upon it," Rupert smiled at me "the city was lost because of a few knights who broke away from Arthur and made it their life's mission ta see the city in ruins. They got it and caused the knights ta flee with…something…to the Hall of the Knights. A moving castle that stores the knowledge and means to restore Camelot but that too was set upon and lost. Moving castle," Rupert tapped the side of his nose "ya ken, it moved and the knights had no idea where ta. Now the knights, themselves, end up scattering ta the four winds and they too became lost. It's the job and duty of Lancelot to bring the knights back together, find the Hall, find the Heir and Camelot."

"Huh…" my brain short circuited "what?"

Rupert chuckled and patted me on the knee "worry not, _gairghean_ , father was very close ta finding the Hall before this mess sprouted up. Knights have a treaty with Hogwarts and must come to her aid when she's in danger," Rupert explained "that's why the paladins were called up."

"Ha!" I cried and Rupert rolled his eyes when he realized what he'd called his Men-and-Women-at-Arms "you said it, name officially changed."

"Yer such a child," he snarked and I just looked at him like 'duh' "dunna give me that look, _gairghean_ or I'll tell Branwen on ye."

I made a face "what did I do to you?" I asked, Branwen could be scary at times "now tell about the paladins' gauntlets because I can feel some serious magical enchantments come off that thingy."

Rupert raised an eyebrow at me "ye can feel it?" he asked and then remembered as I held up my wrapped hand "oh, right, yer seriously going ta have ta tell how that happened _gairghean_. Well…"

It would seem that Rigel was a lot more talented than I gave him credit for. Probably nicer too but that's a whole different ball of wax. The gauntlets were just short of amazing as they gave limited protection from spells and musket rounds using wards. However, they couldn't stop low velocity items like knifes and bayonets nor could they stand up to heavy hitting artillery.

They could act as a sort of compass and always point the wearer in the direction they wanted to go. It wasn't like a map that showed everything or knew where a person needed to be. The thing just knew where the cardinal directions were and pointed the way a person _wanted_ to go. Nor could it communicate between wearers. That was disappointing.

It was capable of limited healing. Small or non-life threating wounds could be healed without problems or leaving scars. Wasn't much good for the fatal stuff or large surface lacerations; fatal killed you and the large surface left scars if…ya ken…ya didn't die first. Also, not a gauntlet of Everlasting Life, Rupert dashed my board game dreams with that.

Also, it marked the wearer as loyal to the kingdom of Camelot. A servant of the Pendragon throne, loyal soldiers to the Restoration; in one manner or another Rupert had teased. The gauntlets could not be removed by anyone but the wearer unless they were dead. That was something, I guess.

Weirdest thing I think they did was to allow the wearer access to Earth Magicks, which I found confusing. Rupert explained that a magical's power normally came from within via magical core. There was a limit to the extent and duration of magic a person could do was determined by their magical core.

Earth Magicks were quite the opposite. It was everywhere and in everything. Unlimited and daunting in sheer power; it was Earth Magicks that allowed Claire to travel through the stones (once I'd heard her story of how a women from 1945 or so ended up in Jacobite Scotland). It was Earth Magicks that gave force to the laws of Camelot when then they were enforced and it was this power that the knights used…some of them anyways. Not all were comfortable with the power they could draw upon, like Rigel was.

The last group to actively use this sort of magic were the Druids. They used it to ensure crops and safe pregnancies and births. There were no need for foci like wands and only they were capable of using it; a natural ability that was very, very rare these days as people shied away from the old ways. They weren't open to the possibility and therefore lacked the connection as Rupert had explained it with a hint of bittersweet frustration.

We sat there for a long time after that, in silence. Not far off in camp a group of men had raised their voices in ancient song. It was haunting and sweet at the same time in a language I was struggling to understand. To be honest, it was like the perfect way to end the perfect way to end our discussion. Sent chills down my spine as the sun started to set.

***A***

Rupert helped me get back into Claudia's good graces later that evening. He'd called for Gobhar and asked him to make some kind of fluffy pastry thing that wouldn't have been out of place in a Paris bakery. When it was done, Rupert presented it to me wrapped up in a soft white cloth and told me to give it to Claudia…and to apologize.

I know I once said I wasn't a masochist and that I enjoyed painful activities but I'm starting to think that I lied to Gran. Considering everything I'd willingly gone through so far and I really think I need to reevaluate myself. All this was running through my brain as I found Claudia at the edge of a paladins' camp listening to Branwen and her brother Rhys signing in Welsh.

The formidable woman was leaning against a low rock wall covered in vine-y green things. She glared at me, snapping her gaze over from the jovial group. Claudia unconsciously, or so I assume, licked at her lip where I'd busted it open. It'd been healed but the tinge still lingers, I know from experience.

"What do ya want, _nighean bheag_?" she demanded heatedly

I held out the pastry wrapped cloth "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I'm sorry for what I've done to upset you, Gobhar said you liked these."

Claudia scowled as she took the pastry, carefully "I do, _nighean bheag_ , but don't think ye can buy ma affections back with tasty bits of pastries," she glared at me "I bet ya've no idea why I'm mad at ya, do ya?"

"Because I snapped at you in the training ring?" I asked not sure what I should be saying "and went into a fight I shouldn't of?"

Claudia rolled her eyes and grasped my chin "I am upset about the battle, aye, but I'm mad because yer lying to me," she growled her nose almost touching mine, her dark eyes boring into mine "yer lying about who ye are and where ya come from. I am not lackin' fer brains, child, nor am I without hearin'," she snapped furiously "I'm ken ta something going on and I dunna like only knowing a half-truth. I am not a threat ta ye, _nighean bheag_ , so I'd appreciate the truth."

I flinched and whimpered "I don't…you wouldn't believe me," I managed under her withering glare "I don't even really believe it."

Claudia leaned back and snorted "ya let me be the one ta decide what I'm ta be believing or not."

So there, sitting next to the rock wall with a spell that wouldn't allow for eavesdroppers, Claudia learned the truth. More so because I was scared of what she'd do if I didn't tell her. I was amazed that Claudia listened as I started my story at my finding out I was Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and so on. Honestly, my story would be rather confusing without back story to explain certain things. Like Sirius being in prison and why my last name is what it is.

When I was done, Claudia actually smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She gently kissed my temple and laid her head against mine. At this point I expected to see unicorns run through camp with big foot on their backs in a cowboy hat cause if Claudia's being nice then anything can happen.

"I guess there is hope for Leo's line after all," Claudia whispered "thank ye fer telling me, _nighean bheag_. I ken my Laird but it doesn't mean I agree with him," she leaned her head away and grasped my chin again so that I'd look up at her "I vow ta teach ta the best of my abilities so that ye might return and rescue our failing clan. I, Claudia Lyra Black, am pledged with loyalty to ma laird and ta milady," she said pointedly "ye are the heir, Athena, I am loyal to you as well. However, don't think I won't turn you over and tan yer backside when I think ya need it, little girl. A good clanswoman is loyal and supports her laird no matter and is there ta help."

With that said and another nod, Claudia sighed happily and untangled herself from me before cancelling her spell. Then she wondered off to find a man for the night, I could have lived my entire life without know that. Knowing she was thirsting for mead was where she could have stopped. I shook my head to clear away Claudia's proclamation and hurried away from the spot so to find something else to think about.

Which came in the form of a happy Branwen snagging me as I headed for our shared tent. She pulled me over towards the fire and sat me down. Then demanded to know if I'd eaten yet, which I hadn't…come to think of it. This meant that a bowl of stolen stew from Rhys was shoved into my hands and Branwen just glared at her brother when he complained.

***A***

Claudia was true to her word, I think. While Nana was still upset with me and Fergus was still doing his lost puppy dog act, Claudia was putting more effort into our training lessons. The paladins were upping my dueling practice in warded areas away from camp so the muggles couldn't find us. Nana was teaching me about enchanting but Claudia was teaching me to rely on myself. She kept telling me that I might not always have magic at my disposal and I needed to learn how to really fight.

Learning how to really fight really hurt. I won't lie, there was some part of me that was super glad when Rupert announced that the paladins were to break off from the main camp two weeks into October. I was getting to go with while Claudia stayed with Nana and Rigel.

Laird Donald Elliot, Elise's father, had received word that a company had split off from Colonel Thomas Mirren's regiment (hey, I know that name) and were heading north but bypassing us. There was a rumor that the company, captained by a name named Tobias Rhett, was going after a true seer who'd fled Ireland and was hiding somewhere around Loch Maree, a 20km long lake. I had to wonder what was so important about the seer but it got me away from Claudia; who was actually pleasant company when she wasn't smacking me with a stick and being all angry and stuff.

It was going to be a little bit of a race with the red coats to get to the loch first but we were traveling lighter and with less men. As Rupert explained; a regiment is comprised of 500 soldiers that are divided into ten companies of fifty men. Command structure varied from company to company depending upon who was in that command position. The one we were against had one captain, one lieutenant and one ensign as the chain of command.

I wasn't quite sure how that information worked in my favor but I filed it away in any case. In fact I was listening closely to everything because I'd learned my lesson the last time round about ignoring important information. So I knew that the paladins were splitting into three groups of six so to cover more ground and I would be with Rupert (not surprising).

In our group would be, besides Rupert and I, there'd be Elise, Branwen and Rhys, Bradley Longbottom and Crowley Greengrass. I found it rather exciting (because I'm weird like that) as we prepared for the journey. Collecting supplies of food, extra potions to be had and Nana gave me a small hard backed book that was empty. Told me that I should be writing down the spells that I'm learning about.

I knew she was worried and so I agreed because she wanted to look over it when got back with the seer in hand. Nana had gotten up early that morning we were to leave to make sure that her son and I were to be properly fed, even made me take off my necklace where I'd hung Prince Charles's ring and put it in my satchel so that I would lose it. The woman was being very fussy over me and I…well, I think that was the best part of the whole getting prepared thing.

Don't get me wrong, I know that Gran would have done it as well if she couldn't have gotten me out of going. However, this felt different for some reason. Maybe because Emily didn't have to do it, or to make herself my 'paternal' (really maternal) grandmother. There were enough generations between us and…time, a lot of time that shouldn't have been possible to cross, that I felt that she didn't have to. I was so grateful that she had.

Nana was standing at the edge of breaking camp, watching us go with Claire at her side and tears in her eyes. Her trembling hands were hold over her mouth so to keep her words of protest to herself. I know this because I kept looking back until I could no longer see the woman. In my heart was the vow that I'd make that woman proud of me, the same vow that I tried to keep for Gran.

***A***

Our pace wasn't exactly a punishing one but it wasn't an easy one. I was very happy that I'd taken to wearing the great tartan I'd been given as a kilt. Rupert was very much correct that it made excellent padding against the hard saddle. Plus, as I've been saying, it is warm. My cloaks were stowed away in my satchel and it made me wonder why the practice of expanding charms wasn't as popular anymore. They were extremely useful.

It wasn't a pleasure ride, by the way, as the paladins kept teaching even in the saddle. This time I was made to listen to the land. I couldn't use earth magicks but I could still listen to the birds and track the animals. I enjoyed this lesson because it made me feel more in tune with my hawk.

When we'd stop for the night, before the last of the light was gone, one of the boys would take me out hunting with them. Mostly rabbit and fowl were our catches as the deer belonged to the crown. The fresh meat was a nice supplement to the dried stores that we'd brought with us.

After dinner, by the light of the camp stove in our tent, I copied down what I remembered with the help of Elise and Branwen. I will admit that the more time I spent with Branwen the more I felt confused by her. If I were to let myself then Branwen would be the type of person I could totally fall in love with. She was smart, sassy, and persistent and I enjoyed her company when she wasn't scaring the life out of me.

It wasn't that I was loving Hermione less. Just Great Divines, no, that wasn't it at all. I think it was more that I was having a hard time distinguishing between the two because even my magic was telling me that Branwen was Hermione. So when I say I felt confused by the young woman, I'm not generalizing it. I mean I am truly and fully confused about her.

Having her close, like sitting on my coat and looking over my shoulder at what I had written was really messing with my head. Divines blessing was Elise being there as well. Without the one Slytherin there I just might have succumb to temptation and longing and kissed Branwen. It really didn't help that Branwen was a tactile person once she deem you worthy of her affections.

I kept these thoughts and feelings to myself. Not like I could really talk to Rupert in private, now could I? I didn't have another other choice but to try as hard as I could to ignore what I was feeling. So I threw myself into the lessons the paladins were willing to teach. Which led us to talking to a local who was fishing on the shore of Loch Maree.

As Rupert says "people, in the end, are our best resource, _gairghean_. No matter if they've magic or not, they all have one thing…knowledge."

However, that knowledge was in Gaelic and my knowledge of that was tenuous at best. I seriously only knew a few words and half of those were enough to have Nana after me with a wooden spoon. So I let my attention wonder to my surrounding and caught sight of a little girl playing by the water.

It made me smile to watch her being carefree. She was skipping from big rock to big rock next to the water and singing to herself in Gaelic. It was cute and seemed completely normal to me, expect for that little bit of my mind that was struggling to remember something about this place. There was something, I know there was.

Annnd….it really could have something to do with the freakish mermaid then that sprang up out of the water and nabbed the girl from her game. I tripped over myself trying to get off of Spot, stripping out my kilt (I was wearing pants underneath) and satchel before I sprinted for where the girl had been pulled under.

There were shouts and swears echoing loudly behind me as I leapt into the water, immediate deep end. The water was piercing cold, like being stabbed by a thousand knifes or whatever. Really, really fucking cold and murky but my enhanced vision found the mermaid thing and the girl not too far down. The thing had the girl by the throat and was…chewing on her arm. They were surrounded by a cloud of bloody water.

I honestly had no idea how to fight this thing but usually punching things in the face works as a distraction. The creature had no idea that I was there until I was ripping the girl away and wondering, really, how long I could hold my breath for. I'm not sure how effective my punch was because punching through the water is hard.

There was some grappling between the creature, the unconscious girl and myself. Until Crowley came out of nowhere and was shoving his dirk through the creature's eye. He jerk it away and shoved on the creature as Rupert was pulling the girl and myself towards the surface. Crowley came to help, never letting go of his weapon. Even when we got to the surface again.

Branwen was swearing in Welsh as she, Elise, the very scared and concerned fisherman and Bradley were helping us out of the water. It was Bradley and Rhys who stopped the next attack from the now angry creatures. They were shooting a rusty red colored spell that made the handful or so creatures shriek in pain when it hit them, made them fall back into the water.

"What the actual fuck?" I demanded, staring at the water and cradling my hand to my chest whilst trying to back pedal away from the water.

Rupert laid on hand on my shoulder as the fisherman let out a keening wail, screaming his pain to the world. My gaze snapped over to find the man clutching his daughter to his chest. He didn't care that he was getting soaked from her sodden clothes nor did he have a mind for the rich, red blood that was still draining from her mauled arm. It didn't take a genius to figure that the girl was dead. I felt like throwing up.

***A***

Bradley and Rhys escorted the man home. The fisherman had been understandably distraught and only spoke a handful of words when asked a question. I didn't know what to do once the girl had been wrapped up in a spare blanket that Elise had brought with us. So I was forced to sit close to the fire while the girls put up ours and the boys' tents.

Branwen helped me into ours while Elise ushered an ashen Rupert and a trembling Crowley into theirs. The Welshwoman helped me to strip down to my underclothes before I was aware enough to shoo her out from behind the privacy curtain. I don't think I've ever been this cold before. Even put on the warmed up clothes that Branwen had laid out for me hurt.

I at least had my pants and a tunic shirt on when Branwen lost her patients and shoved the curtain aside. She forced me to sit on a stool next to the camp stove as she forced socks on to my feet and wrapped me up in my tartan. With that accomplished she tenderly took my hand, gently rubbing the lotion in before wrapping it up in Nana's enchanted wrappings.

"That girl is dead," I muttered, hot tears streaking down my cheeks "why is…why is she dead?"

Branwen cooed softly as she held my face in her hands "oh, my _gwalch gwirion_ , it weren't your fault, _fy nghalon hardd_ , you tried to save her and nothing more can be asked. Those were water sprites, water fairies," the Welshwoman was gently caressing her thumbs over my cheeks "their bites are lethal to muggles and the girl never stood a chance."

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut "I don't remember what water fairies are," I gritted out trying to remember if they'd ever been talked about.

"They are creatures who infest a great number of lakes and ponds throughout Scotland, England, Ireland and most of France," Branwen carefully explained "they steal magicals and muggles from ships and the shore and drag them down to the briny deeps. Their bites can transform muggles into water fairies the same why that werewolves pass along their curse. Water fairies only care for making more of their species and they mate the newly transformed magicals. Muggles are spared this fate by a quick death."

"Does that-that mean they're in the lake at Hogwarts?" I asked dumbly "what about the great squid?"

I opened my eyes to find Branwen frowning "how do you know about the squid? It was only put there a dozen years ago to keep the water farires and the merefolk away from each other."

"I've helped feed it toast," I answered tiredly, still shivering uncontrollably "I don't remember if it liked the grape at all or not."

Branwen sighed and tenderly wiped her thumb over my tingling lips "I think you've a lot more to tell me, _cariad_ , for I'd very much like to know how you came to be feeding it toast."

It was rather unfair of Branwen to be interrogating me while I was in the condition I was. She got the whole story (expect for how I felt about her) from me just like Claudia had and just like Nana had. I'm not sure when but Branwen had moved us to be snuggled up on her bed wrapped up in her blankets. It was very warm and I was relishing in it when Elise came in. I was too wiped out to move…or care.

"Well, dunna ye lot look comfortable," she raised an eyebrow looking pointedly at Branwen "the lads have returned, Rupert decided that we'll be staying here for the night and tomorrow."

I frowned from where my cheek was pressed to Branwen's shoulder "what about the freaky, creepy seer…person, thing?"

Branwen chuckled and kissed my forehead "you should probably go to sleep now, _cariad_ ," I wasn't sure what the word meant but it got another pointed look from Elise "fine, I'll get up a go make dinner."

I grunted, not wanting to move as she wiggled her way out from under me. Snuggling back into the warm spot that Branwen had left was easy but there was a sense of loss. Took less than a second and I didn't even miss the heated exchange between Elise and Branwen in Welsh. It ended with Branwen frowning deeply and throwing up her hands before she left the tent without a backwards glance.

"What was that about?" I asked, noting that Branwen's scent lingered in the bed. Sort earthy sandalwood smell that had hints of a potion ingredient that I knew but couldn't name.

Elise shook her head as she rested her elbows in her knees "nothing, lass," Elise assured me before asking "do what ye did today was incredibly dangerous, lass?" she asked evenly, no infliction upon her tone.

"Honestly, I just reacted," I told her "I saw the girl get snatched and then I wasn't thinking and now…" I growled softly and turned my face into Branwen's blankets "she's dead, I couldn't save her!" my agony as muffled.

"Oh, now, _gairghean_ ," Elise whispered softly as she moved to kneel beside the cot I was in, she'd taken to calling me _gairghean_ not long after Rupert proposed to her. She was cooing softly and rubbing at my shoulder "there was nothing ya could have done ta save her but ya did bring her back ta her da so he could bury her properly. Never mind the danger ya put yerself in as water fairies are nothing ta mess with."

"Rupert mad at me?" I asked swallowing back the urge to throw up "I delayed us in searching for the seer. What's so special about this seer anyways?"

Elise hummed lowly "nay, he's not mad, _gairghean_ , just worried and ya haven't delayed us one bit. The fisher had news that a pair of French twins passing through with a cart of supplies. We think it means she's further west and not on the other side of the loch, thank Merlin, and one of them is veela," Elise sighed in relief "and the seer could help the redcoats find Hogwarts if they're caught. The headmaster put the school and the village under a _fidelius_ charm and a bunch of other wards ta keep it safe. Students had ta travel via floo from the ministry, probably the busiest the ministry been since they were established. Running 'round gathering up the wee muggle-borns over the course of three days."

I tried to picture that but frowned "how could the seer find Hogwarts if it's hidden?"

"Don't have ta take them right ta the front doors, general area works too, _gairghean_ ," Elise teased brushing her fingers through my hair "oh, yer hair is getting longer, _gairghean_ , I'll have ta start teaching ya how ta braid it proper ta keep it out of yer eyes. Ma mother thought me a spell ta make it quick work but ya have ta know the braid firstly."

"Sounds fun," I managed before nodding sleepily "need to put it in my book."

***A***

It was different to have my hair braided the next morning by Elise. Only thing I'd ever done with my hair was to put it up in pig tails when I was little but I'm not sure that counts. After Elise was done with me, I watched as she braided Branwen's hair and I wrote everything down in my book; the spell was in Gaelic. Of course it was.

Nothing was really said about what had happened the day before. Rupert just have me a crushing hug before telling me to saddle my horse. The boys just gave me a nod of the head before moving along to break up camp. Sort of felt anticlimactic but that was alright. Not sure I could have faced anything else.

As we were leaving the camp I took a look back towards where the little girl had last been alive. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forget the nameless little girl or the grief I'd heard from her father. Now there was another creature to add to list of ones I very much disliked, right up there with dementors and Cerberus (stupid three headed dogs).

Rupert's whistle brought me out of my trance and I turned Spot's head so to follow the group. I caught up pretty quickly and jumped a little when Branwen reached out and gently patted me on the shoulder. She gave me an encouraging little smile before Elise stole my attention away for an impromptu lesson about different braids for rope.

***A***

Three days later we came upon the most curious of things. A dead horse and an over turned cart that was being used as cover from a men in the woods. Men who weren't redcoats but still wore off red tartans. The people at the cart were exceptionally outnumbered. I caught sight of them long before we actually encountered them. Rupert was very fascinated by my animagi bleeding effects and was more intent on questioning because than realizing the situation.

Crowley growled softly before the former Ravenclaw smacked the former Slytherin upside the head. Rupert glared at him before point back to me where I was standing in my saddle. Never tried this stunt before but I'd talked it out with Bradley while just after they'd found out about my animagus.

Trick being to flank the attackers and give the others time to run them over. I grinned at my uncle before leaping into the air and shifting. His words of unhappiness followed me as I gained altitude. My hawk was at home in the trees and I landed on a sturdy branch behind the attacking men. From here I could see that they were after a man and a woman, near identical looking.

That information wasn't important at the moment as I shifted back and drew my wand. I kept out of sight until could see that Rupert and the paladins were in place. If this worked right then only the tree should be in danger, hopefully. With a small prayer to the divines and a couple calming breathes, I leaned out and around my hiding spot and fired off three quick stunners.

They weren't as powerful as they could have been because they were done non-verbally. Something that the paladins had been reinforcing during our training duels. Silence has the element of surprise. I just needed to get better so to be more effective. By that I mean the two guys I hit just yelped, swayed woozily and shook it off.

I'll be honest, that didn't stand well with my temper. There was some growling and some well-placed stinging hexes followed by that American move, I forget the name, the one where they douse a person in water and then freeze their clothes. I got a little ratification out of that before wands and muskets were turned my way. Poor tree took the blunt of it as I yelped and turned back into my hawk, smaller target.

It was then that my uncle, the roaring bundle of angry Scottish tenacity came crashing through the underbrush and set upon the men below. There were cries of pain and the tingle of something shattering…eww…some people should wear something underneath their kilts. I'm going to need brain bleach, curses on my eyesight!

I quickly departed my tree and came round to land next to the two entrenched people who were speaking rapid fire French. They had their wands on me the moment I shifted back, I put my hands up for peace. My wand had been tucked back into my boot before I left the tree.

"Don't shoot?" I winched, squeezing my eyes waiting for the spells to come. This hadn't been a very well thought out idea.

"Attack her and it'll be the last thing you do," I heard Branwen growl "put the wands down," I snuck an eye open and found that Branwen had put herself between myself and the two unknowns "that's better," the Welshwoman voice was nicer but she hadn't relaxed her stance "now, who are you?"

I let out the breath I'd been holding and moved to stand beside Branwen. The two people we were facing, like I'd observed, were near identical and would have been if they'd been the same gender. The man and woman were tall and willowy, silvery blonde hair and strange blue eyes. The man was clean shaven and the woman had her hair up in a strange twisty do, every hair in place despite the fact they were just in a fight and they were otherwise dirty.

The man smirked "come now, _chèri_ , don't you want to put ze wand down. You couldn't hurt something this pretty," he did a pouty face and waved his hands over himself "would you."

Branwen growled "I'm thinking she would," I frowned at the man, putting a hand on Branwen's arm "perhaps you should answer her question before she makes you less pretty, deflates that ego."

"Oh, poo," the man stomped his foot folded his arms across his chest "Zoèe, they don't feel my thrall!"

"That is because you are male and don't have one," the woman rolled her eyes " _pardonne mon frère_ ," the woman shook her head "he was dropped on his head as a child, many times I think. I am Zoèe Delacour and this bonehead, he is my brother, Henri. We mean you no harm, if you do not attack us, _oui_?"

"You are Veela?" Branwen asked in suspicion as she lowered her wand

"Oui," Zoèe nodded quickly and smiled "I am, mon frère is just a wizard. We are twins, I am twelve minutes older."

The other paladins had started to gather round by now "are you doing here?" Rupert asked.

Henri pouted again "we have made ze necessary introduction, it is rude not to make them back."

"I'm Athena Black," I put forth before Rupert could tear into Henri, would have been epic but counterproductive "we just saved you…so we could always go and wake those guys up and be on our way. We're horrible at intruding, sorry 'bout that."

Zoèe rolled her eyes "there is no need to be dramatic, Green Eyes," she glared at me, politely…huh "we were taking supplies to a friend before we head back to France. Those barbarians attacked us for no reason."

"You know, barbarian is a Greek thing and literally refers to someone who is unable to speak Greek," I spouted without meaning too, winching when Rupert raised a brow at me "this is me…being quiet."

Rupert sighed, ignoring me "well, it would look like ya canna continue, yer horse is dead and this cart will never roll again."

Zoèe sighed and moved over to look at the still smoking, poor beast "that is a shame, he was our friend's. She is never going to trust me with her things again."

"Maybe we could help each other," Rupert offered as I separated myself from the situation, moving back to Spot. Branwen had let her hand brush against mine as I'd gone by her which was enough to distract me until I heard Rupert ask "what's yer friend's name? We could help you get these supplies to yer friend and maybe yer friend could help us find who we're looking fer."

Henri snorted and shook his head "our friend would not help savages like you," he lifted his chin into the air "she is much too busy for such mundane tasks."

"Are you mundane enough to carry these sakes, on your back to your friend?" Rhys asked, I blinked at the man. He never really spoke unless it was to Branwen "because we can leave you here without help."

"It is very disconcerting that your thrall has failed us," Henri snapped at his sister before glaring at Rhys "you should be eating out of my sister's hand!"

"And that's how you want to make friends?" I asked

Zoèe snorted and smacked her brother "Green Eyes is right, shame on you," she smacked him a few more times "of course we want help, and I happen to like ze fact they are not falling all over us," she hummed happily "it is refreshing. You must tell how you are accomplishing this achievement."

"Some other time," Rupert said politely as he drew his wand.

***A***

It turned out that the Delacour twins' friend lived in a cave that over looked the water. She also looked awfully familiar too. I couldn't place why as I was helping unload the sakes that had been tied to Spot. Of course this meant that I got to ride behind Elise on the way to the cave because Rupert made me give up my horse. He just doesn't like fun fact.

"So can ye help us find this seer?" Rupert was asking the twins' friend

The woman sounded Irish, wrapped up in a strange assortment of blankets that were tied about the waist. Reminded of a poncho. She wore an amazing amount of rings and bangles. There were glittery necklaces around her neck and she had her face painted with red dots across the bridge of her nose.

"Do you have name, perchance?" she asked, eyes shimmering in mirth

Rupert shook his head "nay, I dunna, but I know that she's around her somewhere. Acting as a soothsayer and reader of the cards would stand out."

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard of any such things around here," she was way too thrilled about that "thanks for helpin' my friends, do watch over yourselves."

I stepped forward as Rupert stepped back, my curiosity about why this woman was nagging at me got the better of me "I'm sorry but I must have missed proper introductions while I was unloading the sacks. I'm Athena Black of Clan Black. Are you Irish?"

The woman grinned "aye, I am. Why do ya ask?"

"Curiosity, mostly," I shrugged "you seem to have been here a while and I was wondering if maybe you'd noticed someone who could help us."

She hummed as she reached out with a painted hand, more red dots in a pattern "seems I'm not the only one who's not from around here, dearie," she mused as she ran the tips of her fingers down the scar on my face "sound like you're from the Colonies but I feel like you are from a lot farther than that. Answer me a question and I'll tell you my name, to satisfy your curiosity."

I really didn't like this woman touching me and neither did the Paladins. I could hear their discontented growls and felt Branwen shift behind me. This Irishwoman was playing with fire and I had to wonder if she knew it. I reached back and found Branwen's wrist where it rested upon the long knife she carried on her belt.

"Alright," I nodded, trying not to flinch away from the woman's touch "what's your question?"

The woman grinned and leaned closer to me, whispering "you don't wear a gauntlet like the others, why aren't you drooling over my Veela friend? Found your soul mate have you?"

"Which was the question?" I asked, my thoughts racing directly to Hermione as my grip tightened on Branwen.

The Irishwoman shrugged "matters of the heart are complicated," she pouted "do you know who to give your heart to, dearie? Hmm…my name is Aisling Trelawney. Please leave."

I just smirked "not without you, seer," I grinned at the woman's look of surprise. Of course, now, it made sense and who she looked like…or more like, who looked like her. Hogwarts divinations professor would be a dead ringer for this woman if she had less fizzy hair and lost the bug-eyed glasses "I'm smarter than I look."

"You won't be smug for long," Trelawney scowled as Rupert rushed forth and grasped her arm, jerking her away from me "hey!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think I promised I'd have this out next Wednesday but insomnia has been making me lose track of the days here lately. It's an ongoing struggle. So, here is the chapter as I originally planned and tried to tell would be coming out today.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING! There is violence in this Chapter. This is an Athena chapter and people are going to get hurt. There will be mentions of rape/Non-Con, mentions of Suicide, torture and graphic violence.**

 **I'll be honest, I had planned for Outlander to have a bigger role in this because I like the characters and the story but it's not really turning out that way. Basically Outlander is about a woman from 1947 going back to1745 or so and dealing with the uprising. I started this arc in the second story when Claire, the old version of the one here, gives Ginny her wand. The wand that Athena uses against Riddle. My plans that I made when writing that didn't translate over.**

 **That's okay because my Paladins are freaking awesome. Also I hope this chapter answers some questions you all had about Branwen. About Athena's time in the armor, she gets out before the Triwizard Tournament. I can say that's not a spoiler because I spoiled that surprise in the bonus chapter of the Escaped Lord. I love you lovely readers and your reviews. Long distant hugs to all of you *insert smiley face here***

… **.I don't own Harry Potter or Outlander…**

Chapter Six: The Captain and the Seer, Part Two.

We made camp that night in Trelawney's rather homey cave that she'd obviously used magic on. I knew that the Paladins wanted to know how I knew that Trelawney was our seer. So I improvised as told them that I'd heard the name from an Irish sailor when the ship I was on made port. He'd been all mystified and not very nice after I'd called him superstitious. Only three that didn't buy that was Elise, Rupert and Branwen. Rupert made me promise to tell them later.

Branwen did not like Trelawney at all. Not with Trelawney constantly muttering in Branwen's native language. Whatever it was putting Elise and Rhys on edge as well until Rupert took away the seer's voice. Silenced her without a second thought. I followed Branwen out to the cave entrance when the older woman stomped her away out after shoving a silently cackling Trelawney off her perch beside the fire.

"What was she saying?" I asked coming to stand beside Branwen, who had her arms folded across her chest with her cloak pulled tightly around her.

"Nothing," Branwen scowled, refusing to look at me "she was spouting nonsense and I was tired of hearing it."

I felt like she was lying to me but I let it go. So, instead nudged her with my elbow "did you see the look on her face when I ousted her?" I asked, grinning when Branwen chuckled.

"That was pretty good, _gwalch gwirion_ ," Branwen looked over and asked "how did you know, and not that lie you told the others. I've a touch of the gift, you know, and I've let you have your secrets, _cariad_ , but I would like to know."

I shrugged "the divinations professor in my time is a Trelawney," Branwen looked gob smacked "doesn't the gift run through families?"

Branwen nodded "aye, they do but that, _gwalch gwirion_ that was cheating."

"We found her didn't we?" I asked "hey what does _gwalch gwirion_ mean?" I stumbled over the words.

"Silly hawk," Branwen admitted slipping an arm through mine "it means silly hawk. I knew you were an animagus the moment I saw you, I knew a lot of things the moment I first saw you," she confessed leaning her head against my shoulder "little things like you not fighting me on the tasting powder, being good at potions. You being the most fascinating person I've ever met."

"I think you should meet more people then," I teased, feeling completely at ease with our closeness "cause I'm really boring and quite dull. Ask about."

Branwen muffled her laughter into my shoulder before reply "I think I could live a thousand years, _gwalch gwirion_ and never find another like you."

"That's because the divines were scared of another me, out there, somewhere, wreaking havoc," I smirked, Branwen found that amusing "seriously, I hold a record for number of detentions and points lost as school, I have to."

"Probably a good thing we didn't go to school together, _cariad_ , we'd be holding that record together," Branwen promised, running her hand down the inside of my arm until she could interlace her fingers with mine "whatever school we'd be in."

I wanted to pull away, knew I should but it felt so…damn right to be that close to her "what would people say though?" I asked in hushed whisper "Slytherin's princess and Gryffindor's rouge? Together in trouble? The scandal!"

"Who to say that you'd be a Gryffindor this time round?" Branwen wanted to know "you'd make a perfect Slytherin. I think I would have enjoyed corrupting you…"

I think Branwen was going to kiss me, she was leaning in close to do it. Her breath had been strained and shaky when Elise called her name. Branwen leaned away and scowled. A murderous look crossed her face when Trelawney started shouting again, I had to wonder how she got her voice back.

" _Nad yw eich hebog, nid oes yma!_ " The seer smirked at Branwen, who shut the woman up for the rest of the night by punching her in the face as she walked by.

It was a brutal hit that laid the Irishwoman out on the dirt floor of the cave. Branwen snarled something at the prone woman and vanished into our tent. It was quite impressive and I reminded myself not to piss of Branwen. To which I felt immediately guilty because it reminded me of Hermione.

I'm not a cheater. Either emotionally or physically. I refuse to be because cheating is a choice. That's what Kaylee has always told me and I think she's right. I missed Hermione so much right then that it felt like a punch to the gut. My heart ached.

A chill wind caused me to shiver and I pulled up my tartan from where the top half was hanging over my belt. With it wrapped around my shoulders, I headed back towards the fire and sat down with my back to a rock out cropping. I felt like crying. Branwen and Hermione, Hermione and Branwen. My magic really could not tell the difference between the two and my heart was suffering for it.

Rhys was sitting across the fire from me, he was glaring at the snoring seer. I had to know something so I asked "what was it that the seer said to make Branwen hit her like that?"

The man paused and then gave a little shrug "she said, not your hawk, not this lifetime."

Well, that was just downright cryptic; the second half I mean. She was right, I wasn't Branwen's hawk. I need to keep reminding myself of that. It made me wonder if that stupid suit of armor messed with me somehow. Was it causing me to find similarities between my people and the people there? Was this another freaking test? It made my head hurt just thinking about it.

Rhys added another log to the fire before retiring for the night. He entered his tent and Rupert came out with a set of shackles in hand. My uncle promised that it was just so the seer didn't run away in the middle of the night. He embedded a stake and chain that was attached to the shackles into the rock outcropping next to me and then bid me goodnight.

***A***

Falling asleep against rocks is not an advisable choice. It's uncomfortable and makes a person sore in the morning. See, I'd cast that warming spell that Madam Bones had taught me onto the tartan and it kept it nice throughout the night, even when the fire died out. Trelawney wasn't happy either, more the fact that she'd been shackled and that we were packing up her camp when she woke.

The French twins agreed to travel with us. Catch up with the army and then make it to a port city and head back across the channel. Well, that was my idea. What was the point of them being in Scotland now that their seer was with us? They'd only coming seeking her as a challenge from their elders. That's what they said.

We had the seer's camp taken down and shrunk in less than two hours. It all fit into a pack that we'd found and then we were ready to go. The twins took Spot to ride, Trelawney was behind Rupert and I was being Elise again. I think Branwen wanted me to ride with her but I'd quickly moved to Elise before Branwen could offer.

The French twins were eager to talk as we started to travel. Well…Henri was eager to talk and Zoèe was coming along behind correcting everything her brother said. It was really quite amusing to listen to them arguing about soul mates and such. I really liked the twins even if they did insist upon calling me 'Green Eyes' all the time.

Two hours past noon, Rupert decided to make a stop and rest the horses. I liked this decision as riding behind someone can be uncomfortable. Stretching out my legs was nice and I had moved a little ways up the small river bank when I noticed something. There was a bird on the other side of the quick flowing stream that I'm pretty sure wasn't native to Scotland…or England in general.

It was a deep steely indigo blue with some brownish hues to the wings. In my head I could hear Kaylee's voice speaking awe that it was a Nilgiri Flycatcher from India. I remember this because seen one once during my travels with Kaylee and Fraser; also the bird was pretty much restricted to the southern hills of India. Parvati had spoken about wanting one for a pet but her parents were against it.

I frowned at the bird, noting that it had a silvery discoloration on its left wing. The bird squeaked out a call before flittering away in a mess of blue wings. Its presence was really bugging as I tried to muse out why and an idea hit me; bird where it doesn't belong…animagus!

"RUPERT!" I cried and turned to rush towards him.

That probably saved my life as the clump of moss on the boulder behind me exploded, death by musket ball. I swore as I scrambled towards the others, musket shots zipping by, I could now see the flashes of red through the thick underbrush. They may not have been in position when I noticed the bird but my gawking gave them time.

My heart raced with cold dread with the sheer number of redcoats coming towards. Instinct caused me to throw up the ice wall I'd used against Riddle in the chamber. Used the stream and then froze it in a wall a hundred yards or so. A yellowish spell hit it from the other side and cracked it down the center. I yelped and tripped myself as Bradley hit the wall with a strengthening spell.

Crowley hauled me to my feet, the redcoats were trying to break through wall or go around. The images through the wall were blurry. A glance over my shoulder showed that Rupert was shoving Trelawney onto the back of Elise's horse. Elise and Rupert might have gotten maybe a glance at each other before the end of the wall exploded in a shower of ice chunks and shards.

One more look showed Elise's horse sprinting back towards the road with the French twins on spot. It was now up to us to give them time to get away, that's what Rupert commanded. He never looked my away and I tried to do the same. I'm sure if the horses would have stayed after the wall started coming down then he would have put me on one.

We tried to hold our ground. Using constructs as barriers but they were many and surrounded us. Before they could get closer, Branwen made me holster my wand so they couldn't take it from me. I watched her to the same, the others as well, expect their holsters were part of their gauntlets.

We were forced to our knees and then our things were stripped from us, weapons and satchels. One soldier bashed me with the end of his musket when I protested, spilt my lip open. Branwen tried to launch herself at the man but was held back. Then our hands were bound with course bits of rope. The soldiers made sure to wrap the rope around the tops of the paladins' gauntlets so they couldn't free their wands.

"I am Lieutenant Daniel Granger," a broad-shouldered man, who seriously looked like Mr. Granger but with long hair. Similar features but this man had a harder jaw and weathered face. His brow was a bit higher and his teeth were a bit crooked. I just gaped at him "you are now prisoners of His Majesty's army. Do not resist and you will not be hurt."

***A***

They used a long rope and tethered us to it. It was a lead rope and some of them weren't exactly nice about; too tight of ropes or elbows thrown as the ensign came to check our bindings on last time. We had just killed several of their fellows. There was bound to be some little payback in some way.

We were forced to march, tied to the back of a pack horse. Men on either side just waiting for one of to make a move so they could kill us. I wasn't sure what I should feel at the moment. Trapped, scared, anxious…the need to throw up. Those emotions were there but I felt strangely calm. Made me wonder if my cloak broach was acting up again.

For three hours we walked, without breaks nor any offers of water. None of the Paladins were complaining so I followed their lead no matter how much I really wanted a drink of water. Branwen kept glancing back at me, trying to give me a reassuring smile. This wasn't going to end well and I wished that I wasn't so damn calm. I really should be freaking out, at least internally.

The camp we came to was very organized with a lot of little tents arranged around a trampled down bit of grassy field. There'd been a post planted in the ground just outside one of the large tents. It had pegs sticking out of the top of it and there looked to be bloodstains on the wood. There were flies buzzing around it.

We were forced to kneel just a little ways shy of the large tent, between it and the fly ridden post. Lt. Granger left us there under guard and then entered the large tent. Through the partially open flap I could see a table, lit candles, little figurines on the table and just beyond that was a tea set.

I could hear voices but Lt. Granger nor did anyone else come back out. At least not for another two hours or so. The sun was sitting heavy in the sky when Captain Tobias Rhett exited his tent with Lt. Granger following. Rhett was shorter than I expected, his long sandy colored hair was pulled back into a pony tail and held with a striking red ribbon.

He wasn't wearing his long military jacket and he was devoid of weapons that I could see. His light blue eyes were cold and harsh. There was a pale scar across the underneath of his chin. I didn't like him, he made my magic squirm in an unpleasant manner as if trying to put a lot more distance between me and him. He felt dark and cruel. The man made me think of Azkaban.

"My name is Captain Tobias Rhett," he had a polished English accent that I couldn't place where it was from, the man came to stand before us "you are all traitors to the crown and not just because you chose to side with Charles Stuart. You stand between King George and Hogwarts," he sneered at me when I refused to look away from his gaze as it passed over me. I'd already made myself prey once to a monster by running, I wasn't going to do it again "so you will tell me where the seer is or there will be consequences."

We stayed quiet. Captain Rhett tilted his head at us, waiting. His face never lost that calm, passive expression as we stayed silent. Rhett nodded and a little smile passed over his lips like he was enjoying this.

"Where is the seer?" he asked again "I ask again with expectation that you'll answer to a King's man."

Branwen smirked and said "you should lower your expectations then," she spat on his boots.

Rhett's face turned to one of disgust as he looked to the spittle on his boots. I just shook my head because damnit Branwen! You don't respond to idiots like this! They just escalate in response, they never do anything gradually. I'm not stupid and I know when to pick my battles…most of the time. I tried not to flinch and react when Rhett dragged Branwen to her feet by her hair.

"A Welsh whore in the land of savages?" he snarled having gone from peaceful exterior to major-crazy in no time flat "a true traitor to the crown," he growled as he jerked Branwen's head backwards, he looked away from Branwen's exposed neck "tell me where the seer is or I'll get it out of the whore one way or another."

I glanced to Rupert, he and the boys wore the same expression of glaring death at the English Captain. Biting at my cheek and clenching my fists was my way of staying silent. I put my trust in Rupert, I put my trust in Rupert, I repeated over and over in my head.

Rhett chuckled and pushed his forehead against Branwen's "looks like they don't care about a trollop like you," I looked to Lt. Granger who was trying to keep his face impassive "did you really think these whoresons would protect you?" he asked Branwen as he tore at her vest, tearing off the buttons. Branwen clenched her teeth and her nostrils were flaring as he started working on her pants "tell me where the seer is and I'll throw you back to the dogs. I'd rather not sully myself on a Welsh harlot but I am a man of duty."

Branwen said nothing, staring at the clouds as Rhett's hand started to dip into the open flap of her pants. I couldn't let him touch her, my resolve broke when I saw Branwen close her eyes against the assault. Don't know why I chose to start laughing but it happened and it stopped what the Captain was doing, his fingertips just inside of Branwen's trousers.

"Why are you laughing?" he demanded not sure what to make of me.

My laughter felt hysterical "this is it?" I asked in disbelief "no thumbscrews? No magical torture, just jumping to rape as a means of questioning. Wow! Did you fail interrogation class or did they not offer that to mama's boys like you?" I wanted to know, Rhett's face went slack with anger as Lt. Granger's eyes went wide "this reeks of mommy issues," I made a disgusted face and looked to Lt. Granger "is there another Captain around that we can deal with, maybe one more competent, has better teeth, a little taller and less likely to be half-bred troll who probably has bedded his mother on multiple occasions and paid in all knuts to do it?"

Lt. Granger was not the only one who choked on air, I heard Rupert's strangled gasp as well. Rhett snarled dangerous as he shoved Branwen to the ground and jerked me to my feet by the front of my jacket. He red face was right in mine.

"Your breathe is horrid," I leaned away from him "is this part of your amateurish attempt at torture…wow, smelled like something died in there. Are you feeling alright because that smell can't be healthy or is that the troll half of you presenting? I apologize but that is truly rancid. "

Rhett was grinding his teeth as he asked "do you have a death wish, little girl."

"First off, I'm taller than you," I pointed out calmly "secondly, the whole death wish thing would depend upon who you ask…"

"ATHENA, SHUT YER GOB!" Rupert screamed desperately

Rhett sniggered darkly looking over at Rupert as he wrapped a hand around my throat "so I had the wrong trollop then…" he grunted and pitched forward when I put my knee into his in the groin.

"I'm not a whore, thanks for asking," this…well, this was going to hurt "and you call yourself a King's man? Lacking in manner, the King would be disappointed. Can't even be a troll properly, how are you an officer. Did your mom sleep your way through the ranks? Or was that your father dressed as a woman? I wouldn't be surprised either way given the incompetence I've seen."

Lt. Granger rushed over to heave me away from doubled over Captain. He took me back six steps. The paladins looked horrified and Branwen was pale with fear. The Lieutenant's grip on me tightened when Rhett roared with anger and forced himself to straighten up.

The man's face had turned a purplish color. Rhett shook with anger, trembled with it as his breath came in shudder waves. Ladies and Gentlemen, this man was livid…crap, mission accomplished because he'd forgotten all Branwen.

"Strip her of her jacket and then tie the bitch to the post," he growled out the order "NOW!"

"Hey," I frowned at him "that's not nice to call names!" I cried as Lt. Granger reluctantly pulled me away from where we'd been standing.

Another soldier in red came to help, sliding the traditional over the shoulder part of my tartan off my shoulder before cutting away the ropes binding my hands. There was no fighting them, I tried, as they tore the buttons off my coat and worked me out of. Lt. Granger whispered an apology as they did the same with my vest.

Then they tied my hands to the pegs that were located on either side of the post, I was facing the post. It was too hard to figure out what was coming next. I walked into this with no fear and I'll be damned if I let myself be afraid now…well, show it. At this point there was an iceberg sized lump of cold dread at the pit of my stomach and I was griping my ropes tight enough to make my hands hurt.

Looking over my shoulder I watched Rhett storm back out of his tent with…breathe, Athena…a cat of nine in his hand. A cat of nine is a whip with nine tails of thinly braided leather or cotton at have thick knots at the end of them. It is not a nice instrument of punishment as it is designed to inflict pain and cut skin. I quickly looked away and towards the paladins, they were being held in place by a olive colored mist; Rupert had tears streaming down his face and Branwen could only stare at me with pleading eyes.

I jumped when hands grasped the collar of my shirt at the back of my neck and ripped my tunic down the back. There was no helping the flinch at the finger tips that ran themselves over the skin of my shoulders. I felt the cold blade of a knife as it was slipped sideways under the material of my chest bindings and then them cut away, the bastard nicked me.

"There," Rhett said with relish and darkness to his tone "a clean piece to work with," he said happily "I have a friend, Captain Randall, who has a taste for the whip," he told me "considers it a form of artistry. He would envious of the canvas before me."

I looked over my shoulder at leering man "you do realize that's creepy and very ungentlemanly behavior, right? Is there someone I can write a letter of complaint too?"

Rhett set his chin on my shoulder and promised "you're going to wish you kept quiet, little girl, and let me have my way with the harlot. Now I'm going to make you bleed."

"Mother Nature beat you too it," I snarked.

I grunted, feeling it all the way into my stomach and jerked forward into the post when the first lash landed across my right shoulder. It felt like a stinging hex only with more points of contact. There was the snapping of the whip against my skin, the sharp sting and the throb of pain left behind. Fuck that hurt! The sting and throb got worse with each lash that came after that.

Rhett didn't like the fact that I didn't make a sound. I could control that but not my body's reaction to getting hit. I fought to control my breathing, to not let my tremble show, to let my pain show as I locked eyes with Rupert. There was no escaping this pain, Rhett was relentless.

***A***

I'm not sure I'll ever really know how many lashes Rhett laid against my back before my knees gave away because I could no longer keep them from buckling. The ropes dug into my wrists. I was so exhausted. Sweat coated my whole body and stung where it entered the cuts and welts, that wasn't half as bad as the feeling of blood that flowed freely. There wasn't one part of my back that did burn or sting or throb horribly.

"Sir," Lt. Granger's voice cut through the bleary haze that I'd drifted into "any more and you might kill the girl, sir," he protested "she needs a healer, sir, what would Colonel Mirren say, sir?"

I heard Rhett suck against his teeth in distaste, it made a sound "fine," he sounded out of breath "cut the bitch down but take her to my secondary tent, not the healers."

"Sir?" Lt. Granger sounded confused

Rhett chuckled lightly "if the savages want her to be healed then they will answer my questions. You, Private!" Rhett snapped his fingers "take the girl to my trophy tent and guard her until I say otherwise."

"Ya bastard!" Rupert roared, his voice sounding hoarse and gravelly "ye'll heal her now if ya a decent bone in yer body!"

I whimpered when someone put a gentle arm around my waist to hoist me up. It was Lt. Granger, he apologized again as another man untied my hands. The Lieutenant didn't make a sound as he took the whole of my body weight and kept me from falling to the ground. He didn't let me go until he was sure the young man who'd cut me down had a good hold on me.

Each weak step that I was forced to take felt like I was wading through sand. The solider was half-dragging me away. It was too much pain and effort to keep going. I couldn't stop the tears that were running down my cheeks. I underestimated how much this would hurt.

This was a very bad idea, very bad and not a very well thought out one. There'd really been only one step…wait, not steps just a goal. The goal was making Rhett leave Branwen alone. Now I had no idea what to do because I'm not sure that curling up into a sobbing ball on the ground was an option. No matter how appealing it sounded.

I grunted through gritted teeth and whimpered when my magic suddenly flared. The solider just thought it was because he'd let the tent flap we were going through brush against my back. I hope that's what he thought. He had really blue eyes, he'd turned me to face him.

"I'm sorry," I with gritted teeth. The solider frowned and then died.

He'd had his bayonet sheathed on his belt. I drew it with strength drawn from my magic and shoved it through the underneath of his chin. Blood spurted out of his slightly opened mouth where his tongue was skewered to the top of his mouth. The soldier's eyes rolled up in the back of his head as the sharpened metal object pierced his grey matter and came out the top of his head.

The man made a grunting noise before dragging us both sideways, making us crash into a table that had been piled with small crates. That hurt…a lot…and jarred lose my hold on my flaring magic. I turned my head and wept into the carpeted floor, full body racking sobs that hurt just as much as what was causing it.

A familiar tingle rippling across my palm brought me back to general awareness. There, just within reach was a Paladin's gauntlet. Sadness overpowered the pain as I looked towards the crate it had rolled out of and found five more. Each covered in blood that was dried. My heart broke for which ever group had fallen.

Wait…these things healed, right? Maybe this was my way out. My shoulders protested as I reached out for the gauntlet. With badly shaking fingers that didn't seem to have the strength to grab the thing. I got myself into this and I was going to get myself out…hopefully before I threw up where I was laying.

The gauntlet felt like liquid cold being poured onto my body. It had slipped so easily on when I'd finally gotten a hold of it but nothing is ever truly easy. Not for me, at least. I couldn't scream, the cold magic of the gauntlet wouldn't let my muscles move enough to make sound as the gauntlet claimed me as a servant of Camelot. Yea…that was the whisper of a familiar voice told me before I blacked out. The voice was that of Thackery Cox, the Paladin who'd worn the gauntlet before me.

***A***

I woke up choking and a soft hand messaging my throat. There was a soft male voice cooing at me. I tried to slap the hands away but instead, they moved to cover my mouth and nose so that I had no choice but to sallow what was in my mouth. Just another added pain to the list I had going.

When it was down I felt warmth seeping into my veins, I felt marginally better. Until another potion vial had been pressed to my lips. Again, it was drink or drown. I drank and felt like I'd been dosed with pure adrenaline. Gasping and sitting fully up (which I shouldn't have been able to do) caught me by surprise. The pain of the action went unnoticed at the moment, think the potion was the cause of that.

"What the hell?" I grasped at my chest where my heart as thumping harder than it ever had before, my shirt as a bit loose on me now but held to keep my modesty.

The man kneeling beside me was Lt. Granger "sorry about that," he whispered "it was a stamina potion. Not the kindest of potions but it gets you going," a gently finger hooked my chin and made me look at him "it is good that you found the gauntlet. I was going to put it on you, amazing healing abilities and such."

"Why?" I managed past the air I was sucking in

Lt. Granger frowned "because I could not let a brave soul such as yours leave this world," he said pointedly "I do not agree with my superior but I will help you what I can. Can you stand?"

"I don't honestly know." I admitted

He nodded "that's alright, try," he urged "while I gather your things."

I used the support pole at the center of the tent to climb to my feet after I'd crawled there. Lt. Granger was stuffing gauntlets, daggers and satchels into one pack and swords into another. He explained that the swords were more important and needed to be easily gotten to. Then he tucked my camp knife back into my boot and smirked when he found my wand.

"That answers that question," he grinned at me before stand back up "now, I am sorry for this," he frowned as he slipped the pack with the satchels around my neck and over my shoulder. I inhaled sharp at the bite and stinging contact the leather had against my skin "this one you can carry," he gave me the pack with the swords "now, this is as far as I can go," the man's frowned deepened "I will cut the back of the tent for you, then I'll wait ten minutes before sounding the alarm. The rest is up to you."

"Wait," I stopped as he headed for the back of the tent with his wand drawn, he looked back at me "where are the Paladins?"

Lt. Granger nodded "right, they are four tents to the right," he pointed "you'll have to go behind Captain Rhett's tent. Please be quiet when you do. The entrance to the tent is warded so you'll have to go in the same way you're going out here."

***A***

This had to be a hell of a trippy nightmare. Not sure that first potion as reacting well with the second one because when I stepped out of the hold that Lt. Granger had made the whole damn world spun. My vision flared and added in aura's of purple and greens to what light was to be had from the fires. It was night time, I knew that much.

I held my hands out in front of me like I was walking through pure darkness. It was more so that I could keep my balance. Least now when someone asked what the boat ride over from the Colonies was like I had something to play on for my lie. To make matters worse, I lost count of the number of tents I walked past in the dark.

This nightmare needed to end so I took a chance on the tent I'd stopped to throw up behind. I'll have you know that cutting through the canvas was a lot easier when it was Lt. Granger doing the heavy lifting. I fell through the hole and landing face first.

"Athena!" Rupert hissed in surprise

I nodded "sorry I'm late, I took a wrong turn at Boston, never ask directions from an imp," I closed my eyes as I weakly held the knife up to him "I'm not sure I can move."

"That's alright, _gairghean_ ," Rupert took the knife and held it so that Crowley could cut himself free "we'll take it from here."

That sounded nice "alight," I muttered "but I would like my knife back, my uncle gave it to me and I quite like it," I gulped back the feeling of wanting to throw up again "swords are in the satchel in my hand…it is in my hand right? Do I still have a right hand? Which one is the right one? The world needs to stop swaying."

A now freed Rupert knelt down beside me "shush, _gairghean_ ," he whispered, there were now sounds of movement in the tent and someone moaning in pain. Was that me? I don't know, maybe, but Rupert didn't react to it as he brushed lose hair out of my face "we're going ta out of here, now."

I have him the thumbs up before shades of neon yellow bleed into my vision with the purple and greens. Everything after that really became nightmarish. There were sounds of men screaming, horses being unhappy, a nasty floating sensation and Rupert's face kept morphing to have walrus tusks. That made me giggle.

***A***

There was a little voice whispering in my ear. I wasn't worried. It was better than the bouncy, floating feeling that was flapping my world to bits. I think I preferred the swaying to be honest. The voice was annoying but it was something to focus on.

 _King Pyrrhus of Epirius own the battle but lost the war,_ the voice giggled.

I sighed _damnit Cox! There's no need to sound creepy,_ I argued _say what you want to say and then shut up. I'm trying to learn how to fly…wait, I already know. I'm a hawk so why is the flapping bugging me?!_

The voice sputtered in offense _I'm only being nice and keeping you company in your fevered state,_ felt like the voice was sticking its tongue out at me _you should see yourself, Black, you're not looking so good. I think it'll be much worse when you realize that you, my friend, should crown thyself King Pyrrhus. Who turned to his man and said '_ _ **one other such victory would utterly undo me**_ _'. I wonder who you'll say that to?_

 _Shut up, stupid voice of Cox. I've enough of you!_ I shouted at him

***A***

Cool hands brought me out of the darkness. The shades of neon yellow, purple and green had taken over and blacked everything out. I don't think I liked that. It was very quiet for a while. There may have been dinosaurs too, I'm not certain. I'm going to have to look into that now.

"What?" I blinked, someone was talking to me "Nana!" I grinned happily despite out cold I felt that I was shivering but sweating at the same time "I got to pet a T-Rex, they're nicer than what everyone says. He wanted to play fetch with a bowler hat that could fly and had little spindly arms."

Nana frowned as she hovered over me "that's nice, lass," I'm not sure she knew what a T-Rex was "do you know where you are?"

I shut my eyes to concentrate "umm…I wanna say green but I don't think that's a location…right?"

Nana sighed heavily and I heard Claire Fraser speak "her fever isn't breaking! You said that potion thing would work!"

"It will," Nana said calmly "she needs another dose."

I opened my eyes at that "wait! It was Colonel Mustard!" I giggled at myself and looked around for Claire, I found her near the fire "Claire! Oi! Claire, I can see you!"

Claire paused in what she was fiddling with and sighed "shush, now Athena, take your medicine."

I frowned "will it taste like bananas?" I asked "cause Athena, the Wisest of Weavers and Hater of Spiders likes bananas…and mango…oh, I could so totally go for a taco right about now. Where's the Paladins?"

Nana lifted my head up "drink this, _ban-ogha_ ," Nana urged "that's right."

The potion went down with a hacking cough and I pouted at the end "that no taste of nanners!" Nana just kissed my forehead, I felt sleepy "…crap, here comes the dinosaurs."

The darkness came again and took me away.

***A***

"Athena," a soft voice whispered, hey I like that voice "wake up, Athena."

I pried my eyes open leaving the polka dotted triceratops behind, I grinned when I opened my eyes "Hermione, what are you doing here?" I asked and then freak out at the girl sitting next to my bed "Hermione," I growled lowly "what the fuck are you doing here? It's not safe for you to be here," I tried to sit up but bleary girl refused to let me "you have to go back, seriously, it's not safe. Please, baby, go back. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Oh, _gwalch gwirion_ ," the girl cooed softly as her cool hands covered my overheated cheeks "I wish I were her," she said as I blinked harder to clear my vision, wait, that was Branwen "not just in the future but now in this life."

"What?" I frowned holding her wrists "I don't understand."

Branwen smiled softly "I know, silly hawk, but you will, some day," she promised, tears welling up in her eyes "I've come to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" my frown deepened "no, you can't," I shook my head "you have to stay here, with me. There's stuff…potions…bubbles and trouble that we have to…make?" why was talking so damn hard?

Branwen leaned over me and rested her forehead against mine "that sounds fun but I have to go," she sounded so sad that it hurt me "I can't say why right now, but you'll know why soon. Please don't hate me."

I blinked at her, her face lit up by the flickering fire light "why would I hate you? I could never hate you. You feel like home, like Hermione. Never hate Myne."

Branwen swallowed hard and whispered "then when I'm her, I promise to never hate you, silly hawk," Branwen's tears fell onto my cheeks "loving you is so easy, Athena," she confessed, not sure I could process that right now "and I never want to stop doing it but I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough…I'm not brave enough to keep living. It's not your fault, my love, never your fault. You tried so hard for me and I'm sorry that I can't try hard for you."

The woman was making no sense to me "shorter sentences, please, Princess. My head hurts."

Branwen chuckled softly before kissing my forehead "I'm sorry," she gasped heartbrokenly, she was on the brink of openly weeping "promise me that you won't stop fighting, that you won't stop being you. Sweet and sarcastic and protective and so damn smart."

"Will there be tacos if I do?" I asked with hopeful smile.

Branwen moved her forehead back to mine "always," she made another promise before kissing me on the lips. I liked her lips on mine, it tingled. There was still a grin on me when Branwen moved away "I left my things for you, in your satchel. You should have them, my love, my gauntlet and wand. All my potions books and things."

"But if I have them…how will you use them?" I asked slowly trying to figure out why Branwen would do this.

Branwen didn't answer but kissed me again before pleading "please remember me."

Then she was gone, leaving me reaching for her as she left the room in a hurrying. I much more preferred Branwen to the dinosaurs. She was warm and cuddly and her kisses were very, very nice. Why wasn't she coming back? Branwen always came back. Where did Branwen go?

***A***

When I woke again I felt like me again; like I'd just come out of one long nap and now the cobwebs were gone. My back felt tight and uncomfortable. There was a buzzing underneath my skin that I wanted very much to go away. I groaned and rolled to my side because I'd been on my back and that was bad.

"Whoa, _ban-ogha_ ," Nana stopped me from trying to roll out of bed "dunna roll too far."

I hissed "what happened?" I asked trying to figure how why I was feeling this way "I remember the up till that dog Rhett but everything else is fuzzy."

Nana let out a haggard breath and knelt beside my bed so she could look me in the eye "I'm not gonna lie ta ya," her features were impassive and stoic but her eyes were sad "you were brave, lass, you and the Paladins gave Elise and the seer time to escape with the French twins," oh, that was nice, we found the seer "but you were captured by the English."

"That doesn't sound as good as the brave part but about right." I admitted and found Nana's hand to hold.

Her lips twitched in a partial smile "you were brave again, _ban-ogha_ ," Nana told me "ya faced the wrath of an officer ta save…ta save…" she took a deep breath "ta save Branwen."

I smiled at that, I didn't remember what he'd done but I'm guessing that's what I was feeling "oh, well, worse things have happened, will happen," I mused happily "as long as Branwen's okay. Where is she?"

Nana broke her gaze, looking to our hands "Rhett raped Branwen and used foul magicks on her," Nana said slowly and I froze, not even blinking as my newly awakened mind took that information in "he broke her and you made rescue possible ta get her here," Nana looked up with watery eyes, I was started to have a really bad feeling about this and I tried to pull away but Nana wouldn't let me "it took ye several days ta get here, _ban-ogha_ , and there was nothing we could do to prevent the child that Rhett left behind in Branwen," a tear fell "Branwen's dead," she said and I yanked my hand away.

"No, don't say that!" I snarled, sitting up and ignored the pain in my shoulder and back "no," I growled dangerously "I saw her, I think, she was here!" I shouted, I felt like my heart was being ripped out "she's not dead! Don't fucking say that! Why would you do that?!"

Nana trapped my face in her hands, her tears freely falling now "she took her own life, Athena. Yer fever broke three days go and you've been sleeping since," Nana confessed "she used a poison, the note she left said that she couldn't live with killing her child and she could live with it. I'm so sorry."

"NOOOOO!" the force of my scream that tore from my throat was only a fraction of the pain that my soul was feeling. Oh, gods, it felt like I'd lost Hermione.

Nana caught me as I collapsed towards her. She held my head and let me cry onto her shoulder. The woman spook no words but just held me close in my grief. That was all that seemed to exist in my world now.

 **Welp… *runs away in a zig-zagy manner***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: for some reason this felt like a short chapter but it's really not. Also this might be the last chapter I post for a while unless the internet issue got resolved and I didn't know about it. With that being said, I do have one more chapter done, an Athena Chapter. If you drop a review then I will post it later today and you all will be caught up to where I am in writing.**

 **My plan was for like twelve or thirteen chapters but they are freaking long chapters. You all may be noticed lol. Also, Happy Mother's Day ever all my fellow Americans and to everyone else in the world. You may not celebrate it today but what the heck, give the mom a call and tell her ya love her.**

… **I do not own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Seven: Leaving France in the Broad Daylight…

Andromeda Tonks had just barely gotten home from Hogwarts. She and a woman named H.G. something, had spent the day on Statue Duty. The woman was been fascinating to sit and talk with. Granted they'd met once before but that hadn't been under the best circumstances but H.G. was one of the extra teachers that Dumbledore had hired for the upcoming year; teaching lower level charms, fourth year and under.

Stupid Dumbledore with his stupid idea for international wizarding cooperation, Andy had thought as she tossed her shoes across the living room. That man and his machinations were going to the death of someone if he wasn't careful. Andy had time to pour herself a drink and contemplate what takeaway place she wanted to call when her doorbell rang.

Andy was truly hoping that it was Denise Granger and her wonderful husband come to keep her company for the evening. The past month had been lonely when her own husband and their charges gone. However, Andy was not that lucky. It was a raggedy Sirius Black.

He was dressed in a horrid topical shirt with parrots on it, worn and stained kakis. The man was still bearded and his hair was a mess. His smile was still yellow and he was as gaunt as ever. Andy scowled at him and the man's smile faltered.

"You're the one who asked me here, cousin," he pointed out and pushed passed her into the house "don't look so happy to see me, now, where's Harry?"

Andy sighed, killed her drink in one go and shut the door "Harry is in France and do you even care about Athena?" she asked heatedly

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly "where Harry is, Athena is. Why would I be worried? What at are they doing in France?"

"Of course you wouldn't know," she sighed banging her fist on the door a couple of times before sighing and looking towards him "alright, firstly did you bring anything other than what your wearing?"

"Nope," he shook his head "my five finger discount only goes so far, you know, plus I am lacking a wand. You locked me out of the accounts after the purchasing of the Firebolt. Not nice, Andy, not nice at all."

She glared at him "you were a wanted criminal, Sirius, I wasn't about to let you endanger our house by letting them think I was helping you, you daft bastard," he just rolled his eyes at her "moving on, I think I have a few things of Ted's that'll fit you so I burn that hideous shirt!"

Sirius frowned and looked down at his chest "I quite like it though, very colorful."

"I'll order dinner and get you some different colors, please take a shower and get cleaned up and then we can talk," Andy said resolutely "your ensemble is giving me a headache!"

***Knight's Squire***

It had taken a little modification as Ted a bit shorter than Sirius but Andy had the man dressed in a pair of older slacks and a stripped polo. That would work for the moment as they eat their way through an order of Chinese food. Sirius was eating slowly so not to make himself sick. The man probably had a steadier diet in prison for twelve years than he had in the last year of 'freedom'.

"So, Harry's letter claimed that I was a free man," Sirius paused with his fork hovering over his portion of orange chicken "I know better than to take that at face value, what's the catch cousin?"

Andy shrugged "honestly, Madam Bones can give all the details but the gist is…" she sighed and leaned back in her chair "you are 'acquitted' of the mass murder charge and there will be reparations on the Ministry's part for false imprisonment…"

"But…" Sirius waited with his fork moving impenitently

Andy hummed thoughtfully and sighed "twelve years is a long time to be in Azkaban, Sirius, and you're an unregistered animagus who used said animagus for criminal activities. Braking out of prison, you dolt!" she cried when Sirius looked confused, like he was trying to figure out what he'd used the dog for "there is not a single member of Wizengamot's who is comfortable with you walking away scot free and would love for Amelia to nail you ass to the wall of Azkaban for the next two years for the animagus charge!"

"What about my catching Peter?" he demanded in righteous anger "and my service in the war!"

"Firstly," Andy growled dangerously "Athena captured Peter when he got away from you and Remus. She is not with Harry because she is stuck in a fucking Knight Statue in the Hogwarts infirmary! I'll get you a book to explain how bad that is," she snarled when he frowned with confusion "secondly, if your services in the war were that creditable they wouldn't have been disregarded in the first time round," she snapped "Bones has a deal laid out for you where you get to avoid Azkaban and that, Sirius, is the damn goal. You will jump through hoops and you will play nice or so-help-me-Merlin-I-WILL-cut-your-balls-off-and-shove-them-down-your-throat!"

Sirius's eyes went wide and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair "I am your Head of House, you can't hurt me!"

"I don't care, you got my babies hurt!" Andy slapped the table in near seething rage "you could have told me, Sirius, I would have listened if you would have told me that Athena and Harry were in danger. We could have caught Pettigrew before they left for school, damn you! Instead, you brought so much unwelcomed attention on them when they didn't need it."

Sirius scowled "how was I to know I could trust you?"

"Didn't you just say that you were the Head of my House?" Andy asked darkly "you are family, Sirius, no matter how much I want to cut you at the moment. I will always have Athena and Harry's best interests at heart. Even if that means protecting them from you or anyone else in this Divines' forsaken world," the man across from her gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his fork but said nothing as she raised a challenging eyebrow at him "you can sleep in the guest room tonight. I'll send an owl to Amelia tomorrow to see if she can fit us in for a meeting."

***Knight's Squire***

Andy's morning had started horribly. First thing of the list of to do things was to bleach her brain after going to wake up Sirius. Then burn the sheets and blankets because the man was sleeping naked and thankfully on his stomach, regretfully the sheet that was supposed to be covering him had retreated to safer territory.

The grown woman had hid behind the door and did something she hadn't done since she was a teenager. She doused Sirius in frigid water from her wand and then raced away while the man was sputtering and cursing very loudly. Andy was already down the stairs and in the kitchen by the time Sirius was wrenching the door to the guest room open and screaming at her.

Breakfast was an alright affair as they ate in glowering silence and waited for Bones's return owl. It came pretty quickly considering that it was a Saturday morning. Their meeting was set to be in two hours' time. Probably so Bones could round up everyone she needed for the meeting in the conference room near her office.

When it was time to go, Andy had to drag Sirius through the floo to the ministry by the front of his shirt. It would have been comically if it'd been someone else doing the dragging. Andy was tempted to pull him along by his ear but once they were inside the ministry and hadn't been attacked right off, Sirius calmed down…mostly.

There were the obvious stares and whispers after they'd made it past the wand station and to the elevators. When they arrived at the DMLE, Andy had to shove Sirius out of the elevator with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The big man chatted with them, or Andy at least, as they headed for the conference room. Andy had to remember to send the Auror a fruit basket for helping her to keep Sirius from bolting.

The conference room held an interesting smorgasbord of people. In addition to Madam Bones, there was Cornelius Fudge (scowling and not looking happy), Dumbledore and Lord Greengrass with a secretary off to the side. Dumbledore was Chief Warlock so it made sense that he was here but Andy was confused by Lord Greengrass's presence. Andy didn't bulk though, she forced Sirius into a chair across from those already gathered before she found her own seat.

"Lord Black," Madam Bones started "welcome to the Ministry, we have a lot to cover today."

Sirius frowned "so I've heard," he clasped his hands together and asked "from what my cousin tells me, you lot are just itching for a reason to chuck me back into Azkaban. Which, I might add, was wrongful imprisonment. I never had trail, did not have a conviction and I didn't even have a sentence handed down to me."

"There were oversights," Bones kept her composure "but if you want to have a fair trial, Lord Black, we most certainly can decide to try you for assault on a minor, the endangerment of minors, being an unregistered animagus and using said animagus for unlawful activates. If you want to see another twelve years in Azkaban we can certainly accommodate you."

Sirius held up his hands for peace "okay, let's not do anything hasty here," he backtracked quickly, Andy noticed with a smirk.

Bones gave him a tight smile while Lord Greengrass sniggered "thought you'd see it that way, Lord Black. As it stands we have a pretty nice deal laid out for you that works in you favor."

Sirius folded his arms across his chest "I'm listening."

"You will be placed on probation for the next two years instead of being charged for the aforementioned crimes," Bones said simply "the Ministry is willing to make reparations for the unlawful imprisonment, for the next twelve years. We will pay for medical treatment at St. Mungo's and a stipend to be paid into your personal account for personal keep such as a new wardrobe, new wand and groceries for the duration of your probation. You will also attend six months of mandatory mind healing with a Ministry approved mind healer."

Sirius nodded, seemingly impressed by this "that sounds nice, expect the mind healing but there's a catch isn't there. What does this probation entail?"

"You can't leave the United Kingdom," Lord Greengrass grinned smugly "you will be tracked at all times. Andromeda Tonks will stay your proxy as you will have diminished Lord Rights expect for the annulment of Narcissa Malfoy's marriage," he shrugged "that has already been discussed between the panel here," he gestured towards his side of the table "and you will never have custody of Harry Potter."

Sirius face twisted with rage as Greengrass's taunting tone "I am his godfather! I have the right to be his guardian. I should have been if you lot had done your jobs correctly the first time!"

"Lord Black," Fudge sighed heavily as he said steadily "it was determined by Wizengamot's, and I very much agree, that Mr. Potter is already in a caring home with two parental figures and is very much cared for where he is. It would be very detrimental to his being if he were to be removed from the Tonks family. If you wanted to be his guardian, Lord Black, then you should have considered him all those years ago instead of going after Mr. Pettigrew yourself. You should have let the Aurors handle as it is their jobs."

Andy watched Sirius's face darken considerable as he glared at the Minister "if the Auror's had done their jobs then we wouldn't have fought for so long nor needed the Order of the Phoenix!"

"Perhaps it would be best to avoid the past," Dumbledore stated calmly "and think of the future, Sirius. No is truly keeping you from visiting him but Andromeda and Edward are his legal guardians. There is no disputing that."

Andy smacked Sirius's knee with her own before the man could respond and whispered to him "keep your bleeding head, cousin, because you're not helping your own bloody case by getting angry!"

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded "fine," he glared at Andy "but I want to do something special for Harry. A trip or something. You want Cissy's marriage annulled then I want this in return."

"Are you bloody fucking kidding me?!" Andy snapped shrilly "you'd be so fucking petty that you'd leave your own blood kin an abusive household with a man like Malfoy?!"

Sirius's face didn't shift "Harry is my godson, Andy, I've a right…"

"You have nothing," Andy hissed with clenched fists to keep from slapping her Head of House "that's what you don't get! You gave him up when you selfishly made your choice. You might have had a change but you didn't take it when James needed you to be his friend the most, Sirius! Harry has only ever had one stable home in his life, where he isn't belittled, starved and abused. Athena saved him from that, she made sure it happened by altering the right people and demanding change," Andy didn't care that they were being watched as she ripped into her Head of House "and now you're going to leave another boy to an abusive parent out of selfishness. You have no idea who Harry is, you have no idea how worried he was when I asked him to write you that letter that Ted and I were going to give him up. He was frightened that we didn't love him anymore, Sirius! That we didn't want him!"

Sirius looked away from Andy, his face twitching in order to keep it neutral, saying softly "fine, I'll sign the papers. Cissy and Draco will be safe."

"Thank you!" Andy cried in exasperation and threw herself back into her chair to look at group across from them "can we continue, please?"

"I want an apology," Sirius said suddenly, glaring at Fudge and Dumbledore "I want a public apology in international papers. I am not a Death Eater, nor was I ever one and I was never James and Lily's secret keeper. I want that know in every paper ever read by wizarding kind."

"Alright," Madam Bones nodded before Fudge could protest "I'll write it up myself. I have a friend in MACUSA who can help circulate it in the American papers."

***Knight's Squire***

First order of business at the end of the meeting was Sirius signing the probation agreements and to receive his tracking bracelet. The bracelet was very modern, square metal beaded threaded on a hemp cord and tied around his right wrist. This would alert the DMEL if the bracelet was tampered with or if Sirius left the UK, territories prohibited.

Then he was given a special skeleton key to give to Gringotts for the transference of the stipend funds. With that done, the papers for Narcissa's annulment were presented. Reason for the annulment were stated as breach of contract.

Cygnus Black had been a strict and borderline cruel man but he wasn't stupid. The marriage was supposed to be an alliance between the two noble houses. One does not neglect or abuse alliances. That was bad business.

Andy grinned when the Ministry's seal appeared on the document after Lord Greengrass and the Minster had each added their signatures to the document. Madam Bones offered to send round a group of Auror's to deliver the Notice of Annulment and to help Cissy safely leave Malfoy manor.

Lord Greengrass offered to file a copy with Wizengamot's and offered Andy his hope for Athena's speedy return. His daughter, Daphne, was worried about her friend and was searching for answers as well. The lord had heard all about Athena and quite liked the idea of her friendship with his daughter.

With business at the ministry concluded, Andy and Sirius headed for Diagon Alley. They had lunch before headed to Gringotts to get that in order before popping off to St. Mungo's. The teller sighed when Sirius held up the key he'd been given and announced that Griphook had asked to see Andy if she were to make an appearance at the bank.

The teller led them to Griphook's office and explained to the Account Manager what was going on before the two were allowed in his office. Griphook greeted the two and bid them to sit down. Then he pushed a small, dark cherry colored box towards but stopped her from opening it.

"The stipend has been taken care of," Griphook made the key vanish "monies have already been deposited into your vault, Lord Black. A purse of two hundred galleons is being prepared along with a statement of how much will be deposited over the next twelve years."

"Alright," Sirius nodded, accepting this "what's up with the box?"

"That had been kept in trust for two hundred and forty seven years, since 1747," Griphook turned his attention to Andy "it was set up by Lady Emily Black of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black upon her arrival to London to live with her son, Lord Leo Black. The contents have only ever been shared with the Black family account managers and the president of our London branch."

Andy just gaped at him, she knew exactly who Emily Black was "okay," she said slowly, her hand trembling in mid-air where she'd started to reach for the box. Her stomach felt cold and she'd wished they'd waited to eat before coming to the bank "what's in there?"

"What Emily wished to leave to Athena," Griphook smiled softly, a strange look on a goblin but he managed it "the deed to Dorcha Clagh Caisteal and the village, Loch Sgàthan. The castle has been sealed with only house elves allowed in or out until Athena returns. The village is managed by a chosen Stewart to collect rents and see to the management of the buildings," the goblin explained "there are also personal items and letters that Emily did not feel comfortable leaving at the castle."

"Wait…" Sirius threw up his hands to stop the torrent of information "I'm confused…what is all this?"

Andy sighed as she pulled the box towards her "I will explain everything later, Sirius," she told him "I promise and I'll even get Minerva to help," Andy gasped as she opened the box and pulled out a familiar necklace "this is Athena's," she held it a golden triquetra pendent that had a little raven with it "and that's…no way, that's Prince Charles's ring!" she blinked at the golden ring that hung next to the pendent "but I thought…"

"Prince Charles? Like Bonnie Prince Charles from 240 something years ago?" Sirius exclaimed wide eyes, wondering just what the hell his baby cousin had gotten herself into "what in the name of Merlin's Saggy Socks is going on!"

"Not now, Sirius!" Andy rolled her eyes at him as she clasped the necklace around her own neck and hid it beneath her shirt "I promise I will explain everything after St. Mungo's!" she glared at him until he sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. With a happy smirk she turned back to an amused Griphook "was there anything else from Emily to Athena?"

Griphook shook his head "no, just that upon her accession to knighthood, she will have full and legal rights to ownership of the castle, lands and village. Anything else of worth, I'm assuming, was left in safe keeping with someone else or at the castle."

"Knighthood?" Sirius questioned lowly as he frowned, his brow furling as he rubbed at his temple.

***Knight's Squire***

They'd gone to Ollivander's before going to the hospital. The old shopkeeper, himself, attended to Sirius after giving him a withering glare. Half an hour later they'd walked out with an 11 ½ inch English Oak wand that had a dragon heartstring core (from a Ukrainian Ironbelly) safely tucked into a wrist holster. Sirius felt so much better just having the wand on his person that he didn't even protest apparating to the hospital.

Though he did complain about Healer Strout's preferred method of treating him. The man was malnourished, emaciated and on the verge of dehydration. His body had been exposed to long durations of dementor feedings that had left little tears on his magical core. He had nerve damage to parts of his extremities due to the cold of Azkaban. Sirius had bad teeth, some had major cavities and some were completely rotten (that's what twelve years without dentinal care can do).

Strout's solution was a regiment of preparer potions and then to full immerse Sirius in a tank of special healing potion for three days. He'd be sleeping with a bubble head charm on. The man would never experience what it would be like to actually be in the tank. Andy left when Sirius started stripping down to his birthday suit.

***Knight's Squire***

Narcissa Malfoy had been having a quiet morning. Well, she was staying quiet and listening to her husband grumble over just about everything. From the weather to foreign affairs and how Dumbledore's plans to bring back the Triwizard Tournament were going to fail. Cissy had sent Draco off to his bedroom the moment that his father had started ranting with the excuse of summer homework.

She'd contemplating getting herself a glass of wine, it was five o'clock somewhere. Cissy was not ashamed to admit that she was a day drinker. Living with Lucius Malfoy tended to drive a person to that. Zee-Zee and Billy were the only two elves in the house that were loyal to her and while they did try to cater to their mistress's wishes, Cissy knew very well that most of her wine was just cranberry juice to save her liver. Sometimes Cissy loved their devious natures because more than once Lucius had almost blown a blood vessel at the sight of her with a glass of 'wine' at ten in the morning.

Cissy was about to call for Billy when one of the other elves announced they had visitors. Lucius had ordered them to be rebuked and sent away when the group of Aurors shoved through the door, wands in hand. Those wands came in handy when both Cissy and Lucius were presented with Papers of Annulment. Lucius had been stunned while Cissy had started laughing and kissed the nearest male Auror on the mouth.

There was a dance in her step and she sauntered away calling for her loyal elves to start packing. Cissy knew full well what her marriage contract said, knew it word for word. She and Draco were now officially Blacks. Narcissa had gotten to keep any and all children the pair of them produced. It was supposed to be a deterrent for breaking the contract.

No violence towards Narcissa, emotionally or physically. No harming their offspring to get back at Narcissa (because her father was aware of Malfoy tendencies) and no going against the Blacks on business deals. Alliances were for helping both parties, no backstabbing.

Punishment for annulment was Cissy getting half of Lucius's personal vault which was pretty significantly padded. Draco would get a third of the Malfoy family vaults as inheritance and child upkeep and that was nothing to be scoffed at either. The assets of the manor and Lucius's slew of personal properties around the UK, Ireland, France and Spain would be divided up. . That wasn't to mention the division of the small army of house elves they owned. Lucius really should kept his hands and magic to himself.

Cissy did wonder where she and Draco would be going to live as she was busy waving her wand and packing. The answer was in her big sister arriving at the manor looking beleaguered and tired. Cissy knew the moment that Andy had walked through the doors because Lucius started screaming a string of foul words and threats.

"I see that Lu-Lu wasn't exactly pleased with the news," Andy smirked from the flung open doors of the master bedroom "Shacklebolt had to take his voice away to get him shut up."

"Remind me to send that man a fruit basket," Cissy grinned as she lacked shut a bursting at the seams trunk "best day ever!" Cissy cried and rushed over to hug her sister "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Andy chuckled and squeezed her sister gently "this wouldn't have been possible without Athena, she wanted you and Draco free of him so badly."

Cissy frowned as she pulled away from the embrace "how is she? Any word if she's out yet? Nym hasn't responded and Draco's information informants haven't said."

Andy smirked, stepping around her sister to shrink the trunk "I think his informants have been the same place as Nymphadora, in France. However, Minerva hasn't sent word about any change and she was still in there yesterday. I do have some news but I'll tell you about it later when we're at Grimmauld. Hope that's alright?"

Cissy shrugged happily "I'd take a Shrieking Shack right now but at least Grimmauld is cleaned out and all nasties are gone."

***H***

Hermione was mentally exhausted and feeling defeated. Yesterday had been their last day at the archives and she felt like they had nothing to show for the last month. Sure they'd learned loads about Camelot and her knights, however, they'd failed in the aspect of finding out to get Athena out of the 'Knight Statue' she was in.

This was their last Sunday in France and Lady Longbottom had brought the group of morose and downtrodden teenagers to Champ Doré, the village within walking distance of Beauxbatons. Ron and Neville weren't even being effected by Fleur's thrall because they were too depressed.

Fleur and Lindsey weren't even their normal and cheery selves. They were trying to playing tour guide and pointing out their favorite places to visit, half-heartedly. The village was a lively little place, happy faces all around with bright pastel colors and rows upon rows of blooming flowers. Yet all that did nothing to improve the mood of slowly lumbering pack of adolescents.

Not even Nym was immune from the mood. Of course, Hermione thought that that might have more to do with the fact that Hermione had seen Fleur kiss Nym late last night in the gardens at the manor. Hermione hadn't meant to be watching but she'd needed space after a rather nasty dream and had shifted to her fox form to leave the house.

Hermione had hidden her eyes when the pair had gotten swept up into the kiss and had heard Fleur confess that Nym was her mate. Nym looked stunned by this announcement and then proceeded to tell the younger girl why that was a bad idea. The Auror had ranted that she was moody, four years older than Fleur, Fleur was still in school, Nym was a messy person and always left her socks on the floor and what would Fleur's parents think?

When Hermione looked up from her hiding spot she could tell that Fleur hadn't look impressed or moved by any of Nym's panicked spiel. The Veela girl had just captured Nym's face in her hands and silenced her with a kiss. Then informed the Auror that Fleur wasn't going to give up and she wasn't going to let Nym give up.

Nym was muted today, her hair wasn't as bright and she didn't mind that the six Hogwarts students were sticking closer to her than normal. Lady Longbottom had tried to make it a fun day for the lot of them but ultimately failed. She cut the day short and took them back to the manor at Uncle Ted's suggestion and Kaylee nodding in agreement.

***H***

Later that evening Hermione found Nym sitting in the far corner of the garden. The Auror's back was to the stone wall of the perimeter fence and Hermione was in her fox form. She'd sniffed Nym out and gave a yip to announce her presence. Nym looked up, tears in her eyes and her hair lacking its normal exotic coloring.

"Myne?" Nym asked hesitantly and Hermione nodded "what are you doing out here?"

Hermione trotted over and sat down beside Nym before shifted back "I was trying to organize myself," Hermione admitted "the different emotions were becoming too much to handle and I did want to punch your girlfriend in the face. I'm sure she's nice but she's kind of loud," Hermione added quickly when she noticed Nym's slight glare.

"Fleur is not my girlfriend," Nym argued "but punching her would be a bad idea."

Hermione snorted "nice to see that Blondie is on your brain, Nym, as I never named your girl," Hermione grinned victoriously and shrugged when Nym scowled at her "do you like her?"

Nym sighed heavily and nodded "I really do. I feel connected to her in a way that sort of freaks me out," she confessed "you know, I've always been one to not label myself as being straight or not but I always thought my preference was older gentlemen. You know, the ones who know what they're doing and have a bit of grey in their hair."

"First off, eww…that's gross Nym," Hermione made a face that Nym laughed at "secondly, as Athena says, you love you who love. Bodies shouldn't have a thing to do with it. She also says that about being friends with a person but still punches people from time to time."

Nym chuckled and sighed "Athena says a lot of things, little fox," Nym leaned into Hermione's side "but this thing with Fleur feels way too real way too fast. Plus you add in the creature aspect and mates are for life, Hermione. Like you're never going to want to date or be with anyone else for the rest of your life type thing."

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione mused "besides it could be a perk that Blondie is still in school. You could be pen pals for a while or something. Not like you have to move in with each other tomorrow, get mated or whatever and start having kids, right?" Hermione asked "there's always a little bit of time to decide."

Nym scoff "course you can be sure about that, you already have your hawk in shiny armor…oh, Merlin," Nym frowned at the words that had just left her mouth "that was a horrible example but still correct. You have Athena wrapped around your little finger, Myne, we both know it," Hermione shrugged because she wasn't about to deny it "you've both had years to get to know each other, started as friends and such. It's different when you sort of walk into a romantic relationship."

"Then why don't you tell Blondie that," Hermione proposed and acknowledged "I was sort of out here last night when you all started snogging. I didn't watch but you were sort of blocking the way out of the gardens and I couldn't sneak away without being seen."

Nym narrowed her eyes at the younger girl "we are going to have to have a talk about your methods of coping, little fox, because that's unhealthy. You should be sleeping instead of restoring to your animagus to muffle your emotions and such. Honestly, Hermione you could lose yourself to the fox and forget you're a witch."

Hermione looked away "it's hard to even breathe without Athena here," Hermione shook her head "I feel hollow inside, Nym, and my moods swing from livid to extremely sad in mere seconds. Even my magic feels…untethered…if that makes sense."

"Oh, Myne," Nym whispered wrapping her arm around the younger girl's shoulder "your soul-sick," she muttered into Hermione's fizzy hair "Athena is your soul mate. Separation or a brake up shouldn't be affecting your magic, my little foxy fox. Oh, Merlin, I've seriously spent too much time with Fleur and Lindsey to know this," she mused with a chuckle "at least, I think that's what the untethered and unsettled magic means. I'm not really sure."

Hermione chuckled through her tears "you changed the subject, Nymphadora Tonks," Hermione chided and giggled at Nym's playful scowl "we were talking about your girlfriend problems not mine."

***H***

The next morning, after a lackluster breakfast, the teens were ordered to do one last sweep of their rooms with the help of the Longbottom elves. When they were sure that nothing was going to be left behind, the group were off towards the French Ministry. The car took the long route round like it had when going to the Longbottom property.

The Delacours were there to see them off at the portkey office. Nym was pulled aside by a stoic Fleur and Hermione almost wished she could hear the whispered conversation. She really hoped that her favorite Auror had the courage to believe in destined love or whatever, Hermione hoped that Nym got the girl. Someone should be romantically happy.

It was a sad and depressing goodbye to France, only little ray of light was Gabby's promise to keep searching the archives for answers. Truthfully, Gabrielle Delacour had gotten hooked on the story of Camelot. Something about some of the languages the different sources had been written in.

Lindsey gave them all a hug, a lingering one for Susan who huffed out her annoyance and made Lindsey chuckle. The Canadian promised to keep in touch and that it as likely they'd see each other again as she was vying for an apprenticeship with Ollivander if Fleur got a job at Gringotts there in the London branch. Girl couldn't leave her best Veela to fend for herself, now could she?

Then they were gone. Being jerked away in the same manner that they'd arrived. Back to the gloomy portkey office of the British ministry were the length of rope they'd used was dropped into a box. In the main lobby, the group separated for the first time in a month and it felt wrong to Hermione. She didn't want to let any of them go. Susan and Su Li had become steadfast friends that Hermione didn't want to say goodbye too and Merlin forbid the boys vanished.

Mr. Weasley had been waiting for them by the Wizard's fountain, promising them with a wink each that they're summer adventures weren't over yet. There was the Quidditch World Cup to look forward to. Somehow Mr. Weasley had scored tickets to the spectacle that was to be held in August in England. The monies that ha d been left over from their France trip, because Lady Longbottom was very good with finances, had gone to making sure that each of the six teens were allowed to go. Meaning that Su Li, Susan and Neville would get to go as well.

Hermione and Harry had been included into Mr. Weasley's calculations for number of tickets. Plans had been made and they'd be leaving from the Weasley's home. Su Li was so ecstatic at the news that she gave Mr. Weasley a hug that lifted the man off the floor. The man was floored by the gesture and Hermione didn't think the man could grin any wider when Su Li started calling him 'Poppa Weasley'.

Kaylee saw Su Li to Diagon Alley and her family's apothecary, Nym escorted Susan to Madam Bones's office and Ron got to hang out with his dad for the day. Lady Longbottom caught a floo with Neville to their main manor which left Hermione and Harry with Uncle Ted. They too took a floo, going to the Tonks's house.

***H***

Hermione, Harry and Uncle Ted were very much surprised to find Aunt Cissy and Draco sitting at the kitchen table with Aunt Andy. They'd been going over legal papers when the returned travelers had arrived. There'd been a moment of awkwardness before Cissy announced the news of being free of Lucius.

When the rounds of congratulations were over, Aunt Andy asked Hermione and Draco to go up to Athena's room. There was something she and the other adults needed to talk to Harry about. Hermione nodded and stole a couple juice pops from the freeze and led Draco up the stairs.

Draco had never had a juice pop before and quite loved the frozen treat as he sat at Athena's desk and studied the room. Hermione watched from where she was sitting on Athena's bed that'd been reverted back from bunk beds. The bookworm didn't know quite what to say to Draco but the silence was grating on her nerves.

"Are you alright?" she asked getting the blonde boy's attention "I mean with the dissolution of your parent's marriage?"

Draco shrugged "honestly, I never thought it was going to happen. I feared that my mother would be in Lucius's clutches forever or Athena became of majority or until he was carted off to Azkaban and she could file for divorce. Prison is not a good thing for wizards," he frowned sadly at the stained tongue depressor before tossing it into the trash "it is strange to be at Grimmauld Place, but Kreacher is nice about it. I'll have to ask him if he knows how to make these frozen juicy things."

Hermione smiled "you know, if he doesn't then Jubilee might. Is the wall still charred where Athena burned the portrait of Walburga?"

Draco snorted and shook his head "no, Kreacher put up a landscape that'd been in the attic collecting dust. A Scottish castle in the Highlands. Said he'd tried to get the charred bit off but the permanent sticking charm that Walburga used on her portrait was keeping it there," he grinned "the little elf dubbed himself 'head elf of House Black' and only one who doesn't get bossed around is Jubilee."

Hermione grinned at that as well before asking "what do you think Athena would think of it?"

Draco shrugged "she'd probably get a laugh out of it and tell him to carry on. I just wonder what she's going to think about Sirius being back and everything."

Hermione sat up on the bed "Sirius is back?"

Draco nodded "yep, he's at St. Mungo's at the moment getting fully healed or something. Been there for three days now, supposed to get out today. He's on probation for the unregistered animagus charge."

Hermione just shook her head "Harry's not going to like this, he's scared that Sirius is going to take him away from the Tonks'. He's also upset over the way that Sirius treated Athena in the Shrieking Shack."

The blonde boy sighed and shrugged "Potter's going to have to live with it, though, because Sirius is going to be around a lot more now. He's our head of house, you know…which is so weird to say," he smiled at that "it's going to take time to get use to saying Draco Black instead of Malfoy."

***H***

The next day found them at McGonagall's cottage in Hogsmeade. It was Harry and Neville's birthday. Hermione wasn't sure if it'd been planned out but it seemed that the day had turned into a party. Nearly everyone was there, even both set of Holmes twins.

Most of the Weasleys, Su Li and Susan, a clingy Luna, Neville and his Gran, Annie and Brianna (who'd quickly pulled Aunt Andy aside upon arrival) plus Draco, Hermione and Harry. The lot of them were give a couple galleons each and sent out into the village for the morning. Harry and Neville spent their money on each other and then they found their way to the Shrieking Shake.

There, even with the elder Holmes twins in attendance (they were better behaved than the last time they'd been in Scotland), slowly the six teens relayed everything from France. Rehashing old information that been passed on and went into depth as they couldn't do on parchment. They talked about where all they'd been and Hermione even told them about Fleur and Nym. The group wasn't about to let the older girl flounder by herself. They'd be there for her if needed.

Then they came to the last bit of information that they'd obtained at the end of their stay. They'd found a book of laws written in very old English with long paragraphs of Latin. It'd been the usual, no killing, no stealing and so on but it was the laws pertaining the Knights they'd found interesting.

The Knights were the right hands of the throne. Before the city fell they were the top tier of the government. In fact, they played regent when Crown was indisposed. The Knight who got that honor the most was Lancelot. However, what the teens found the most surprising was the fact that the Government of Camelot superseded the Ministry. That'd been an iffy statement in the beginning but had been confirmed over and over again, mostly in satire at whatever Ministry had been in office at the time.

According to Camelot law, Knights had the right to confiscate private property within reason and with just cause. Didn't mean they were allowed to take willy-nilly and they had to give reason as to why the item was being confiscated. Checks and balances, an apparent must when using earth magicks.

Also, when a new Knight ascended they were to be considered of majority no matter their age. Leading theory on this was it was so they could actually hold the title legally because of how old squires normally were when they were knighted, in the muggle world. Usually about as young as eighteen or twenty for most. No of the scholars they'd read actually agreed as to why Knights came of majority.

Then there was the Hogwarts Accords. Now that had been one hell of a find in Hermione's opinion. She wasn't even sure they were even allowed to look at the copy of the book. It'd been a small book written by an early headmaster of the school and had been in a random stack of books an overworked assistant had brought them. Hermione had taken all the notes she could before the book had disappeared and Madame Bones wouldn't let her have it again. In fact, Hermione never saw that assistant again.

Hermione had learned that at Hogwarts, the knights were only allowed to attend if they pledged to defend Hogwarts. From either outside forces or itself, Hermione wasn't sure what that meant. They weren't allowed to be a part of any of the houses and had their own separate dorms somewhere in the castle. Dorms that they were allowed to stay with students who sought sanctuary with them. There'd been more but the book had disappeared before Hermione could get it written down.

Angie frowned as she leaned into George's side and asked "what does that all mean for Athena?"

"She'll be twice as badass as before?" Fred offered with a shrug "sounds like she's not going to be in Gryffindor anymore."

His brother smacked his shoulder "bite your tongue, brother, Athena is paramount to our house, our Quidditch team and having Jubilee as our house mascot!"

"Are you seriously more worried about your Quidditch team then the implications of this?" Susan asked sternly

George merely shrugged "gives me something to focus my worry on then worrying in general mini-Madam-Bones. I'm no Oliver Woods, mind you, that guy was a nutter. I feel sorry for whatever couch signs him to his team."

"You all honestly believe this?" Damien Holmes asked, scoffing as he pushed himself away from the tree he'd been leaning against.

"Yes!" the group cried at once.

"You honestly don't know my cousin's luck," Draco smirked "her and Potter are almost on par for bad things happening. Slytherin takes a bet at the beginning of the year as how many detentions they get and if something big is going to happen at the end of the year."

"You bet on us?" Harry glared playfully at the blonde headed boy

Draco shrugged and grinned "I know when things are a sure bet, Potter, don't feel offended. Have you had one year where something hasn't happened?"

"Why did you do that?" Su Li cried and threw an acorn at Draco which Ginny caught with a scowl before it could hit the boy she was sitting next to "you've jinxed it, Malfoy!"

"Actually," Draco winked at Ginny and said politely to Su Li "I'm a Black, not a Malfoy, thank you very much."

Samuel Holmes rolled his eyes "come on, man, focus! Damien and I are going to be stuck going to your rat-trap of a school next year and I want details, you freaks!"

Ginny glared at him "you'd wise not to call names, you git," she snapped "unless you want hell to descend upon you."

"Don't!" Harry advised when the eldest Holmes made to reply "Ginny has six brothers and she's not afraid to play dirty. Remember the last time you didn't heed warnings?"

"What do you mean you're coming to Hogwarts?" Annie asked confused

Samuel sighed and explained "our mom has taken up a post to be a secondary Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor…why are you all winching?"

"Blown up, wiped his own memory, turned out to be a werewolf," Neville ticked off on his fingers "those are the last three DADA professors that we've had. We get a new one each year, running theory is that the post was cursed back in like the late forties or early fifties."

"And mom knows this?" Damien growled "why would she take the position then?"

"Triwizard Tournament," Malcom shrugged casually pausing his nibbling on a chocolate bar to answer the question presented "what?" he asked when everyone looked to him "I heard mom and grandma ranting about it a couple days ago, right after mom expected the position here. They weren't happy the Dumbledore was going ahead with it, all things considered. Too much attention."

"The Triwizard Tournament," Hermione scowled "that hasn't been played since around 1792 when a cockatrice got loose and killed part of the audience. Sounds stupid, if you ask me, too close to tempting fate."

"There's an age limit or something, like 17 or something I think…" Malcom reported

"YES!" Harry threw his hands up in the air "gonna have one year were I have nothing happen to me…ow! Luna!"

"You are going to jinx it, Harry James Potter, just like Draco!" his girlfriend chided him with an amazingly scary glare "now put your hands down and shush!"

"Five galleons says Potter gets picked," Su Li nudged Susan with her knee "ten sickles says it's in some weird ass way because…hello, it's Potter we're talking about."

Susan smirked "you're on, Ravenclaw, I'm going to enjoy spending your money."

"Gonna buy stationary to write that pesky Canadian?" Su Li asked with a smirk and threw her head back laughing when Susan huffed angrily and folded her arms across her chest.

"First," George leaned around his brother "We'll would like in on this betting pool…"

Fred pushed George out of the way, a grin on his face "secondly, who is this 'pesky Canadian'?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, this is it, this is going to be it for a while. Thank you for the reviews, for wanting to read more of this story. I will post again as soon as I can.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: graphic violence, battle ahead and** **mentions of suicide** **.**

… **I do not own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Eight: Hello, Darkness, I've Come to Talk with You Again…

Rhys Cooper had taken his gauntlet off and taken his sister's body back to Cardiff while I had been sleeping. I didn't get to say goodbye to her, even if it was just…just…just her body. If I'd felt better and my magic wasn't on the fritz (again) I would have popped over to Wales…no, no, I wouldn't do that. As much as I wanted to shake Rhys until his teeth rattled for taking Branwen away before I could say goodbye to her…body, at least, I couldn't fault him for what he'd done.

I could only imagine the grief he was feeling. As much as her being gone didn't feel real to me on some level and it still shattered my heart, made me feel useless and a dozen other things, it really didn't feel real but to him it was very real. It was very hard not to put myself in his place of losing a sibling with Nym, Angie, Harry or Neville. If I'd ever lost anyone one of them I'm not sure how I would function ever again.

Then that thought me back 'round full circle because I know that Hermione would be there to catch me when I fell. Sharp stabbing pains radiated throughout my chest and a cold numbness settled in my stomach when I thought of Hermione. I don't know how it happened but I almost couldn't think of Hermione without thinking of Branwen. It felt like I'd lost Hermione as well.

I was useless after that. For a full week of travel, the rest of October, we made our way south and I spoke not a word. Honestly, I think I functioned on instinct and outside orders from Nana, Claire, Rupert, Elise and Claudia. My grief was beyond tears. I felt so guilty, so useless and such a failure.

The painful tightness of my scarred shoulders was a constant reminder of the insufficient sacrifice I'd given. I didn't complain to anyone of how much my shoulders bothered me, it was tender to the touch and the tightness of the scars constantly felt like the skin was going to tear. No, I kept my head up and my shoulders square and I didn't say a word. Part of me was screaming that I deserved the pain because I hadn't been good enough to save Branwen/Hermione.

Nana tried to console me and help me with my sorrow, to deal with it in a healthy way. Her efforts were nothing sort of amazing and unrelenting but they didn't help. Claudia was the closet to helping as she gave me different people to spar with every night, I got to hit them with sticks. Some of the Highlanders saw it as a challenge in the few short days since Claudia had started the sparring matches. I don't know how but my sword skills developed really fast, it was starting to freak me out.

Maybe it was funny, in a way, that the pair who were best able to help me were the French Veela twins. They'd kidnapped me just before Samhain while I was on my way to Elise's tent. My plan for the night had been to go through Branwen's satchel again. I'd found it in my own and I knew every item it held.

"Don't worry, Green Eyes," Zoèe had whispered as she and her brother had steered me away from the sea of tents "we have ze best idea to help, we are Veela…well, I am, but we know how to help," she promised "your soul, it is in flux, it happens when you lose your soul mate."

I frowned and broke my silence "Hermione is my soul mate, I mean, if I have one."

Henri sighed heavily "I pity humans," he said ignoring his sister's instance that he was human "you think so little and have no thought to ze soul. You do not think of ze afterlife. Soul do not go away, Green Eyes. Well, unless some foul…"

Zoèe cut her brother off "we are talking about souls moving from life to life," she said impatiently as we moved into the small town we were camped outside "you have lived before, Green Eyes, don't argue…we know!"

"Whatever," I grumble and try to jerk away from the twins but they are amazingly strong "where are you taking me?"

"Worry not, _mon amie_! We have ze cure to…at least for your magic problems," Zoèe grins at me as she pulled me down a random narrow back alley "a little creature magic to help knit you back together!"

"Knit?" I frowned "are you sure that's the word you want, Zoèe?"

Zoèe nodded as she wrapped her knuckles upon a painted wall of a full moon "oui!"

***A***

Their answer was to let a cherub (diaper is a myth) put me into a trance and give me a tattoo. I chose two because…what the hell, Gerald (the cherub) had recommended it (I really have no idea what a cherub was but I really didn't care at the moment). Honestly, he reminded me of how flamboyant gay men were portrayed on the telly…when they were…with how he talked and flaunted about. I think just spending time with him making me laugh would have been enough.

First thing Gerald had done after Zoèe had dragged me into his lair was to pout at me and then pull me into a bone crushing hug. He had a soft English accent that was soothing, actually everything about the man was soothing. Then he let me go and grabbed ahold of my face with both his hands and locked his eyes onto mine. His yellow eyes turned to a swirling vortex and I felt sleepy before he suddenly kissed my forehead and planted me in a puffy chair.

He tutted as he picked up a short piece of charcoal "oh, poppet," he cooed as his hand flew through his sketching "I am so sorry for your loss and the confusion you felt for her. As a cherub I can tell you that Mistress Zoèe and her brother are correct. This will help you sort yourself out, poppet."

"I don't understand, is this like mind healing?" I asked regaining myself as Gerald passed the first sketch to me "wow" I blinked at his quick work "that is amazing! That is so complicated in design…how…how did you add the colors when you're using charcoal?"

Gerald winked at me "trade secret, poppet," he said as he reached up with his free hand to tuck his long hair out of his face, I raised an eyebrow at his pointed ear "and no, sweet child, this isn't like mind healing. This is more like the Chinese art of acupuncture coupled with a bit of Hinduism, chakra and all that. Easiest way to explain that so that you, poppet, understand it."

"Huh…" I was trying to picture that but couldn't "so you want to poke me with needles to…what?"

"To settle your magical core," Gerald sighed, stopped what he was doing to give me his full attention "another way to explain is…losing a soul mate can destabilize your magical core if you've meet them. Even if you are just separated from them it can cause it to flare and do wonky donkey things."

"You talk funny," I frowned having spent the last two months listening to a more formal way of talking and a different set of slang "why?"

Gerald grinned "oh, because my beautiful poppet, you're from the future. I wanted to put you at ease. Don't worry, I saw it when I did my reading of your magical core. We cherubs are all about making you comfortable, happy and feeling loved. That's why we help with the soul mate and love problems," he started to tear up "it hurts us when our precious little humans hurt. We feed off the ambient magic caused by love and happiness, reverse dementors but we don't take anything away from you," he scowled with a furled brow "those silly brutes are the worst! It would go against my nature to say that I wish they weren't allowed to breed, all life has the right at a chance to live. Doesn't mean I think it should live for every long."

And I was back to blinking at him and wondering what the hell Zoèe and Henri had dragged me into. I really should have run away but I couldn't. It was an emotional relief to be near Gerald and I didn't believe him to be harmful. That would be way I allowed for him to put me into a trance and go to work, after I'd approved his two sketches.

The first would go onto my stomach, around my bellybutton. It was a never-ending Celtic circle of a fox chasing a serpent, intertwining with which other but their heads never meeting. Gerald used a stunning shade of reddish orange for the fox and a beautiful emerald for the snake with black and gold for the outlines. I had been put into a trance before he'd gone to work.

The trance felt like I was floating in every positive emotion that I'd ever felt. It was warm and happy and my magic hummed pleasantly. The vibrating, buzzy feeling spread from my magic, radiating from my stomach outwards throughout my whole body. I was aware of this, though I'm not sure I liked the intense cold tingling in my fingertips or my left hand. My palm really wasn't liking this.

When Gerald started working on the warrior's knot on my right forearm, the vibrating and buzzy feeling changed. It settled into a low thrum that I could feel in my bones. Slowly I could feel that sharp stabbing pain ease away. When it wasn't as painful, where I could freely breathe again, Gerald was pulling me out of the trance.

"There you go, my sweet poppet," he grinned down at me, his yellow eyes dancing happily "you feel better?"

I nodded "I do, but," I frowned "I still feel…"

"Of course you still feel the pain and other emotions," Gerald said softly as he sat me up and handed me a wooden cup filled with cold water "I didn't take them away, poppet, just shifted them about. I could never take away your emotions, I don't rob my precious humans that way cause that'd be so totally rude! No, I just started you on the path to natural healing," he gave me a small smile as I drained the cup of water "what kind of cherub would I be if I did that?" he asked looking distressed at the notion.

"Thank you," I reached out with my newly decorated arm, catching his warm hand with mine "you have no idea what this means to me, I feel like I'm forever in your debt. I feel lighter and I can breathe easier. The pain and guilt is still there and I'm not sure that it will ever go away."

Gerald just smiled, tilting his head a little "oh, poppet, you don't owe me anything. You may not know it, but there was more rattling around in your emotions than just Branwen's death. I was extra careful in my work with you. It is a privilege to help you. Now," he stood and tenderly helped me to stand "you should really head back to camp. I may be able to slow down time in here, your lovely future-aunt is going to notice you're not where you should be. Now, chop-chop."

I gave the blushing cherub a kiss on the cheek before we left. Truthfully, I'd never really learned about cherubs, only knew the standard muggle myths. I was going to have to learn about them now. Knew that I'd never forget Gerald, I'd think of him every time I looked at the ink on my arm and stomach.

The twins led me back to the camp, we were arm in arm and the easy chiding banter the twins had going was back again. They both dropped kisses to my cheeks before they left me at the front of my shared tent. Divines bless them and keep them safe, I prayed as I watched them wonder off into the chilly darkness.

Elise was sitting on her bed and looked up when I came into the tent. My sleeve was down so she didn't see the new addition, probably a good thing. She was surprised when I sat down next to her and asked her to tell me more about Branwen. Elise had been struggling like I had, Branwen had been her best friend. They hadn't been separated, really, since they'd started Hogwarts together.

***A***

Nana was the first to find out about my tattoos just after Halloween (every nice ceremony that was rather emotional even with Gerald's help). To say she wasn't happy about it was a really big understatement. She and Claire had been checking on my back to make sure that none of the scars had torn and to apply lotion. Weirdly enough, it wasn't the one on my arm that was noticed first. It was the serpent-fox on my stomach.

"What is that?" Nana demanded as I was shimming back into my shirt, she'd moved around front of me to do something near the fire.

I froze with just my eyes peeking through the neck of my shirt "umm…Canada?"

"What?" Claire asked with a light chuckle "what's Canada?"

I jerked my shirt down "nothing, country, place, thing, across the pond, northwest passage, maple leaves, those things!"

"When did you start talking again?" Claire asked amused as she looked up from where she was standing over a cauldron.

I tried to back away from Nana but the woman was quick on her feet "probably right after the lass got this!" Nana hissed and jerked my shirt free from where I'd been, frantically, trying to tuck my shirt back in "where did you get this!" she hissed poking me in the stomach.

"Wow," Claire looked surprised coming to stand beside her friend "that is rather pretty, Athena. You should probably answer your grandmother."

"Well, you see…funny story," I was now up against the wall "you'll like it…"

"I doubt it," Nana snarled "get on with the tellin' of it, lass."

I whimpered slightly and spoke quickly "the veela twins took me to see a cherub," I smiled weakly "did you know they don't wear diapers and hang around fountains?"

"Ya let a cherub mark yer skin?" Nana shrieked through gritted teeth

"Ughhh…wh-what-what answer is the safest?" I asked with a grimace, turning my head away

Nana grasped my chin and turned my head to look at her "the truth, _ban-ogha_ ," she stated rather calmly "that would be the safest answer."

I had a hard time looking her in the eyes "umm…yes, I let him give me a tattoo," I felt a little defeated saying this "I couldn't function and it hurt to breathe. Gerald retuned my magic, so to speak, bit like a mind healer but for magic."

"Cherubs are leeches, Athena," Nana sighed and let go of my chin "ya can become dependent upon them to feel happy emotions!"

"I don't feel that way," I assured her "I've had these since before Halloween, Samhain," I corrected myself.

"THESE!?" Nana shrieked and started tugging on the shoulder of my shirt in order to yank it off of me to check me for more tattoos "those creatures are banned fer a reason, Athena!" she growled as her gripped tightened on my forearm just below the new tattoo "what were ya thinkin', child?"

I just gapped at the woman "that I wanted the hurting to go away," I said quietly, honestly "I've never encountered a cherub before."

Nana's anger seemed to deflate before she sighed and pulled me into a tight embrace. Her hands were chilly against the warm skin of my back. The woman enveloped me into her arms and refused to let go when the hug got a little long. It was comforting and welcoming.

***A***

My birthday came just the other side of the Scottish boarder. We really didn't celebrate it with more than just a few gifts given at breakfast before we started moving again. I'd gotten mostly books or honey based treats. That was it before Rupert and his group of Paladins (plus me) broke off to take the French twins and the Seer to Newcastle. A port city on the eastern coast. From there they'd hop a ship back to France.

Rupert was not happy with the twins, not for taking me to the cherub. I think I could understand they're worry about what could have happened to me. Gerald's powers could be very addictive if they hadn't irritated my hand so badly. It was just enough to make the experience not as pleasant as it could have been. Honestly, it wasn't something that I really didn't want to experience again.

Anything that made my hand tingle unpleasantly wasn't something I wanted to have further interaction with. Rupert was very happy to hear me say that. I had the feeling that if he'd known where to find Gerald then Rupert would have done something that I would have regretted. In my mind there was no reason to go after the cherub, he hadn't hurt me and he'd treated me with kindness.

I was happy when the conservation about Gerald died away. It was more entertaining to watch Elise rebuffing Henri whenever he tired flirting with her. Now there was someone that Rupert could knock some sense into and I wouldn't have felt bad about it. Henri was just a bit too full of himself and mistaken about his sway over people for his own good.

However, when he had arrived at Newcastle, it was hard to say goodbye to the twins. I really liked Zoèe. She was fun to talk to and she was so inquisitive, it was also hilarious the way she bantered with her brother. Rupert's chance to knock sense into Henri had to take a number behind his sister.

Now, Henri, I could live without, just like the seer. Henri tried to kiss me on the mouth when we were making out goodbyes. I put my knee into his groin and I wasn't exactly nice about it and we left him lying there on the docks while we said goodbye to the other two. Trelawney was as cryptic and irksome as ever, I wasn't going to miss her.

Zoèe thanked me for saving her and her twin's lives before promising me that one day, the debt between us would be repaid. She named me a friend to the veela and that all would recognize me as friend in the future. The she pulled her red-faced and bent over brother to his feet and headed up the gang plank of _The Pale Rose_ without looking back.

***A***

We were almost to Carlisle to meet back up with the rest of the army. Divines! We were almost freaking there. We were camped just off the road, no tents so to keep a lower profile. Course it was cold but we had magic to keep us warm. The night around was pitch black beyond our camp.

There was no moon in the sky and even my vision could not see past the ring of our camp. I sat cuddled into Elise's side, part of her tartan was wrapped around my shoulders and the book I was reading rested on her knee. The older girl had really stepped up since she and Rupert had found out about the cherub incident. In fact all the paladins had; I was like their little sister now. It was annoying in a way.

It had been peaceful and I'd enjoyed soaking in the warmth that Elise was willing to give up. However, like all good things, that came to an end. This time with the flash of a musket pistol aimed towards myself and Elise. I saw the initial flash and just like when I was with Murtagh, I instinctively put up a shield that the ball smashed flat against; I think it would have killed Elise.

My book was lost as Elise grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the darkness away from the fighting. I tried to stop her so I could go back and help the boys but she refused to let go. She dragged me into the deep dark of the forest on the far side of the road.

Then Elise fell going over a log and I went with her. Last I remember was thinking the floor of the forest had vanished into a mossy, vine covered hole. There was falling feeling as well. That was disconcerting as I'd felt that before…then I remembered nothing.

***A***

"I promise you, madam," a frantic and familiar male voice of the English variety pleaded "please, I mean you no harm, nor the girl."

"Why would I trust an English dog?" Elise demanded

There was a little squeak of pain before I heard him say "please, I have healing potions in my bag, the girl…Athena, looks to have cracked her skull on her fall into this place. Please let me help her!"

That would explained the blinding pain in my head "Lt. Granger?" I asked questioningly, the name sounded right for his voice, I could almost remember "that you I hear?"

"Yes, Miss Athena," Lt. Granger sighed with relief "will you please tell this lovely and protective woman that I mean you no harm!"

"Funny that," Elise snorted, sounding like she was kneeling right beside me "yer wearing a red coat, how do ya not mean harm?"

I reached out for Elise and she caught my hand where it searched for her "Elise, I think he's the one who…I feel like he's the one who help us escape from Rhett's camp."

"I did," he confirmed quickly "I did what I could for Miss Black, I did not wish to see her perish because of Rhett. He's a brute of a man…even if he is my captain."

There was silence for a long moment before "alright," Elise nodded, I could see her now that I'd pried my eyes open "but know that if ya hurt her any more than she already is, ye will very much regret it!"

"I am a healer at heart, madam," Lt. Granger promise sound sincere "I wish to hurt no one."

Granger was digging in the little satchel that hung on his belt, must have had an extension charm. He pulled out a glowing purple vial and drew his wand slowly. Then he explained that he needed to examine me to make sure I was bleeding in my brain. That would require a different potion.

I must have fit his requirement of health because he and Elise made me sit up so he could pour the purple liquid down my throat. It wasn't half bad which could be because it numbed my throat and tongue before I could taste it. The potion put me back to sleep.

***A***

It was still dark when I woke again, my head felt so much better. There was a slight pinch of pain when I sat up from where my head had been in Elise's lap. More like a headache I'd attribute to tense neck muscles. Elise made me look at her immediately.

"How do ya feel?" she asked worriedly, her fingers brushing through my hair and find found a tender spot.

"Better," I could feel her sigh of relief "what happened? Was Lt. Granger here?"

"Aye," Lt. Granger called from across the small cavern we were in "I am. Seems we both decided to pick a path over a log and fell into the abyss. Outlaws love to use these little cavern," he smirked as he tossed another bit of broken up crate on a small fire "they were kind enough to leave us firewood."

"Thank you for helping me, again," I scooted back into Elise's welcoming and protective embrace, near like the one we'd been in earlier "why did you help me? Either time?"

He shrugged "I didn't always want to be a soldier you know," he smirked darkly "wanted to be a medi-wizard and work at St. Mungo's but an apprenticeship costs more coin than I had. Thought maybe my bride and I could save up for to better our future but then we had a child, the military was offering wizards premium wages. Couldn't pass it up, wanted to be a healer, a doctor but I could read and write so they made me an officer."

"Would you leave the military if you had the money?" I asked "to become a healer?"

Granger's head snapped up from his hands "in a heartbeat, Miss Athena," he said resolutely "I think Hogwarts is quite alright where it is, I did not follow the philosophy of my superiors."

I had to take the chance that this Granger was the grandsire, however many generations (I still haven't figured it out), of my Granger girl. My mind was whirling and spinning with ideas. Finally I nodded and reached into the pouch that was at my side. I detached Prince Charles's ring and tucked that back into the pocket where the necklace had been. Both Elise and Granger were questioning me as I tossed the necklace to the Lieutenant.

"That chain and knot are pure gold and enchanted," I told him "the raven is pure silver. They should fetch a pretty nice price in Diagon Alley if you know where to go. Get out now, Lt. Granger, go home to your family."

He gaped as he looked up from the jewelry in his hand "I can-cannot accept this, Miss Black," he sputtered, shock evident on his face "it is too much."

"You save my life and that of my uncle and friends," I shrugged as Elise's arm tightened around my shoulders "you did it even though it could have meant your own life or imprisonment. That is the least I can do for you."

He sputtered some more before he nodded and reached back into his pouch "I will only accept this if you accept this in return," he tossed a something familiar across the fire, Elise caught it. It was the amber butterfly choker on a fake black silk ribbon "it was my gift to my wife when we married, she gave it to me when I left London to join His Majesty's army. Told me that I would have to return in person to give it back to her. I do not believe she would begrudge me giving it to you. You have just given me our future."

I could only stare at the necklace that had been given to me, gaping at where Elise held it in the hand where her engagement ring as worn. Meekly I nodded to a smiling Granger and looked back. For some reason, the sight of the necklace and the ring being brought together left me feeling anxious and filled with panicky dread.

At some point, Elise was going to do what she vowed never to. She was going to take off her ring and use that necklace to tie it up inside her satchel. A satchel that I hadn't seen her with yet. With a shaking hand, I took the choker from Elise and put it in my own satchel. In the pocket with the Prince's ring. What hell was coming in my future?

The next morning, with the sunlight filtering through the hole we'd fallen through, Lt. Granger deemed me healthy enough to apparate. He left first, smiling proudly at me and thanking me again before he went. Then Elise and I went. She took us to a spot where the Paladins had agreed upon as a meeting point if we were to be separated.

A road sign pointing the way to Carlisle where Rupert and the rest were waiting for us. They were unharmed, mostly, and had been able to get all our horses together. Elise told Rupert of the English officer we'd met and what we'd done for each other. Rupert beamed proudly at me before he hugged me to him across the gap of our horses, kissing my forehead before he let me go. I had not the heart to tell him why I'd really done it.

***A***

December 4th 1745 found us entering the town of Derby. Six days march away from London. The uprising's goal was in sight and just waiting. Problem was that our supplies were dwindling and we had no help coming from the French nor English Jacobites. There was at least two more regiments out there between us and London. Perhaps a third of the rushed scout was to be believed. History would call him a liar, laying false information.

The general argued it, again and again for the next two days. That was sort of how I found myself at a tavern. Originally I'd gone there with Rupert and Rigel because some of the Highlander Lords were gathering there for a meeting. They were in a back room whilst I was stuck with Fergus in the emptied out main room.

Honestly, I think, Fergus was the one to start us drinking. He'd gone over and stolen a full pitcher of wine from a nearby table and some of the food that'd been left there. I'd tried to argue the boy out of it but he simply replied.

"I am French and the French are immune to the wine," he said cockily, that was a lie...foolish boy "I thought the Scottish could handle themselves with the drink."

The challenge was on though I'd never drank a sip of alcohol in my life. In the start, it was supposed to be just a taste but it…got…out…of…hand. I became a giggling mess and slurring my words worse and worse with each cup whilst Fergus just smiled and nodded, his eyes glazed over. That was how Jamie, Rupert and Rigel found us.

"What is this?" Rigel demanded angrily

I blinked at him, having to swing my entire body around to face him "what yousss that mean?" I asked trying to glare at him but my eyes were just twitching "yousss gonna have to be more Pacific," I sniggered at that "both of yousss Pops-a-knightssss are looking a bit red in the face, Pops-a-knight, did yousss burn your face?"

"Are ya drunk?" Rigel demanded smacking the cup out of my hand

I frowned at the direction the cup had gone "hey," I protested, wobbling in my seat "that was my cup!" I stated slowly "I likes that cup, that cup and I were friendssss and-and-and you just sssssmacked it away like it was nothing," I looked back towards him and blinked slowly before shaking my finger at him "youssss a meanie, Pops."

"Yeah, _poisson puant_!" Fergus growled blinking rapidly

I squinted at Fergus "did-did you just call him a-a ssstinky fisssh?" I asked giggling at the younger man, my French was improving

"Oui," Fergus nodded before sliding out of his chair and landed on the floor.

I had to hold onto the table, I didn't want to fall out of my chair, as I threw my head back laughing at him. It was then at Rupert decided that he and I needed to make a retreat whilst Jamie picked the giggle and groaning boy off the floor. I was still laughing as Rupert threw me over his shoulder and carried me away.

Instead of going to the cottage that Jamie and Rigel shared, where Nana was. Rupert took me to the Paladins instead. They were so much funs, no matter how disappointed in me Elise and Donna were. The men thought it was hilarious and tried to teach me dirty drinking songs that I copied drunkenly. They made me giggle. The giggling stopped when Nana arrived in a huff.

***A***

Apparently I am a clingy drunk and apparently Nana thought my hangover the next morning was hilarious. I woke up with a headache and a dry, sandy mouth. I'd been face down on the floor next to the bed that Nana and Rigel slept in. I was wrapped up tightly in my tartan with my jacket as a pillow. Nana was nudging my side with her foot.

Going outside was hell. The sun was really bright and there was so much noise it hurt my brain. Wish I would have had my sun glasses on me because that would have been nice. Nana marched me back to the Paladins camp so I could help take it down. We'd been ordered to head back north.

None of the paladins were allowed to give me comfort until we were on the road and riding. I threw up twice and Nana deemed that punishment enough. Poor Fergus wasn't looking any better than myself. Elise gave me a small flask, said it was from Claudia. It was a blessed hangover potion. I take back all the harsh things I've ever said about that woman.

***A***

Rupert had made up his mind. The Skirmish at Shap just a few days before had been his tipping point. It'd been just a random meeting of government troops and our Jacobite forces but Elise had gotten hurt. Shot through the thigh and Crowley had kept her from bleeding to death until we could get her off the field and too Nana. Don't think I'd ever known fear quite like that, when I thought that Elise was going to die.

Didn't seem like a large number but we'd lost so much so far. So when we arrived at Glasgow, Rupert announced that he and Elise were going to hand-fast. A traditional wedding that is that is binding in life. Puts the muggle version of the idea to shame.

That's how I meet Elise's mum, Mary. As it happens, in the magical traditional, it is the clanswomen who prepare the wedding venue whilst the parents (or close family) prepare the bride and groom. I had run errands for Lady Elliot as Nana's request until Claudia had pulled me away to help her and a few other Blacks and Elliots.

We'd commandeered a small grove just outside the city and transformed it to fit Claudia's idea. Turned out the woman was a romantic at heart. First we heated the grove up so it was a comfortable temperature. Then came the transfigured and floating lanterns that filled the center of the grove with soft yellow light.

After that was the arch that the marrying couple and the officiator would stand. Hovering around that was soft, sparkly, purple and blue butterflies. The pews were transfigured out of fallen trees and left with a roughhewn look. Elliot and Black colors had been draped all around and finished off the look that Claudia had wanted.

With that done, Claudia dragged me into Glasgow's magical shopping district. Nana had given her a purse for me to use to buy Rupert and Elise wedding gifts for tomorrow. We were passing a shop that sold clothes and bags when a simple satchel caught my eye. I recognized it immediately and I felt like groaning.

I hadn't realized till now that Elise wasn't carrying the satchel I'd found in Heather Valley, the one that was hidden from view (expect mine). Right then I made a decision. I was going to make her a courier's bag and Claudia agreed to help. It was going to be a feat of enchanting for me. We bought the bag and a round chunk of silver from a blacksmith.

I found a plain pocket watch that I wanted to decorate and give to Rupert. For the pair of them I found a plain Quaich, a traditional two handed cup that Claudia mentioned was a traditional gift. There was a chance that Claudia as correct in thinking that I was taking on too much in putting magic to these gifts, as tomorrow was the wedding. Hey, who needs sleep?

Not the girl having nightmares again, that's who. Claudia slept in my tent that night after she'd helped me with the bag. We'd tag-teamed it and had the enchantments for the courier part done before Claudia muttered about her age and wondered off to sleep in Elise's bed. I stayed up to work the Elliot boar motif into the chunk of silver.

Then I worked on the cup thingy and Rupert's pocket watch. Etching knot motifs of thistles, serpents and horses into them both for I tired myself out enough to sleep without dreams. Thankfully the ceremony took place later in the afternoon so I got to sleep in, Claudia allowed me that. Pretty sure she was the one who took my wand and projects off the bed where I'd fallen asleep with them and even covered me up.

***A***

The ceremony was beautiful. Rigel officiated and spoke it all in Gaelic. The man did have a nice voice to be listening to when he wasn't growling at me or snapping remarks that meant he was disappointed in me or telling me that I'd done something wrong. I sat next to Claudia who'd translated in a low voice, whispering almost into my ear.

Elise was in a very beautiful dress that was a hand-me down throughout her family. Her mother had worn it and so on through the female line. They'd used magic to restore it and such but it was silken and pretty. Sort of a pastel, creamy white color with pearls and such.

Rupert was all done up in a clean tartan, fancy vest and shirt with a shiny dirk on his belt, a new sporran and his hair had been brushed. He'd also shaved which threw me for a moment. I hadn't seen the blonde man without a beard since I'd meet him at Edinburgh. He'd let it grow out in the recent months. Now here he was, looking all baby faced and rosy cheeked as he stumbled over his vows with excitement.

A white length of cloth with Celtic knots embroidered down the length of it was wrapped around their hands, in an infinity knot, and then tapped with Rigel's wand. The cloth vanished in a blinding flash of pink light and the crowd when crazy as Rupert kissed his bride.

Then there was dancing and feasting. I danced with all the Paladins because they kept dragging back when a new song would start. I even got to dance with the stoic and nicer smelling Murtagh. He was very graceful and chatty. Made me wish I got to spend more time with the man because he was snarky and fun to banter with.

The party ended early that morning after most of the gathered adults had passed out or sought beds for more pleasure filled activity at various tents. Rupert and Elise caught a portkey away to the south of France or maybe it was Italy, I'm not sure. Nobody had really told me where the couple were spending their short honeymoon.

Claudia had been kind enough to not take her drunken male companion back to our shared tent. I was tired enough, happy enough, to not notice how empty the tent was. There was enough energy in me to undress for bed and then snuggle under my blankets. Rupert and Elise had loved the gifts I'd given them. Rupert was proud of his pocket watch and vowed to always carry it and Elise absolutely loved her satchel. Her other one was getting too full and need cleaned out.

So did mine for that matter but I didn't have a trunk to put my things into. Something to worry about tomorrow. For now, everything was right in my world and there was nothing keeping my eyes open. I actually smiled when I felt myself mumble Hermione's name, there was no sadness or longing attached. Instead, I happily dreamed of my girl.

***A***

For the record, Rupert and Elise had gone to Rome. Rupert brought me back a Roman dagger and Elise brought me back a small, hand held painting done a random artist, whose name I couldn't figure out at the corner of the painting. It was a portrait of a ship upon the waves. I liked it because the ship moved with the waves, magical artist.

Where Rupert and Elise now had their own tent, Claudia had given up her solidarity to stay with me as Christmas drew closer. Woman told the best stories in the late evening before bedtime. She even taught me a few spells, like what we'd done for the wedding. Then she'd make me hand over my little book so she could inspect it. I had gotten halfway through it.

Christmas dawned cold and still. The weather couldn't make up its mind as to what it wanted to do, either rain or snow. The morning was spent crammed into Rupert and Elise's homey tent for breakfast. We had an actual breakfast that was more than porridge and it was freaking delicious. Elise braided my hair and then I got to eat until Nana cut me off, the elves were way to accommodating.

Then some of the lords gathered out sided and played a game that looked remarkably like field hockey. It was brutal and cold, they'd stripped down to just tunics and tartans. Rigel joined and it was the first time that I really noticed the sword he carried. Nana was holding it while cheering on her husband.

The guard was very decorative, gold inlay around dragons and castle formed in the punch outs. Rich red leather adorned the handle and there was a blue gemstone at the pommel. The sheath was ebony with neat etchings in silver all the way down. My hand told me there was serious enchantments coming off the thing. Made me wonder why I'd never felt it before.

***A***

That evening, in the privacy of Rupert's tent once again, presents were given out. I seriously wasn't against getting books, I loved it and I got a bunch of them. Pretty sure, though, that I had a bunch of them in my trunk at home already. I love reading so I'm not complaining.

Claudia had carved me a little raven to make up for me giving away Hermione's raven. It was life-like but with purple eyes, like our clan broach. Just a simple carving that the woman had done in her downtime to keep her hands busy but I loved it.

In return I gave her a new quilt that Elise helped me pick out. I hadn't know what to get the complicated woman but Elise told me that everyone loves a blanket. The thing was handmade as opposed to have been put together with magic. Claudia lit up at the gift and hugged me for it, it was a little weird.

Nana gave me an embroidered vest and tunic. It was soft material and very shimmery. The Black raven motif could be seen throughout the design, apparently we have a thing for ravens. The clothes fit me perfectly and were nice enough that I told Rupert and Elise that they should have waited till after Christmas for their wedding. I could have worn Nana's vest and shirt and looked better than Rupert had.

Wait…it wasn't nice to upstage the groom. I teased him that Elise might have wanted run away with me instead of marrying him. Rupert rolled his eyes when Elise agreed and there was laughter through those gathered in the tent. My uncle's response was to put me over his shoulder and spin in a tight circle until I called for mercy, much like Nym had once upon a time.

I couldn't help but laugh when Elise caught my wobbling self and put a sloppy kiss to my cheek. Then she let me know that I was cute but Rupert would always have her heart, she was letting me down easily. I just sighed and let Elise know she was the one who got away, Rupert shoved me (playfully) towards an empty chair across the room and the present giving continued.

Elise's gift was next. She'd given me a purple crystal that had a thistle head inside and played through an assortment of what I'd consider classical piano numbers mixed in with traditional Celtic songs, all instrumental. All I had to do to activate it was to touch the silver inlayed musical note at the top. I blushed when I thanked Elise, I hadn't realized she was listening when I'd randomly mentioned how much I missed listening to music. Scotland was quiet compared to home. I absolutely loved the musical jewel.

Rupert had given me 'back' my own knife that he'd snatched and done some enchanting and etching on. He'd made my boring camp knife fancy and durable. While I loved what he'd done I still had to smack him for it. I had seriously spent the last few days, since the happy couple had returned, looking for my knife that I'd thought I'd lost. Claudia had helped me toss our tent for it, then she told me that I needed to take better care of my things.

Rigel's gift was a bit disappointing. It was a book about Chivalrous Code of Conduct. That was it; just a thin little book about how knights of old were supposed to act and speak. It was written in French. He didn't acknowledge my frown his way.

Christmas dinner was a small feast that lasted to a few hours after dark. Rupert pulled me aside after Rigel and Nana left. My uncle wanted to have a talk and catch up as the last few days had been hectic. The Bonnie Prince was really getting into his drink since we'd retreated from Derby and there was the scramble for gifts.

First thing I'd asked about was Rigel's sword and Rupert grinned "that would be the sword Excalibur," he said as he put another log into the fireplace of the tent "all knights carry legendary swords but that one is reserved for Lancelot alone."

"Really?" I asked, surprised and skeptical "the sword of Arthur? No freaking way! But Excalibur isn't a basket hilted broad sword though…"

"Isn't it?" he asked slyly "Excalibur changes to fit the knight who wields it, _gairghean_ ," he smiled "you could get a Roman gladius or one of those silly Egyptian swords or maybe even an Arabian scimitar. The sword changes ta fit ye when the Lady of the Lake gives it ta ya."

"Lady of the Lake?" I frowned "like from the myth?"

Rupert shook his head "oh, she's no myth, _gairghean_ , she's the one who gives a knight their sword. Have ta go visit her, whole thing with Merlin I dunna understand. Love affair maybe but she speaks to all newly ascended knights fresh out of the statues."

"That is so weird," I mumbled "the more I hear about these knights the more I'm not sure I actually want to be one," I confessed "I know you told me all about the role Lancelot plays in Camelot government, but you do realize when I go back I will be regent to a lost kingdom. I will be the highest ranking member of the Camelot government and I'm only fifteen."

Rupert shrugged "there've been kings and queens crowned younger than that," he scoffed "besides, I trust your judgment, _gairghean_ , a bit reckless but yer heart is in the right place."

"I don't want that responsibility, Uncle," I protested

He just smiled "we rarely get the things we want, Athena," he said softly "but what defines us is how we handle what we get."

I scowled at him and changed the subject "how's married life?" I asked and he threw his head back laughing at me.

"Tis good, _gairghean_ ," he promised with a brilliant grin "wish I would have talked Elise in-ta it sooner."

"So he says!" Elise called from across the tent where she was lounging on a couch, looking peaceful "Merlin knows I had ta lead him in-ta asking me officially."

I giggled at that as Rupert gave his wife a half-hearted glare, made me wonder "what are you lot going to do after this uprising or whatever is over?"

"Go back to Loch Sgàthan and raise flying horses," Rupert said without missing a beat "the kind they have in Scandinavia, the Valkyrie horse," he sounded excited about that "I've been wanting ta do that since Hogwarts and I have a dwarf that owes me a favor."

"Or he's going ta manage the village and lands for his father and brother," Elise corrected "and we're going ta have wee ones," she grinned at that thought "a full herd of them ta terrorize his father."

I grinned at that "just don't name one after me, I think one Athena Black is trouble enough."

Rupert snorted "my first born daughter is gonna be named after you," he promised mischievously "ma father would just love that. Besides I have ta honor you once yer no longer my heir, _gairghean_ , tis only right."

"An Elliot tradition!" Elise cried

"I think you're both drunk," I frowned and listened to the happy couple laugh at that.

***A***

January 17th, 1746, Falkirk, north of Edinburg.

Nana had been furious when Rigel had told Rupert to bring me along with the rest of the Paladins. I was wearing a gauntlet after all and it was time to earn my keep. Our forces had caught General Hawley by surprise at Falkirk Muir. I wasn't even sure why we were fighting this battle either.

Bonnie Prince Charlie had had taken to drinking heavily since we'd retreated and this whole thing had become a mess. More than it already was, but now I really was in the thick of it and had to face the facts. Currently, we were facing dragoon and English infantry in the pouring rain. Fuck it was cold!

Lord Murray was in command, forming us into three lines. Rupert, the Paladins and I were in the last line with the rest of the magicals. The muggles had a plan and we were to wait. I felt anxious, afraid mixed with this morbid sense of excitement mixed in.

This was so totally different from Prestonpans. There I was after Fergus, fighting that battle hadn't been intentional. That'd been me trying to save a child from himself. That had left a distinct impression upon me. One that I'm going to see every time I look in the mirror.

This was me going intentionally into battle. Here I would be going in there with the strict purpose of attacking and killing the enemy so to win the battle. In this moment, I was making the choice of becoming a soldier…a true soldier. I hadn't really fought against the bandits and the redcoats had attacked _**us**_ at the river.

Rupert put a steadying hand on my shoulder as the dragoons charged. Their horses thundering across the sodden sod. My uncle's grip tightened to keep me in place. This was part of the plan. Letting the cavalry get close and then, I jumped when the pistoled thundered in near unison of each other and 80 men fell dead.

The dragoons fell into chaos as the front lines moved forward using dirks to kill the horses before dispatching the redcoat riders. This wasn't a normal tactics and the government troops had no idea how to counter them and they died for that indecision. Hawley's infantry got off one volley that didn't hit much of anything before Murray have the order to charge.

Rupert made me stay behind him, making me swear to stay with him just before our line followed the attack. I tried to stay with him, I really did. The ground was slick, mushy and slippery with blood and the torrential rain that felt like we were being pelted with bits of hail. It was treacherous and I lost my footing more than once.

This is how I lost Rupert and the rest of the Paladins. I was surrounded quickly surrounded by Jacobites that I didn't know as more and more government troops fell. This had me praying to all of the Divines that those skills that the other Lancelots had left behind wouldn't fail me.

Then somehow, through the death and the screaming of man and beast, through the bucketing downpour I was found by…Tobias Rhett. My blood boiled, it was because of him that Branwen was dead. I will never know if her choice to take her own life was her own or manipulated by this troll-loving sack of shite.

The only thing that saved Rhett's life was the fact that he slipped on the sodden ground and my spell tore a gash across his cheek, up near his eye, and not across his throat where I'd been aiming. We cast disarmament spells at the same time, Rhett using words to make a sailor blush when his wand was jerk out of his hand.

As much as I loved that wand, I wanted Rhett dead just a little bit more. I slammed into him at a full run, sticking my camp knife into his side as deep as it would go. Somehow, the man caught me by the throat and shoved me backwards.

I tripped over a body and cried out as I tucked myself into a ball so to roll backwards, my too tight skin protesting as I came back to my feet. There was no time to linger as I had to smack away my own knife being thrown at my head. A second later, Rhett was bearing down on me.

It was very beyond irksome that Rhett was very good with that saber he was wielding. We were almost evenly matched, the Divines' blessing in a way, but however even that was not enough. Rhett had the one thing that I didn't…so many more years of experience. It didn't matter that I kept hitting his wounded side every chance I got, he just gritted this teeth.

"So the foul mouthed bitch can fight," he growled over the sound of the rain, our blades locked together. I was panting and hurting from every gash, nick and bruise he'd given me and then some. That bastard looked like he was in perfect health. We were both soaked to the bone "I'd have thought you'd be dead already, I must be losing my touch with my whip. Most I take as my canvas last but naught a few days," he taunted "maybe you're just a little more willed than that Welsh wench. I would name her but I never learn the names of chattel."

I lost reason then, this man had to die so I kicked him in the side of his knee to bring him down. Gawh! My blade was going to fest on his flesh, drink his life's blood, IT WAS RIGHT THERE! Until a dark violet sleep came through the darkness and struck against a shield put up by my gauntlet, the first time I'd ever seen a gauntlet react.

The force of the blow sent me stumbling backwards, losing my final weapon as I tripped over a corpse. Rhett was laughing at the turn of fortune as I scrambled for my sword. His boot caught me in the gut, driving the air out of me as it flipped me away from the metal rod of death. There was a mad gleam in his eyes when he raised his saber to end my life.

My heart seized and I watched in horror as the nicked blade was raised up. Rupert arrived then, out of seemingly nowhere, to shove Rhett away from me. He was attacking the English office like a mad-man. The clang of the swords drove me out of my daze and I sucked in wet air as I rolled over to my knees to get up.

I had my sword in hand again and I was going to help Rupert take this bastard to hell. That was the plan when that damned violet bolt of light was back, brighter than before. It struck near my feet and exploded like an artillery shell. I felt myself being hit with the concussion of the blast first, being picked up back that and flung ten yards away.

My ears were ringing and the world was swaying. I tried to hold on to consciousness but it was slipping away much like my strength was. The last thing I remember seeing was Rupert struggling with Rhett some forty yards away from me.

 _Forgive me, Uncle_ , I thought before I dropped to the ground and the now familiar darkness of unconsciousness.

***A***

My ears were still ringing when I woke. I felt stiff and sore. My hand ached as not even the wrappings were enough to stave off the late night cold. All around in the near distance, I could see the torches of my side pulling the dead off the field of battle. Groaning and ignoring the protests of pain and cold that struck my body, I pushed myself to my feet.

First thing I did was to put up my hand and call for my wand. It came shooting through the dark and snapped painfully into my hand. I cried out as I cradled my left hand to my body, my fingers numb with white hot and shooting pains. It almost brought me to my knees again.

Fighting through the pain I summoned wand light and looked around before calling for Rupert. He wouldn't have left me out here like I had been. Something must have been drastic enough to call him away.

Not too far away I caught the familiar glint of my sword. With a pronounced limp, my right knee was killing me as I started to move, I slowly made my way over to it. Claudia could yell at me later for sheathing a dirty sword, I didn't have the hand power to do anything about the muddy and bloody state of it at the moment.

I called for Rupert again and slowly, clunky, turned and froze. Another familiar glint in the wand light had me throwing myself away across the field. Hobbling, stumbling, tripping and falling with my knee absolutely rebelling as the small throb in my head grew exponential large. I crawled the last few feet towards that familiar glint.

"No, no, no, no, no, please no!" I cried as I knelt beside my uncle's body "come on, Rupert," I plead putting my hands to his neck, he was cold and I felt no pulse. I moved my hands to his chest to start CPR and I froze when something gooey, sticky and cold coated the palms of my hand.

I couldn't believe what I seen in the wand light then. All I could do was to stare at the hole in Rupert's chest where his heart had once been. It was frothy red and there were ribs jutting out and the skin had been pealed back. I could smell the stink of blood, the wet grass and there linger scent of burnt powder. Then it was blurry from the tears swarming my vision.

Divines only know how I was able to do what I did next. I was hollow and empty, my heart beating hard and slow. It was like I could feel each beat and it was painful against my ribs, like a drum playing a soulless tune. I stood numbly and without thought as summoned Rupert's wand and sword to me; catching them with easy grace.

Then with what seemed like perfect poise and long practiced effort I used a lavation spell on Rupert's body. It was horrifying in a way, as his slightly stiffened body rose up from the ground. His arms trying to hang limply as his head lulled back and his unseeing eyes gazed skyward towards the thinning clouds.

I noticed neither distance nor time as I headed back to the Paladins' camp. There was no obstacle in my way because they all seemed to vanish before me. Before I could comprehend my solemn, silent journey I was already to the outskirts of our tented area.

There were no voices raised in ruckus joy. No music of voice or violin. Just a low murmuring of sad and low voices. Nana saw me first and her worried features fell, turning pale with recognition. She'd been tending to the Paladins who'd been hurt, keeping them near the fire to thaw them out. I now realized I could see their breaths linger on the air, could see the hot air condense to a seeable vapor.

Rigel stepped out of the crowd and stopped my advance. His pain and grief already etched onto his face as he took his son's body into his arms. Claudia gently took my wand from my hand as Rigel turned and finished Rupert's last return to his Paladins.

 **A/N: I'm sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: wow, been a while. Hope you all are doing alright and are enjoying your weekend. This past week has been informative as I have finally learned how to fry an egg. It is much easier than I thought it was, mostly I just scrambled the egg or put them in cake mix.**

 **I was going to post this on Monday but I talked myself into an earlier posting. As is, I have one more chapter to write for this and a bonus chapter (if you all want) and then that will be the curtain call for this portion of Athena's journey.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

… **oh, I almost forgot. Who I see as Athena. She's sort of a mixture between Jane Rizzoli and Xena, Angie Harmon and Lucy Lawless. I think both women have striking features and very commanding presences. There also might be a bit of Ziva David, Cote de Pablo, thrown in there for spunk :)**

Chapter Nine: Unexpected Discoveries…

In 1949, Joseph Campbell put out his book on the theory of the monomyth. The idea that all stories are, at their core, the same. They all follow the same pattern. Minerva McGonagall could remember purchasing the book when she was in a muggle bookstore killing a little bit of extra time and what she'd first read all those years ago were coming back quite clearly now.

There were many examples of this monomyth from every culture. Not that Minerva wanted to compare what her granddaughter was going through with something as silly as a myth. It was unavoidable, however, if one was to break down the events in Emily's journal. The thing that saddened Minerva the most was that there were several times where Athena could have entered what was considered the descent into the underworld.

The portion of the story where the real tests and trials truly begin. Athena had come close to this several times. Prestonpans and getting flogged by Rhett (Minerva wished Emily hadn't been so descriptive in the way he died); the biggest and closest she came was Branwen's death. The soul was a complicated manner that Minerva actively chose to not think much about. There were other, more important problems that she could think about to get the same headache.

In Emily's opinion, Rupert's death had taken twice the toll on Athena than it should have because of the dealings with the cherub. If Athena had been given the chance to deal with her emotions in a natural manner and learned her own way of coping then it wouldn't have hit her so hard. The cherub taking away her most painful of emotions had done Athena no favors.

Minerva sat at her desk with the early morning light streaming through her office window. She had Emily's journal laying open next to a chilled glass of whiskey. Minerva frowned at both items. It was quite possible she'd been indulging too into her drink but it happened every time she re-read the letters in the journal.

The Transfiguration professor was very much looking forward to the day that she could stick the book on a shelf and forget about it completely. Athena would be back and Minerva was certain that would lower her alcohol content. Well, she was optimistic at least.

With a sigh she reached out and ran her hand over the pages before her, she knew every word on the page by heart. A result of having read it so many time. It was the one that called to most to her 'mother's heart' because Minerva knew full well the black abyss, mouthed by razor sharp teeth of grief that came from burying one's child. The transfiguration professor had done it twice. Robert's funeral had more painful because they'd never had a body to say goodbye too.

So Minerva knew exactly the pain that Emily and her husband were going through and she could sympathize. She could also sympathize with Elise. It may have come years after they were married and their children were grown but the loss of a spouse was still loss. Whether it was after twenty some years together or less than a month.

However, it was the worry and sadness that drew Minerva to her granddaughter's plight. Making her think of Campbell's writings again after so many years of the book gathering dust on a shelf in her quarters. This was where Athena would be pushed to the edge and forged in the fires of turmoil (if one wanted to be clichéd). Minerva knew that Athena had gotten cold, hard and quiet; that she'd withdrawn into herself.

Returning to the cherub a bad idea that Emily had clearly not entertained. Once Minerva had looked them up, she completely agreed. However, if it were to help her granddaughter, Minerva would have given it a second consideration but it was easy to speculate when a person is not part of the situation.

According to a theory postulated by Newt Scamander, cherubs were the descents of the children of Cupid and Psyche who had mated with sirens. In this day and age, cherubs were nearly extinct and strict banned from the UK, Spain and Russia. This was due to the epidemic of cherub dens that plagued the 18th and 19th centuries. People would literally become addicted to them, not able to function normally without them for any positive emotions. Cherubs would create their own food sources.

Minerva's musings were interrupted when there was a light rapping on the door. A quick glance at clock showed that Minerva had spent far too much time in contemplation. She was supposed to have been preparing for a meeting with one of the new professors. This one, in particular, had arrived week before last. Had a quick look around before taking several days for personal reasons.

With a sigh, Minerva quickly put the journal away and called out for the newest professor of Charms. The woman was just as tall and willowy as Minerva remembered. Her dark hair was a bit shorter than last they met but it was still pooled on her shoulders. Brilliant dark eyes sparking with untold intelligence and curiosity swept across Minerva's office. An impeccable eyebrow rose up.

"Minerva McGonagall, we met again," Helena G. Wells said politely, her silky English twang rolling pleasantly across the distance between them "little early to be drinking, isn't it? Or is this what Peter calls 'day-drinking'? The man is more often than not immature but he is very knowledgeable about some things."

Minerva sighed and stood, coming around her desk "Professor Wells," she held out her hand "I apologize for the drink…with as many intentions as I had when I poured that drink, I'm afraid I haven't touched it."

Helena pouted playfully "the shame," she shook Minerva's hand "please, call me Helena or H.G."

Minerva nodded as she sat back down and pointed to the chair before her desk for Helena to sit as well "alright, you may call me Minerva, then. Please, let's get down to business."

The British woman hesitated after getting herself settled in the chair "I was hoping that I could ask you about Athena first. Since my 'return', I've been trying to in contact with her. I haven't received a response and Albus wasn't very forth coming with answers when I asked him."

Minerva gritted her teeth and sighed heavily "Athena is a complicated matter at the moment," admitted "she's currently…sequestered away."

That dark eyebrow went up again "would that sequestering have anything to do with Bridget and Andy and the suit of armor in the infirmary? They were lovely to chat with, spent the afternoon with them when I was exploring the castle two days ago," Helena tilted her head slightly "I know a Knight Statue of Camelot when I see one," the woman said gracefully "Warehouse 12 had one or, at least, a replica. My mentor, Caturanga, was very interested in it but sadly that was never a project that I got to fully participate in. I know enough, however, to know what the magical signature looks like," she folded her arms across her chest "so I ask again, Minerva, is that where my little goddess is 'sequestered'?"

Minerva chuckled darkly "Athena said that you were super smart," she shook her head before pushing her untouched whiskey across the desk "I think you're going to want this. Athena would be very unhappy if I didn't tell you everything."

***Knight's Squire***

Not only had Helena drained the amber liquid in the glass but had another helping as well as she digested the story she'd just been told. Helena had experienced time travel of a sorts. She'd willing chosen to be encased in a magical shell of bronzed for crimes she'd committed in her grief. Helena had felt a full body flash of whooshing cold and then she was plucked from the long dark to find it was almost a hundred years later.

"I wish I could help," she set the empty glass back on the desk "but I'd have to have accesses to the Warehouse and I can't do that because I'm in hiding at the moment, per my superior's orders," she assured the woman across from her "nothing to worry about, Albus is perfectly aware of the situation."

Minerva just glared steadily at the woman, who tried to shift in her seat but failed "as long as it does not endanger my students it will not be a problem, correct?"

Helena shook her head "no problem at all."

Minerva's features relaxed as she sat back into her chair "alright," she folded her hands in her lap "now, let's get back to Hogwarts business. Required texts, lessons plans, learning the castle and the rules."

The British woman nodded as she comfortable hooked one leg over the opposite knee "the lovely and cheerful little man, Filius, was kind enough to let me copy his lessons plans and gave me a list of texts that would be useful. I may have to adapt them with all the different schools coming in but that is no matter. He helped me find my office as well," she waved a hand in dismissal "I'm quite excited about this, the Triwizard Tournament had long since been put to rest before I came to Hogwarts."

Minerva scowled "don't get too excited, things always go wrong."

Helena was nodding knowingly at that when Minerva's office door burst open and Kaylee came rushing in talking rapidly "Min, you're not going to believe what I found! I think I know where at least two other suits of armor are and I think one…oh," Kaylee came up short when she caught sight of Helena "you're gorgeous…I mean, welcome to Hogwarts. It's nice here, with the towers and the grass outside and we have a lake. Did you see the lake?"

Helena was chuckling as she stood, watching the deep blush settle into Kaylee's cheeks. Minerva just shook her head. She'd often wondered where Athena had gotten that habit of rambling when she was nervous.

"I have seen the lake and it is a nice one," Helena smiled softly, folding her arms across her chest and tilted her head "or at least it was when I attended Hogwarts back in the day."

Kaylee let out a little whimper, unable to look away from Helena "really?" she squeaked and startled herself, shaking her head to clear it "I mean, I'm Kaylee Parmenter, I teach History of Magic," she stuck out her hand "if you ever need anything, cup of sugar or anything, I'm your woman."

"Is that so?" Helena drawled slowly as she took Kaylee's hand in both of hers "I'm Helena Wells, I'll be teaching Charms."

"You certainly are charming…I mean," Kaylee groaned and looked up at the ceiling as Minerva face palmed, even she felt almost mortified for Kaylee "it's cool that you'll be teaching charms. Filius is a hoot to work with and I'm sure that you'll have a blast with him and the children."

Minerva couldn't watch this anymore and spoke up "Kaylee, the knights?" she prompted, feeling the need to rescue the poor flustered woman.

Kaylee looked away from Helena and blinked owlishly, like she forgotten what she'd been talking about when she barged in before she started nodding. She sat down in Helena's empty chair gently jerked her head towards Helena, clearly wondering if she were allowed to talk in front of the woman about the subject at hand. Minerva snorted and with a wave of her wand, conjured another chair.

"Helena has just been fully briefed on the knights and my granddaughter. Please continue, Kaylee." Minerva smirked when Kaylee's eyes went wide and snuck a quick glance at the now sitting woman.

Kaylee gulped and nodded, locking her gaze on Minerva "right, so, I found references to two statues. One was on a cargo manifest for the English merchant ship _The Sunset Glory_ in 1667, headed for Jamaica from Liverpool. It was owned by a wizard and noted that the armor was enchanted and stood, roughly, seven feet tall. That puts it just a tad shy of Athena's statue," Kaylee was obviously focusing on the facts in this "however, _The Sunset Glory_ was set upon by pirates and was recorded sinking by a passing British Man-of-War somewhere in the Caribbean. Exact location is iffy because the Man-of-War was damaged and lost in a tropical storm."

Minerva nodded and leaned back in her chair "so that one is truly lost then?"

Kaylee shook her head "probably not. I have no idea how or why these things move about but I do know they are indestructible. It's probably just stuck at the bottom of the ocean without any damage."

"So it could be recovered then?" Helena pondered and Kaylee just nodded, probably not trusting herself to talk whilst looking at the woman.

Kaylee looked back to Minerva "theoretically, yes but that'd take years and a huge amount of luck to locate the wreck and hope that it hasn't been plundered already. The second statue might be easier to get to."

Helena was smiling softly as she asked "and where might that be?"

Kaylee sighed and ducked her head as she looked over "Horvath Antiquities in Budapest. There was an estate sale back in the late fifties and they acquired a statue of a knight matching a Camelot Knight's description. I would like to send them an inquiry but I think going there in person would be faster."

The History professor looked up when Minerva sighed "I would prefer if you took Nym or Danny, at least, with you. I know that Andre Meier, our assistant Herbology professor from Durmstrang, is there in Budapest. He's yet to make the move over, something about his plants. I can send quick word for him to meet you at the Hungarian Ministry."

"I'll go," Helena offered quickly "I've little to move into my quarters and I'll just be using Filius's book list that he lent me. I'd be more than happy to go on this trip, if it's to help Athena in whatever way."

Kaylee looked on the verge of a panic attack when Minerva nodded "sounds good, give it about a day or two for the message to come back and I'll book you a portkey. Will you need any assistance for traveling?" Minerva asked Helena "I can approve a payday advance…"

"That won't be needed," Helena waved her off with a nonchalant gesture and grinned "my Gringotts accounts are quite healthy after all this time. Lord knows the goblins were paid enough to make sure of it."

***Knight's Squire***

Andy was going to have to have a serious talk with Amelia Bones the next time she seen the DMLE head. This was not what she pictured when Amelia promised a 'public apology', this was so far from it…so freaking far. Instead of just a statement to the press, which was nice and fine and well written, there had been requests for interviews that Bones had approved of. Andy had no idea what the woman was thinking of; maybe Amelia was doing it to tick Fudge off again.

If that was the case then Amelia needed to seek out new hobbies. Ones that didn't include the very bubbly junior reporter from freaking CatCo Witch's World Wide Media via the New York Office, sitting at the dining table in Grimmauld Place. Not to forget the dour and unimpressed L-Corp CEO that had accompanied the overly bright ray of sunshine. Andy wasn't in the mood and would have gladly let Lena Luthor hex Sirius six ways of Sunday for flirting with the reporter, Kara Danvers. The CEO really looked like she wanted to and Kara looked uncomfortable.

Andy had met Lena Luthor before. She'd been in Nym's age group, in Slytherin when the girl clearly should have been in Ravenclaw. In fact, Lena had spent at least one Christmas holiday at the Tonks home when the girls were in school. That could be why Andy felt comfortable enough to nudge Lena with her elbow.

"You can hex him…painfully, I'll look away," she said, knowing that her voice would carry over to Kara and Sirius. Lena just smirked.

"Wait," Sirius's flirty tone vanished "why would I get zapped? What'd I do?"

"That girl is my daughter's age," Andy glared at him "and you're making her uncomfortable. She's here to interview you not get hit on! Bad dog! Don't make me throw you out into the back garden, because I will!"

Kara blushed and glanced nervously at Lena before saying "t-that won't be necessary," Kara's fingers played with her purple feathered quill "umm…maybe we could start the interview now?"

"Please," Andy nodded before glowering at the painted ceiling "before the nice bright colors of this place peel away and gets gloomy again. Swear this place is cursed."

Kara had just nodded and started asking Sirius questions. They were hard hitting ones about the night the Potter parents died and the subsequent showdown between Pettigrew and Sirius. Then there were the questions about why Sirius had gone to prison without a trail and who was behind that decision. Andy had a feeling that Barty Crouch Sr. was going to be fielding owls from CatCo London here real soon.

They talked at length about Sirius's escape and the time he'd spent in hiding. What he'd experienced during that time and how he felt about drawing the dementors to Hogwarts. That somehow got them on the discussion of Athena's Spontaneous Animagus Transformation. Sirius had tried to charm his way through that but Andy was there to correct him for everything he got wrong. Andy had to ask Kara to keep Athena's name out of the article so to protect Athena, still a minor and all that.

Kara was quick to agree, just asking that she could use the story and leave out names. There was a side story there about Hogwarts students becoming Animagi before seventh year. Something that even impressed Lena, who'd gone through her own transformation during her final year at the school.

She asked about Narcissa's annulment. Sirius gave some bland excuse and turned that subject over to Andy. The Tonks woman wanted to ring his neck for it but still answered questions about the subject. Confirming Draco's status as a Black and promising there would be no business directly between Malfoy's company and the Blacks. Andy also gave up a few 'safe' reasons as to why the annulment occurred.

Then came the question, pointed at Sirius "is it true that you are trying to rebuild the Most Noble House of Potter?" Kara asked, her voice serious and focused "sources inside of the British Ministry have said that you are going through paperwork to get the 'Lord Fee' paid, the fine that all Lords and Ladies must pay to keep the title upon ascension. The Potters haven't been nobles since the family let the title slip in 1910."

"What?!" Andy screeched, eyes going wide "seriously, Sirius! Are you really going put Harry through all this crap! He's the only one left in England with the name Potter!" she cried in outrage "who will he have as proxy in Wizengamot's until his majority?! Who will manage his finances? The Potters have no lands expect that which their house stood in Godric's Hollow and that's now a bloody historical site!"

Sirius gritted his teeth "I have a plan, Andy, kindly butt out!"

"No, Ted and I are his guardians," she snapped furiously "that means any and all decisions about Harry got through me and my husband. This is something that you should have talked to me about! Damn it, Sirius, do you even think before you do something?"

"I'll give him Grimmauld," Sirius shrugged "it is my personal residence, owned by me and not the Black Family."

Andy growled now "you would seriously to do that to Athena? To yourself, you idiot. This place is protected by death wards, you give up ownership and those wards will chase you out of this house if they don't kill you first! That was how Aries stole the house from his father Leo the Fifth and took over headship!"

Sirius shrugged "I know that Athena has her own properties, she doesn't need this one. Judging by the fact she brunt my mother's portrait off the wall, she doesn't care about this place."

"That's not fair, Sirius," Andy said with a cold and deadly tone "you know bleeding well that she was under the influence of an artifact that your mother collected, an illegal artifact mind you! She was here helping clean this place up!" Andy snarled before snapping her gaze to Kara "that was all off the record, by the way."

"Per-perhaps I-I-I should move-move on to the next question," Kara sputtered with wide eyes at the arguing pair "umm…I have questions about the Black's sponsorship of the English International Quidditch Team. They-they made the Quidditch World Cup this year."

"We sponsor them?" Sirius looked surprisingly confused

Andy sighed and leaned back in her chair "no, we don't but we do own a share in the company that makes the Firebolt. The English team have purchased brooms for the whole team but that's about as far as our dealings with it goes."

"Then why did I have to pay full price for one then?" Sirius asked dumbly

Andy glared at him "do you really want me to answer that?" she asked with tight lips.

Kara nodded and ignored the little spat as she wrote quickly on her note pad "will the Blacks be sponsoring any of the challenges at the Triwizard Tournament?"

"No, not as this moment," Andy answered before Sirius could, he looked a little too excited about the prospect for Andy's liking "as of the moment, the Black family has their own internal crisis to worry about. We will, of course, be supporting our school however we can. Our house is close with group of students that attend Hogwarts. My niece and my charge have quite the assembly of friends who will no doubt be excited to be watching from the stands. If we are ask to help out we will of course do what we can."

"What about your trip to the Napoleon Archives over the summer?" Kara asked innocently "was that a Hogwarts thing or were there internships involved?"

"That was a personal trip agreed upon by all concerned adults and had nothing to do with Hogwarts," Andy's tone left no room for argument before she glanced to the gothic clock on the wall "if there are no more questions for Sirius, perhaps we should wrap this interview up."

Lena spoke for the first time since sitting down "I believe Kara has enough to satisfy her bosses," she smiled politely "if not, I can always give another L-Corp exclusive. Please give my regards to Nymphadora."

Andy chuckled "she hates it when you call her that."

"I know," was all that Lena cheekily responded with.

***Knight's Squire***

Harry sat next to Aunt Cissy on the couch watching some silly late afternoon show. Firstly, the woman had insisted that Harry and Hermione call her 'aunt' just like they did to Andy. Secondly, the woman was a bit too fascinated with the telly. It'd been the first thing the woman had gone to when she and Draco had arrived to give Andy and Sirius room at Grimmauld Place for the interview with the American reporter.

Aunt Cissy had smirked to Harry and Draco that not even the Tonks house was far enough away from there when Andy and Sirius started arguing. It wasn't exactly Sirius's fault. Who really had time to mature in prison with nothing keeping him company for years but bitter thoughts? Sirius was only a few days into the mind healing and the man still had a long way to go.

It wasn't exactly Andy's fault either. She was just overly protective when it came to certain things. Harry and Draco had listened closely had as Aunt Cissy had, basically, gossiped to them because it wasn't like she had many friends these days. Both boys were hopeful the woman would find new friends, and soon.

When Aunt Andy returned, Cissy greeted her with a hug and a glass of wine. She pouted to the older woman that the boys were horrible gossips. Harry and Draco had tried to make it up the stairs to hide in Harry's room but lingered when they heard Aunt Andy mentioning something about Sirius making Harry a Lord.

The boys sat in bean bags, tossing Harry's stuffed snitch back and forth. Harry was trying to figure out how he was even eligible for such a thing. Sure he had money in the bank but was it enough to qualify him for a lesser lord status. He asked Draco about it.

Draco snorted "have you not looked up your family, Potter?" he asked rolling his eyes "you grandfather invented that sleek easy potion or whatever, the kind that witches buy by the gallon to for their hair. He made a fortune off it and the sold his company and made another fortune. It was his father, Henry or whatever, who let your lordship slip away," Draco shook his head "let it go so he could work a different angle of Wizengamot's."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything. He wondered if Athena had a book on wizarding inheritance in that trunk of hers. Harry was in the midst of his mental plan to look through the trunk when Jubilee stuck her head through the door and told the boys they were wanted downstairs. The little elf didn't look happy and that didn't bode well for Harry.

Arriving downstairs they found Sirius waiting for them in the little hall between the living room and the kitchen. He was beaming at Harry and asked if he and Harry could talk at the kitchen table. Sirius tried to make Draco, Cissy and Andy go away but they refused and Harry backed them up.

Sirius was scowling as he sat down "I had wanted it to be just us, Harry," he pouted "I wanted to talk to you about House Potter business."

"I'm a minor," Harry pointed out "for any legal business my guardian or solicitor must be present."

Aunt Andy chuckled "have you been reading books from Ted's study again?"

Harry shrugged and simply replied "I got bored and he just gave it to me to read."

"Fine," Sirius cut in "but Harry, I want you to know and I'm hoping that Andy hasn't stolen my thunder, that I found a way to reinstate lordship to the Most Noble House of Potter."

"Why isn't it the Most Noble and Ancient House?" Harry asked

Draco answered before Sirius could "because the Potters refused to be included in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They qualified but refused the distinction so they're just Most Noble instead of the rest of the title."

Harry nodded and then frowned "but I'm not of majority, wouldn't that just make me an heir instead of a lord?"

Sirius nodded "that's debatable but it does require you to have a proxy."

"But proxies are supposed to be of the same house as the heir or lord," Harry squinted as he tried to remember what Athena had told him once upon a time about how Andy had come Sirius's proxy "blood related or whatever, I have no family that's blood related beyond the Dursleys. They've already had enough power over me when I was a kid," Harry sneered at the polished top of the table before doing a full body shiver "I don't want them involved in my life ever again."

The older man sighed and scratched at his jaw where his beard was filling back in; he'd lost all his hair in the healing tank and re-growing it naturally was a pain "actually, you do have family still left on your father's side. An uncle of sorts that was sort of a big secret who lives in America. A hush-hush deal. Your grandfather had an accident in his lab where he and his assistant were doused in a concentrated lust potion that he was experimenting with and…"

"Sum up the story for little ears, Sirius," Aunt Cissy interrupted and gave the man a pointed glare "you were going to say that a baby resulted of this incident?"

Sirius nodded, looking a little put-out that he didn't get to tell it his way "yes, a child was the result, James's little brother. The assistant was paid a ton of money to keep quiet and she moved to Texas and founded a research lab there. James found out by accident when we knocked over some of his father's things when we were looking for something in his office. We know that his name is Archibald Baker…Archie," he sighed heavily and shrugged "we were in contact with him before the whole Pettigrew betrayal."

Draco snorted and nudged Harry with his elbow "look, Potter, your family is almost truly noble with sordid affairs and bastard babies and all that by mostly accident. Add in a few murders of family members by family members and underhanded deals and you'll be a full noble in no time."

"Draco!" Aunt Cissy chided and glared at her son

"I'm not sure I want to be a lord," Harry stated honestly as Draco just shrugged at his mother "I don't know this Archibald Baker and I really don't want to put my financial future into the hands of a man I've never met. The gold I was given is enough to see me through Hogwarts and well into my life if I'm careful with it," the teen leaned back in his chair "how could I recoup any loss? I don't have a job, I have no investments and I own no properties to sell like Athena did," Harry shook his head "I really need to stop listening to Athena talk about adult things, remembering it gives me a headache."

Draco snorted as the two sisters rolled their eyes "yea, because my cousin is wise in the ways of adults."

"She better not be!" Andy and Cissy cried at the same and Cissy muttered "or I'm going to have to have a talk with a certain Granger girl."

Sirius sighed and ignored the women "don't worry about the money Harry, I have that taken care of and no," he glared at Andy before she could speak "this is coming out of vaults that the Marauders put together when we were still in school. Most of the interest that builds up in mine goes to Remus every month so he has something to live on. I'm taking the coin from Peter's and James's vaults."

"If you had access to those vaults why did you show up at my house looking like you'd mugged Magnum P.I.?" Andy asked with a frown

"Is that the one with Tom Selleck?" Aunt Cissy asked excitedly

Aunt Andy glared playfully at her sister "you worry me."

"I still don't want a proxy I don't know," Harry shouted to stop Aunt Cissy's reply "I don't want someone I don't know having that sort of power over me!"

Sirius frowned and sighed "we'll talk more about this later, Harry, maybe when Archie gets here. He's going to be helping out Hagrid at Hogwarts this year…ugh…special creature interest," he offered quickly when Aunt Andy glared at him, leaving Harry and Draco worrying over what creature Hagrid had gotten that he needed help with "plus he's taking up a directorship role at the newly established Welsh Dragon Sanctuary so he's moving to the UK anyways."

***H***

It was amusing to Hermione to see Sirius frustrated and testy. She still couldn't get over the resentment and anger that she felt for the man. Not when she blamed him and his reckless regard for Athena's situation. The girl knew it was petty and beneath her but she couldn't help it. So far the only happiness the girl had felt that hadn't been generated by her parents or close friends was in watching Sirius trying to deal with a very stubborn Harry Potter.

Hermione had gotten to hear all about Sirius's idea of Lord Potter and now much that made Harry uneasy. She'd heard Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy discussing Sirius's idea of giving Harry Grimmauld Place and something called death wards, Hermione was seriously going to look that up the first chance she got.

However, Hermione's happiest, or what came close to her happiest moment, was when Harry put his foot down about the trip to Ireland that Sirius had gotten out of Aunt Andy and Madam Bones. Ireland being the only place they'd let him go outside of the UK. Harry had only agreed to go if his friends got to go, all five of them.

Hermione had the feeling that Sirius meant it to be a one on one, male bonding trip but that hadn't worked out in his favor. Maybe if Hermione hadn't been feeling so much animosity towards the man she would have talked Harry out of it. It was just so hard to be nice to Sirius under the circumstances and half of it was brought upon himself.

So Harry and his friends, substituting Draco for Neville because Neville was on an adventure of his own with his grandmother, hopped a portkey from the Ministry to Dublin. Uncle Ted and a Senior Auror named Hestia Jones was accompanying them. They'd gotten to see Kaylee and some woman named Helena off to Budapest. Kaylee had assured them it had something to do with Athena and that hopefully she'd come home with new information. Only thing the teens could focus on was how Kaylee sort of drooled over the other woman.

Moment the two women were gone, Draco started placing bets on when they'd get together. Apparently, and Hermione rolled her eyes at this, Kaylee had the same look on her face that Athena had when looking at Hermione. Plus there was evidence that Kaylee couldn't look at the woman and talk at the same time and that Helena seemed to be very amused by that. Hermione just wondered which one of the teens were going to have to give Helena the 'shovel talk' when the time came. They were all pretty attached to Kaylee after their time spent with her over the summer.

***H***

Dublin had been fun. They'd spent a full two days there just wondering around and scouring Molly Street. Hermione had spent most of the pocket money she'd been given on presents for Athena. She'd honestly hadn't felt like spending money on herself whatsoever, even if it was food and drink. Hermione just didn't feel like eating, not experiencing hunger like she normally did.

The others noticed Hermione's lack of appetite and made sure to buy her something to eat when they stopped for snacks. It was usually Susan who encouraged Hermione to eat what they'd gotten her and Susan was very good at the coaxing of people. Hermione felt that Susan's natural leadership skills and pleasant personality was an unfair advantage.

At least that kept Uncle Ted off her case, Hermione conceded. That would have meant a talk with her parents and admitting just how…defeated Hermione felt. Like she was starting to lose the ability to feel emotions. They were either muted or just gone. That greatly worried Hermione but she just started praying harder to the Divines that Athena returned soon. Everything would go back to normal with Athena returned.

When their brief stay in Dublin was over and Sirius struggling to try and connect with the reluctant Harry and having heard about the latest IRA attack at a Belfast courthouse, the adults decided to head south instead of where they'd originally intended. So, with their trinkets tucked away safely into their packs, the group hoped another portkey to the southern country. This time they were visiting the ruins of castles and historical sights. They did get to meet a group of leprechauns who ever much did not like Uncle Ted, who pointed out the follies of taking gold from leprechauns. It wasn't real and would vanish in a few hours.

This led the leprechauns to taking after Uncle Ted with Hestia Jones trying to help then Sirius got pulled into the chase around the grassy courtyard of a castle ruin. The teens were of no help. Hermione and Su Li were leaning on each other while Draco and Ron were on the ground. Only Susan and Harry were able to keep themselves together, somewhat. Their adults were recused by some locals on a picnic who went in force and scared the menacing leprechauns back to their hidey-hole village.

***H***

The group's last day in Ireland was spent at the Giant's Causeway in very Northern Ireland, in County Antrim after Uncle Ted and Auror Jones deciding it was safe, giving into Sirius's pouty face. Hermione had to admit this was her favorite spot so far. She loved to listen to the legend of how the hexagonal shaped basalt rocks were formed. Muggle science said it was because of a lava flow or something to do with an ancient volcano.

Local legend was much more entertaining. Hermione could just picture the giant Fionn working hard to build the bridge across the Irish Sea to answer the challenge of the Scottish giant Benandonner. Of the two giants meeting in the middle and Fionn running away before of how big the Scottish giant was. She could picture Fionn hiding in disguise as his own babe with his wife's help and the look on Benandonner's face at the sight of the overly large child.

Of Benandonner freaking out about the size of the baby and the imagined size of the baby daddy. The giant running back across the bridge and destroying it as he went. The boys were having fun reenacting what they thought it woul d look like. Su Li, of course, was happy to play the role of Fionn's wife with a horrible Irish accent too boot. For once, they were relaxed and not thinking of what waited at Hogwarts.

After five days or so in Ireland the group returned to England. They were a little more free spirited and were more than happy to hang out at Grimmauld Place. Most of the other adults were at work or at Hogwarts. Aunt Cissy got stuck babysitting and arguing with Sirius about how to install a telly in the brightly colored but dreary place.

Hermione found her way into the Black family library that Grimmauld boasted. Losing herself into the books was easy. It helped her lurking depression that had settled onto her shoulders and let her forget about her lacking appetite. Jubilee didn't leave her be, like Susan and the others while on their trip. The little elf made sure the girl ate and was drinking plenty of water.

"What would Miss Hammy say if I let you waste away while she was gone?" the elf had demanded after Hermione asked her to go away, Hermione had finally found something on Death Wards "she'd lose that temper of hers and Jubilee would lose her head. Now EAT! I happened to like my lovely shaped head and my attractive ears where they are."

That was enough to make Hermione laugh and did as the elf asked.

***Knight's Squire***

Not for the hundred time Kaylee wished that Athena was out of that damned armor. This time it was because she desperately needed to talk to the young woman about the woman waiting next to her in the atrium the Hungarian Ministry building. Helena G. Wells was a beautiful and stunning woman that made Kaylee tongue tied and left feeling dumb whenever she looked the British woman's way.

Never before had Kaylee found someone who was able to fluster her this badly with just a little glance. It wasn't just her looks, though. Helena was more than just her looks to Kaylee. The woman was brilliant, funny, charming, so very nice and so very curious about everything. She wasn't perfect though. So far, Kaylee had counted seven separate occasions where Helena would comment on something that was everyday life. Surprised by it in a way that made Kaylee somewhat suspicious of the woman. Like Helena had skipped the last hundred years and missed several important technological developments.

Then there were moments like now when Helena was excitedly reading from a brochure "oh look, darling, they have so many different types of architecture here. Roman, Gothic, Baroque, Romantic and Classical. Look how many museum and historical sites they have," Helena held out the pamphlet for Kaylee to see, leaning into her side "think we can manage to pop into any of them while we're here?"

Kaylee just blinked at the woman. Helena looked very eager to go see them so Kaylee just nodded and felt her melt a little when Helena grinned. There was no lying to herself, Kaylee was a goner the moment she'd met the British woman; completely head over heels. Now, if only Kaylee could keep from embarrassing herself.

A rather deep but joyful voice cut Kaylee off before she could speak her agreement "welcome to Hungry and the beautiful city of Budapest," the man was very broad shouldered, stood just a bit taller than Kaylee and had a very neat and trimmed reddish colored beard. He had a very good grasp on English with light accent, Kaylee knew that the man was originally from Switzerland "I am Andre Meier and I am proud to show you my city for a few days. Also I am very pleased to know that Professor McGonagall was willing to send me help. I have a few plants whom are very tricky beasts that I do not trust to anyone and they are very difficult to transport."

Helena was the first to recover from the red headed man's sudden appearance "and we are happy to help. I'm Helena Wells, I'll be teaching Charms and am new to Hogwarts as well. We newbies have to stick together, right?" she smiled softly at the man and Kaylee instantly didn't like it, especially when man beamed back and grinned "now, I think we should get your plants packed first and then enjoy the city."

"Work before play," Andre nodded "I like it," he held out his arm for them "first let's get you to your hotel, it is on _Sárkány Utcában_ ," the man paused and bobbed his head side to side, trying to decide "umm…you would say Dragon Street, I believe. It is our magical district here, the biggest in all of Eastern Europe," he grinned with pride at that statement "come, come, let's go."

***Knight's Squire***

The hotel was so messed up in their reservation that it was clichéd in Kaylee's opinion but in her experience, all too familiar. To Kaylee, the desk people getting the wrong room with the wrong number of beds wasn't anything new and Kaylee had learned to live with it. Kaylee could see that Helena was impressed with how Kaylee handled the situation.

Kaylee had gotten them ten galleons off the total price and got them free room service at meal times for the entirety of their stay. Helps if a person keeps the confirmation slip that had been sent to Minerva after she'd booked the room, Kaylee pointed out. Andre decided to wait for them in the lobby, chuckling the whole time.

Unpacking was so much easier when one had magic and was another thing that Kaylee was very adept at. She hadn't really needed the skills in almost three or four years but there are just some things that can't be forgotten. Kaylee felt a warmth of happiness spread throughout her chest when Helena admitted that was another thing she'd been impressed with about Kaylee.

Kaylee felt like she was floating as they made their way back down to Andre. From the hotel they went to Andre's personal greenhouse. Most of the plants were gone already leaving the humid, glass dome feeling barren. Andre led them to the back of the warehouse where there was but a single trunk and a dozen or so potted plants of all verity about.

"I would have done this sooner," he admitted looking a bit uncomfortable "but my normal helper has been…unavailable. My brother-in-law Dimitri," he had a sadden expression then "but teenagers can be so…" Kaylee figured he could find the word he wanted and watched the man shrug it off, his accent and words getting thicker "the trunk has a large expansion charm in it. I can lower plants into the trunk but I need someone inside the trunk to put them in proper spot. Took long time to get spots just right for moisture and lighting."

Between the three of them it took the rest of the day (which was just the afternoon as they'd crossed several time zones) and well into the evening to complete the move. Would have been sooner but one of the plants really didn't want to get into the trunk. There were vines whipping about and sneeze inducing pollen released.

As a thank you, Andre took the women out to dinner at one of the more upper scale restaurants on _Sárkány Utcában_. Kaylee had tried to protest as it was a more expensive restaurant but Andre insisted. They were sitting on a balcony overlooking the street below and had a stunning view of the Danube and Budapest as well.

"So, what do you ladies plan to do with the rest of your time here in my beautiful city?" Andre asked while they waited for their main course to arrive, he was sipping from a glass of deep red wine.

Kaylee shrugged "see a few museums and hopefully find this quaint little antiques store that I read about, Horvath Antiquities."

Andre smiled "I know of this place," he said nodding "it belongs to my in-laws. I know it pretty well, is there something particular that you are interested in?"

"A suit of armor," Helena admitted and they watched Andre's expression change instantly "perhaps you know of the one we're seeking. Tall and from Camelot."

Andre's have went hard and he set his glass down before he crossed his arms over his chest "what do you want with this Camelot armor?" his voice had a sharp edge to it and his eyes held a steely, pricing gaze.

"I want to study it," Kaylee said carefully "one was found at Hogwarts and it took a student," she said cautiously, keeping her voice even and void of real emotion "I was hoping to find a way to make it release her."

Andre snorted and shook his head "you were the ones in Paris, no?" he asked and looked away before they could answer "I hate to disappoint but there is no way to make the armor give up its prize until it is ready to give it up on its own. I know this because the armor here has taken someone as well."

Helena frowned and leaned forward in her chair, resting her forearms on the table "that is unfortunate to hear."

"What knight is at Hogwarts?" Andre asked curiously, picking up his glass again

Kaylee frowned and admitted "we're not sure but we think it might be Lancelot, we were never able to find anything to identify the knight. No one can agree upon the crest of that belongs to the individual knights."

Andre nodded and looked away for a moment "my wife died a few years go," he said, confusing Kaylee and Helena but the women let him talk "we met at Durmstrang, married right out of school and were happy. She became a healer and I grew potion ingredients. We were married for ten years before she was murdered in East Berlin in 1988," he looked over at them now "I tell you not for sympathy, no, I tell you because my Tadita had a younger brother. He is seventeen years younger, just turned sixteen before summer's beginning. Dimitri Horvath."

"Your helper?" Helena asked suddenly, remembering the name from earlier in the day.

"Yes," Andre nodded and said evenly "he was moving boxes about the basement of his parents shop when he encountered the knight, long hidden and trapped by the heavy boxes. The knight took him before my very eyes," Andre's face stay impassive but his eyes shone with grief and helplessness "Paris is not the only source of material on the Knights of Camelot. Though, I doubt we learned anything different from each other. I do know that Dimitri was taken by Sir Galahad."

Kaylee sighed and looked away as tears threatened her, taking a chance that Andre would help her and Helena if she told him the truth "the student at Hogwarts that was taken was the child I'd from the time she was five years old until she started at Hogwarts. I potty trained her, taught her how to read and write, taught her as if she were my own child," Kaylee's voice broke a little as she looked back to the man across from her "she was fleeing from a werewolf when she encountered the knight and we've been scrambling ever since to save her. That's why we came here, hoping to learn something that we didn't in Paris."

Andre hesitated, opening and closing his mouth as if he were about to speak and stopping again. Their food arrived before he spoke again and Andre encouraged them to eat while he thought through what he wanted to say. Finally Andre nodded and leaned forward towards the table.

"I will tell you this, Dimitri came out a week ago. This is why I took the posting at Hogwarts," he confessed, Kaylee's hand sought out Helena's without thought "he told me that he must go to England and that some lady in my coy pond told him to do this. My Tadita, she made me promise to protect her brother, always making me swear this when she would leave Budapest with her hospital group. I think Dimitri is up to visitors but I do not know. If he is then I will let him know of you."

Helena answered this sudden confession because Kaylee was still in shock "you've nothing to fear from us," Helena swore, gently squeezing Kaylee's hand "we mean him no harm and hope that he recovers quickly. Is there anything we can do to help you or him?"

Andre bowed his head to the two women "No, there is nothing more that can be done. I will ask Dimitri if he would be up for visitors," he smiled to then and nodded towards their plates "eat, the food here is good and should be enjoyed not worried over."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: only trigger warning here is violence and death.**

 **Not sure what I want to say about this chapter other than I hope that I did justice for what Athena was going through. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter Ten: The Beginning of the End…

Dorcha Clagh Castle was intimating. It sat at the top of a little wooded knoll, across a large mirror perfect lake and a medium sized village that was thriving. Beyond the village, to the north was a wide and long glen that was heavily forested. There were fields and few farms and little cottages but they move on the same side of the lake as the castle. All covered in a blanket of hard crusted snow.

There were mountains surrounding us that sort of made a person feel cut off from the rest of the world. It was peaceful and smiled nice too; the forest and lake scents mixing together. I stood on the battlements of the wall that surrounded the castle behind me wondering how the Blacks were dumb enough to lose all this.

The castle behind was on the smallest side if it was being compared to Hogwarts. It had three towers that were situated at the three corners of the triangle shaped castle. The wall was just at the very edge of the knoll before it slopped off. This place even had a portcullis. I would have found this place fascinating and thought of it as a proper castle if I'd been in better spirits.

I felt empty and cold inside and without purpose in the moments when my infamous temper wasn't rearing its fiery head. In the days since we'd left Falkirk, the main bulk of the army lingering there, Claudia had been my safe haven. Providing some balance and sanctuary from myself.

Elise was too lost in her own grief to even remember how to eat properly while Rigel seemed to have gotten colder towards me. The man had locked himself in his study and left Nana to arrange Rupert's funeral on her own. Rupert had been our lynch pin and without him our little group had fallen apart.

At the current moment, Claudia was off gathering the Black Brothers. She'd hopped a portkey yesterday morning going to Boston. Nana had decreed that Heracles and his wife be informed and brought back first. Then Orion from where he was acting as either a smuggler or privateer taking French ships from Canada, stealing the expensive beaver pelts to sell for his own profit. Lastly would be Leo from London.

When Claudia was around I felt like I had a lifeline because the woman did enjoy being bossy. It was nice to not have to think for myself for a while and kept me from brooding in my grief. Rupert had been more than just my uncle. He'd been my mentor and steadfast teacher, my fiercest protector just a step behind his mother and he'd been my best friend and confidant. The man had been my anchor in this era.

It was easy to try blame and myself, I know that Rigel did. There were so many things that I should have…that I could have done. However, Claudia's voice was much louder than Rigel's could ever be. Maybe what hurt more than then what I could have done was accepting what I had done; there'd been no way I could have saved Rupert. I'm not even truly sure if it was Rhett who killed him.

Gobhar pulled me from my musings and the study of the snowy landscape around the castle. He tugging on the edge of my coat and looking up at me with those big eyes of his. Nana had requested my presence in the 'great hall' as my 'parents' had finally arrived.

Now I was feeling anxious and my stomach hurt as it started twisting itself into knots. Pretending to be these peoples wayward daughter was one thing, it was a whole different freaking ball of wax to actually be meeting them. If ever I felt like an imposter it was freaking now. I wanted to run and hide but Gobhar took hold of my hand and led me off the wall. His hold was soft but firm, guiding me like he would a small child.

***A***

Gobhar didn't let go until he'd presented me to Nana and the two people who I assumed were Heracles and Kariwase. Heracles was another who looked more like his mother than his father. He had the blondish hair and light colored brown eyes. Heracles was stoutly build, clean shaven square jaw and a dark ribbon holding his long blonde hair back into a pony tail. In his hands was a tri-cornered leather hat.

Kariwase was the first to move after Gobhar and I had come to a full and complete stop, the elf patting my hand before letting it go. I was caught off guard when the woman in traditional Mohawk dress wrapped her arms around me and tightly embraced me like I was her own child. She smiled like smoke from a campfire, herbs from a garden and cooked meat. It was easy to melt into the embrace because she felt warm and welcoming.

"It is good to hold you, daughter," she spoke a strange way, like the words were uncomfortable in her mouth but she was fluent with them "I have dreamed of the moment we would meet."

I ducked my head, not really sure what to make of this "sorry about that, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Kariwase grabbed my chin and made me look at her, her brown eyes dancing with mirth "you have caused no trouble, daughter. We are happy to count you amongst our children," she told me softly so only I'd hear "Emily had kept us knowing what was happening here. She wrote us of you, daughter. We are proud of you, Kahentinetha."

I raised an eyebrow at the name she'd called me, there was no way I could repeat that name. It left me just blinking at the woman before me until I jumped when a firm hand landed on my shoulder, Heracles smiled at me and said "it means 'Before Her Time' and was given to you by the Mohawk elders of Kariwase's people."

"Our people," Kariwase stated firmly with a nod, her gaze fixed on me "our people, my daughter."

Nana was smiling for the first time in days when she came over to stand beside her son "perhaps yer parents can get settled in and then we can have a meal together."

Heracles nodded "Claudia arrived early yesterday morning and we've been busy ever since. So busy that we failed to have breakfast," he frowned and rubbed at his grumbling stomach "had to get the younger children to safe keeping before we left."

That was right, Heracles and Kariwase did actually have children. Four of them, in fact and one of them was already at Ilvermorny. Hadn't really given that much thought until because it hadn't applied up until now. Kariwase gave me another hug before she followed her husband, who had his arms filled with bags, and Gobhar out of the 'great hall'. Honestly, it was just a smallish dining hall with just a couple of long tables to the sides of the room.

"Dunna know why ye were so nervous, lass," Nana chuckled as she pulled me into her side and led to a table at the head of the hall under a giant stain glassed window "should have believed me when I told ye that they'd accept ya."

"Knowing and believing are two different things, Nana," I pointed out solemnly as I sat down next to her "besides, I didn't think I'd ever met them."

Nana's features darkened a little as she nodded in admittance "aye, neither did I."

***A***

Heracles and Kariwase were full of boundless questions that didn't end until Orion Black swaggered through the door. He looked like Hollywood's idea of a sea captain, the long coat and tall boots. A cutlass on a bandoleer belt across his shoulders, blood red bandana over dark hair and under a wide brimmed hat that had red feather, a rucksack slung over one corner. Now he looked like Rigel, dark haired and dark eyed.

"Mother, I've come home from the sea," he smirked before making Nana squeal as he wrapped her up in a joyful hug and swung her about "miss me?"

"Dreadfully," she told the bearded man once he'd set her back down "my wee boy, so handsome, why can't ya find a respectable job on land and nearer to yer weary old mum?"

Orion just smirked "I would if I had a 'weary old mum' but yer neither weary nor old. Yer as young and beautiful as the day ya had the misfortune to meet the father of yer sons."

Nana snorted and rolled her eyes as she smacked him on the shoulder "come and greet yer little brother and his family."

"Should recognize the smell of domesticated wizard," Orion grinned as Heracles stood to meet him "and baby faced, look at that jaw," he playfully reached out to caress his brothers smooth skin "I wonder if mine looks like that underneath all this manly hair?"

"Well, I see ya haven't lost yer life ta the wenches of the port cities, brother, getting better at remembering their names?" Heracles asked with a slight smirk to his tone

Orion shook his head "why am I talking to ye, brother, when I spy to young and lovely creatures in the corner?"

"You dally with house elves?" I asked and Orion burst out laughing.

Heracles grinned while Nana and Kariwase scowled at me "brother, ye've met ma wife, Kariwase," Orion bowed his head to the woman "this is ma eldest daughter, Athena."

Orion's eyes lit up with recognition "aye, the wee lass who got herself shipped ta ragged old Scotland. Rupert wrote me of her," he elbowed his brother "why didn't ye write me of ma niece, ya numpty?"

There was no simple greeting from Orion. He was a hugger and very intent on getting one from everyone. The man sat himself down across from me and stole Heracles's plate of food before demanding to know everything about me. I fear I'm becoming a great liar.

***A***

Leo and his wife, whose name was Pricilla (yes, I remember it from the countless hours of studying that forced onto me) arrived the next morning just after breakfast. I had forgotten just how formal this era was. The fancy dresses, corsets, strange floppy hats and the freaking high heeled shoes on both men and women. I was glad that Leo and Pricilla showed up in all their finery, I didn't feel so out of place anymore.

However it was an eye opener because I now knew where my mother and aunt got their looks. They were the spitting image of Pricilla. The same women who took one look at me and turned up her nose. She marched right over to me and used the end of her paper fan to tilt my head up.

"I can't see the heathen in you," she commented lightly "I thought half-breeds were supposed to be able to spot."

"No," I shook my head as I slapped her hand away "but bitches are, should I get a mirror for you to prove that point?"

Onion cackled with glee "that was a good one, _gairghean_!" he came to stand behind me "I'm gonna have ta remember that one," he said smirking at Pricilla, her lips tight with anger "still as pleasant as ever, Pricilla, maybe ya should loosen that corset of yers."

The dark headed woman's eyes narrowed "how dare you suggest such a thing!" she snapped and then shook her head "why did I allow Leo to bring me to this backwards county?"

"It certainly wasn't to prove you've had lessons in being polite and ladylike, that's for sure," I snorted, I felt better being mean to this woman I won't lie "you really shouldn't have skipped that class."

Orion snorted and then patted me on the shoulder while Pricilla sputtered "perhaps, _gairghean_ , we should return ye ta yer parents before they start to worry about ye?"

"Of course, Uncle," I nodded before bowing my head to Pricilla "good day, Mistress Black," I said very politely and correctly for this time period.

Orion led me over to where Kariwase was standing, watching her husband interact with his brother and father. The swaggering rogue planted me in a chair he'd conjured right next to her. Then, with a beaming smile on his face, the man preceded to tell my 'mother' what exactly I'd done and why. I thought this was going to be a bad thing but Kariwase just grinned told me she was proud of me. She did keep me beside her though, I wasn't allowed to wonder about.

***A***

Kariwase even kept me next to her at dinner (a.k.a. Rupert's wake) and out of sight of Leo. I don't think she liked the way that Pricilla kept glaring at me and making small, snide remarks. Wasn't just a person of mixed race that she didn't like, also half-bloods as well (which apparently I am? I don't know). Now it was easy to see where that prejudice side of the Black family came from.

The native woman only let me out of her sight when it was time for bed. I spent more of the night reading because I couldn't sleep. Stilling having nightmares because that's a thing again. I fell asleep on the small couch thing next to the fire, wrapped up in a blanket. Exactly where Nana found me the next morning with the book I'd been engrossed in on the floor.

She shook me awake "good morning, _a sheòid_ ," she said softly, kneeling beside the couch and brushing my hair out of my face "tis time to get up."

Slowly I opened my eyes and frowned, barely awake "I'd rather sleep, Nana, cause then this would all be a dream."

Nana smiled sadly "I know, but tis time get up."

"You know, I'm going to miss this place," I groaned sitting up, hearing a lot of popping form my back "we don't have the castle in my time. Don't know why because this place is awesome. Couch could be more comfortable but the castle is homey."

Nana just sighed and patted my cheek before she left me to get dressed. I was still trying to wake up even after I'd arrived at the breakfast table. Elise was there and immediately started fussing over my hair the moment she dragged me down into my seat. The woman had been hold up on Rupert's room since we'd arrived. I didn't protest her actions and let her fuss so to make her feel better.

Only person to complain about what Elise was doing was Pricilla. Kariwase told Elise not to worry about it and to keep what she was doing. The Mohawk woman was fascinated by the braids that Elise was putting together. Elise was explaining every twist and placement whilst explaining the spell that would do the work in half the time.

When the braid was done, Elise went back to her breakfast and I tried napping on Heracles's shoulder. I was so freaking tired which means I probably drooled on the man, who didn't really care. He let me sleep and gently woke me again when it was time to head down to the cemetery.

Heracles made sure that I had everything done correctly for my tartan and clan broach. He fussed over my enchanted gloves to make sure they were warm enough and that I had my knit cap before we left the warmth of the castle. It was a long walk to the village where the cemetery was and he didn't want me getting cold. I wasn't complaining because it was nice because he was being a father.

***A***

I didn't cry when they lowered Rupert's coffin down into his grave. That's something I thought I'd do. It was something I felt I should have done but there were no tears to be had. I felt so many thing that I couldn't pick just one out of the tangle. Sure, I felt the realization that Rupert wasn't coming back but I felt detached from the event.

Elise was crying, Nana was crying, Orion was teary eyed, Pricilla looked like she could have cared less, Rigel couldn't take his eyes off the painted white box his son was in and Leo looked stoic about the whole thing. I couldn't see Heracles because he was on the other side of Kariwase, who was right next to me and Claudia was on my other side. Both women holding tightly to my hands as if I was going to float away any second.

There was a preacher there from the village and he spoke his bit in Latin and then used his wand to fill in Rupert's grave. He shook Rigel's hand and then walked out of the snowy cemetery. It was Rigel who used magic to carve out the epitaph on Rupert's blank headstone. The lettering was really pretty and flowing together. Wasn't much more than his name and his dates of birth and death.

Then Rigel nodded and walked away without looking back. Slowly the group that was gathered departed, the paladins lingering until Nana was ready to leave. Heracles and Orion escorted her, her arms through theirs as they were on either side of her, on the long walk back up to the castle. I got once last glimpse of where my uncle lay before Claudia ushered me down the trail behind Kariwase.

***A***

Leo and Pricilla left that evening, apparating back to London without much fanfare or goodbye. Neither of them were talking to me, which really should have bugged me on some level. I mean, it was these two from whose I was born of. Had to wonder if that was a bit of detachment that I was feeling.

Just after the two left, Kariwase pulled me away from Nana and Elise. She had a bundle under one arm and was wearing a have bearskin cloak, fuzzy to the inside. I followed her out beyond the castle wall and into the snowy forest. She bid me to gather firewood in the dwindling light, it didn't matter if it were wet or not.

The Mohawk woman used wand that was wrapped in leather and sinew to hold on a bear claw and a dangling eagle feather to start a fire as the sun went down. In the fire's light I could see my breath but couldn't feel my face. Then Kariwase unrolled the bundle. It was a large deerskin blanket thing, with rolls of herbs at the center. She knelt on the deerskin and bid me to do the same while facing her.

"In my culture, we honor the spirit of the fallen," she told me in that strange and broken accent "we call to the spirit animals to help our loved one on their journey to the afterlife. We sing for them and we cleanse ourselves in the smoke," she told me and I was feeling entranced by her voice "we ask that his spirit animal show Rupert the way."

She showed me how to hold my hand, resting them facing upwards on my thighs. This was a tradition in her family, unique to her tribe. When I had my hands in the right spots, Kariwase lit the sage bundle, putting the little flame out so the bundle would smoke. Then she started speaking/singing in her native language.

It was strange to my ears as her words rolled over me, her eyes gazing towards the clear and frigid sky. Her words her spoken from deep within her throat and if I hadn't before, I certainly was now. I'm not sure for how long she talked but I forgot about how numb my face felt and the cold that was causing it.

When she was done I swear the smoke from the sage took on the shape of a bear. The bear danced around the smudging stick and then wafted away. I watched the little bear go and smiled because I could see Rupert's spirit animal and animagus as a bear. When the bear was gone I looked back to Kariwase.

"What was it that you said?" I asked "it was beautiful," I told her and she smiled "I don't think I've ever heard such a long, rhythmic language before and I've pretty much been all over the world."

Kariwase's smile didn't falter "I said 'Creator, maker of us all. Maker of the people, the animals and the earth. Take this spirit, his time here is done. He is ready to return to your side. This one was a warrior. A defender of your creation. This spirit is coming to rest.'." she pointed towards the sky then "we say to honor our fallen and help them pass back to the sky."

Kariwase let me soak this in before she re-lit the bundle to get it smoking again, when she had it going again she was making the smoke waft over me. She used to hand to fan the smoke over me until she was satisfied that I was fully covered. Then she did the same thing to herself and left the smoking smudge bundle on the ground covering between us.

"I have already told you your name, Kahentinetha," she said softly "but now I give it to you, make you one of the people. A Mohawk and hope you can one day fly over the lands of our people in your hawk form. To feel the spirits that live there and know that you are one with them, one with me and Heracles. You may not have been born to us but you have come to us to be our daughter. We welcome you, Kahentinetha, and name you as ours," I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks at her declaration, she smiled and wiped them away with her free hand "I made this for you," Kariwase said as she put the smudging stick down and reached into the beaded pouch she wore on her belt, it was a necklace "it is made from the leather of an elk, the quills of porcupine and the berries of a cedar tree. The coloring is from flowers that grow in my garden," she informed me as she leaned forward and put the necklace on me. It was a choker like the one she wore.

"Thank you," I murmured softly trying not to shiver at her cold fingers brushing my skin, she'd had to remove my scarf to put it on me "it's beautiful, I mean, what I saw of it."

Kariwase chuckled "the elders blessed it and Heracles enchanted it. Emily told us that you have troubled sleep, that your dreams are tortured visions. This necklace will keep the bad dreams away and help you sleep, Kahentinetha."

I gaped at her "seriously?" I blinked at her in astonishment as she nodded "that is so freaking awesome," I lunged forward and hugged the chuckling woman "thank you, thank you, thank you, I really hate nightmares."

Kariwase held me to her and whispered "you should not fear your dreams, daughter, I am glad that I am able to help in such a way."

***A***

Before he left Orion gave me a gift, a model of his ship in a bottle. The ship was enchanted to ride the waves and the sails to ripple with the wind. He'd made himself the night before and made me promise to write him. I felt bad for agreeing because I knew at some point the letters were going to stop. Then the rouge hugged me, his mother and Kariwase, shook his father's hand and insulted Heracles playfully before he hopped the portkey back to his ship.

The ship got a place of honor on the mantle in 'my' room. Where Kariwase and I sat for hours on my bed, me listening to the stories she was eager to tell of where she'd grown up and the magic her people were capable of. I did spend time with Heracles before they left back to the Colonies. He sparred with me in the great hall as outside was still really freaking cold, a storm had moved in a blanketed the area in a foot of powdery snow.

Saying goodbye to Heracles and Kariwase was really hard and I did cry then. Not body wracking sobs but those annoying tears that burn your eyes and leak heatedly down your cheeks. They both kissed my forehead and made me promise to write until I made my own departure by to my time; then they too were gone.

The castle felt so much more empty the instant they vanished, jerked away back across the Atlantic Ocean. Nana didn't let me linger on them leaving. She pulled me back to my room and had one of the elves bring her an empty trunk from storage. It was Orion's from his time at Hogwarts, the man had been a Hufflepuff. He'd plastered his trunk with the symbol and colors of his house.

"Time to clean out yer satchel," she told me and then promised "don't worry, granddaughter, ya willne loose anything. I promise whatever ye put in here will be returned ta ye."

I just think she was annoyed with the fact that the sleeves on my shirts needed letting out and I needed longer britches. They weren't at my knees anymore. The woman felt sympathy for Aunt Andy when I told her about my last growth spurt. Nana put aside the clothes that needed patching and tossed out the ones not worth salvaging (mostly my tunics and chest wrappings).

The woman had just wanted to get rid of my clothes.

***A***

The rest of January was spent at Dorcha Clagh. Rigel stayed most to his study with Nana and Elise stayed to Rupert's room with the house elves tending to her. That meant that I spent most of my time with Claudia, which wasn't bad, mind you but was very educational and time consuming. Like things we didn't tell Nana, like my introduction to whiskey (yummy burning liquid) and the drinking contest that Claudia's big mouth had talked my way into or the subsequent bar fight that happened afterwards because I won (I sat in the corner and laughed the whole time because I couldn't stand up).

Or about the dragon that Claudia and I chased out of the glen above the village (there were a few fires that we had to put out once the dragon was gone). Or the portkey trip to Barcelona because Claudia was bored and had a weakness for rough and tough Spaniards; basically we went there because she wanted to get laid. I did, however, find a really nice bookshop and spent a lot of Claudia's gold that she'd entrusted me with while she was…busy.

Not that she cared when she came out of the inn room. Had to thank whatshisname because Claudia was so happy and relaxed that I could have committed murder and stolen a prize fighting bull and she would have smiled and told me 'good job'. I had to wonder if this was Claudia's way of coping with everything.

There were times, though, when I wasn't with Claudia. When she wasn't dragging me into so misadventure because she thought I needed to live a little or whatever. Times when the emotions would catch up with me and I felt overwhelmed; when I would think of something that would have made Rupert chuckle. I would sneak out of the castle and go flying.

I would always find myself sitting beside Rupert's graveside, usually leaning against the side of his headstone. Made me wonder about grief and how people grieve. I thought grief was supposed to feel like heartburn. This uncomfortable burning sensation that twisted up your guts and made you want to throw up. Mine felt the opposite; cold, lonely and energy sapping.

"This is the fourth time I've found ye out here, little cousin," Claudia squatted down beside me, I hadn't realized she was even in the cemetery until she'd spoke "I thought I'd gotten ye convinced that he's death, tweren't yer fault."

I shook my head as tears leaked down my cheeks "I know that, Claudia," I told her "but I miss him," I admitted, my chin quivering "I miss the way he was always so conscious of me, how he always knew what to say to get me to talk to him and how he was my friend. He accepted me without hesitation," I told her with blurry eyes "I just show up out of nowhere. From and other freaking time and here's freaking Rupert, calling me his niece and protecting me and worrying about me and…and…."

Claudia caught my face in her hands, gently drying my tears "tis alright, little cousin," she whispered softly "tis alright to miss him. I do, I miss him," she confessed with watery eyes "I remember the day he was born. I was no older than ye and twas summer. The baby of the family who really should have been in Hufflepuff like Orion was. Rupert will always be a part of ye, little cousin," she said letting go of my face and sat down beside me on the blanket that I'd conjured "he's never truly gone and long as ye remember what he taught ye."

"I'm not afraid of forgetting," I told her and confessed "I'm afraid of what I'll become without him. I feel cold inside and empty which is opposite of my freaking temper when I think of that fucker Rhett. I feel like I want to punch him in the kidneys because that hurts and I want to rip him to piece because of what he's done, what he's taken. Then there's times when I don't know what to feel."

Claudia wrapped an arm around me and held me close to her side and promised "I'll be there fer ye, little cousin, don't worry. We willne become monsters because of Rhett. That bastard will get what's coming ta him, I swear that ta ye."

***A***

At the start of February, we were at Inverness were Jamie and Claire had taken up residence near Culloden House. They let us know that the paladins who fell at Falkirk had been properly buried with the other Jacobites who'd fallen, not that there were many of them. I instantly felt like the smallest being in existence when I accepted the box that Rigel shoved my way that held their gauntlets.

I hadn't even realized that anyone other than Rupert had fallen there. There were two, Bradley Longbottom and Balgair Douglass. When I was alone that night, before Claudia returned from using the latrine, I dug in my satchel and found Branwen's satchel. It was there that I was safekeeping the gauntlets of the fallen paladins. I quickly said Kariwase's prayer for them and curled up on my bed. Whatever respite that Dorcha Clagh had provided was gone.

The next afternoon, Crowley Greengrass (he'd taken up leadership of the paladins because Elise didn't want it and Crowley was then second most senior), gathered us together. He'd gotten orders from Rigel that the Paladins were combing with magicals belonging to Christopher Elliot (Lord Donald's nephew) and Thom Ross (an ancestors of Gran's if I'm not mistaken) under the command Laird Longbottom (whom we'd already met).

A scout had spotted Mirren's forces moving north past Loch Maree. If they didn't change direction then they would get awfully close to Hogwarts. It was Rigel's order that the combined forces were to 'stop and/or deter' Mirren's regiment. We would be leaving in the morning.

We were sent scrambling to get ready, gathering supplies and whatever else was needed. Nana found me that evening and dragged me back to her cottage. She made sure that my satchel was in order, that I had my potions kit, proper catalogue of ingredients, already made potions and then made me swear to use them. Then Fergus started fussing over me, making sure there was enough food stuff in my satchel.

When it did come time to leave, I found that Murtagh would be joining us, Rigel and the other lords had been working with him and teaching him magic. He grumbled something about Claire and Nana nagging him to protect me. Claudia was a bit offended by that. I ignored their bickering because it was way too early in the morning for that sort of negativity. So I rode next to Elise, there I noticed that Elise had already started drinking from a never-ending hip flask. I tried to take it away but she hissed at me.

***A***

I've decided that I hate the snow and the mud and the damn rain, well…more than normal. That's all we seemed to find our first week out. It was miserable and I really wanted to complain but Claudia and Murtagh was doing that enough for the whole camp. I have no idea what had gotten into the pair of them but I felt like stabbing both of them in the face.

They were no help with Elise who no spent most of her time drunk and barely able to ride upright. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. She always managed to get the flash back after I'd taken it or knew some spell to change her drink from water. It was a good thing she'd never get the chance to meet Seamus, they'd be a bad influence on each other.

That second week of travel we finally found a company from Mirren's regiment. To my utter dismay and disappointment, it didn't belong to Rhett. We were supposed to ambush them at the bend in the road they were on but Elise couldn't sit still. I didn't even look at the faces of the men I was cutting down to get to her to protect her.

I couldn't get to where she'd been surrounded so I switched to using magic. It wasn't till after the skirmish was over that I realized I'd once again used magic to kill. None of what I'd cast had been defensive magic and it felt wrong to me.

That night, after we'd made camp. I thought about the day whilst watching Elise snoring on her cot. We'd stripped the redcoats of their wands and guns, stolen their supply wagons and taken their horses. Their bodies had been left on the road at Lord Longbottom's order.

I was glaring at Elise. She wanted to die and instead, she'd gotten Bruce Lockhart killed. He was a paladin and nothing like the other man that I'd know to share his name. Bruce had been a smashing cook and could make anything taste good. He'd gotten his neck broken in the fight. Elise may not have been the one to take his life but she was to blame.

If she'd just waited like ordered we could have caught most of the company in the crossfire. Bruce wouldn't have died. I'd promised Rupert before we left Dorcha Clagh that I was going to protect Elise and his paladins. How was I to do that if Elise was hell bent on getting herself and the rest of us killed?

***A***

That emptiness I'd been feeling was replaced with full time rage. Rage was familiar and I knew what to do with that. It was unleashed upon the battlefield anytime we encountered Mirren's forces. In the heat of the moment, I didn't think about what I was doing as I fought and killed. I took no noticed of the blood staining my hands.

No, that notice came after the dead had been counted and the fighting had stopped. It was the only time the rage subsided and I started to hate myself. Magic wasn't meant to destroy it was meant to create. How was I ever going to look Hermione in the eyes and tell her what I've done? These skirmish were nothing like Falkirk or Prestonpans. We were hunting the redcoats down and following the one who'd retreated with the single purpose of annihilating them. To completely and utterly destroy them with extreme prejudice; to my shame I didn't bulk at the order.

For the rest of February and March, this is what we did. It was during this time that I took Elise's engagement/wedding ring and used the choker that Lt. Granger had given me to tie it inside her satchel so she wouldn't lose it during a drunk fit. I missed Rupert more than ever because he'd have known how to bring me and Elise back from this cold, burning void of hatred, disgust that we'd…that I'd fallen into.

Claudia and Murtagh weren't talkers (they thought sparring the feelings out was a good thing). I didn't exactly have a close friendship with Crowley and I wanted to bitch slap Elise anytime I saw her. She was under the mistaken belief that she was the only one who loved Rupert and everyone else was avoiding me.

That was my own fault. I may have beaten a man who'd made a simple little crack about the Paladins. In all honesty, the man hadn't meant it in a bad way as he and some of the paladins were sitting around the campfire bullshitting each other. I'd just dealing with Elise and her drunken asshole-self.

I had apologized to him after I'd helped heal him once Claudia and Crowley had pulled me off of him. Once again I was apologizing for my temper. He'd accepted it but stayed way clear of me and others followed suit. Even the Paladins were weary of me.

So I went quiet. Not talking to anyone but Claudia and Murtagh and then only when they made me. When I wasn't with them or doing some task, I had my nose planted in a book. I had no warmth to give anybody because I kept it guarded inside me; like if I were to show it than it would vanish.

However, when we returned to Inverness by Rigel's orders what was left of Mirren's regiment had retreated back south and all paladins minus one had made it back. It felt like I was returning as a different person. I wasn't the loveable, bubbly, sarcastic me anymore. Nana noticed instantly. I heard her chiding Claudia for the changes in me.

***A***

Culloden Moor was flat and slightly spongy. It was perfect if you had a disciplined cavalry and maybe some cannons firing from far off. The enemy would have nowhere to hide and fleeing was near impossible. It wasn't us who had those things, it was the British army.

If I'd been honest then I'd have to say that those last few skirmishes with had been harder to win. They had started anticipating our attacks and were getting better at close quarters combat. It worried me because they had been but a handful and separated from reinforcements. What was coming was an army of well-trained men, the might and glory of the British Army. The Rome of this day and age.

I stood next to Jamie as we looked over the field "this is a fool's trap," I told him "we are going to lose here. We're not equipped for this."

"I ken," he nodded slowly "but we will fight it anyways. Tired and hungry," he patted at his stomach with a sour smile "did your grandfather manage ta bring in any supplies since ye've returned?"

I shook my head "no," and ignored my own rumbling stomach. There hadn't been anything proper to eat in camp in near two weeks, longer for those who'd been camped out at Culloden House "he keeps saying that Prince Charles will figure it out for us. Never thought him to be a man who'd put blind faith anywhere."

Jamie frowned and nodded "ya ken the future like Claire does, aye?" he asked and I slowly nodded "Claire's pregnant."

"Congratulations," I slapped him on the shoulder, I was now taller than most men but not Jamie "happy news."

He shook his head "Claire doesne ken yet," he admitted and shrugged "I track her cycles so I ken when to talk softer as ma father would say," I snorted in laughter at the man "what I want ta ken is, does my child grow up in the future, in the time that Claire came from."

I nodded after a long moment of thought. Everything that Brianna had told me about her parents was shifted through, hoping that I remembered it correctly. She knew who her father was and there was at least forty years between this Claire and the one I'd met.

"Yes, she does," I told him "she's safe and loved there. Has her own family and little ones. One is just a year younger than me and goes to Hogwarts. Her name is Annie. She's in Hufflepuff, a good house," I promised him when he looked a bit confused "they are brave, loyal and are not exclusive."

He smiled softly at the thought "thank ye," he said lowly, sounding as if he'd just decided something "yer a credit to yer clan, Athena Black, and it had been an honor getting ta know ya," he held out his hand and shook mine "dunna ya ever ferget that," he said firmly.

***A***

Culloden had been a disaster just like history had said it would be. I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm alive is because Laird Longbottom dragged me from the field the moment that Murtagh had been swallowed up by the Knight Statue of Lancelot. That had come after we gotten trounced by the British artillery, cavalry and their infantry riflemen. We could feel the impact of the cannon balls, vibrating through the marshy ground and my boots.

Some of the British had broken away and tried to flank us. The charge was led by Colonel Thomas Mirren himself. Rigel had gone to head him off. To try and save the Jacobite flank. I knew what was coming, I knew this was where Rigel was killed. It was written in the annuals of history but I tried to stop. Nana did not deserve to lose her son and her husband just months apart from each other.

I'd barely slept the night before because of the overwhelming dread that I felt worming its way through my head and worked its way through my body. Of course, Elise spelt just fine, not a worry in the world because she was looking forward to the battle. She hadn't been drunk or anything nor had she had a drop of whiskey (her chosen poison) since Claudia and I had forced her sober. So I'd been jealous and felt disgust of her.

Somehow, Claudia had found a couple sacks of supplies for the Paladins, first real meal we'd had in weeks and I'd had trouble eating it. I think she hoped a portkey with some gold from Nana and either went to Heracles or she went to France. Given the dried deer meat that she'd passed out, it was more like to have come from the colonies. Not that Claudia had gotten any praise for Rigel for it. The man had been livid.

He'd sent Nana away that night, told us she'd gone to London to take care of business in Diagon Alley. Not sure if that was true because the next morning, Claire was gone as well. Murtagh had told me that Jamie had sent her back through the stones. Not before Claire had made Murtagh swear he'd protect me in the coming battle.

I guess that Murtagh had lived up his promise. He'd stayed by my side long after we lost Claudia and the other paladins in the smoke and utter chaos that was Culloden. Here were the blood refused to soak in the already damp soil and body parts littered the empty spaces between the corpses. Found Laird Longbottom that way and Rigel, randomly in the haze…right before Mirren's commanding force found us. I think that getting surrounded by them was most terrified I'd been since arriving.

Rigel had been impressive and had opened up a path for us to escape before Mirren had put his sword through Rigel's throat. I couldn't help but grimace through the tears streaking down my cheeks at the blood that had rolled off of Mirren's sword before he'd wrenched it free. It was weird to hear myself screaming in anger and grief, very disassociating.

I'd tried to go after Mirren but Laird Longbottom had a hold of me and then Murtagh screamed getting everyone's attention. The Knight Statue had come onto the battle field, stopping everyone in their tracks and I saw it close around my friend before a shell exploded off its chest. The concussion knocked down those who'd be around the statue but did nothing to the statue itself, set everything back into motion. Then Laird Longbottom had apparated back to Culloden House where Nana was waiting, having returned.

I had enough time to destroy most of the living room in anger before Nana was yanking me out the door. She looked grief-stricken, pale and red eyed as she climb upon to her hose, using her magic to tear down the Paladins' camp and onto the waiting pack horses. We followed Laird Longbottom as he raced away from dying battle. The word being passed around to those smart enough to flee, or able to, was to head for Heather Valley.

***A***

I couldn't stop my hands from trembling as I helped Nana with the wounded that were coming in. They'd been trickling in a handful at a time. It'd been two days since Culloden, since I'd slept. The necklace that Kariwase had given me was working but I just couldn't sleep.

Every time I did close my eyes I would see things. The last glimpse of Claudia or what I thought was the last glimpse of her. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen her, everything was chaotic and messed up in my head. Having stellar vision was horrible because everything was in fine detail. I'd seen so many people die upon the field and Rigel's death wasn't even the worst.

When the last of the newest arrivals had been seen too, Nana pulled me out of the tent that reeked of healing potions, infected flesh and rotting blood. A breath of fresh air sent me running to puke up what little was in my stomach. Nana held my hair back and tried to ease me through the dry heaving.

"Tis alright, lass," she whispered gently rubbing my back "don't fight it."

She helped me to stand and then vanished what I'd left on the ground. Nana let me lean on her as she helped me towards where she'd put up the Paladin tents. Horrible sense of irony was it was also the sight of the standing stone memorial that the residents of Hogsmeade would set up in less than a week.

Most unsettling thing about the place as the fact that it wasn't unsettling. It was peaceful and relaxing. If I hadn't heard people identifying this place I would have thought we'd gotten lost. Plus I'd flown to a much smaller Hogsmeade for bandages, Hogwarts looks the same by the way.

"Crowley!" I cried in surprise, staring to where he and Elise were slumped down by the fire "Elise!"

Slowly, Crowley got to his feet and I knew by the look on his face that I wasn't going to like his news. From his satchel, he wordless drew four gauntlets. Nana let out a shuddering breath as I let her go so I could take them from the young man.

So passed Barbara McDougal, Catherin Campbell, Ian Brodie and Donna Jones. There were only two paladins…three…there were three paladins left. I still wore my gauntlet. I was a Paladin. Elise didn't even look up from where she was staring at the lowly crackling fire that had been started.

"Any word…any word of Claudia?" I asked in near whisper after stuffing the gauntlets in my satchel, praying to ever divine that she was okay.

Crowley look his head when I looked up at him. I didn't wait for words, I shifted to my hawk and flew away before even my tears could fall. My hawk guided me and I landed in the clearing where the Knight had taken me. Shifting back to my human form hurt, not just physically either and I screamed my pain until my voice hurt.

It was unfair. Claudia may have been a horrible mentor but she was cared and she was there and she was family. It was unfair. Rigel may have hated me in some small way but he was the love of Nana's life. Divine's it was so fucking unfair. Sixteen paladins and countless men and women had given their lives for this fucking cause. All of them touched my life in some manner and I felt each of their losses.

***A***

I walked back to camp because I had not the heart to fly. It was very dark by the time I arrived and was heralded by one of the sentries. I was ushered to Laird Longbottom's tent where Nana was arguing with the man himself until I entered. She shoved him aside and rushed to me.

"I'm fine," I told her wearily before she could ask "just tired."

She nodded, saying nothing until she'd led me to the table "Ned," she said going back to her conversation "I dunna care how we do it but we need supplies."

"Who's gonna pay fer em'?" he demanded

I sighed as I reached into my satchel as Nana snapped "the Blacks will put up a share but it has ta happen. We willne be able to make another stand half starved."

"Here," I cut the laird off and held up Prince Charles's gold ring "sell this," I held it up to Nana "I'm not sure how much you'll get for it but it should fetch a pretty penny, so they say."

Nana shook her head "no, I willna take that," she said angrily "ya earned that, _ban-ogha_! The prince gave ye that as a reward fer bravery and I willne allow ya ta give it up!"

I shrugged "a reward that will mean nothing if we fail here," I told her "we are Hogwarts last hope, Nana, and in light of that…this is the easiest sacrifice I can make…" I stopped myself "that I have made since I arrived on these shores. Trinkets and gold come and go, Nana, but the lives of those willing to fight mean more."

Nana let her tears fall as she took the ring and smiled sadly "I dunna think I've ever been more proud of my kin than I am right now," she took the ring with a trembling hand before she hugged me "I love you, _ban-ogha_."

I hugged her tightly and whispered back "I love you too, grandmother."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: so I forgot to put that I don't own Supergirl nor Warehouse 13 or Outlander on the last couple of chapters, I'm just playing with their characters.**

 **Also, that last chapter was dark but I'm afraid that it's not quite over for Athena in the past just yet. She still has to deal with Rhett.**

 **I love you guys and your reviews. They seriously make my day and I love how much you all are invested in Athena's story. You all make me a better writer because I become more involved and actually work to be better with grammar and correct wording. Even for native speakers of it, English is a bastard and of course we Americans had to butcher it over the years.**

 **Anyways…I hope you all enjoy this and hope that y'all are pleasantly surprised by it.**

Chapter Eleven: Almost Home…

Helena had slipped Kaylee a sleeping potion that night before. Mixed it in with some late night cocoa to get the woman to go to sleep. Kaylee had been anxious and restless. She kept going over her notes again and again, flipping through pages of tiny and cramped writing. When the potion had started working, Helena had helped Kaylee to the queen sized bed they were sharing because of the hotel's mix up.

Once Kaylee was sleeping and tightly tucked under the covers, Helena did her own read through of Kaylee's notes before packing it all away. Then she put herself to bed and smiled when Kaylee automatically gravitated towards her once the lights were out. Helena did have to admit that Kaylee was beautiful.

Her heart still ached for Myka but that relationship was long over. Whatever they could have been was ruined by the demands of the Warehouse and one grief driven scheme to end the world. The one thing that Warehouse Agents never got were lasting relationships. It had been proven time and time again and not even dating a fellow agent was a sure thing. But Helena was not comparing Kaylee to Myka. To her the women were as different as night and day.

Helena smiled as Kaylee tucked her head in under Helena's chin and had basically draped herself over Helena. Kaylee was very smart and tedious in her research material. She cared a great deal for Athena, which warmed Helena's heart every time she was reminded of it. Kaylee was a witch and confident in her magic and her academic knowledge.

When morning came, Kaylee was quick to blush and apologize for using Helena as her own personal body pillow. Not that Helena was protesting at all to their position. She sort of enjoyed how she could fluster Kaylee and was seriously contemplating just what she wanted. If Helena wanted to peruse a relationship with Kaylee or just a friendship.

Helena was leaning more towards a relationship. She'd been craving intimacy and permanence since her consciousness had been reunited with her body. Which could be a holdover from her time as Emily Lake but Helena still wanted it no matter how it come to be a part of her.

***Knight's Squire***

Kaylee, on a normal day, would have been fascinated by Horvath Antiquities and _Sárkány Utcában_. So much history and meshing of different styles of architecture that Kaylee should have been drooling and ogling the buildings around her but she wasn't. She was focusing on following Andre from the street's hidden entrance in the muggle world, down the street itself and through the antiquities store and through a back door into the living quarters of the shop.

Dimitri met them on the balcony overlooking the street below. He'd been out soaking up the sun and trying to regain his strength according to Andre. The Herbology teacher had told them when he arrived at their Hotel that morning that Dimitri was eager to meet them and share a meal with them. A showing of trust that he'd learned during his time in the armor.

Kaylee wasn't sure what to expect from Dimitri. However, the sight of a gangly teen certainly wasn't it. Dimitri had stood to greet them and was more the image Kaylee's fifth years than of some big and burly knight. He was slender and willowy with shaggy hair and boyish face; because he was boyish, Kaylee thought, according to Andre, Dimitri was only sixteen.

"Greetings, friends," his voice broke when he spoke, it was a little squeaky like his voice was changing and there was a little wobble to his accent but it was near unnoticeable "I am Dimitri Horvath, Sir Galahad of Camelot," he bow at the was to them "welcome to my family's home."

Kaylee and Helena bowed their heads before Kaylee stepped forward "are you alight, Mr. Horvath?" she asked concerned "any lingering effects from your time inside the suit?"

Dimitri smiled and held his hand out towards the table were breakfast was waiting for them "please, sit and we talk all about the knights and Athena."

"How-how do you know of Athena?" Helena asked in strangled surprised

The smile on Dimitri didn't waver as he gently ushered the women to the canopy covered table "please, sit, I answer all questions," he sighed when they sat and he was able to take his seat "you are Helena Wells and Kaylee Parmenter of Hogwarts, yes?"

Kaylee frowned and then nodded "forgive us for not introducing ourselves, I'm Kaylee and this is Helena," she said pointing as she spoke "you just caught us by surprise."

Dimitri nodded "you were expecting some giant with big muscles and bushy beard?" he asked rubbing at his baby smooth skin on his cheek, both women nodded "yes, I get that a lot. As to your question of lingering effects…one would be I have trouble…making words…umm…communicating, I have found since returning. English, I did not know until I went into the armor. It is fighting to be my primary language. I traveled to…meet or know Baron Balian of Ibelin in 1180 something, exact dates are…" Dimitri paused, waggling his hand side to side and then sighed "there was over eight hundred years between us, makes transition back tougher."

"Balian of Ibelin?" Kaylee frowned "that was just before the start of the third crusade!"

Dimitri nodded "yes, it was. I learn very much from," Dimitri paused, frowning as he corrected himself "I learned a great deal from Balian and his father before he passed," Dimitri had paused and corrected himself "and when I returned, I visited the Lake of the Lake, she was in Andre's coy pond in his greenhouse," he frowned at the thought "she told me of Athena and that the return of Camelot was drawing closer. She gave me tasks to complete before then."

Kaylee was sitting on the edge of her seat "what did she tell you of Athena?" she asked anxiously

"You need not worry, fair lady," Dimitri assured her as he plucked up a piece of fruit from his plate "Athena is strong and will return, in thirteen days or so, if Lady is to be in believable. I am to be her…right hand," he had to search for the words "her general," he said flashing another smile "that is what I am tasked with. I am to pave the way for her return to this time."

Helena blinked and then spoke "what do you mean, pave the way for her?"

Dimitri shrugged "I must tell your English government that England once again has a Regent of Camelot. She is above them, she will…enforce the laws of Camelot," he said as if it were a simple matter "they must bow to her rule until the Crown of Camelot…is returned to the rightful head. Anything else is treason and dishonorable."

"Oh, they're going to love that," Helena snorted and leaned back into her chair and asked "what if they don't like you're decree?"

Dimitri shook his head "they have no choice, Camelot rule is absolute and accepted by the land. Camelot divided…no…separated from the non-magical world by choice to avoid bloodshed and Camelot gave in…fell to the Champions of Rheged by choice. King Callen wanted to save his people…he choose to empty the city and trusted his knights to find a way to defeat the creatures that…gnawed on it? No, that…hmm…th-at-be-fell-it…that befell it."

"You said tasks," Kaylee pointed out "what other tasks do you have?"

Dimitri tilted his head and frowned a little "I must see a dwarf about a flying horse," he said sounding slightly confused "all knights must have steeds and these…flying ones amused Lady."

Kaylee had no response to that and neither did Helena, so instead Kaylee asked "may we see the armor you were in? I would like to study it."

Dimitri shook his head "no."

"I'm sorry but I need to know if they are a danger to anyone else," Kaylee said quickly, not giving up that easily "if it's empty then I can get baseline results to certain tests…"

Dimitri put up his hands for peace "forgive, I should have…told more, explained. The armor vanished after it released me. It went back to the Hall of the Knights, in the Knight's Sanctuary. It will stay there until time to choose another me…another Sir Galahad," Dimitri shrugged "so, no, you may…you may….you may…" he growled softly and shook his head "no study it because it is not here."

"Oh," Kaylee frowned "umm…it's not a threat to anyone else?"

Dimitri shook his head "nope, no threat. When are you heading back for England?"

"Umm…day after tomorrow?" Kaylee frowned and looked towards Helena for confirmation, Helena nodded "then the day after tomorrow."

"Good, I shall be ready to travel with you when you leave." Dimitri grinned speaking slowly and deliberately "I was told to go to Hogwarts. I am transferring."

"What about your parents?" Helena asked in stunned concern "surely they have something to say about this?!"

Dimitri smiled sadly "my parents are were already old when they had me, I have never been close to them," he told them "my sister Tadita raised me and she's been gone since I was a little boy before I started school. If you want to put…umm…legal terms?" he sighed "I am considered of age, an adult by magical law…if it makes you feel better then Andre is my guardian with my parents' permission. They have wished me well and are grooming my older cousin to take over the family business."

"Oh, well, then, we'll be happy to travel with you, Dimitri," Kaylee said gently patting Helena on the knee, reassuring her "if you need more time to pack or help, let us know."

Dimitri just grinned "it will take no time at all, my magic will help."

***H***

Hermione, Harry, Draco and Kreacher were hiding in Draco's room at Grimmauld Place. Harry was supposed to be meeting his Uncle Archie today and he hadn't really wanted to. He'd dragged Hermione to Grimmauld with him when Aunt Cissy had tried ushering him through the floo. Hermione was fully aware that Harry wanted nothing to do with lordship and that it wasn't looking forward to the meeting they'd been pressed into.

"Is Master Harry sure he has no red threes?" Kreacher asked imploringly

Harry smiled at the elf who was clearly indulging the three teens "no, Kreacher, I have no threes, red or black. Go fish."

Kreacher sighed and took another card from the deck. The elf kept his ears perked up as if listening for something. Hermione had noticed that the elf tended to keep out of sight if Sirius was at the house. She'd wondered about that and reached out with a gentle hand to touch his shoulder.

"Kreacher, is Sirius treating you alright?" she asked "I noticed that you disappear when he's home."

"Yea," Draco looked up from where he was arranging his cards "I've noticed that too. Do you hide because Sirius is always mean to you?" he inquired "I've heard what he says to you about you having served his mother before she died. You can tell me if he's mistreating you, Kreacher because you know that Athena would put a stop to it and so would I."

Kreacher shook his head "Kreacher cannot speak ill of his master."

Draco sighed "Kreacher, I am a Black, second in line for headship. You can tell me."

Kreacher shook his head before perking up an ear "Master Sirius's guests have arrived and he is calling for Kreacher. Zee has answered the summons," he looked to Harry "Master Sirius is asking for you, Master Harry."

Harry sighed and laid down his cards "how long until he actually sends someone after me?"

"Now," Kreacher stated flatly as there was a small knock upon the door before it opened and Zee stuck her head in.

***H***

The adults were waiting for the teens in the living room where tea was being taken. Aunt Cissy was there to usher them down the stairs and into the room where Archie and his wife was waiting to meet them. The teens went in grudgingly.

Archie was a broad-shouldered man who looked so much like Harry and his father that it was uncanny; only difference were the eyes. He had the fly away black hair that was trimmed shorter than what Harry was wearing. The man had the same cheeks and jawline but he was older. He wore white button shirt, tucked into black pants with a Stetson in his hand.

His wife was tall but very solidly built. Hermione wondered if she was an Amazon that Athena was talking about. The woman fit the build and persona for what Hermione thought the Amazons would be like; well-muscled with her blonde hair back in a sloppy braid and wearing lots of flannel and denim.

Sirius grinned and urged Harry further into the room "this is your Uncle Archie and Aunt Sarah."

Archie's smile faltered a little "actually, Harry," he said in a pleasant sounding voice and held out his hand for Harry to shake "you don't have to consider us your aunt and uncle. We're just happy to get the chance to meet you."

"Okay," he shook Archie's hand and then Sarah's "it's nice to meet you."

"You really don't want to meet us, do you?" Sarah asked with a knowing smile "don't worry, kid, you can still say no to have Archie as your proxy. We'd never force Lordship on you like that."

Harry asked in squeaky surprise "are…are you reading my mind?"

Sarah nodded "learned it from my grandmother Queenie. She was one of the first to legally marry a No-Maj…a muggle," she corrected herself with a smile "don't worry," Sarah told him "I only glean surface thoughts. Helps in my work with the all the fun creatures at the Grand Canyon Sanctuary. I'm really looking forward to working with the Welsh and Scottish dragons, wonder if their thoughts are easy to read," she raised an eyebrow at Hermione and Draco "you two have surprisingly strong mental barriers."

"My girlfriend taught me," Hermione said politely before Draco was dragging her over to the couch, pushing her to sit beside his aunt "stop shoving, Draco!"

Sirius smiled and said before Draco could retort "why don't we get down to business now that everyone is here?"

"Tea first, Sirius," Cissy countered, a wave of her hand had an ornate tea pot pouring itself out into the cups on the platter. Once cream and sugar had been dispersed correctly, the cups on little flying saucers went to the appropriate person.

Once everyone was had their drink Sirius started with "well, umm…Archie asked me why I think that Harry should be Lord Potter? Firstly, it's part of his family history. The Potters were Most Noble for a very long time. They could have been part of the Scared Twenty-Eight. This would give Harry a link back to his family."

"I still don't want it," Harry shook his head "what good is it going to do me to have this link when I still have no information on my family?" he asked

Sirius smiled at Harry "I can get you that information," he promised "Harry, this would help secure your future. Help you make important connections in the wizarding world and not just build up your finances but give you leverage in Wizengamot's. It would help protect you from…well, it would help protect you."

Harry sighed and shook his head "I'm fourteen years old," he said "I don't actually care about making connections and I am more than happy with what's in my vault. I want to be normal and becoming whatever it is you want me to be isn't letting me do that. Why can Archie be Lord Potter?"

"Because the line of ascension pasted to you, Harry," Uncle Ted explained "if the Potters had kept up with their Lord Fees then it would have passed from James to you. If James and Lily hadn't had you then it would have passed to the next eldest Potter, which would have been Archie," he held up a hand to stop Harry from complaining "trust me, Harry, I know all about this from Athena's own dealings with accession. I practically know the inheritance laws word for word by now."

"But couldn't Archie just name Harry his heir?" Draco asked, blonde eyebrow raised questioningly "I mean, the Potters still aren't considered nobility. So if Harry was give up the right to Archie then Harry would still be eligible for heir-ship. Once he's confirmed as heir by Wizengamot and Gringotts then if Archie and Sarah had any children, Harry would still be protected until it came time to ascend which he could still decline," he smiled smugly at Uncle Ted "you're not the only one who knows those laws, Uncle."

"Good for you, Draco, would you like a biscuit for that accomplishment?" Uncle Ted asked drily before stating "if Archie was to take Potter lordship then he would have to officially change his name to Potter. Just like if Bellatrix or Andy or even Cissy had inherited instead of Sirius. They would have had to change their surname back to Black in order to be Lady Black by law."

Archie spoke up then, stopping whatever Sirius was going to say "I have no problems changing my name," he said happily "ma's maiden name was Baker and even after she married the man I called my father, it stayed Baker. Though, I don't mind changing it if it means helping Harry out, it would be an honor to call him my heir, right?" he looked to Sarah.

"You kidding?" she beamed happily "this world needs a few more Potters in it!"

Harry looked between Archie and Sarah "you mean you really won't force me to become whatever?" he asked cautiously.

Archie shook his head and ignored Sirius's almost frantic nodded "no, Harry, we won't," he promised "you're a kid and still growing up. I know that if you were my son that I'd want you to do that while being happy and safe from public scrutiny. Seems you already got a fair amount of that, dontcha kid?"

"The lightning bolt is quite well known," Harry nodded and pointed to his forehead.

"Wait!" Sirius cried and threw up his hands "Harry will be the next Lord Potter, I've already set things up. The Lord Fee is up to date and his a new Potter family vault waiting for him and both Gringotts and Wizengamot are waiting for his confirmation as Heir to the Most Noble House of Potter!" the man huffed out angrily "there are even some pending business deals that just need Archie's signature as Harry's proxy!"

Archie frowned from where he was now sitting "that was awful kind of you, Lord Black but unnecessary. You should have waited for Harry to make his choice," Archie said defiantly "plus any business deals are Potter business, and you ain't no Potter. I will, of course, pay you back for the Lord Fees you paid. We could have handled that ourselves. No offense but we can make our own way. So I suggest you just take a big ole chill pill and just relax yourself before a person starts to thinking that you might want to be Lord Potter more than Harry does. I'm not his guardian but even I'm uncomfortable with you're a-pushing this. Slow down, feller, just slow on down."

"You obviously don't understand what this means," Sirius snapped and jumped when Archie surged to his feet, his teacup floating quickly away him to protect itself.

"I know exactly what it means, feller," he snapped angrily "you think I didn't know who my father was. Who my brother was? Hmm…? You don't think that I didn't grow up knowing who my family was," he demanded "I knew my father, thank you very much, I meet him once or twice. His wife was a real nice lady who didn't hold any animosity towards my mother and myself for what happened or for even existing. Just because I never got to meet my older brother doesn't mean horse shit. You wanted me to step up for my family, well here I am with my size thirteen boot ready for the stepping and if you don't calm down that size thirteen boot is gonna find its way up your ass!" Archie hissed pointing a deadly finger at the very pale and shocked Sirius "now I'm sure you have good intentions and your heart might be in the right place, but you'll find that I am not James. I will not be bully nor pushed around."

Sirius scowled "I didn't think you were James but I'm trying to accomplish what James would have wanted for his son."

Archie shook his head "sad fact is, friend, James ain't here, James is dead and that's something we all have to come to terms with," Archie said, his tone much lighter and his body more relaxed "what he wanted for Harry is sort of moot at this point. What we have to do is what is right for Harry. Harry don't want Lordship, fine, I'll stand behind him and support him the whole way because that's what family does. 'Sides this way, if I'm Lord Potter then Harry still has all those protections and benefits, even more so. Harry still gets his choice and maybe one day he does become Lord Potter. Ain't nuthin' of the future written."

"Okay," Harry whispered loudly to Hermione "I like this guy."

"Thank ya kindly, Harry," Archie grinned "now, as lovely as this tea party was and it was marvelous Miss Black but it just wetted my appetite and I heard about this neat little sandwich shop in Diagon Alley. Y'all wanna go and get something to eat? Our treat. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, not so much the hooves. Those are a bit chewy."

"It's when he says things like this that I wonder why I married him willingly," Sarah said but she was smiling.

***H***

Hermione thought Harry was enjoying himself. He was engaging in conversation with Archie. Who freely admitted that he knew almost nothing about investments and business deals, Archie was more was more physical labor sort of guy. He'd met Sarah at Ilvermorny and she was the reason he'd started working with creatures. She was the grandniece of Newt Scamander.

The Bakers scowled when Hermione asked if they knew Blake Fraser. Apparently, they did and didn't think to highly of him. They were about conservation and he was more of the 'fix the problem' type. Which usually mean the offending creature wound up dead.

It was Draco who asked where Archie had been born. To which Archie answered that he'd been born in Newcastle but his mother had immigrated to the States and married an older, reclusive man who turned out to be an awesome father. His mother was still alive and living well in San Francisco with his younger sister.

"You know, Harry, if I'd been asked," Archie said when he and Harry had had a moment alone "I would have taken you in in a heartbeat. You do have an aunt and uncle, blood family, who do love you and want what's best for you. I think, and don't get me wrong, I somewhat like the guy, but I think that you all are being a little hard on Sirius. He's just trying too hard to be your godfather."

Harry shook his head and Hermione heard him say (she was listening in) "yea but I wish he'd wouldn't. You know, if I was still stuck at the Dursleys it wouldn't be such a bad thing but I'm not. I already have adults who are taking care of me. Great adults, in fact. He doesn't need to go overboard or whatever."

"He's just trying to show you that he cares." Archie shrugged before he walked away.

***H***

Hermione was surprised with how quickly Archie and Sarah became Lord and Lady Potter and Harry became heir of the Most Noble House of Potter. There seemed to be no fuss from anyone expect Sirius. The man even complained about the signet ring that Harry had been given. He didn't think that the crossed wands was 'glorified' enough as the Potters had had several different crests throughout their history.

Harry had just shrugged and asked Archie if he and Sarah had found a place to buy yet. The goblins at Gringotts had been very helpful in giving them listings. One of them was a property that Athena owned, one of the last that were up for sale. Harry was pushing them for that one. It was in the south of England near Bristol.

***H***

On the 15th of August Hermione, Harry and Draco were rounded up early that morning by a serious looking Uncle Ted. It was so early that even Ginny wasn't up and she was usually the first one up so to beat Ron to the table. Before noon they were joined by Su Li, Neville and Susan. Around one, Luna wondered over and asked what they were doing there so early.

Nobody knew and worked to set up the little sea of tents that Uncle Ted brought after he'd dropped off the three teens. There really hadn't been enough room in Ginny and Ron's room for the extra teens. So Mr. Weasley decided that they were going to camp out because it'd be good practice for when they headed to the World Cup.

Mrs. Weasley kept herself separate but she was pleasant. Hermione noticed when the woman asked her kindly to help Ginny with the hauling of the extra blankets. The bushy haired girl just nodded and went to do as asked.

It was nice for Hermione to watch her friends interact. Except the part where Neville silenced Su Li from a rant on proper tent assembly by kissing her. Hermione wasn't sure which on was more shocked, Su Li or Neville. Of course, Su Li did a little dance of victory, Neville turned an interesting had of red and Draco and Harry ended up paying Ron a few gold coins each.

"I thought that'd happen the other way 'round," Susan hummed and took the blankets from Hermione "you should close your mouth, Granger, you're going to catch flies."

Hermione smirked at Susan's teasing tone and followed her friend. Of course they teased Neville and Su Li about this new development in their relationship that evening before bed. Neville tried to turn it on Hermione about her and Athena. They were always getting caught making out the past year.

Hermione had just shrugged "have you seen my girlfriend?" she asked smirking "she's freaking hot! How could I not kiss her? What I want to know is what Susan's going to do with her Canadian?"

Susan growled at Hermione "that…that pain in the ass is not mine," she glared at Hermione "I would very much like to stab her with a fork!"

"I'm sensing tension in this relationship, Bones," Draco grinned and nudged Ginny with his shoulder "how about you, Red, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Red isn't original and almost anyone in my family will respond to it," she pointed out and shoved him off the log they were sitting on "and seriously, Bones," she looked away from where Draco was on the ground "stop protesting so strongly because they're just going to keep on you. It's like feeding stray puppies, they're just going to keep coming back for more."

***H***

It was late the next afternoon, after the teens had degnomed the Weasley's garden when McGonagall arrived via floo with a very sour and unhappy Sirius in tow. The residents of the Weasley home were confused, worried and anxiously muttering about why McGonagall had gathered them together to cram into the Weasleys' living room.

George broke the heavy tension "umm, McG, this is ominous and all but is everything okay? Is Athena alright?"

McGonagall held up her hand to stop the sudden chatter "firstly Weasley Number Two, I have your Hogwarts letters," the deputy headmistress held up a thick bundle of letters that were tied together with, these she tossed to a softly smiling Mr. Weasley.

"That's what all this was about?" George frowned "really, you get us all antsy over our Hogwarts letters?" he shook his head "I think you need a new hobby, McG."

The professor just sighed and shook her head "do you want me to give you the second reason why I'm where?" George and his twin nodded, McGonagall paused and took a steading breathe, Hermione felt Susan grasp her hand and Su Li lean into her from opposite sides "Athena came out of the armor yesterday morning," she said and seemingly sucked the air out of the room "she's alive and recovering at Hogwarts."

"I want to see her!" Hermione tried to stand as the room let out a collective breath buy Susan and Su Li kept her anchored to her seat.

McGonagall shook her head and sounded apologetic as she said "I'm sorry, Hermione but you can't, at the moment she's sleeping," she put her hands to stop protests "listen!" she cried "I know that you all want to see her but you are doing her more good if you wait here for her. She's been through a lot," McGonagall confided "and she asked that you all take care of shopping for school and when she's ready she'll come and see you. Athena promised to be here before the World Cup," she glanced at Sirius, who was sulking in the kitchen, before saying "also to let you know that she is now, officially, Lady Black, head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and Sir Lancelot of Camelot."

"Wait…what?" Fred and George spoke in unison

"So that law was correct?" Ron frowned, squinting slightly as he titled his head and said sound unsure "that knights come of majority upon getting all knightly or whatever?"

Hermione shook her head, scowling "I don't care about her titles, what the hell is this about us not being able to see her?! I've…we've been worrying about her these last two months and now she's out and we don't get to see her? I want to hold her hand! I want to see my girlfriend, I want to see with my own eyes that she's out of that damn suit of armor!"

"Come on, Gran," Harry pouted "don't do this to us, we want to see her."

McGonagall's features softened "I know, Harry, Hermione, I really do but Athena asked for this, this not me," she said evenly trying to keep her voice in check, she sighed heavily and admitted "she was sent through time when she entered the armor, her body was in the armor but she was…she was sent to 1745 Scotland," McGonagall said shakily "she needs a bit of time to readjust."

Su Li shook her head in debrief "wait…that was during the Second Uprising, when the freaking Pretender took Scotland to war with England. Oh, Merlin's short pants…" Su Li leaned back in her seat and started laughing through her tears "we knew she was there."

"We did?" Neville asked confused

Su Li nodded and looked to Ron "Ronald what does _Yeux Verts_ mean?"

Ron shrugged "it means Green Eyes."

"Are you suggesting that those twins that Apolline mentioned knew Athena?" Neville asked shaking his head

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Su Li nodded at her boyfriend "we all know that Athena has pretty green eyes, we've heard Hermione talk about enough over the summer to never forget that."

"Whatever," Hermione shook her head and looked imploringly at McGonagall "please, I just want to talk to her, make sure she's not hurt."

McGonagall smiled reassuringly at the young woman "Athena is fine, she has some new scars and she's as tall as I am now, maybe a little taller but she's in one piece, physically. Mentally…"

"She's a fucking nutcase!" Sirius snapped angrily, his face twisted up and his nostrils flaring "how the hell are you believing this?" he demanded of the crowded living room "time travel like that isn't possible!"

"I will not have this conversation with you again! This isn't the place for it!" McGonagall growled at the dark headed man

Sirius didn't back down "this is the perfect place for it! I can't believe you are feeling their heads with lies!"

McGonagall snarled and snapped "you've seen the same evidence I have. The deeds to Dorcha Clagh, you've seen the letters to her from Emily Black! You've seen the box that had her things in it!"

"My cousin is brilliant I give her that," he spat, infuriated, the rest of the house watching him in stunned silence "this was all a ruse to take headship away from me. You all have been getting in my way, trying to stop me from taking care of Harry ever since I was freed!"

The room just stared at the fuming man. Harry growled and threw a pillow from the couch at him, barely missed Sirius's head. He looked like he wanted to strangle the man with his bare hands.

"REALLY?" Harry demanded "you're upset because Athena is now head of your house when you knew this was going to happen when she became of age?" he only stayed sitting because of Draco and Ron on either side of him "Athena defended you!" Harry screamed "she defended you to the minister himself, she made sure that anyone who said you were guilty knew that you never had a trial, that were you locked away without ever being convicted! You attacked us that night, you were acting like the fucking nutcase and you try to push yourself into my life when I already have a family!"

"Harry," Mr. Weasley came to stand before them, blocking Sirius from the view of the living room "I think that's enough. We should be celebrating that Athena is back safe and that we'll get to see her soon," the man said with a soothing tone of voice "I understand that emotions are running high but we should think before we speak, least we say something that we'll never be able to take back. Athena wouldn't want us fighting."

"But Dad!" Ron looked pleadingly at him

Mr. Weasley shook his head "no, we are all adults here," he said "I know that you all have been raised better than this."

"Poppa Weasley," Su Li shook her head, wiping furiously at the tears on her cheeks "didn't you hear what he said, though?"

"Yes, Su Li, I did and I am very disappointed in Sirius at the moment, and I will ask him to leave this house if he cannot comport himself in a manner befitting his age," Mr. Weasley said firmly "I think we should honor what Athena has asked of us. We give her time to readjust and then let her come to us. I would be honored to take the lot of you to Diagon Alley tomorrow or the next day to help you prepare for the upcoming school year," he nodded and then turned when the Kitchen door slammed open behind him "now, I am going to go calm Sirius down. You lot think you can behave yourselves?"

There was a resounding course of "yes dad," and "yes, Poppa Weasley," before the man nodded and went after Sirius. Fixing the busted out window in the door as he went. McGonagall just shook her head and told the group if they wanted to make Athena 'get well' cards then she would deliver them.

***H***

A silent tension gripped the Weasley home after McGonagall left with hastily made cards and a bundle of letters from Hermione. The bushy haired girl had been writing them all summer in secret and had kept them hidden till now. After a while the tension became too much and the teens retreated to their own separate dwellings, either camping tent or bedroom.

Hermione was itching to find a history book, magical or muggle it didn't matter, and read about where Athena had been. She knew a little from her time in muggle school and Kaylee's one lesson about Heather Valley but that was it. Hermione laid on top of her sleeping bag and tried her hardest not to cry. The whole goal of the summer was just right there, sleeping at Hogwarts. Hermione didn't get to sleep until late that night after a very sullen dinner.

There was no surprise at all the next morning when the gaggle of teens and wrangling adults took the floo (which took a while to get everyone through) and found Mr. Granger, Sarah Potter and Uncle Ted (he was shopping for Athena's things) waiting on them at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione rushed to her father and buried her face into his chest as he wrapped her up in his arms. There the world felt distant and she felt calm and rational.

The group of teens did not wander from their appointed adult after visiting Gringotts for correct currency and appointed funds from absent guardians. They were split up into groups, the girls going with Sarah, Mr. Granger and Mrs. Weasley and the boys went with Uncle Ted and Mr. Weasley. Hermione wished that it could have been more lighthearted like the years pervious.

However, Hermione was easily irked by the constant talk of the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. She couldn't understand what was so great about it. Another thing that she needed Athena for, to explain why everyone was so insistent upon the spectacle. It seemed to take a lifetime to get through the day of shopping.

***H***

The tension at the Weasley house was on its seventh day. It had been a week since McGonagall had gathered them together, gave them the good news and then vanished back through the fireplace. There'd been no word since about how Athena was doing or when she'd be making her appearance. Hermione was ready to cut someone and the top of her list was Bill Weasley.

He was the most convenient target of the day, yesterday it had been Draco because he'd been flirting with Ginny. Hermione didn't want mushy feelings around her at the moment. She was trying to be tough and hold it together. Today, Bill was busy trying to cheer up the horde of teens with Charlie's help. Both men had arrived during the past week and would be staying through the World Cup.

Normally Hermione would have been full of questions for the men. Charlie worked with dragons in Romania and had even took the crowd of his brothers friends with him to deliver a special breed of dragon native to the British Isles to the Welsh Sanctuary. The newly minted Lord Potter was more than happy to show them about the place.

The little dragon wasn't actually a dragon but of the same genus family. They were rare and the one Charlie had had been trafficked before getting rescued from an illegal dragon breeder. The creatures were no bigger than a hefty house cat when fully grown and ranged in a verity of colors.

The creatures had both feathery wings and scales. They were easily domesticated and had once been royal gifts to visiting dignitaries. Archie and Charlie called them wyverns. Hermione called them noisy and a menace because the little egg heavy queen in Charlie's crate was loud and was always making noise.

Bill Weasley had come straight from Egypt. He worked in tombs and the pyramids dealing with curses that were thousands of years old. She knew that the man had been Athena's friend once upon a time and that he'd been there when Athena had found out her true ancestry. That alone should have been Hermione's cue to be nicer and more sociable but it wasn't.

Nope, Hermione just wanted to either scream and run around the Burrow a few dozen times or take a dull fork and start stabbing people (Susan's threat was starting a trend). On some level that really did worry Hermione because there'd been way too much of the threatening to stab people over the summer.

Then Hermione realized that Athena probably had stabbed someone if those books in Digaon Alley had been correct. None of them mentioned Athena by name but she found references to Rigel and Emily Black and a group simply called 'Paladins'. It wasn't hard to guess that Athena had been with them and now, suddenly, knowing some of what Athena had probably gone through Hermione couldn't breathe properly.

She had to shove Ron out of the way as she raced for the upstairs bathroom and locked herself in. Hermione felt panicky, sweaty, chilled and was really struggling to catch her breath. She jumped when someone knocked on the door and ignored the person whilst glaring at the door. There was another round of knocking.

"Go away!" Hermione cried "I'll be out in a minute," she said a little more politely in case it'd been a Weasley parent checking on her.

Hermione froze when she heard the words "does this count as an opportunity to use the Myne Lure?" the words were said in Athena's voice "I hear nothing so I'm taking that as a yes."

Hermione nearly took the door off its hinges in her hurry to get the door open. There on the other side of the door was Athena. Taller than she had been the last time Hermione had seen her and still somewhat gangly, smiling at Hermione with a ropy scar near the corner of her mouth.

Hermione stared in awe of her girlfriend. Athena was wearing a shirt that had billowy sleeves and a deep red tight fitted vest. Her pants looked almost painted on and very soft. They ended just blow her knee were they met tall, dark leather boots. Hermione took this all in before she looked back up at the girl before her.

"Sorry I took so long," Athena said softly, reaching out almost reverently to ghost her fingertips over Hermione's cheek "I sort of took a wrong turn at Boston and wound up at the Second Uprising."

Hermione snorted "I need to buy you a fucking map then," she declared before she leapt on the girl and pour all her summer emotions into a soul affirming kiss. Her heart nearly pounding out of her chest as Athena held her tightly and kissed her back with the same commitment.

***H***

Hermione noticed the difference in Athena almost immediately. There was a slight limp in her left leg when she walked. Athena held herself differently. Upright and with her shoulders squared. There was a more noticeable Scottish burr to her words. Athena seemed older, as well, Hermione could even see that change in Athena's emerald eyes. They were harder and that playful light was dimmer than Hermione had ever seen it.

She took this all in while she watched Athena interacting with their friends. This was after a very long and somewhat heated snog there in front of the bathroom. When that had ended because of their need to breathe, the two girls were more than content to just hold each other. The new height difference was going to take some getting used to however.

Hermione watched silently as Athena showed them the tattoo on the side of her neck of three large golden crowns with blue diamonds at the center that were stacked in a pyramid formation. Athena explained that it was the royal crest of Camelot and marked her as a knight with its placement. She even explained the basics of how she'd gotten the new facial scar, just that she'd startled a boy and he'd accidently cut her. Hermione felt there was more to the story but she wasn't going to press at the moment.

Then Athena showed them the armor that she could call up, there were two styles and showed them the corresponding tattoos on her wrists. One a little statue of lite armor, sort of like how the knights from Monty Python's The Holy Grail were dressed; in chain mail and surcoats. The other was like the statue that Athena had been in all summer; plate armor. Both tattoos had appeared after her visit to the Lady of the Lady for her sword. Hermione snorted and shook her head at this. Athena looked over at her inquisitively.

"You finally got your sword," Hermione smiled amusedly "one that Aunt Andy nor Gran can take it away from you."

Athena just beamed and stuck her arm out to her side "nope," she shook her head as a sword appeared in her hand.

Hermione knew it to be a hand and a half broad sword. It had an astounding design. There were castles, mounted knights and dragons etched the length of the blade. The guard was little fists in gold with the handle wrapped in rich red leather. Even the pommel at the end was decorative. It was a miniature dragon wrapped around a lone tower with glowing emeralds for eyes.

"This is Excalibur," Athena said proudly, carefully holding it up by the blade so those gathered around her could see "my Excalibur. Ever since Sir Bedivere returned to the Lady of the Lake after King Arthur's death, it has been carried by the knights Lancelot. Every one carried the same blade but different motif."

Charlie Weasley raised an eyebrow at the girl "do you even know how to use that?"

Athena just smirked before tossing the sword up into the air, catching it gracefully by the handle and held to point steadily at Charlie's throat "I know how to use it very well, Mr. Weasley. I have the knowledge and knowhow of every knight that has ever come before me," she removed the sword and Charlie's shoulders sagged in relief. Athena made the sword vanish before saying "if you'd liked to match blades against I can conjure up some practice blades if you want…honor of a knight and all that."

Charlie shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets "no thanks, dealing with dragons is dangerous enough as is."

"Wise man," his father chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder winking at the knight as he said "Athena is letting you off easy."

Athena just nodded and jumped a little when Luna reached out to touch the necklace that Athena was wearing. Hermione frowned at Athena's jumpiness, this wasn't the first time it'd happened. Then her frown deepened when she realized she hadn't noticed the necklace before. It looked Native American in origin and fit well with the golden chain that also hung there.

"I didn't mean to make you jump," Luna said apologetically almost pulling her hand away "you're necklace is just pretty."

Athena smiled kindheartedly and said softly "you can touch it, Luna, just give me a verbal warning next time you're reaching towards me."

"Where did you get it?" Susan asked, keeping Su Li and Neville at a distance so they didn't crowd Athena.

Athena sighed and her smile turned sad "from a very wise and loving woman who graciously allowed me to play her daughter. It was part of my cover story," Athena said before stepping back from Luna "sorry, Luna-love, just getting a bit close there."

Luna just smiled in her understanding way "it's alright," the girl shrugged "the nargles are quite pesky today."

Athena just nodded and looked to the watch that she always wore "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to steal Hermione for the rest of the afternoon," she said and surprising the gathered group, holding out her hand towards Hermione "I have something I want to show you. I promise that we'll be back by dinner."

"Where are you going?" Mr. Weasley asked as Hermione took Athena's hand without hesitation.

Athena gave a little sigh of relief when Hermione's hand found hers and she looked towards the curious Mr. Weasley "Dorcha Clagh Caisteal, in Northern Scotland," she said "to arrive by floo just call out Dark Stone Castle."

***H***

Ignoring anymore lingering questions, Athena led Hermione out of the Weasley's yard and to their apparition stop. Hermione squealed when Athena took her in her arms and apparated them away. She clung to Athena as they were squeezed through what felt like a small tube. They came out the other end standing on a cobbled driveway.

"Forgive me, little dove," Athena whispered "I should have warned you about apparating. I'm not sure that you've ever apparated before."

Hermione grunted and looked up at Athena "how are you able to do that?" she asked

Athena shrugged "I am of majority and was allowed to take the test at the ministry. I know how because a knight pervious to Rigel was very good at it. I have his knowledge of how to apparate. Seriously, don't put too much thought into it," Athena pleaded "just trying to explain it gives me a headache, dove, I can't imagine what it do to your head trying to understand it."

Hermione sighed, saying softly "I will have answers one day, Hammy. You've changed and I want to know why."

Athena looked away and shook her head "one day, someday," she promised and looked back "I want to tell you what I went through but it's raw and it hurts to try and talk about," Athena confessed "there's some of it that I'm scared to tell you because I'm afraid that you'll look at me differently…"Athena stopped speaking when her eyes started to water up, she hung her head "you're right, I have changed. I'm afraid that what I've become you'll hate."

Hermione snorted "only thing I hate right now is that you are too tall, honestly Athena, I could never hate you, silly hawk."

A startled look passed over Athena's features and Hermione swore she saw a flicker of understanding pass through Athena's eyes. Slowly the taller girl smiled "I bet you know how to say that in Welsh, don't you?"

"You mean _gwalch gwirion_?" Hermione asked, confused as to the reasoning for Athena's question "of course I know it, my mother's family are Welsh. You know that."

Athena nodded "I did," before sighing and looking towards the castle they were standing before "right, so, this is Dorcha Clagh," the words rolled easily off her tongue and there was pride in her voice "this was once and will be again, the seat of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, once Clan Black. We tend to yo-yo between the north and the south," Athena chuckled and looked back to Hermione, holding out her hand once more "would you like to see our future home?"

 **Oh…yes…I don't own Harry Potter or Warehouse 13…also Orlando Bloom did an awesome job as Balian in Kingdom of Heaven if you're interested**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: right, so this one needs the trigger warning of violence, mentions of rape/Non-con and a torture.**

 **This is Athena's darkest moment of the whole story, maybe her series. This was the whole reason that Heather Valley was introduced. I'm not sure what else to say about this chapter.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, Outlander or any other Easter Eggs here within**

… **also, there are two more chapters after this one. One to finish out Athena's POV and then a Bonus Chapter.**

Chapter Twelve: It's the Darkest before the Dawn; Part One…

The scouts had reported in. Mirren's regiment had followed those fleeing down along the little river that cut through Heather Valley. They'd led them right to us. All things considered that was right on par with our luck. I knew they were coming, I'd just never given any thought as to how they found the valley. Our leaders gathered in Laird Longbottom's tent to discuss what to do. Crowley dragged me with him because Elise was passed out in her tent, she'd gone through my things until she'd found that never-ending flask again.

"We can't fight them like we did at Culloden or Falkirk," Crowley shook his head and tapped the map with his finger "we choke them here. Like the Greeks did against the Persians at Thermopylae."

I shook my head and smirked "that didn't end well for the Greeks, Crowley," I pointed out, shifting to lean over the table to get a better look at the map, we were in Laird Longbottom's tent "but I do agree. We can't face their cannon fire like we tried at Culloden," I ignored the pain that just saying the word made burn in my chest "we cannot match the might of the muggle troop but we can best them with magic."

"What would a wee bonny lass like ye know about fighting?" Thom Ross sneered in distain at me from his spot across the table

I glared at him and rose to my full height, I towered over him and most of the rest of those gathered "I am a Paladin," my words defiant "I have fought every battle that has been presented to me," the man seemed to shrink before my tone and stature "do not question me."

Crowley patted me on the shoulder "it's alright, Athena," he whispered, making me relax before he looked back towards those gathered around the table "she is right," he said "we can beat them if we return to using magic; we put up anti-apparition nets and nullify portkeys."

Ross just smirked "and what about their cannons?" he demanded

"Shields," Christopher Elliot said easily "we can ward our positions and shield ourselves against the cannon fire. Then we create earthwork barriers and make those lobster backs work for it."

Laird Longbottom nodded "that would work," he said "draw them in and catch them in an ambush," he used his wand to make little miniatures of natural looking hillocks appear on the map "hopefully we can deliver a devastating blow."

"They'll come in more than one wave," I snorted and said "the first wave never takes the hill. They'll regroup and come at us again. Can they enchant their artillery?" I asked a little worried about that.

Nana nodded and spoke in a grim tone "aye, they can at that, lass. If they have any decent enchanters among them."

"Then we take out their guns," I offered "can't use something you don't have."

Ross snorted "and how do ye suggest we do that?" he demanded folding his arms across his chest, this man was starting to wear on my already tenuous temper control "those guns are so well protected that not even Merlin himself could get ta them."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Laird Longbottom frowned and glared slightly at the man next to him "but not far off," he sighed.

I shook my head at pointed towards the mountains whose bases formed the natural small gap at the head of the valley "why can't we just post people here?" I asked "it'd give them full view of everything coming down that river, from there they could take out the guns."

"We'll think on it, lass," Laird Longbottom assured me and dismissing me at the same time "now, were to place the earthworks…"

***A***

I was livid. Crowley had shooed me out of Longbottom's tent at Nana's insistence because Thom Ross wouldn't stop his campaign of undermining me. I get that I'm young and a girl and that I've only had seven months at the most of combat experience but ever since Rigel died I feel like I have several lifetimes worth of experience.

There was this strange tingling in my magic that had started the night before. Pretty sure that its earth magic starting to assert itself in me because it was that same tingling that came from using the gauntlet. I was starting to know how to do things that I really shouldn't and I knew that it wasn't my knowledge that I was drawing from. That was freaking me out and putting me on edge even worse than I already was which combined with the anger and frustration I was already feeling was very bad. I felt like a ticking time bomb.

With clenched fists and a threadbare hold on my temper I marched my way away from Longbottom's tent before I gave into the urge to set fire to it. I needed something physical to do so I went to help with the unloading of the supply wagons. Those sacks were heavy and I welcomed their weight onto my shoulders. It was monotonous work that quieted my mind with its repetitiveness.

***A***

When I returned to the Paladins' camp that evening, I was worn out and pleasantly tired. I dropped happily to the ground and leaned back against the sitting log that Crowley had conjured when he'd first arrived. To be honest, I was trying to collect myself enough to gain necessary energies to get up and find something to eat. I was about to do this when Elise tore out of her tent like someone had set fire to her backside.

She saw me and snarled, marching my way. I was more than surprised when she picked me up from the ground by the front of my jacket. One look in her eyes showed the level of her fury but it didn't bother me. I didn't flinch nor did I react to having her face inches from mine.

"Where's ma ring?" she demanded, venom dripping from her tone "where's ma wedding ring ya little strumpet?!"

I smirked, my temper might not have been explosive like it would have been normally but it was there "you mean you just now noticed that you weren't wearing it?" I asked and Elise growled at me.

Elise cracked her head against mine, head butting me and making me see stars "WHERE'S MA RING?!" she screamed

"HEY!" Crowley cried and got between us to make Elise let me go, I stumbled backwards trying to find my feet "what do you think you're doing?" then Englishman demanded

Elise trembled with anger and I wiped at the blood that now trickled down my forehead "she stole ma ring," she held up her left hand where there was no ring "I want it back!" she spat.

"Then check your satchel," Crowley told her "Athena tied your ring inside your satchel with that necklace of hers. I watched her do it a month ago when you were lost to your drink and passed out at the campfire. You would have truly lost it that night if not for your niece. You should apologize," he said towering over her as he pushed her further away from me "and consider Rupert before you attack the girl again. He'd be so cross with you and disappointed."

Elise's features fell and her anger was replaced with untold grief. Her eyes flicked to me before she turned on her heels and marched back into her tent, the one she'd shared with Rupert. Crowley gently healed the newly opened gash on my forehead and vanished the blood that had rolled down along my nose.

Then the man tugged me back out of camp and headed towards where the food smells were wafting from. He made me eat everything that'd been put on my plate before he started telling me where I was to be in the coming fight, beside him waiting for those who'd make it through Christopher and Longbottom's crossfire.

"Your Grandmother will be joining us on the battlefield," he said as we sat watching the sinking over Hogsmeade.

I choked on air "what?!" I demanded, the man must have been on something to say what he did "you've got to be kidding!"

Crowley smirked "I told the woman you'd react like this," he snickered and kept me sitting "she's a grown woman, Athena, she can do as she pleases. If she wants to fight then that's her right."

"But…but she's my grandmother!" I shrieked "she's not supposed to be fighting…that's…that's my responsibility."

Crowley started laughing "you obviously need to know more about your granny, poppet. She's a warrior in her own right, you think Rupert learned everything he knew from his father or Hogwarts?" he asked before getting up and walking away, leaving me sputtering.

Grumbling, I went back and refilled my plate and took it to Elise; she was still family and a Paladin. She took it from me at the entrance to her tent. The woman glared at me and gave me a very hostel thank you before disappearing back inside the tent. Ugh…women.

***A***

Longbottom's people worked through the night warding the valley against cannon fire. They worked in unison with Christopher and Thom's men to weave in the anti-apparition net that would keep the redcoats from flanking us. I worked with Crowley, Elise and Nana to help with the earthwork defenses. It was early the next morning, just before dawn that we heard the marching drums.

Crowley let me sleep once everything was in place. We didn't return to the tents but kept to the positions we'd been place at the end of the trench like structure that we'd made. So I slept in the dirt wrapped up in my tartan. It wasn't bad, the threatening rain clouds that had moved in overnight were keeping their rain to themselves.

Nana woke me a few hours later, plates of food for Crowley and myself. I looked around for Elise but couldn't find her. Focusing back on Nana, I noticed that she'd changed out those long wool dresses that she normally wore and into a pair pants, tunic and a vest that had belonged to Rigel. I know because I'd seen him wear them before. They were well worn and patched in places. She must have tailored them to fit her.

I wanted to protest because I knew she'd dressed this way so she could fight, she was going to place herself in harm's way. However, Crowley was right. That was Nana's choice. I knew enough to know that the woman had made up her mind and that she could not be dissuaded from her course, I did have to, at least, try though.

"Are you going to be helping at the hospital tent?" I asked leaning into her side after she'd sat down beside me as I was eating.

"Nay, lass," she shook her head "ya think I'm letting ye fight this without a Black at yer back then yer greatly mistaken. I willne let ya fight this alone, Athena."

I shook my head "I won't be alone," I pointed my chin towards Crowley, who was quickly stuffing his face "I'll have Crowley and Elise."

Nana snorted and looked away "I never thought I'd say this but Elise is useless. I wouldne trust her with a simple task let alone protecting yer life. When she's not play drunkard she's reckless and hopin' that someone will end her suffering fer her," she shook her head "I think of her as ma daughter but the lass doesne want help and willne ask for it."

"She'll come around," I promised remembering what Kaylee had told me about her "she'll pick herself up."

Nana shrugged "I hope yer right."

I'm not sure that she believed me.

***A***

The first sign that we were being attacked was the booming sound of the cannon and the wards lighting up over our heads in the deep dark just before dawn. Thunder followed the cannon ball striking the wards, making them light up gold with the fireball explosion behind. I felt Crowley put a steadying hand on my shoulder, I kept ducking with the increase of the artillery.

Then in the new morning's light, the Battle of Heather Valley got fully underway with a charge of the government troops infantry. We watched over the top of our construct as the first wave of men fell not to bullets but to magic. The muddying of colors were a mixture of mostly red and green. Death rattles, cries of pain and horrified screams of the dying echoed through the valley. I'm sure they could see the lights and hear the sounds all the way to Hogsmeade.

A frantic trumpet sounded the retreat and I watched them turn and flee with no remorse for the dead that lay on the field. The highlanders roared in triumph before they started to clear the trench of the bodies. Crowley made me stay in place when I moved to help. He just shook his head and sat back down. The redcoats hadn't even made it half way up the trench.

***A***

Breakfast was taken with Nana and the two other remaining Paladins just outside the main camp. It'd been a few hours since the redcoats had retreated. I sat next to Elise, tugging the flask out of her hand and traded it for the plate that I'd brought her. The woman didn't say anything under Nana's threaten gaze. She took the plate and grudgingly ate off it.

I tucked the flask deep into my satchel and turned back to my own plate. The meal was a quiet one. Nana and Elise were too busy glaring at each other and Crowley was staring at the mouth of the valley. I withdrew into my thoughts and zoned out.

My thoughts wondered back to the Amazons. It'd been a while since I'd thought of them. I was going to have to take Hermione to meet them and visit the beach, maybe the underwater temples. She was going to love them, the temples and the Amazons. Hermione was going to love their history, their ways of storytelling and most certainly their book collection. I feel a hint of a smile on my lips when I thought of Hermione.

***A***

Waiting was the worst. Not knowing when Mirren was going to make his next move. I was trying to nap when the second wave attacked. Nana had made me take a seat just outside Laird Longbottom's tent. There was a tree nearby and I was using it as a back rest. I was jerked awake from an almost near peaceful sleep by the most retched, metal on metal sound that I'd ever heard.

The sky lit up in a frenzy of gold and fire light. There was a massive explosion overhead just a few second later. I'd jerked to my feet and raced to Nana's side where she and the rest of the commanding authority had torn out of Longbottom's tent. We watched a hole appear in the net and then the fire slowly eating away the gold tinted net.

Another shot hit the shield and destroyed it completely. The collapsing ward imploded on itself and knocked everyone in the valley off their feet, taking down most of our tents as well. Laird Longbottom was calling everyone to arms as he scrambled to his feet as redcoats were apparating into the glen.

Nana turned one guy into an ice cube before she was yanking me to my feet. I'd been knocked back into the tree I'd been leaning against and the long distance toss had driven the air from my lungs, leaving me dazed and gasping for breathe on the ground. Nana drew my wand from my boot and slapped it in my hand, my sword had been stupidly left in my tent.

"Don't falter on me now, _ban-ogha_ ," Nana gently slapped my face and brought me back from the brink of feeling overwhelmed, her eyes locking on to mine "it's time to fight, stay with me," I could hear the plea in that last bit and nodded.

We dove into the fight, playing both offense and defense as we moved towards where Crowley and Elise had been before Nana's meeting. Nana and I worked beautifully together, in-sync with each other; shielding when needed and attacking when given the chance. It was tough work but we made it to the Paladins tent where we found Crowley nearly over run; Nana and I set into the redcoats without mercy.

"Where's Elise?" I asked helping a heavily panting and slightly bleeding Crowley to his feet as Nana was checking downed tents for those who might have been trapped.

Crowley shook his head "I don't know," he said "she stomped off not too long after you and Lady Black headed for Laird Longbottom's tent," he looked back towards Hogsmeade "she went that way."

"Oh, Divines," I felt my heart stumble for a beat or two as my thoughts raced to where I found her satchel near two and a half centuries from now, I'd followed his gaze. I looked back to Crowley "you stay here and protect my grandmother," I ordered in a voice that was almost harsh "you protect her and you do not let her out of your sight or I swear to the gods that…"

Crowley put his hand up for peace "yes, you'll do something horrible to my handsome self…just go before the Lady knows you're gone."

I nodded and turned to go, the location of the satchel firmly held in my head when I felt like I was jerked away from where I was standing. It felt like I was being squeezed through a very tight tube. I landed just short of where I'd found the satchel, crumbling to my knees the moment I was free of the constricting feeling. Of course I knew what had just happened, I'd felt that constricting feeling before but I wasn't the one doing the apparating, I was just along for the ride.

Holding my head in my hands, I ignored the fighting going on around me to trying and make sense of how I was able to apparate by myself. There was a sudden cold sweat forming my on arms and forehead and I knew I was on the verge of really panicking. It was a man's laughter that brought me to my senses. I knew that laughter, it haunted my dreams.

The man snorted as I brought my head up and crawled over the little bit of a hillock that separated us "pathetic," the man, fucking Tobias Rhett himself was standing there "I was expecting some sport from you paladins, what's left of you anyways."

My blood instantly boiled at the scene before me. There was Rhett, standing over a completely disrobed and shivering Elise, the man wasn't even bothering to fix his pants. Everything was being left to hang out, so to speak. Elise was trying to curl in on herself while Rhett stood over her.

Rhett smiled "I wish that you could experience my greatness a bit longer but I still have work to do," he said as if he hadn't just raped Elise and raised his wand at her "time for you to die, just like every paladin before you and just like those other two will when I find them. I seem to have a skill getting to the ' _heart_ ' of the matter."

He fucking smirked. That weird earth magick tingling was back in full force as I roared in unadulterated anger and surged to my feet. Before Rhett, or myself, could comprehend what was happening the whole valley shook beneath our feet and the trees behind Rhett were moving their branches.

Rhett was hoisted into the air by his arms as roots shoot out of the ground to wrap around his legs just above his knees. He was full suspended in the air, fully on display and his wand on the ground where it'd fallen. The man fucking smiled when he saw me making my way towards him.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch of the paladins," he said in a mocking tone and jerked his head towards the comatose Elise "bit late in your timing, at least you made an effort to keep the last one from me. I'd say you're slipping."

I lifted my free hand and started to spread my fingers out causing the trees to start pulling on him "I think you're forgetting exactly where you are," I said, my tone dangerously low through clenched teeth. I was trembling with the anger that I wasn't even trying to reign in, my jaw was hurting with the pressure it was under and my other hand was clenching tightly around my forgotten wand "I will rip you limb from fucking limb!"

He just grinned and didn't even bulk when another root shoot up from the ground to wrap around his cock, the man just looked down and smirked "no, you won't," he said confidently "you're not like me, bitch," his tone oozed arrogance "you don't kill this way because this is how I would kill someone. You don't have the gall or constitution because you know, and if you don't then let me tell you, that if you do kill me this way, bitch, you will be me."

I mocked his grin with one of my own, my mind going over everything that this man was responsible for and I shook my head "no," I said simply "I won't be like you," shrugging, I felt all emotion drain away from me "I will be my own monster."

He was screaming as my fingers spread further and further apart, the trees groaning as they worked to draw Rhett apart. I didn't stop in my command, I would not be swayed by his pain nor his very foul and hoarse rant between the screams. In fact, there didn't seem to be enough of it to my liking. Forming my hand into a claw, I watched as the trees grew long and unnatural barbs that burrowed their way into Rhett's skin.

They tore at his clothes and skin. Morbid fascination was intrigued by watching the branches continue to wrap themselves around Rhett. Slicing at his skin as they went. In one move it was more than blood pouring out of him. The thorn cut into the soft skin of his stomach and tugged out his entrails as they went. I was never going to look at link sausage the same way again…ever.

If I'd had to bet on what part of his body would have given out first, I would have lost. I was thinking it'd be one of his shoulders because the hips had heavier muscles. I was wrong, there was a lot of sick satisfaction that came when his cock was torn away from his body.

With no tendons, ligaments, connecting muscles or joints to reinforce it, it literally tore away from his body just above were the root had a grip. I watched as a lot of bright red blood started gushing out of the wound, if his pants weren't stained before they were now. Rhett screamed himself silent, his voice box giving out.

The trees kept pulling, even after Rhett had lost consciousness. Not sure if that was from the pain, from blood loss or if it had been from him going into shock. I know I didn't relax until his right arm gave way and was tossed away by the tree. My knees gave out but I never looked away from the blood mess hanging there before me.

I'm not sure how much time had passed until I heard a strangled gasp behind me "dear, Merlin," Nana had sounded very much horrified and she looked it as she came to kneel before me to block out my view of the now dead Rhett "what have you done, Athena?"

"I have become my own monster," I told her in a flat, robotic like voice completely drained and void of all emotions "he didn't think I'd do it."

"Great Merlin's galloping ghost!" Crowley stumbled as he top the little hillock "that's…umm…we should…I don't…" he fell to his knees beside me after throwing up somewhere behind us "are you alright, Athena?"

I slowly looked over at him "I don't know, I don't feel anything."

***A***

It had occurred to me that it had been me, I was the one who woke the valley. This came to me after Nana had apparated the still comatose Elise and myself away from where Rhett had died. Apparently when the valley had started shaking the redcoats had scrambled for safety, however, Nana and Crowley couldn't have been sure about that. So when there came a frantic rustling in the brush behind us after I'd used my tartan to cover her up, Crowley had told Nana to take us and go.

I wasn't affect by the method of travel and silently helped Nana get Elise into Nana's tent. Nana sat me down in one of the chairs near the front of the tent while she went to work one Elise. I sat there staring at my hands, catching a glimpse of my wand in my boot. Frowning, I followed each of the lines on my hands with my eyes.

Some part of me should have been really worried that I didn't feel regret for what I'd just done. I didn't feel anything for the way that I'd killed Rhett. There was nothing. Is this how monsters are supposed to feel? I was going to have to ask about that.

I was brought out of whatever I was in when Nana slapped me none to gently, kneeling before me and gently holding my throbbing face in her hands. The woman was viably distraught. Her cheeks were reddened and were soaked by tears. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hands trembled.

"Why did ya do that lass?" she asked softly, sounding afraid of my answer

I shook my head a little "he deserved to die," I said straightforwardly "for what he's done, for what he did the paladins."

Nana's hands tightened almost painfully on my cheeks and her nails dug into my skin but I ignored the pain "that's wasn't yer right to decide," she said carefully "he should have been brought ta justice," she told me "ya are not the judge of all, Athena, that is too much responsibility. Did you even stop to consider that ya had him captured the moment he was in the branches?"

"No," I shook my head "my temper…" I said before Nana looked to the ceiling of the tent and away from me.

"Merlin save us," Nana said in hushed tone before she looked back towards me "ye are more than yer temper," she told me with steel in her tone, her features having turned the same as her tone "ya are a Paladin, ya are a Knight of Camelot, Athena," Nana said furiously "ya have ta be more than just yer emotions. I expect ya to be more," she declared "yer supposed ta lead, Athena, ta lead yer knights and Camelot itself until ye've found the heir ta the Pendragon throne. How can ya be a leader if ya let yer temper rule ya. How can people trust ya?" she demanded

"I...I…" I had no response nor defense to what she was saying to me.

"Ya have ta think child," she stated firmly "ya have ta think before ye act, because they'll all be lookin' towards ye. Promise me," she growled, nostrils flaring "promised me that ye'll never take another life in anger. Swear it on yer magic, on yer house, on the love of yer life, swear ta me that ye'll never, ever take another life in anger because ye are better than that!"

I let out a shuddering breathe, realizing that I'd disappointed Nana. There was this burning lump in my throat that threatened to choke me and sapped the strength that I had in my arms "I promise, Nana," my voice was weak and broke, I reached out with numb fingers to hold on to her jacket "I promise that I will never take another life in anger. I swear that I'll be better, I vow that I will be a good knight, that I'll never bring shame to our house," I was close to sobbing now, tears leaking down my cheeks "I didn't mean to disappoint you, I am so sorry."

Nana gave me a watery smile and gently caressed my cheek "I forgive ye," she whispered and kissed my forehead "I know ye'll be a good knight and an amazing woman, yer a Black after all."

I made to reply but no words came out, I felt like I was being pulled away from her. Being dragged backward out of my chair but I wasn't moving. Nana noticed my panic as I tried to anchor myself to her, trying to reaffirming my hold on her jacket. She spoke but I couldn't hear her, her lips moved but there was no sound.

That horrible tingling of the earth magick suddenly took over my whole body. Every inch of me was screaming at the sensation. I was wide eyed and pleading with Nana before what felt like a giant hand grabbed me around the middle and yanked me away from Nana. Everything went dark then.

***A***

I was warm and comfortable, well as comfortable as one can be in too tight of clothes. They weren't to restricting enough to be a bother, the bra could go and the pants were too tight around my waist but the sun was warm and the grass I was laying on was soft. I just wanted to nap and kept my eyes closed. Seagull cried overhead and I could smell the sea nearby, could hear it too. The wave crashing rhythmically on a beach somewhere close. It was enough to almost enough to lure me back to sleep.

"Hey, wake up, lass," a familiar voice commanded at the same time that something was prodding me in the side "I've let ye sleep most of the afternoon away but some of us have things to do, aye."

My eyes popped open "Murtagh?" I asked frowning as I looked up at a very old man.

His face was weathered and heavily wrinkled and his long hair and beard were both as white as newly fallen snow. The way he was dressed made him look like he'd stepped right off of a Jane Austin book cover. It was so weird.

I blinked at him "how did I get here and what are you wearing?"

Murtagh smiled "the armor brought ye here," then added with a snarky smile "I'm wearing clothes."

I sat up and frowned as I looked down at what I was wearing "how the hell am I wearing this?" I demanded, I was back in my school uniform. A school uniform that did not fit and the left pant leg was torn to hell "where my wand?"

Murtagh smacked his cane up against the side of my knee and snorted "get yerself up and I'll answer yer questions."

It was as struggle to stand as my arms and legs felt like they wet noodles. There were a couple false starts but I finally got to my feet, my shoes felt funny. Looking around I saw that Murtagh had moved up to the top of the hill I'd been lounging on where there was a bench under a lone but very shade giving tree.

"I remember being with Nana," I told him as I sat down heavily beside him, the trek up the hill had left me winded "at Heather Valley. Why am I here and why do I feel…emotionally stable?"

Murtagh smiled "ya learned what ye needed to learn," he said simply "Prestonpans taught ya that sometimes ye have to fight, even if ya don't want to. Yer first meeting with Rhett taught that not all wars can be won. Ya took a flogging to protect the girl but she was still hurt in the end. Yer last meeting with Rhett and yer promise ta yer granny taught ya a lesson that'll ya keep learning, master yer temper."

I glared at Murtagh "what did Rupert and Claudia's deaths teach me? What about Rigel's? Hmm…was every death a fucking lesson?"

Murtagh shook his head, not affected by my outburst "sometime people die. Yer lessons from Rupert were the ones he taught ya while alive and Claudia was Claudia," he said "a special soul whom ya needed at the time. All of it was needed for ya ta learn what ya needed in order to be Lancelot," he smiled at me then "just like I had ma own lessons to learn in order to carry the title."

I blinked at him "I'm sorry, Murtagh," I sighed and rubbed at my forehead "I forgot that you were taken at Culloden."

He shrugged and patted me on my knee "that's alright, lass. Ya know, I am very happy ta see ya again. That harpy that gives out our swords has never told me who I'd be passing ma legacy onto. I've lived a very long life, lass, a very good life, don't ya worry," he reassured me when I started to frown "I married a good woman who bought that little run down shack in Hogsmeade, renamed it The Three Broomsticks. Not a name I would have chosen for a pub but our wee one chose it," he smiled at the memory "had a small army of children. Never got ta see Jamie or any of the Frasers ever again except for wee Fergus. He used ta come into the Broomsticks when he was in school. He, Jamie and Claire went to Colonies after Claire came back through the stones."

Murtagh went quiet then. I just blinked at him, wondering why he was telling me this but sort of happy that he was. It was nice to hear that the man had found love and happiness during his lifetime. That made me wonder then.

"Murtagh," I got his attention, for a second he looked startled to see me "what year is this and where are we?"

He smiled softly "we are in the very north of Wales, at the coast overlooking the Irish Sea," he said "and the year is 1823, it's been seventy seven years since the Uprising, lass," he said with a gentle tone, I could only stare at him in disbelief "a whole life time and nearing the end of mine. I'm a hundred and seventeen years old," Murtagh told me with an amused chuckle "never thought I'd live ta see fifty let alone the age I am."

"You never said why I feel…" I didn't know how to explain it "normal?"

"That would be the earth magic trying ta bring balance for the little time that yer here with me," he explained "ye'll have to deal with yer emotions once yer out of the armor but fer now," he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a very fancy spy glass "here," he held it out to me "look through it, it'll point ya were ya need ta see."

I really didn't have a reason to not trust him but still was hesitant to take the scope. Murtagh was humming happily to himself as I extended the scope and put it to my eye. I was not happy about the scope turning my head and guiding my line of sight but I didn't complain as a far off island that I couldn't even see came into view.

The island was large with small walled castle on it. An excited voice/feeling told that this was the fabled and lost Hall of the Knights. I lowered the spy glass and merely looked questioningly at Murtagh. He held out his hand for the spy glass and I handed it back.

"Aye, I found it," he said proudly "one of ma many accomplishments at Sir Lancelot. Was never able ta get it back from the wee beasties that infest, well, everything but the Knight's Sanctuary where the armor goes when they've finished their purpose."

"Why didn't you take it back?" I asked split between being outraged and completely shocked

He sighed "I was an old man when I found it," he confessed "and I never found any of the other knights. Ta try and take the island would have been suicide. However, I did manage to anchor the island ta a map that's currently hidden behind ma wife's portrait at the Broomsticks with a wee book that holds all ma notes on the castle. It's moved five times since I was able to map it."

"Oh, that's…" I trailed off because I couldn't…didn't know what to say.

Murtagh just smiled reassuringly "yer gonna make an amazing Knight, lass," he told me "I never thought I was gonna get ta see ya again, feel like everything has come full circle now. Goodbye, Athena Black, Sir Lancelot of Camelot. Don't mind the gills just head for the lake, the Harpy of the Lake will explain that."

"What?" I shrieked before I was cloaked in darkness again.

***A***

I couldn't breathe, not really. That was the first thing that I noticed, second was that I was being held by someone. Oh, shit! Where the hell was I now?! What the hell had Murtagh said about freaking gills? That small voice was back telling me that I needed to get into the Great Lake where the Lady would explain. Oh…and I had gills as incentive not to linger.

"What hell, lass?" Blake Fraser demanded when my eyes snapped open, my mind stalled wondering what the hell he was doing wherever the hell we were. Not that I cared at the moment because that need to breathe was an important one "what the fuck have ye gotten into this time?"

"Need-need ta see the-the Lady," I croaked out with a harsh voice that hurt "I need ta get ta the lake," I pleadingly grasped at Blake's shoulders, hoping the man would understand "must see the Lady of the Lake."

Frightened comprehension snapped over the man's face, I could see it before he started nodding "tis a long way to lake, lass," he spoke softly "I can carry ye, can ya last that long?"

I shook my head, my lungs were screaming for air and my lips were starting tingle unpleasantly like all other tingling sensations had been lately "nay," I sure as hell wasn't going to make it "but get-get me to the window and I-I-I can fly."

Blake ignored Bridget's protest as he picked me up and marched over to the big picture windows that looked out over the lake. Oh look, Bridget was here as well, when did she get here? Bridget watched in obvious disapproval as the man laid me on a nearby bed and then used his wand to bust the window out. When he turned back I'd already shifted, rather painfully by the way, to my hawk form. There was no complaint on my part as he threw me through the busted out window.

I struggled to fly, trying to get enough height so that if I did fail to get that far by flapping then maybe I could gild in. By some perverse luck I did make it over the lake. There were little black spots on my vision as I dove, shifting back just before hitting the water.

Great Divines, that water was freezing cold but breathable. I took in great gulps and lifted my fingers to my neck where the gills were working to push out the de-oxygenated water. This all had to be some sort of freakish nightmare. One where Murtagh never answered all my freaking questions!

If I were to get to talk to him now I would have to ask him about that little voice that continued to talk to me. At the moment it was guiding me through the lake to where there was a Roman styled throne room encased in a perfect bubble. I stopped short of it and tried pinching myself. None of this was real, it couldn't be.

There was no way that there was a woman in a pink, shimmery flapper dress from the 1920's (even had the little hat, haircut and long elbow length gloves to boot) was lounging on a little Roman couch and watching me excitedly. The two images clashed and I had to wonder if I'd finally gone insane.

A look of frustration passed over the woman's features before she snapped her fingers and I was hauled into the bubble. There was a good ten foot fall from the top of the bubble to the floor, which I thought was going to hurt but didn't. I got up to my knees and started hacking up all the nasty lake water that was in my lungs.

"That's always the worse bit," the woman's voice was soft and placating "don't worry sweetie that only happens once. When the spell truly ends it takes the water with it."

"What the fuck!?" I cried, this was seriously miserable situation. My clothes were even more painful from getting soaked, I was cold and drawing breath like it was going out of style.

The woman smiled and tapped me on the shoulder, my cloth grew several sizes so they weren't cutting into me anymore (I sighed in relief) "better?" she asked with an imploring smile.

"WHY DO I HAVE GILLS?!" I screeched, trying and failing to get to my feet, maybe just staying kneeling was the best idea so far.

The woman's smile never faltered "so you would come and see me, silly," her soft and cheery voice was starting to grate on my nerves "I'm the one who officially dubs thee with thy knighthood, after all. Plus, I like to chat with my little ducklings, my little knights of the round table. I feel like you're all my children, oooh!" she squealed and shook herself, which made her dress look like molten gold curtain in motion "I love you all so much, I just want to pinch your cheeks."

"Do and die," I growled when she started reaching for my face

She beamed at me "aww…some is an angry puppy, that's alright, I forgive you."

"Listen, lady, I am so close to losing it," I snapped "I'm cold, starving now that I think on it and I am so not in the mood for whatever," I pointed back and forth between me and her "whatever this is. Cut to the chase before I cut you."

The woman just rolled her eyes "fine," she huffed "such a grumpy puppy," she sighed and conjured herself a chair with a flick of her wrist "right, I am the Lady of the Lake, such a mortal nomenclature," she rolled her eyes "they also gave me a dozen different names over the years but you can call me Lady, I like it because its classy," she shrugged "I'm the one who gives you Excalibur because Lancelot always carries Excalibur. The other knights, it depends on their personalities as to which legendary sword they get to carry."

I just blinked at her "this is hell, I'm actually dead, aren't I?"

Lady giggled "no, you're not dead, silly and I've met Hel, she's very dreary. Those Norse, while the life of the party had very strange ideas about their afterlives," she sighed and looked nostalgic "I might have to get in touch with her again."

"Right…can I just get the sword and go?" I asked hoping for a speedy exit.

Lady snorted "no, you cannot just get the sword and go," she glared at me playfully "one would think that you didn't want to spend time with me, besides I have things I want to talk to you about and I have gifts!"

"You remind me of Luna Lovegood." I muttered

Lady's eyes lit up "oh, she is my favorite mortal," she sighed and propped her chin up in her hands with her elbows on her knees "I wish I could claim her but I have nothing for her to do, having her as a knight would be such a waste and totally ruin what makes Luna my favorite person ever. Nope, not gonna happen sugar britches."

"You're insane!" I should have realized it sooner.

Lady shook her head "nope, not insane, the fae elders have me tested every fifty years. It's annoying and all because I didn't want to rule Avalon anymore," she huffed out irritable "I just wanted to do something different for a while, get away from Avalon, travel the world, ya know. Great Mists, I miss the twenties, they were so much fun and everyone was dressed so…so fabulous, the bee's knees."

"Huh…" I sat back on my heels and wondered when this strangeness was going to end.

Lady clapped her hands together then and bounced excitedly "okay, so first things first," she never lost her exuberance as she grabbed my arms, her thumbs pressed into the inside of my wrists "Rigel was lax on this part. Every knight must have their armor and shield."

I cried out and tried jerking away as the skin of my wrists started to burn. Lady was way stronger than I gave her credit for because she held me in place as two little knights inked their colorful way into existence on my skin.

The one on left looked like it was out of Monty Python's _The Holy Grail_. The chain mail and surcoat (or tabard as the little voice whispered). The tabard was quartered into four sections checked in a royal blue and a crème color. Blue was right shoulder and left knee. Crème had the left shoulder where there were three golden crowns with diamond shapes at the center that were stacked in a pyramid format inside a silver shield (little voice said it was a heater shield). Before the night was another, larger heater shield that the hands of the knight rested on. The shield had the Black's raven above the crowns (I was starting to think the crowns were over used).

On the right wrist of a knight in full plate armor. The whole package of a metal encasement; which included the helmet, cuirass (breast and back plate), vambraces and greaves and everything in between. It looked like the armor that decorated the halls of Hogwarts and very claustrophobic. This armor got the same shield as the other.

***A***

I hadn't realized that I'd passed out until Lady was gently tapping on my cheeks to wake me up. She helped me to sit up and quickly explained how the armor worked. I just had to call it to me and by that I mean that I had to visualize myself wearing the armor that I want and basically it's a clothes swap.

She told me that Rigel only ever wore his armor once and that's when Lady was making him practice calling it up. Apparently he thought the armor was cheating or something…or unfair. Men of his day and age didn't wear armor, it wasn't right that he got some magical set when his brethren didn't. Which explained the gauntlets, they were basically a watered down knock offs of the armor with a few of Rigel's own ideas. Probably why the gauntlets had never really worked in the first place.

When I asked why the gauntlet worked for me, Lady caressed my cheek and said "because you, as a Squire, always had access to earth magic and that boosted the gauntlets abilities. Rigel should have known that the gauntlets wouldn't have really worked for normal magicals because none of them practiced the magic the gauntlets were based on."

Another thing to really dislike Rigel for. There was so much that he could have told me and he didn't. I vowed to be a better knight than him. If someday, I got a squire of my own, I was going to tell them everything. I was going to write a fucking book about it.

Lady pulled me out of my dark inner ramblings. It was time to give me Excalibur. She held out her hand and the sword, much like the one that Rigel had but different in the guard's motif, was floating just above her palm. Took me a second to realize that this was Murtagh's Excalibur.

"Here," Lady said making the sword float to me "take it by handle and it will change to be yours. It will mark itself down the back neck and will work on the same principle as the armor. Just visualize it and it will appear in your hand, to make it go away just visualize it being sheathed."

I took a deep breath to prepare myself and closed my eyes before reaching out blindly to grab the sword. There was that same burning that came from the armor only it burned into the skin on my neck. When it was over and I opened my eyes I saw that it was no longer a basket hilt broadsword but an actual broadsword. There were castles, mounted knights and dragons etched the length of the blade. The guard was little fists in gold with the handle wrapped in rich red leather. Even the pommel at the end was decorative. It was a miniature dragon wrapped around a lone tower with glowing emeralds for eyes.

"Now," Lady smiled like a proud parent "for more pleasant things, please sheath the sword."

I stared at the sword before bit longer wondering why I'd gotten this motif. To be honest I thought I was going to get a basket hilt just like Rigel and Murtagh did. That's what I'd been trained on and that's what I was used to. It was strange that the sword didn't feel strange in my hand. Lady startled me when she tapped me on the shoulder and got my attention back to her before she repeated her request.

She told me about Dimitri then. A sixteen year old boy from Budapest who was now Sir Galahad and had spent time with Balian of Ibelin. The name sounded familiar but didn't register. He'd come to the UK with Kaylee and Helena…I stopped her there. Made her repeat that bit about Helena. Which Helena…the world was full of them.

Lady giggled at that and divulged (whispering like it was a secret) that Helena Well's personality had be reunited with her body by some madman trying to destroy the Warehouse. Which, in turn, was pretty bad for the world at large but nobody remembers…I cut her off there because I'd had my fill of crazy shit for the moment.

I got her back on the subject of Dimitri and had to wonder what the hell we'd ever do with flying horses. Again I had to cut her off, I'd just talk to Dimitri about it. Divines, I just wanted out of the lake, into something dry and I wanted a sandwich. Sleep would be nice too.

"Oh, and the Triwizard Tournament is coming up," I just blinked at her when she said that, I didn't know what that was. Lady must have realized this because she giggled at me "it's a tournament between the three European wizarding schools. This year the Americans get to come watch…ooh…I do so love the Americans. The Americans were so much fun with their speakeasies," she pouted then "never got one of them as my knights though. Poo, I wanted one for my collection," she made a face of disappointment before shrugging and sighing "oh, well, maybe someday," she said with a hopeful tone "anyways," Lady looked back to me "I want you to protect the school, international wizards are of the bred of wizards, arrogant showoffs. None of your kind is immune from that characteristic, doll face."

"But…ugh," I hid my face in my hands, I really wanted this to be over "so I protect the school, that sucks," I whimpered "and not a new thing. The stone and the snake," I looked up at her "why can't Hogwarts be normal?"

Lady looked almost affronted "because that would be boring and only Virginia Woolf would write about it then. I mean, have you read that one about Mrs. Dalloway. Loved the way she wrote but just couldn't get into that one," she shook her head and sighed before nudging me with her shoe "be happy, sugar, ya gots friends and Dimitri to help out."

I glared up at her "anything else you want me to do?"

Lady wrinkled up her nose "take a bath, you smell like sour lake water, oh…and ya know, restore Camelot would be nice, my dimes on you, sugar. Take back the Hall, it will show you who Pendragon's heir is. Now, shoo, blow on out of here, doll. If I have anything else I'll send for ya."

That woman was just frigging cheerful. I had to wonder if she was getting enough oxygen down here. Probably not, those fae elders shouldn't wait fifty years for that crazy test.

***A***

"I am never doing that again." I muttered now lying face down on the shore of the lake, the lakes lapping at my knees.

The woman had pushed me back out of the bubble and the gills had gone back to work. I'd seen grindylows and merfolk on my way back. The merfolk were useless and just watched me struggling to swim my way back to the surface. Do you know how hard it is to swim when your arms and legs feel like they're made from jelly?

I didn't even have the energy to jump when a really pretty blonde girl with blue eyes knelt down beside me, tilting herself to the side so she could look me in the eyes "are you Athena?"

"Depends upon the day," I told her honestly, the pebbles digging in my cheek "or if I'm in trouble."

The girl smiled "my name is Kara Danvers, everyone is looking for you. Lena went to get help."

"Looks like you win the scavenger hunt then or is it hide-and-go-seek?" I asked feeling a little delirious at this point, reality not really feeling like reality "I think too much had happened too soon," I said, mostly to myself, I looked back to Kara "I think I broke reality, are you real? I asked Murtagh that once just before we were attacked by redcoats."

"Redcoats?" the Kara girl frowned quickly glancing around for danger "why would you have been attacked by redcoats? Is there something about Hogwarts that I should know?"

"There was a snake in the basement, totally killed that second year," I snorted with laughter "there's a giant spider in the woods and my feet are numb. The water is really cold."

"Right," Kara grimaced "here," she pulled me further out of the water, hooking her arms under my arms, as fast footsteps came hurrying towards us.

***A***

I woke to the low mummers of voices that tugged at something in my memory. They weren't as familiar as they should have been and that made hurt my chest hurt. Then I remembered where I was supposed to be. The fighting wasn't over and here I was lazing about while there was still fighting to be had.

My eyes snapped open and jumping out of bed was a lot harder than I thought it was supposed to be. I froze when my feet touched the freezing stone floor, my knees weak and wobbly. This was not Nana's tent. How could it be when Madam Pompfrey, Aunt Andy, Aunt Cissy, Bridget, Sirius, Gran, the blonde girl who called herself Kara, a dark headed woman with light green eyes and Dumbledore stood in the space at the end of my bed?

"Right, so reality is still broken, ya ken?" I nodded, frowned at the sound of my own voice "did that sound Scottish ta ye?" I asked and then shook I shook my head before demanding "is the battle over? Is Nana alright? Merlin's Ghost, I need ta get back ta Nana. Who the hell knows when those red bastards are going ta regroup, Mirren's a wily knob top. He's still dangerous even with Rhett dead," I frowned as I tugged at the pajamas I was wearing, they felt rough and itchy against my skin "where are ma clothes? These are greatly uncomfortable."

"Athena," Gran spoke softly, the first of her group to find her voice and getting my attention and taking it away from the jammies I was wearing "you're back," she said with a wavering voice "this is 1994, lass."

I just stared at her blankly, blinking and slowly shook my head "no, it's not. It's the year of our lord 1746 and I was just on the battle field with Nana, Crowley and…oh, Divine bullocks, Elise," I felt the blood drain from my face "I have ta get back ta Heather Valley!"

Aunt Cissy blocked my way out at the end of the bed "no, you need to stay here, Athena," her voice was firm but not confrontational.

"I dunna want ta hurt ya," I told her, she looked like my aunt but I wasn't sure if she really was "move out of ma way, I dunna need magic fer ta make ye move."

"Miss Black, you need to sit back down," Madam Pompfrey stated "you are not well."

I snarled at her "I'll keep, I've been through worse than whatever this is," I snapped at her "I've no time fer this distraction!"

My escape came when the doors to the infirmary opened to the incoming Madam Hooch. I jumped up onto the bed next to mine, leaping off the end of it and shifted to my hawk. Hooch swore at me as she ducked to keep from getting a face full of bird. I didn't care how weird it was to be flying down the halls of Hogwarts. Truthfully they were a bit narrow for my comfort.

I ignored that and pushed my straining wings harder until I got to an open window that I could dive through into the openness beyond. Only thing I cared about was getting back to Nana. I needed to know if Elise was alright and I wasn't about to let Crowley fight without me. Paladins stuck together. I was so intent on getting where I was going that I didn't give a thought to the falcon flying next to me.

Flying into Heather Valley was a rollercoaster of emotions. First set of emotions were anxious dread mixed with heightened alertness as I started scanning for redcoats to attack but there were none. That was very concerning. Second set of emotions was this cold, heartbreaking, fear that I really was back in 1994; that everyone I'd come to know and cherish over the past eight months were gone. The final nail in the coffin was the sight of the standing stone memorial in place of a tent city.

The falcon beside me screamed in protest when I lost a dozen feet of altitude. For a moment I forgot how to fly, I forgot how to breathe. Hooch panicked sounding screech was enough to bring me back. Ignoring her once more, I tucked my wings in and dove for the ring of standing stones; flaring them out to kill speed and let me shift just before landing before the stone with the names in engraved on its face.

That tingle of the earth magick flared across my now sensitive skin, making the jammies almost unbearable to wear and I could hear the valley screaming in my head. I fell to my knees listening to the bedlam of the trees in indignant uproar. They weren't voices with words but like the clambering of drums and wind instruments. Through it all, I could understand them.

They were livid at the fact that I'd woke them with purpose of ripping one puny human to pieces. The trees had done that and had expected to be put back to sleep. That hadn't happened. For near two and half centuries the valley had been held in an unnatural wakefulness and they were tired and very, very cranky. They demanded to be returned to their original state.

How the hell could I argue against them? I didn't know exactly what I was doing but I raised my hands and gritted my teeth at the stinging tingle, letting whatever instinct needed take over. Slowly, the chorus ended and deafening silence was left in its place and that feeling of being watched vanished.

"Merlin's short pants," Hooch gasped from right next to me "what did you do, fledging?"

I turned to look at her, her yellow eyes were locked on me "I woke the valley and I just put it back to bed."

Not waiting for her reply and fought against my wobbly legs and went to the naming stone. I hadn't really inspected it the last time that I'd been here with Hooch. I'd been too unnerved by the valley, which makes total sense now. They'd recognized my magic even then.

Gently I traced my fingers over the names of the fallen Jacobites. My heart broke again and again for every name that I recognized, hot tears poured down my cheeks as my fingers traced their names. Countering that was the fervent hope that grew for every name that wasn't Crowley Greengrass, Elise Black or Emily Black.

But then, there near the end was one name that gutted me completely. I let out a strangled cry that brought Hooch rushing to my side, keeping me standing when my knees wanted to give out for the...I've lost count of how many times they've tried. I felt like throwing up at finality the name brought. It confirmed that I was truly gone from 1746 and I'd left Nana and the others to fight the rest of the battle without me.

It was Hooch's strong and steady arms around my waist that grounded me, keep me in one piece. Hooch moved my hand to see which name had put me into this state, she gasped when she seen it. Carved deep into the stone and filled in with silver was the name **Athena Cassiopeia Black**. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: this is officially the last chapter of this story. I apologize for the mistakes in the last two long chapters. That's why I took extra time on so to avoid missing so many. I have to say that I am amazed and love how you all responded to this part of Athena's tale. It is very encouraging for us writers and keeps us writing.**

 **I'm not sure when Athena's going to return but I promise you that she is. I've been writing about her for almost a full year now and can't believe how quickly the time has gone by. So trust me, I'm not giving up on her.**

 **I was asked what the height difference is between Hermione and Athena, closest example would be Aston Kutcher and Mila Kunis but Hermione still has some growing to do.**

 **This is it. I do not own Harry Potter or any other work referenced within**

Chapter Thirteen: It's the Darkest before the Dawn: Part two…

I was so far from being okay and I didn't even know where to start to even begin to process everything. It was only Hooch's arms and listening to Hooch's heart beat while she rocked me back and forth that kept me tethered to the world. We were sitting on the ground where I was caught between sobs and this zoned out state.

With my head tucked into her chest I just started talking. I don't think I was talking to her but to myself. Talking about all of it as if to confirm that it had actually happened. That I'd met all those people and had gotten to know them, had bled for them, mourned them when they died and had had them touch my life and change it forever.

Hooch let me talk and when I'd run out of words she conjured a cup and filled with it with water for me. I drank down three glasses before Hooch cut me off, saying that I was going to make myself sick. The sun had started to sink beyond Hogsmeade before I looked up at the silver haired woman and asked.

"Will it ever stop…hurting?" I wanted to know

Hooch drew a deep breath before admitting "not really," she answered honestly "the pain will fade and change over time. People will give you advice about staying strong, keep your head up and talk about what you went through but they don't understand that there are just something you can't find words for. It should be easy," there was a bittersweet tone to her words "to talk about it but it's not. They weren't there to see it, they weren't there to taste it, and they weren't there to feel it. People don't understand that you are not the same person you were before the fighting started. They don't understand that you're not getting over it, you're learning to live with it and that you find ways to cope."

"How did you cope?" I asked never more grateful for this woman being in my life.

Hooch smiled tenderly "I meet Rosie, learned she was a safe place for me. It was hard and we had to work for our relationship. She supported my Quidditch career and encouraged me to become a flying instructor when our eldest started at Hogwarts," she chuckled softly "I did not take that separation well at all even though we were right there in Hogsmeade."

I thought about that for a moment before asking "so…find a safe place?"

"And know that you are not alone," Hooch tapped me on the chin "we vets have to stick together. I will help you however I can. Even if it's just sitting in silence or flying. You are not alone."

I was too drained to shift back to my hawk form so we could fly back to Hogwarts. So, Hooch apparated us to her and Rosie's private apartment at the Three Broomsticks. I remembered what Murtagh had said but I didn't do anything about it. Instead I let Rosie fuss over me before Hooch was dragging me through the floo and into Gran's office. She deposited me on the couch where I was asleep before she reached the door.

***A***

I must have been beyond exhausted because I didn't dream, nor did I know where I was and I was very aware of the fact when I felt someone shake my shoulder. Striking out at whomever was touching me was not something that I wanted to do but it turned out to be Hooch, she'd caught my wrist.

"Athena," she called my name firmly and got my attention, I stopped resisting her "there's a good fledgling," the woman cooed as she moved me to a sitting position, sitting her own self down beside me "we have visitors."

There was Aunt Andy, Aunt Cissy, Bridget, Nym and Gran sitting in chairs far enough away that they weren't crowding me. They looked anxious, concerned and liked they wanted to dog pile on me to make sure that I was really real. A quick glance at Hooch fortified me and I looked back to the other women in the room.

"How-how long was I in there?" I asked knowing full well how long it was for me

Bridget answered softly "two months and a week. The Quidditch World Cup is next week and school starts the week after that."

"I was there for eight months," I told them.

"We know," Gran nodded and reached back for a book on her desk "Emily wrote about everything you went, lass. She charmed two books, made Elise carry one that received the letters that Emily wrote in the other. The last…the last one was after Heather Valley…"

I froze, unable to breathe, staring at the book in Gran's hand. There was a look of horror on my face, I'm sure. The only thing that moved on me was a single tear down my cheek. It hurt more and scared me more that these women knew what I did then what I actually done. I couldn't look away from the book because I didn't want to see the looks on their faces.

"Hey," Hooch whispered in my ear "you are no monster, Athena. You're human, you're human who reacted to a bad situation."

I shook my head "I knew what I was doing, I wanted to hear him scream," my confession was in a hush and frantic whisper "he deserved to die and I murdered him."

Nym spoke "it was war," she said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world "I know what it's like to be in high stress situations and we don't always make the best choices and we don't always use our heads, Athena," she had a look of understanding in her eyes "Hooch is right, you are no monster."

"Never a monster," Bridget assured me "you promised never to do it again, right?" I nodded

"See," Aunt Andy said with a smile "not a monster. Monsters don't stop at one. Rhett was the monster, not you."

I looked up at her in shock, I'd half expected her to be the one to nail me to the wall. The one to tell me that I was exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange. Instead she didn't and I didn't understand.

Aunt Cissy grinned "don't look so surprised, little one…well, tallish one," she huffed at that "freaking not even fifteen and you're six feet. Who does that?"

"Me!" Gran, Bridget and I spoke at the same time and for the first time I felt a smile grace my lips and Hooch was sniggering beside me.

Bridget rolled her eyes at Aunt Cissy's huffing and told me "you don't have to talk about what was in the book, we're not going to force you too."

"We're all here for you," Hooch reinforced, bumping her shoulder against mine "now, we should probably get on to what happened this side of the armor whilst you were off chasing dragons."

"That's not as fun as one would think," I muttered and Hooch raised an eyebrow at me questioningly "what happened here?"

"Besides your Scooby Gang demanding to go to France where everything that is mostly known about Camelot is in the Napoleon Archives?" Nym raised an eyebrow "to which I was forced to go and by the way, Su Li has anger issues."

I quirked an eyebrow at that "Su Li having anger issues is nothing new…there's an archive dedicated to Camelot…"

Nym nodded "yep, you're friends spent a month of their summer...voluntarily reading…including Ron, who picked up French as easy as breathing."

I looked over to Madam Hooch "I think reality is still broken, care to pinch me?"

Hooch snorted "yeah, 'cause that'd be safe for me to do with this lot watching," she nodded towards the other women "they'd mob me, fledgling, for hurting you."

I frowned at her "you're a lot of help, birdie."

Hooch just snorted and shrugged before nudging me in the side. Aunt Andy was holding what looked like a ring box out to me, getting ready to toss it. Without thinking I held my right hand out and called the box to me. It jumped across the distance and landed in my hand that was now tingling…wish that would stop.

"Cool," Nym shrugged "you picked up a new trick, good puppy."

I raised an eyebrow at her, remembering what Lady had called me "I am not a puppy…I am a hawk, thank you very much," Nym just smirked in return and I held up the box "I'm slightly sleep deprived and I'm still starving, so, forgive me, but what's this?"

"Just tell her, Andy," Bridget shook her head as she stood "I'll go track down the elf that Pompfrey gave Athena's dietary regulations to."

"Thank you!" I called, even broth sounded good at the moment and my stomach agreed, very loudly "this is?" I shook the box.

Aunt Andy sighed and leaned back in her chair "that is your headship ring, Sirius never got one because he was in prison and then on probation. Congratulations, both Gringotts and Wizengamot recognizes you as being of majority and that you are Sir Lancelot as well as Lady Black."

"Huh?" I had to wonder if the armor hadn't brought me back to the correct universe.

***A***

I'm not sure who suggested it, it might have been Hooch, but I was grateful when someone decided not to let Hermione and the others come to Hogwarts to see me once they were told. At the moment, everything felt unreal and I'm not sure I remember what it was like to feel human. More specifically to be a human of the present time. Being at Hogwarts helped a lot because it was no different than what it was like being in the 1700's, no electricity, no modern day convinces.

Nym was by my side when I woke up next. I'd gone to sleep not long after Bridget had returned with the elf she'd gone seeking in tow. My cousin had offered to stay with me while I slept and everyone else went to with Sirius, who was causing a ruckus in the Great Hall according to a panicked Professor Sprout with her head stuck in the floo. Hooch went to watch the fireworks.

I made Nym crawl into the bed with me, like when I was younger and much smaller. She was more than too happy to talk to me until I was asleep. Nym told me about France and her 'pen pal', which made me chuckle when she admitted that Fleur was veela and was intent that Nym was her mate. She told me about how Sirius had been trying to force his relationship with Harry and how he was in mind healing. Nym implied that was going slower than what was expected.

My eyes closed as she was telling me about how Sirius had tried to refuse to annul Aunt Cissy's marriage. He was leveraging it for time with Harry. Nym smirked when I told her to remind me to hit him when I woke up. My cousin promised and tightened her grip around me as I drifted off, feeling safe, warm and completely protected for the first time in a while.

I'd slept for a whole day and Nym had stayed. Well she left to go to the bathroom and eat but she came back as soon as she could. My dreams weren't as horrible as they had been in the past. In fact, I was dreaming of Rupert's wedding. It was the last time we were all together and happy.

***A***

Jubilee and Kreacher wouldn't stop hugging me after I got out of bed, after sleeping a full day. They'd attached themselves to my legs and refused to let go. They were sobbing into the material of sleeping pants. Bright side, my skin had lost its uncomfortable sensitivity after that first nap on Gran's couch.

When we did get them detached, they were falling all over themselves to help me and get me things. Jubilee went to get me clothes as Kreacher went to get me breakfast. Nym thought it was hilarious. I just glared at her as I went to hop into Gran's shower, delighting in heather scented shampoo.

Quickly learned that I can no longer stand wearing jeans. They felt too heavy and wrong, which didn't help the sudden sense of claustrophobia that was overwhelming. Jeans came off in a hurry. Nym and Jubilee had both eyed the scars on my leg but at least Jubilee was listening when I asked her if she could find me cloth shorts or make me a half-tartan. Both would have been great but I got shorts only.

Salvation and my ticket out of Gran's quarters came after I'd finished breakfast. Gran returned to her quarters with Brianna McKenzie following, Brianna was carrying a curiously familiar but small chest slathered in Hufflepuff regalia. It was weird to see the woman now, because not only could I look her evenly in the eyes but I could see so much of Jamie in her. I'd never really noticed him enough to see the similarities between him and his daughter but I could see them now in her.

I startled a little bit when Brianna gently grasped my chin "now there is the teen that my mother told me about," she said in wonder "emerald eyes, the scar," she ran her thumb over it "heart of a lion with wand and steel blades instead of teeth. She was in awe of you, you know. How you never snapped at Fergus even when he was on your last nerve."

I didn't know what to stay and had to look away unable to keep looking at her. Truthfully I didn't want her to see my tears. Brianna seemed to understand and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. It ended when Gran cleared her throat and prompted Brianna to show me what she'd brought me.

There was no stopping the gasp that clawed its way out of my throat when Brianna stepped away from me, with a tap of her wand she grew the chest to a full sized trunk. It was Orion's; I mean there was no way that I was ever going to forget what it looked like, tears burned at my eyes as I knelt down and ran my hands over the lid, the trunk had been enchanted to preserve everything inside. I could hear his voice teasing Heracles about not having a beard.

"Story goes," Brianna brought me out of my reverent wonder of the trunk "that after the Battle of Heather Valley was over, Emily Black summoned her elf to bring her this trunk. She was in a hurry. When you vanished, Athena, everything you were wearing just dropped to the floor much like Obi-wan in the first movie," Brianna explained "it would seem that in order to keep protecting you and the Paladins, Emily needed to convince the Ministry of Magic officials that came to retrieve Mirren's body that you were dead. Elise was in no state to deal with the ministry so Emily put your things in this trunk and sent her with it to Lollybroch with it, to my Aunt Jenny because she knew that I'd be able to get your things back to you," I was a little confused by they needed to convince people I was dead and Brianna just patted my on the shoulder "if the ministry would have had your clothes, Athena, the they could have deduced that you traveled through time instead of died. Emily, Elise and Crowley would have had major hell to pay for it."

"But why would they have wanted Athena?" Nym asked

Brianna looked over before answering "for how Captain Tobias Rhett had died. Emily told my mother when they met again that the Ministry felt that it was a 'war crime'. It was excessive no matter the circumstances. Even after Crowley Greengrass presented them with memorial evidence of Rhett's various crimes and that Elise Elliot had Rhett's child."

"Wait?! What?!" I cried out in surprise

Brianna nodded "Elise was heavily pregnant when she married Ned Fraser. He was a cousin of my fathers and didn't care that Elise was pregnant by another, he'd wanted a large family."

Gran let out a deep breath as I laid my forehead against the lid of the trunk "Emily said nothing of this in her letters after Heather Valley," she didn't sound happy "we're going to have to talk to your father Nym, about the legal ramifications of time travel. Merlin's beard, why didn't any of us consider this before?"

"There is no need," I said lifting my head to look at Gran "I am no longer under the authority of the Ministry. In fact, they are under mine as I am the Regent of Camelot," I grimaced at the thought "just thinking that makes me want to throw up."

"Yay, my fourteen year old cousin is my boss," Nym muttered in disbelief.

I shook my head "actually I turned fifteen already which means I'm physically closer to sixteen as I have a birthday coming up."

Nym just blinked at me "this…" she pointed at me "this right here is why I contemplate a life a regular ole muggle dying in some office job, with a handful of barely intelligent mates that drink away their weekends and are obsessed with the telly," I grinned at her rant "you're making me go grey, cousin, look!" she cried lifting up a lank of hair that she'd turned to a light charcoal grey.

"Ya know, I think you would have gotten along too well with Orion, our uncle. He was a ship's captain and complete rouge," I chuckled at the memory of him "he teased Heracles about not having a beard. He reminded me of you, Nym. A good person and better family member."

Nym scoffed and looked away as she wiped at her eyes "geez, McG, could you possibly dust more in here, I got stuff in my eyes."

Gran snorted "right, Nymphadora, it was the dust," to which Nym didn't respond but just glared at Gran who was chuckling in return.

I chuckled at the pair as well before calling for Jubilee. The little elf wasn't the only one in awe of the great tartan that came out of the trunk. It honestly hurt that I would never get to wear it again, I mean just the thought of it felt wrong. The Black great tartan was now an item out of time; a bygone fashion just like my well-worn hooker boots. I heard Nym and Brianna snigger when I called them that, Gran just rolled her eyes.

Jubilee called for Kreacher when I asked her to put my tartan and boots somewhere safe. He nodded in understand and popped out with them. I wanted to ask where he was taking them but I trusted the elderly elf. Of course, I was brought out of my musings by a very eager Jubilee who wanted to study the clothes that I preferred. My only request was that they were made out of the same material that made of Nym's Auror shirts. There was a happy but evil glint in the elf's eyes when she popped out with like half of my clothes.

I sighed as I got to a little wooden box that held my wand, it greeted me happily with a little spark of golden light when I drew it from the box "I'm going to need a new wand holder," I frowned "I've no idea where my other one got to and I'm not wearing the hooker boots anymore. Damn, that also means that I need to find a new place to wear my camp knife."

"Right!" Gran jumped up suddenly and hurried back to her office, Nym and Brianna just shrugged when I looked to them for what had gotten in the woman "here!" Gran was grinning as she hurried back in with my other wand in her hand "I've been taking care of this for you."

I frowned as I took it from her. It felt familiar but not as…I'm not sure how to describe how it felt. Like it was still mine but different. It wasn't going to be the first one that I wanted to reach for and that was just another accumulated hurt that weighed on my soul.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley soon anyways," Gran reassured me, misjudging the look on my face "you need to go to Gringotts."

"Well, after you have a chat with mother," Nym added thoughtfully "I think you'll be up for that conversation now."

***A***

It was nearing lunch when Gran was called to a staff meeting and broke up our little get together with Brianna. Who decided that was her cue to get back home. The American gave me one last bone crushing hug, I thanked her profusely for bringing me the trunk and for her family keeping it safe all these years before she used Gran's floo to head out.

Nym decided that we were going to have lunch in the Great Hall. It was a short but unfair argument in which I lost about going without shoes. They'd presented me with trainers and my skin crawled at the thought of wearing them because trainers just didn't…there were so many things that weren't feeling right. Plus, they weren't tall enough to cover my scars nor were my shorts long enough.

My rumbling stomach decided for me and I followed Nym and Gran whilst grumbling at their backs. Getting to the Great Hall found me surprised. There were a lot more people here than I thought there should have been. A tickle in my mind (sounded like Lady by the way) that reminded me that that Triwizard thing was coming up.

Gran bid us goodbye and Nym led us to the Slytherin table, weirdly, where she sat us down across from two familiar women. It was that Kara girl and the dark haired woman from the infirmary. Nym greeted that dark haired woman with a hug over the table and called her by name, Lena.

"Hello," the bubbly blonde greet me as I sat down uneasily "it's good to see you again and awake. Feeling any better? Oh, I'm Kara Danvers, if you've forgotten and this is my best friend Lena Luthor."

I shook their hands and raised an eyebrow at Lena "Luthor, huh?" I asked and her face went stony, her family was known for dark arts and muggle hating.

"Yes," her tone was even and her light green eyes went cold "you have a problem with that?"

Nym and Kara both froze, just waiting to pounce and looked confused when I started to chuckle "please, my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, to judge you for your family would be very hypocritical on my part," I scoffed and Lena's eyebrows shot up in surprise "also you lost a sock in my room," I told the stunned woman "who puts their names on their socks? It was tucked down behind a dresser and I found it when Harry misjudged a stuffed snitch throw and I went to retrieve it."

That was so not what Lena was expecting, I could see it in how her expression changed "was it blue?" she wanted to know.

"And so very muggle," I nodded "who knew you were into Supergirl comics?"

"Wait…" Kara put her hands up looking confused "you left a sock in her bedroom…when?" she demanded

Lena looked to Nym "last winter break I spent at your house was fifth year? So, like 1988?"

"Something like that," Nym nodded with a grin on her face "you thought I had done something with it, remember?"

It was nice listening to Kara telling us, sounding very proud, that Lena was sponsoring the Americans to spend the year at Hogwarts. She was also asking questions about Lena's school years and Nym happily divulging stories that Lena was threatening her for. I had to snigger when Lena craftily turned the conversation on Kara. A junior reporter who been promoted up from being an assistant to the head witch of CATCO, Cat Grant herself. It was quite impressive that Kara got the all-important interview with Sirius and got to cover the Triwizard Tournament coming up.

"I didn't know that Sirius had done an interview," I looked curiously at Nym, who was ignoring me completely. Little voices were starting to stir in my head about Kara's job "I bet that was very enlightening."

Kara nodded "it was, I mean, I didn't know that the Blacks owned stocks in Firebolts or that Sirius was part of the Order of the Phoenix. I remember reading about them in history class, ya know, standing up to You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort's name is Tom Riddle," I corrected gently, Nym and Lean shivered at his name and Kara just gazed at me with curiosity "now that right there would be a headline. Infamous Madman a Half-Blood."

"You don't sound scared of him," Lena frowned "why not?"

I smiled politely "because I've met far scarier monsters than him," I didn't feel like explaining about smacking him with rocks at the moment, the little voices were getting insistent "though, Kara, I just had a sudden and persistent idea," the voices started quieting down as I spoke "you're an investigating reporter, correct?" she nodded and I ignored Nym's heated glare at the side of my head as I looked to blonde "how would you like an exclusive about the Knights of Camelot?"

"What are you doing, Athena?" Nym demanded

I didn't look over "a favor for a favor, Kara here is a reporter. She can find out what happened to my people and in return Skeeter will not be the only option to talk to. We both know that they'll send her," I looked over at Nym "I already know, Nym that the Knights will not be able to stay in the dark for long. I'd like to dictate the story when it comes out," I leaned in close to her and whispered "I know this because I have the memories of ever knight that's come before me and they are telling me this," I leaned away and looked towards Kara "what do you say, Kara?"

"YES!" her voice echoed through the hall and Kara immediately blushed, Lena sniggered as everyone looked our way "I mean, yes," her voice was much more controlled this time "I would agree to that arrangement."

I nodded and grinned at Nym "see, who'd give up a change to have the first interview with the new Lady Black and the first Sir Lancelot in near two hundred years?"

"New Lady Black?" Lena raised an eyebrow "how's that?"

I grinned genuinely then "I am considered of majority and as per the agreement with Wizengamot's I have taken over headship from my cousin," I looked back to Kara, who now had a pen and notepad in her hands "freebie there, Kara, names first and then the interview."

***A***

It was just as lunch was ending, when Kara and Lena were preparing to leave to go…Hogsmeade, I think…when Lena mentioned something about the Ilvermorny tents needing last minute work but thank goodness they had until Halloween to get them ready. That made me pause as I was getting up and Nym to glare at her friend.

"We were trying to keep it as a surprise, Lee!" Nym growled

Lena put up her hands for peace looking apologetic "forgive me, I didn't know."

I shook my head "I already knew about the Tournament, the Lady of the Lake told me. What do you mean about staying in tents?" I frowned at her, ignoring their looks of mixed emotions "will not the other school be rooming with the four houses?"

Lena sighed heavily and shook her head "no, Dumbledore thought it would be better if the students had a bit of home where they were staying. As far as I know, Durmstrang is staying on their ship in the lake and Beauxbatons have an enchanted carriage, Dumbledore has already designated places for our tents."

The voices were literally screaming in my head, it hurt because they were all livid. Clenching my fists and gritting my teeth and left the three women scrambling after me as I marched out of the Great Hall with purpose. That purpose was Dumbledore's office.

There was no way that the other Lancelots and I were going to allow students to have to trudge back and forth across the grounds every day. Not when half the damn castle was empty and there were a dozen old house dorms, every new head of house has the option of moving the dorms. The Knight's dorms used to be a Hufflepuff dorm. I know this because of the 'others'.

"Move!" I growled at the griffin who guarded the stair way to Dumbledore's office, the thing yelped and jumped out of the way.

"How-how did you do that?!" Nym and Lena stuttered together

Dumbledore was still in his meeting, which I hadn't considered (I was trying to rein in the 'others' and my temper), when I stomped through the door. His eyes went wide, mimicking Grans. Madam Bones looked intrigued, there was amusement in her eyes. The other people in the room I didn't know, I did blink twice at the woman who could have been a half-giant.

A wave of cold settled over me and I looking down I realized that I'd called up my light armor. So I was marching into the room in the vibrant Camelot tabard and chain mail on; it was enough to calm my temper down. Helped me to refocus and get myself under control.

"Madam Bones, lovely to see you again," I wasn't sure why I was addressing her first or why I bowed my head to her but it felt right "forgive me for interrupting the meeting but I have just become aware of some…disturbing information about this Triwizard Tournament."

"Who are you?" a man with graying hair and a goatee demanded, cutting off Madam Bones's reply, he sounded like he was from Eastern Europe, Balkans maybe "what is the meaning of this Dumbledore?"

"I am Sir Lancelot of Camelot," it was unnerving how easily the title came out of my mouth.

A woman with a reddish hair, cut in a short bob, scoffed "really? How old are you kid?" she demanded, she sounded American "what is this, Kara?"

"Age is irrelevant," I shook my head, never backing down or letting my posture change "my qualifications are none of your concern," I looked to Dumbledore, he looked resigned at this point "I know that you know what the Lady of the Lake commanded about Hogwarts. By agreement of the Accords you would have been informed."

"I was," Dumbledore sighed and nodded "I was hoping to talk to you later today, Athena."

"Perhaps," I countered, my voice strained "you should have talked to me this morning, instead of having this meeting. I can only assume that is about the Tournament," he nodded "good, then I must ask what it is that I hear about where the students from the other schools are staying. Care to explain why I heard that they are staying beyond the walls and safety of this castle?"

"Who exactly are you?!" the woman who addressed Kara demanded, coming to stand before me, ignoring Kara and Nym to not do that. She was shorter than me and had this been months ago I would have found her intimidating "you have no right to be here! This is a closed meeting."

"And yet I commanded the griffin to move and allow me passage," I glared right back at her, the want to call up Excalibur was making the skin on my neck feel hot "I am Lady Athena Black, head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and I am Sir Lancelot, first knight the table and Regent of Camelot. It is my sworn duty to protect Hogwarts from both outside and internal dangers. If you do not step back, I will make you."

Madam Bones was on her feet in a flash, getting between me and the woman "Auror Danvers that will be enough, Athena has the right to be here. I'll explain later unless you'd like to return to MACUSA and have another Auror sent in your place?" she added when the woman didn't move.

"I'm watching you," Auror Danvers, I had to wonder if there was a relation to the reporter.

"No need to be a stalker," I snarked back and winched when Madam Bones smacked me upside the head and pointed a dangerous finger at me "sorry," I muttered before looking back to Dumbledore "there is no need for the students to be housed outside of the castle. You and I both know that there are old dorms they could bunk in."

"Old dorms?" Lena shook her head, cutting in "can't be, the dorms have been where they are for hundreds of years."

"And the school has been around for a thousand," I pointed "the castle has expanded and morphed since the time of the founders. Unknown fact is that each new head has the opportunity to change where the dorms are located. Just no one has because it's a gigantic pain in the ass."

Madam Bones looked to stoic Dumbledore "is this true?" she asked folding her arms across her chest

Dumbledore nodded "there are several such dorms. Hufflepuff has moved the most," he sighed and shook his head "I still think the children would be better off with a piece of home…"

The giantess spoke "Dumbly-door, I zink thaz getting an old dorm for my students would be more preferable zan staying in a carriage for a year," she glared at him "you wanted international co-operation but keep us apart, how doez that work…hmm?"

The Hogwarts headmaster drew a deep breath and then sighed "anything else you want to change that's been carefully planned out, Athena?" he was glaring at me.

I just grinned "probably, I haven't heard exactly what this tournament is yet," that remark led to Madam Bones and the various Headmasters (that's who the other people were) telling me about the challenges and my response being "no fucking way!" I cried when I heard that the second challenge was in the lake "no, find something else. There are water fairies in that lake," I was pointing accusingly at it through the wall of the castle "do you know what happens when someone is bit by those bastards?"

"Athena, language!" Gran snapped

I took a second to composed myself "sorry, Grandmother, but there are creatures in that lake that are dangerous."

"The giant squid will keep them at bay, like it always has," Dumbledore insisted, bushing my concern off.

"Ok, then let's go with the fact that it's a boring ass challenge," I growled "what is everyone going to do? Sit at the shore and watch the waves lap at it? Plus, I am so not comfortable with this idea of holding students as hostages in the fucking…sorry, in the damn water!" I glared right back at Dumbledore "you are taking un-necessary risks for a damn game! Is not one of the rules of this school to not practice magic on students?"

The man didn't react as he said "you should not doubt my skills, Athena."

"Your skills, no. Your damn sanity, yes!" I shot back, controlling the urge to strangle the man "that doesn't negate the fact that it is against school rules to use magic on a student that is not for healing purposes! There are other challenges that could be had that do not include risking the lives of non-participants!"

"The second challenge will remain," Dumbledore stated firmly.

I snarled, temper control slipping "then you better pray to whatever demon you worship that nothing happens or you will be out of a job," I watched his eyes widen just a bit. Damn, this meant a talking to by Gran if the look on her face was anything to judge by "I will protect this school even if I have to protect it from you!"

"Bringing up old quarrels is beneath you, Athena," Dumbledore said loftily, quickly glancing around the shell shocked room "always questioning how I run this school."

"You hid the Philosopher's Stone here and guarded with traps that any damn first year could get by and they did! A deranged teacher tried to steal the stone and kill the first years who got by your fool proof traps!" I snapped, I would not allow him to undercut my authority (the voices didn't like it) "you let a first year remain petrified for a full year instead of going out and acquiring a mandrake potion from any apothecary in the UK. Not just one student was attacked by the basilisk but a handful. You were not the one to contacted Blake Fraser, a known hunter, I was! One of your professors had inappropriate relations with a student!" I roared, pausing to catch my breath before demanding "should I go on?"

Dumbledore spoke through gritted and grinding teeth "no, that will be quite enough, Miss Black."

Gran and Madam Bones did not look impressed by my outburst. The other heads looked a little surprised that the outburst was allowed. Kara looked shocked, Lena not so much and Auror Danvers looked like she wanted to tear into Dumbledore. I have no idea what Nym was thinking because she was standing at me shoulder like she was waiting for the trouble to start.

The tension was broken when Karkaroff started to chuckle "I like the girl."

"You would," Marcus Mallory the Headmaster of Ilvermorny smirked before looking to me "Lady Black," oh, he addressed me correctly, I like him "I would like to know more about these accords you keep referencing and how they relate to the safety of my students that I am entrusting to Hogwarts."

I sighed and thanked Nym who conjured a chair for me. Fighting with Dumbledore was starting to drain what energies I'd recovered. Gran noticed how tired I looked and called out for Kreacher, asking him to bring me a sandwich.

"Are you alright, kid?" Auror Danvers asked with actual concern in her voice, kneeling down beside my chair

I shook my head "forgive me but I am truly not. I should be resting as I just returned…three days ago?" I looked questioningly towards Gran who nodded "the suit of armor that spat me back out has left me close to being both physically and magically drained."

"Then what the hell are you doing here, kid?" Auror Danvers demanded, grasping my chin and making me look at her.

I smiled at her wearily "answering my calling," yea, there was no way to explain the little voices in my head "I've already learned that duty as a knight does not leave me with much choice."

The meeting didn't last too much longer due to Auror Danvers's insistence and Madam Bones's backing. Also, it was a lot less confrontational. Gran led us back to her quarters, I was leaning heavily on Nym with Madam Bones, Lena, Kara and her sister (Auror Danvers, I was surprised) following. I was put to bed by Gran while the others milled around her living room. This upcoming year as going to be interesting.

***A***

I slept the rest of the next day, only being woken up for meals and Madam Pompfrey's potion regiment. It was a restful sleep and I was very happy to see that Kariwase's necklace still had power, that it was enchanted instead of charmed. Charms only lasted as long as the caster did. That was one thing that I wasn't trying to think on, the fact that everyone that I'd known back then was dead. Either war, foul play or natural causes, they were all gone.

When I woke I was aware that I was cuddling with Nym again. It was early morning, very early in the morning and my cousin was muttering something in French, which I understood…weirdly. She was talking about a girl and how she was a beautiful flower. I left her to her mutterings and climbed out of bed feeling better. More awake and just better in general.

I had to smile at the new assortment of clothes that now hung in the wardrobe. Jubilee had been busy and I was eager to dress in the soft pants that now came down to mid-calf, (sports bras are the best invention ever) tunic and vest and new boots. I actually sighed once I was fully dressed, I felt like me. Though that could be the echoing voices of the Scotsmen in my head. It's a tossup.

Gran wasn't in her quarters so I left a note for Nym on the table where she'd be able to find it. Not sure where to go I decided to head for the Great Hall. I had learned to appreciate a steady source of food in my time 'away' and my stomach much more so.

Just outside the Great Hall, I curious sight greeted me. Kara Danvers was happily chatting with a gangly boy with shaggy brown hair, sort of awkward looking, wearing the tabard of Camelot. A closer look showed him to be wearing a tunic with bracers and rich blue pants tucked into short black boots. They were conversing easily in Greek. A language that I'd heard spoken by the Amazons.

The boy looked up and grinned when he saw me "Sir Lancelot," he called after excusing himself from Kara, loping his way over to me "I am Sir Galahad."

I bowed my head to him "greetings, Sir Galahad, please, call me Athena."

"Dimitri," he bowed his head in return "it's a pleasure to meet you…" he paused and tilted his head to the side as if thinking "I've heard many things about you," he said at last with a smile "am…excited…eager to work with you. Have you been to our dorms yet?"

I shook my head "no, I've been staying with my grandmother, Professor McGonagall," he started nodding, ever losing the smile "I hear you have been busy, what's with the flying horses?"

He shrugged "easy way to get to the hall, horses have better time getting through the magic," Dimitri explained "oh, and the Ministry knows that we are here. They were…not happy but accept our presence."

I chuckled as I heard his stomach growl "perhaps you can tell me that over breakfast? Hmm..?"

He nodded eagerly and promptly turned and headed for the Great Hall, where Kara was lingering by the door. The bubbly reporter asked to sit with us. She promised that everything was considered off the record unless otherwise stated. That was more to put Dimitri at ease than myself. I should probably care more but really wasn't all that worried. Kara had already proved herself to be a better person than any other reporter that I'd been aware so far.

***A***

Time seemed to move quicker once I'd meet Dimitri. He made fast friends with Kara. Both of them were little balls of sunshine that made Lena and Nym groan when the pair would start gushing and babbling over topic at the table, talking Greek again. That seemed to be the easiest for Dimitri to talk in, root language maybe?

Aunt Andy had come by just after breakfast had started with a curious little trunk, she told me that it had come to her via Gringotts from Nana. It was then that she returned my necklace and ring. The necklace that I'd given Lt. Granger and Prince Charles's ring that I'd told Nana to sell for supplies.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Lena muttered as she took the necklace from my trembling hands, smirking when my hair twisted itself up into braids. That non-verbal stuff is so much easier now "hmm…impressive. What's up with the necklace though?"

"Nothing," I glanced at Aunt Andy "just never thought I'd see it again," Lena hummed to herself before sitting back down "Aunt Andy, what-what else is in the box?"

She didn't answer but slid it to me across the table. Just a look inside and seeing Nana's flowing script was enough to understand. I could hear Rigel in my head telling me that while they'd been tucked away in his office after Rupert's funeral he and Nana had been working on saving the Castle. Rigel had no love for his heir's wife, especially not after her dismissal of Rupert's funeral.

They'd marked the deed out to me, pre-dated before the uprising started and while we were at Culloden, Nana was filling it with Gringotts. A steady footing so that Leo wouldn't have legal rights to it. Pricilla was known for not wanting anything to do with Scotland.

Murtagh was whispering that after Heather Valley, Nana had moved to London to live with Leo at a fancy manor house he'd acquired near Dover. She'd had sealed the castle completely before she'd left England and Scotland indefinitely so no one but house elves could come and go and left the village in the hands of a steward overseen by Gringotts. That was the last that Murtagh knew of Nana.

"Where'd you go?" Aunt Cissy asked softly leaning in and laid her chin against my shoulder "hmm…little one?"

"Dorcha Clagh," yes, I lied, sort of. Again, how do you explain voices in your head without sounding crazy "the castle wasn't lost, Aunt Cissy, it is mine and they made it mine. Rigel hated me, Aunt Cissy, because I represented what Leo's line had become. He refused to teach me, he left that to Rupert," I sighed heavily, Cissy's hand gently rubbing at my back "I need to go there. I need to see it again."

"I'll go with you if you let me and Draco," Aunt Cissy grinned happily before scowling "anything is better than living with Sirius. He thinks it's funny to prank the toilets. That's not funny, it's childish and gross."

"He is another problem for another day," Aunt Andy cut in "right now, Athena needs to focus on healing and…"

"And going to the ministry," Dimitri cut in on Aunt Andy's cut in "they wanted to see you. That little man with the bowler hat was not pleased with me. They made me require a license to do magic, strange people."

"They made you get an apparition license," Nym glared at the boy playfully "everyone has to have one."

Dimitri just made a face at her and dug back into his third helping of the morning. I wondered who would win an eating contest between Dimitri and Ronald. I'm not sure who I'd want to bet on.

***A***

Gran snagged me after breakfast, letting the others go ahead. She had grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me off to the side of the entrance hall. This was the talk I'd forgotten that I'd been anticipating it since I'd blown up at Dumbledore.

"You know why I pulled you aside?" Gran asked, sighing when I shrugged "what happened when you burst into that meeting is not acceptable, Athena. I understand that this is all new to you but you have to learn quickly, lass. You are a leader and as such, you cannot behave the way you did," she held up a hand to silence my protest "Dumbledore baited you, I know but you cannot fall for it. That will undermine your authority and lose you respect quicker than you can snap your fingers."

I just closed my eyes and frowned "it is so hard to control my anger, Gran, on top of everything. Gran, I can hear the voices of the knights who've come before me," I admitted with a grimace, hoping she'd believe me "I can feel them."

She just nodded "then you have to separate their voices from their emotion. Hear what their saying but make your own decisions."

"How though?" I asked, sagging against the wall we were leaning against

Gran patted my cheek comfortingly "I don't know but we'll figure it out. Just keep calm and don't react."

***A***

The rest of the day was filled with meetings at the ministry, where Minister Fudge tried to bully me and lost. He wanted to have me arrested for impersonating a royal. Earth magick and Excalibur proved my claim.

There was a little pink toad woman there, well, she looked like a toad and dressed in a very hideous pink dress. Anyways, she wasn't helping matters. I've never seen anyone turn so red before. She actually ordered Madam Bones to take me to Azkaban and let me share a cell with my mother. (I'd taken Gran's word to heart and wasn't reacting)

The arguing ended when I drew Excalibur and used it to turn a special King's Stone (a concept of Merlin's to always identify the sword I carry) that was built into Fudge's desk white from its natural black. Fudge gave up and accepted it in much the same manner that he had Dimitri's declaration, he pouted about it.

Rest of the trip to the ministry went quickly. Did the apparition test, called upon another's knight's memory for it and passed with my second try. Madam Bones gave me a tour through her department that ended at her office before hitting me with the question…

"So, as the highest ranking member of the Camelot government," she actually glared at me, like I was a suspect she was grilling and it made me squirm uncomfortably "what is your stance on the ministry. Are you going to step in and render us useless? What are your political stances?"

I just blinked at her "I'm just here to find a location jumping building, I-I-I don't have any aspirations to interfere with the ministry unless there are major problems…in which you think I should intervene…ma'am."

Scary Madam Bones just patted me on the cheek, grinning as I whimpered and asked me to lunch. There was a new café in Diagon that she wanted to try. Nym was giggling at me as we left the DMLE department. My cousin thought it was funny that her boss had put the 'fear of Bones' in me. I reminded Nym that I could kick her back out of the House of Black, if I wanted.

Her response was a sloppy kiss to my cheek. Nym had been made the official liaison between Camelot and the DMLE. Madam Bones felt I was far more likely to listen to Nym than anyone else from her department. Nym was going to keep a 'leash' on me.

That's getting to be a very irksome metaphor, I'm not the dog of the family.

***A***

After lunch, Nym and I meet up with the aunts and Sirius at Gringotts. Gringotts were the ones who sealed Dorcha Clagh and they were the ones who were going to unseal it for us. Our curse-breaker was Vicky Clearfield; who greeted me with a hug and then promptly smacked me for not keeping in touch. I smacked her back for the same reason.

We took a portkey to the entrance of the castle. The portcullis had been dropped and shimmered with a violet. On the other side of it waited a small army of eager looking elves dressed much like Gobhar had been, which was a relief, I really hate tea towels. Wait…I think the one in the front was Gobhar.

Vicky eyed the elves before she set to work. She pulled a dozen or so reddish stones from her bag and set them up along the bottom of the portcullis, they were touching the shimmery field. When that was done and she was happy with their placement, she stepped back and drew her wand.

The incantation she spoke sounded Arabic and her wand movements made it look like she was fishing, reeling in a big catch. I watched as the violet shield was slowly pulled down into the stones. When the shield was gone and the stones had turned black, Vicky stopped her chanting and start panting.

"That it?" Sirius demanded dubiously

"The violet shimmery is gone, so yes?" I looked questioningly to Vicky who was looking questioningly back at me.

"You can see magic?" she asked with a sly smile "that shield was supposed to be invisible."

I shrugged and walked towards the portcullis. The moment I stepped under the archway, a gong rang through the valley starling birds (including me) and every other living thing therein. I…panicked, my boots slipping at my sudden turn and my trying to run away as the portcullis started to lift up.

The damn gong sounded too much like a cannon blast. Nym caught me before I could make it to the trees and she helped me through the ensuing panic attack that followed. For a long moment I didn't see Nym kneeling before me. I didn't smell the wet stones or the forest around us, I didn't hear what Nym was telling me.

I was back on a battlefield. I'm not sure which one. It was a mesh up really. The roar of the cannons, the soldiers and horses screaming and smell the gun powder burning. I could see it all, in vivid and graphic detail. Part of me wanted to lash out at the arms holding me, they were too close for safety…for my safety. Only reason I didn't was because their magic felt like family.

"The gong's got to go," I gasped when Nym finally brought me back, I was panting and clinging to Nym for dear life.

***A***

Gobhar, it was the little elf, greeted me with a hug when I was able to cross through the portcullis. The elderly elf assured me that he and his family had been proud to take care of the castle for me. He had kept his promise to Nana. Then he took me by the hand and led me into the castle, led me home.

It was the greatest pleasure to introduce my family to the portraits of Rigel (he was iffy), Nana (I cried), Rupert (I cried again), Hercules (I cried some more), Kariwase and Orion (the tears had taken over at this point and they had to introduce themselves). They hung in the main entrance and were the first thing to greet us…besides the family of elves. The portraits were in perfect detail and so very hard to not get attached to.

Gobhar took the others on a tour of the triangle shaped castle as I wondered back to my quarters. Nothing had been changed, expect for one thing. Orion's ship no longer danced on the waves because there were no more waves, no more wind to tug at the sails. The little ship was static in position, sitting upon two little struts to keep it off the bottom of the bottle.

I held it in my hands and sat on my little couch, just staring at the model. The charm only lasted as long as the person who cast it is alive. I never looked away from the model when Aunt Cissy sat down beside me, it was only when she took it out of my hands that I looked at her.

"I don't envy you, little niece," she said, leaning into my side "you are forever changed by your experiences. If their portraits are truly like them then our ancestors really loved you, Athena. Even Rigel, though I think he and Sirius must share that knob top gene of the family," she smirked at her own joke "you brought us home, though, Athena. It feels like home here. It was Black magic, the good kind that created this place."

I nodded and smiled sadly "this is our home," I agreed with that sentiment full heartedly "Grimmauld isn't our house seat anymore…"

"You can't do that," I heard Sirius growl from behind us, I stood and whirled to face the angry man "Grimmauld has been our house seat for more than ten years…"

"For most of which it sat empty and was a breeding ground for nasty little creatures," I was proud that I kept my calm "this is was our seat for all the years that our family lived in Scotland, three hundred years give or take. If you want longevity then Dorcha Clagh clearly wins."

"You are a child," Sirius spat "I should still be head of house. I should be Lord Black."

"And you should grow up, Sirius," I did not rise to meet his anger, he didn't need to meet the monster inside me. Also Gran's words echoed in my head again "I am sorry that you never got the chance to mature outside of prison. I am sorry that your friends died. I am sorry that you do not have the relationship you want with Harry. I am sorry that you feel like you are constantly under attack by those closest to you. I think that you still hate the Black name and everyone attached to it."

"You have no idea what I've been through," Sirius snarled, gnashing his teeth "what I've survived!"

I shrugged "you're right, I don't. Just like you don't know what I've been through, what I've survived. You knew that when I turned seventeen that I was going to be head of house no matter if you were in prison or not. That was laid down by Wizengamot's when I was appointed as heir," I sighed "you can scream and growl all you want, Sirius, but it changes nothing and I will not argue with you. I am only responsible for my anger, Sirius, just like you are responsible for your own."

"I will not move here," he snapped

"I wasn't asking you to," I countered "any one of our family is more than welcome to take up a room here. Aunt Cissy and Draco, Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted, Nym and her future family. Family that are overseas at the moment. This is our sanctuary, Sirius. Doesn't mean you have to take it. Grimmauld is your home, Sirius, I'd never ask you to leave that."

Sirius started chuckling then, shaking his head and had this dark look to his eyes "I see through you, little girl, I see you," his voice was grim "you will our final downfall."

"No, I won't," I shook my head as Aunt Cissy stood ready to go after Sirius like angry momma bear "see, Sirius, I've learned that I can't do this all by myself. I don't have to do everything on my own."

"I had no one!" Sirius screamed "I was alone in prison for twelve years!"

"No, you weren't," Cissy countered angrily "we just didn't have a leg to stand on until Athena came back and if you'd told us, we would have fought for you. You just didn't want our help, you didn't want us to be your family."

"You're right, I didn't want bigots, purists and murderers as my family. I had a family in the Potters, Lupins and even the Pettigrews. They were better people than our parents," Sirius roared.

"I'm sure they were," Cissy shrugged "but we are all you have left."

Sirius just scoffed and walked away. Aunt Cissy made to follow him, to continue arguing but I stopped her. There was no point in wasting energy on a losing fight. Sirius was consumed by his anger and in a dark place that he didn't want to leave. I could see that now.

"I think, Aunt Cissy that Sirius would benefit from a visit from Healer Ball" I looked over at her "he's getting no help from his current healer."

"You've changed," Aunt Cissy stated bluntly, blinking at me like she was just seeing me "you controlled your rage and didn't engage him like I thought you were going to."

"I made a promise," I told her bluntly right back "my anger is my monster and I will control it. I will never let it go again. I don't regret Rhett's death just that it was done when I wasn't in control of myself."

Aunt Cissy didn't blanch as she wrapped her arms around me, rising up on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek "you are very much loved, Athena, never forget that."

I nodded and smiled down at her "I know, Aunt Cissy," I put an arm around her shoulders "you know I have the sudden urge to visit my mother. I really want to see her."

"That can be arranged, just…don't tell, Andy," Aunt Cissy whispered in a serious tone "that woman has major issues with Bella."

***A***

We left Dorcha Clagh, well…Aunt Cissy stayed as she'd already picked out her rooms and was already planning out how to bring the castle up to date. She was like a kid in a candy shop. The woman was still spouting ideas when Aunt Andy and I apparated away. Sirius had been long gone by this time and Nym had been called away by Madam Bones not to long after we'd arrived.

Returning to Hogwarts felt like a bad idea. Evening had come and after following Dimitri to our new dorms, I had nothing to do but think. The dorms were in an abandoned part of the castle, far side of the second floor. I wasn't sure why the dorms had been moved because they were rather nice, the portrait of drunken monks that guarded the entrance was a bit much though.

I sat in the window in Gran's guest room. My thoughts turned to Hermione. I needed to see her but I didn't think I was okay enough to be around any of them. The panic I felt from the gong was still fresh in my mind. It really worried me that I was able to keep my composure when faced with Sirius's anger not long after that.

"You have your 'Hermione face' on, lass," Gran called from the door, where she was leaning against the door frame.

"I don't have that face," I frowned, not looking over at her.

Gran smirked as she made her way over to me "yes, you do. You get this little crinkle thing right here," she poked at my forehead above the scar on my eyebrow "you need to go see her."

I shook my head "I'm not the same girl as before," hurt to admit that "how could she…they even still look at me the same? After what I've done?"

"They won't," Gran assured me "but at this point, you're not giving them the chance."

"Then what do I do, Gran?" I demanded angrily before I could catch myself "sorry, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Go to them," Gran shrugged as if it was a simple thing "let them see you, let them help you heal. I know about the panic attack, lass, when the gong went off at Dorcha Clagh. Andy told me about it," Gran smiled sadly as she put an arm across my shoulders "don't isolate yourself, lass. That will surely make them go away."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready though," I frowned and leaned into her

Gran just nodded and kissed my temple "I have a secret to share with you," she whispered "I've been doing genealogy research since the journal opened and it turns out that Lt. Granger is in fact a direct ancestor of your girlfriend. You put him through healer training and Miss Granger is descended through his second child which born after he returned from the military," Gran grinned at me "take tomorrow for another day of rest, the day after you're going to the Weasleys. Show Hermione Dorcha Clagh. It'll be good for the both of you. A step towards letting her in. The day after go to the World Cup, Madam Bones got you and Dimitri invited as guests to the Minister."

****A***

There was an anxiousness that churned up my stomach all of the next day as I went around and apologized to the visiting Headmasters for my behavior at the meeting. I told them more about the Accords and how Knights were to protect the school. Uncle Ted came, bringing my school stuffs and more material for Jubilee to make me my own uniform as required.

The next morning the anxiousness was even worse and put me off my breakfast. Dimitri was happy to take what I couldn't eat. I know that I ate a lot but I had no idea where Dimitri was putting all that he was consuming. He smiled at me when patted him on the shoulder, beaming again that I was willing to learn Greek so I could speak with him easier.

I was about to leave when Kara sat down across from us. She had the same beaming and happy expression that Dimitri had. The pair greeted each other in Greek before Kara gave me a folder she'd been holding. She didn't say anything just nodded towards the folder.

Frowning, I opened it and could only blink. She'd gotten me the information that I'd asked for. There was no stopping the tremble in my hands as I read what she'd written. Claudia had lived…she'd survived Culloden. Tears rolled down my cheeks at that.

I cried happy tears as I read how she'd been taken captive and taken to the colonies as an indentured servant. That Heracles had bought out her time and freed her from forced slavery. Claudia had stayed in the colonies, working for Heracles. She never married but had four children.

Thirty years later, when the American Revolution sprung up, Claudia took her children and headed for Canada, Montreal to be exact. Claudia had built an Inn and had made a fortune off it. Kara had even provided a list of her descents who still lived in and around Montreal and went by the name Black. The reporter had even proved information about Heracles and Kariwase's descents as a side note. Living in Boston and New York with prominent positions in MACUSA and the American magical community.

Crowley Greengrass had survived Heather Valley. He'd become a teacher at Hogwarts, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He married and had children, two generations later it was his line who picked up headship for their house. Crowley was Daphne's whatever-great-grandfather, directly related.

Nana had left England in 1764 after almost twenty years of living with Leo. She'd taught at Ilvermorny and had a two year stint as headmaster before she passed away in 1799; a year shy of turning 100. Information Kara had found showed that Nana had been a prolific Daughter of Liberty and had once again fought against the English. This time it was her side who'd won the war.

I read all the information twice before I reverently put the papers back into the Kara's folder. Kara yelped when I stood and hopped over the table before pulling her to her feet and hugged her. The older girl took my hug and my sobbing on her shoulder quite well. Not freaking out as I thanked her over and over for getting me that info. Especially about Claudia.

***A***

After I let Kara go, I took the folder she gave me and returned to Gran's quarters. I really didn't want to move out just yet and Gran wasn't pushing me for the Knights' dorms either. My chest felt lighter and there was a sudden easiness of breath. Like a great weight of sadness had been taken away. It made my next decision the easiest one I've made in a long time.

I changed into the nicest pair of clothes that Jubilee had present so far. Then I braided my hair without using magic, wanted to do it on my own and hoped it looked okay. Looking in a mirror at this point would have been counter-productive and ruin the momentum I'd built up.

Gran caught me as I was leaving the castle. There was sly smile on her lips as she made me turn for her so she could see my whole outfit. She hugged me and told me good luck and to have faith in my friends and not to let my fear get the better of me.

Nym called to me as I pulled away from Gran "where you going looking like you have a hot date?" she made me turn for her as well.

"I'm going to go see a girl," I told her before adding "and Gran, I don't want a sword anymore."

I headed out the doors and shift to my hawk before Gran could respond. As a person, not even one of my status now, cannot apparate inside the boundaries of the school, I headed for Hogsmeade. Landing at the outskirts of the village, I shifted back and took a steading breath. This was it, I was going to find Hermione.

The End…


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope this is a nice way to tie up loose ends.**

Chapter Fourteen: Bonus Chapter…

Diagon Alley was as busy as it had ever been and not for the first time Emily Black found it to be claustrophobic. There were too many people scurrying about, bumping and rushing past each other. Even the air was grating on Emily's waning nerves. The scents of the plants from apothecaries, unwashed bodies, the stale smoke that always seemed to linger in the London air and the reek of the sea mingled together to burn at Emily's nose.

It was nothing like Emily's beloved homeland that she'd not seen in almost twenty years; well, she was two years away from the twenty anniversary of her leaving Scotland. The weight of what she'd lost and the urge to murder her daughter-in-law was enough to push Emily into her decision.

Emily couldn't return to Scotland because there was nothing left there for her but an empty castle. Caring for Dorcha Clagh from a distance was so much different than walking the empty halls that lingered in silence. No breath of life therein but the imagined pattering elven feet.

Remaining in London with Leo was also not a choice for Emily. It was a constant battle day in and day out with Pricilla; who'd taken to the title of Lady Black more than what Emily thought appropriate. Pricilla used her new status to push more of her notions, expanding bigoted ideas and pushing the family into businesses that Emily did not approve of.

Trouble was that Emily was truly powerless to stop what was happing. Emily did not have the same connections in Wizengamot that her husband did as Emily had never been one to meddle in southern politics. She had been more about taking care of her children, castle, village and tenants than she had been with the machinations of the wizarding council.

Only true reason that Emily had stayed so long was because of her grandchildren. She'd hoped to shield them from their mother's vile drivel as much as she could. The two eldest had graduated Hogwarts and while Emily was very proud she also felt they were old enough to protect themselves. She hated to admit it but the younger three were somewhat of a lost cause.

So, Emily had decided it was time to…start over. She was still young for a witch, in her mid-sixties. Still strong, healthy and capable. Everything required for a life to be lived in the colonies with Heracles and his family. Which was why Emily was trudging through Diagon Alley.

She was heading for Gringotts. Her personal accounts needed transferring to the New York branch of the bank, Dorcha Clagh needed sealing and she had a final letter to add to Athena's box. Emily so lost in thought about what she needed to do that she never heard her name being called until there was a man suddenly blocking her way up the stairs to Gringotts.

"Forgive me, Lady Black," the man was familiar to Emily even though she knew she'd never meet him before "I didn't mean to start you, I am Daniel Granger."

"Ah…" Emily nodded in understanding "Elise gave a rather good description of you," though his jaw was broader with age and his hair had dustings of grey "I am no longer Lady Black, Lt. Granger, but how may I help you?" Emily was acutely aware of how her accent had softened since she'd come to London.

"And I am no longer a lieutenant, Mistress Black," he smiled kindly at her "in truth, I've been looking to get in touch with your granddaughter, Athena. She paid me a kindness many years ago and I've been seeking for a way to return the favor. I think I've found it but I can't find her."

Emily frowned and she quickly blinked away the stinging in her eyes that threatened to make them water. A sad coldness settled into Emily's chest and made it hard for her to breathe before she could reign her emotions in. A habit that Emily had developed over the years.

"I am sorry to tell you, Mr. Granger, that Athena perished at Heather Valley," it was a lie that Emily had told so many times that sometimes she actually believed it herself.

Emily watched Granger's face pale and fall as he nodded slowly "I am so sorry for your loss," he sounded so genuine that it actually pained Emily "Athena was an amazing young woman. I have never seen anyone fight as hard as she to protect. Both times that I met her I was truly impressed by her. She gave me a chance at a better life," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace that made Emily gasp in complete and utter surprise. It was a golden triquetra and a silver raven pendent hanging beside it "I did as she asked and sold this, the monies helped me through healer training. I am now employed at St. Mungo's as a senior healer. It was only recently that I had the coin to get it back."

Emily took the necklace that was being held out to her with reverence, her hands trembling as her fingers brushed against the gold of the chain "why would you do this?"

Healer Granger smiled softly "because of your granddaughter. She truly saved me and I…I wanted to give something in return."

"Thank you," Emily quickly wiped at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks "you have no idea what is means to me."

Emily's conversation with the good healer didn't last much longer after he'd handed over the necklace. She thanked him once again and then they parted ways. However, she did watch the man disappear into the crowd before she continued her way into the bank. There was a spark of hope in her chest for the words that Healer Granger had praised Athena with. A spark that she'd thought had died and been smothered into nothingness after Heather Valley.

***Bonus Chapter****

"Master Longshanks, how are you today?" Emily greeted her account manager with a bow of her head before she sat down across the desk from him.

The goblin smiled in that strange way that goblins do "I am in perfect health, Mistress Black, and yourself?"

Emily took a deep breath "feeling like I need a change of scenery," she said truthfully "which is why I'm here to have you forward my accounts to your New York branch."

That grabbed the goblin's attention and caused him to lean forward over his desk "you're leaving?" he questioned "what about your weekly cheek ins for Loch Sgàthan and Dorcha Clagh? Athena's box?"

Emily smiled sadly and laid Athena's neck gently on Longshank's desk "I trust that you and Gringotts will watch over them with all the care that I would. It is time for me to…let go and move on. I've been offered a position at Ilvermorny, a standing invitation to teach enchanting and I intend to take the posting."

"I see," the goblin sat back in his seat "and is there anything else that Gringotts can help you with, Mistress Black?"

Emily nodded, pulling a letter and a ring box from her purse "yes, I wish for a copy of this necklace and the ring to be made and the originals put into Athena's box with this," she laid the letter and ring box on the desk next to the necklace, Emily had never sold Athena's ring. She'd refused to when Athena had been so proud of it and had meant to give it back after the battle but Athena left before she could "and I require assistance relocating my things to Boston."

Longshanks nodded "we can do that. How are you planning to get to the Colonies?" he asked "portkey or the muggle way, the long way?"

"The long way," Emily smiled sadly "I've already book passage on a ship leaving in three weeks' time."

Longshanks nodded as he leaned out and gently picked the necklace up "we will help you however we can, Mistress Black," he bowed his head to her "starting with this."


End file.
